


Nodes Tollens

by Ruunkur



Series: Tattered Tapestries [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: AU for right after fighting the Dark Masters, All Adventure Kids have some speaking lines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not tagging all the digimon involved, Yes; this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 160,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: The realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore-that although you thought you were following the arc of the story, you keep finding yourself immersed in passages you don't understand.Sixteen years have passed since they left the digital world, and a part of their childhood innocence, behind. When a freak windstorm on August first picks up adults instead of children, the digital world shudders with what is yet to come. Darkness roams the land and the beacon of hope may not be enough to protect those that depend on them.Will all be lost? Or will peace reign once more in the digital world?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's nearly the end of July?
> 
> As I was looking through my works list, trying to figure out what I wanted to do for August First, I realized that I really disliked how I ended and, for the most part, a large chunk of Nodes Tollens. So, I took it down and rewrote it. Now, I am still in the process of rewriting it. And, the children will be much older in this version. Sixteen years have past, and it's time see what lies behind the veil now.
> 
> Now, for the most part, it's going to be the same, but there are still enough chances that I deemed it necessary to take down the original and put this one up in its place.
> 
> I plan on updating once a week. I'll see you back here on August First.
> 
> Edited: I readded the original to AO3 of Nodes Tollens. Please note that this is the rewrite!

The leaves danced overhead, the scenery ever shifting before the figure on the hill. The wind that passed by him was silent and yet full of life. Even as it danced, he seemed to move with it, each breath moving along the wind itself.

The hill the warrior moved upon sloped idly into desert, the sand barely stirred by the breath of the wind. A well worn staff was balanced in a relaxed grip as the warrior moved through each movement, each breath bleeding into the next.

Like slow waters, he stilled, moving to stand straight and turned his head when he felt eyes on him.

For years, he had travelled the world, the only true human being in it. In all the years that had passed him by, he had learned every crack and crevice, time passing slowly. while many things disrupted his life in the world, very little moved past his attention.

Small things moved out in the sand and his gaze snapped to the movements, tracking it easily and finding them to merely be the village of Koromon venturing further than they would have if it weren't for the peace that had descended over the valley.

"Takeru."

He turned when he heard the voice, his gaze meeting that of the Pegasmon that landed next to him.

"How was it?" he asked, turning back to look at the desert beyond them.

"There have been disturbances." the digimon said, shifting forms and returning to Angemon, taking up residence next to Takeru and surveying the land. "It's hard to explain, but there's the smell of a fight in the air."

"I felt it as well," Takeru admitted, his grip tightening around the staff he held. "Will it be a simple matter for us to take care of?"

"More than likely, but the Harmonious Ones have requested an audience while I was scouting." Angemon responded, his tone turning almost reverent when he spoke of the four sovereigns.

"We shall see them, then. When do they expect us?" Takeru asked, pulling a leather strap out of one of the pockets of his overcoat, tying back his hair so it wouldn't get tangled by the upcoming flight.

"Within two days." Angemon said, easily evolving into the form of Pegasmon once more. Takeru pulled himself up on the digimon with years of practice behind him. He settled down, his fingers smoothing out Pegasmon's mane as the digimon took off, galloping through the air.

*~*~*~*~*

The man stood on the edge of the sand, listening to the waves and the screeches that echoed back to him. He knew the area, as uncomfortable as it made him.

The darkness was like an old friend, something he had never been able to shake himself of.

With a shudder, he turned his back to it. The ocean could still be heard, but it was easier to walk away from it, wander the darkness without the call every step.

Above, he could see a gold glimmer and he stopped, long enough to turn towards it. He raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them.

*~*~*~*~*

Others dreamed of a dark ocean, of debris and strange things washing up on its shores.

The dreamers shifted in their beds, reaching out for partners and blankets alike. There was nothing for them to grasp that was solid in the darkness, nothing that would comfort them as the struggled.

In the darkness, a light glimmered. It flashed above them, a whine taking over the air.

The things in the darkness stirred, scattering under the light, hissing their regrets. The dreamers retreated, their dreams washing away.

Only the faded golden light would stay with them.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru felt the weight of the four Harmonious Ones’ gazes on him. He slowly looked up, Qinglongmon shifting in the air. The vision before them froze, Takeru feeling Pegasmon's nose against his shoulder.

"Children." he said quietly once more, his words whispering in the air around him. Though it was warm, Takeru felt chilled as he stood before the four great holy beasts. "You'll make children do this work? When you are so certain I cannot fact it myself?"

"They are the same age as you." Baihumon pushed himself upright as he spoke, his gaze resting on Takeru. "And they may not have faced the same trials as you have, but they have been tried."

Takeru bit back the next words that rose to his tongue, gaze flicking back to the water between them. "They know nothing of fighting."

"You will teach them." Zhuqiaomon stated.

Takeru gritted his teeth, feeling them grind against each other as he moved a hand up, tangling it in Pegasmon's mane. "And if they prove unteachable?"

Xuanwumon heaved a sigh, the sovereign leveling a cold gaze at Takeru with both heads. "This is the path that has been chosen. They may seem like nothing to you, but they have the drive needed to rid the digital world of the growing evil. It must be stopped, before there are catastrophes that we cannot combat."

Takeru lowered his head like a child that had been reprimanded by the teacher and considered the sovereign's words. He glanced around, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown.

The forest around them was quiet, reminding him of the sacred grove they were standing in.

It was the only place he had ever seen all four Harmonious Ones gathered; the only place with a momentum of the fallen still thriving with life. "And what of Huanglongmon?"

He saw the shifting of the four beasts, Pegasmon stepping closer as Qinglongmon shook his head.

"Even his voice has fallen to the darkness. We are treading down an unknown path here, of a like that had been avoided, prior. But, it walks the world now."

"Do not forget, it is your burden to protect the digital world."

The words were final as Baihumon stepped forward.

"Even as we govern the world, you are to protect it. And protect it you have. But this... darkness is too great for you alone. You must accept the help, even if you are to scoff at it."

Takeru bowed, feeling his back stiffen as Pegasmon copied his actions. "And I will serve to the extent of my abilities."

The words felt hollow as he said them, his gaze flashing to the water. Something about the scene he had seen, of the other world, reminded him that this place had not been his home in the beginning.

"You are dismissed."

Takeru sketched out one last bow, pulling himself up on Pegasmon. The digimon spread his wings, leaping into the sky and leaving the meeting behind.

"Takeru?"

The voice only came when they were far away, the stars above them blinking in and out of existence.

"They're... hardly older than teenagers," he ground out, "and they're so worried that the darkness will be hard for me to handle, alone? How will they handle it at all?"

The digimon nodded, Takeru settling down as he pressed his forehead against Pegasmon's neck. He felt the digimon hum underneath him.

"We can only do as much as we are able. The Harmonious Ones believe that they will be able to help us, perhaps they will surprise you. Humans are capable of many things."

The words were only spoken when Pegasmon was back on the ground. Takeru slid off his back, watching the digimon fold his wings against his side.

He glanced away, gaze landing on the home that the pair had built for themselves. "Do... do you think we're not enough?"

Pegasmon evolved in a flash of light, walking over and resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "You are enough, Takeru."

He nodded, pulling away and heading into the house.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy August First!

Hikari groaned as she heard the alarm blaring to her right, reaching out to try and find the phone that the alarm was playing from. She smacked the person next to her in the process, locating the phone she was looking for with a small grunt of success. It was another moment before she managed to hit the snooze button, pulling a pillow over her head.

She heard the person next to her whine, feeling a face press in between her shoulder blades as the alarm started going off five minutes later.

"I don't wanna." The words were mumbled as the other pressed her face into Hikar's back. Hikari shifted, adjusting her grip on the pillow to block the noise. She felt lightheaded still from the night prior, the light managing to seep in through her eyelids reminding her why she tried to avoid drinking with Daisuke.

"You have to." she said, her voice muffled by pillows and sheets.

"No." the woman mumbled.

"Up." Hikari was pulling herself upwards, pulling the woman's arms from her waist.

"No." Miyako repeated, burrowing deeper into the covers.

Hikari sighed, squirming and pushing Miyako off of her with a shoulder, sending the girl sprawling. Miyako stood up, letting herself grin as she yanked the blankets off of Hikari.

She sat up, giving her a momentary glare before the alarm started off again.

"What are we doing today?" Hikari asked, sitting on the bed and stretching, Miyako letting out a low whistle as she studied Hikari.

"Meeting up with Iori and the other two," Miyako responded, Hikari giving her a small grimace.

"You planned it for eight in the morning on a weekend?" she asked, running a hand over her face. The only thing weekend mornings were good for was sleeping.

"I didn't plan _anything_ , that was all Ken and Daisuke." Miyako responded, sounding hurt at the words. "You were the one that agreed to the time. And neither of us knew they would want to go drinking last night."

"I suppose you're right." Hikari sighed. Miyako rolled her eyes, turning off the alarm. Hikari retrieved her phone, logging into her email and browsing what was there. "But, we still need to get up."

"I'm up." Miyako grumbled, falling back into bed.

The pair lay there for another twenty minutes, Hikari's alarm going off and Miyako let out a groan. "Why does breakfast have to be so early?" Though, even as she spoke, Miyako was pushing herself off the bed, determined to not be late.

"That is a question for another day," Hikari said, setting her phone down and getting dressed, Miyako already at the dresser.

"Hey, Hikari?"

She glanced over her shoulder as Miyako opened up one of the dresser doors, pulling out a picture with a frown. Hikari caught sight of it, grimacing when she realized what picture it was.

She walked over after tugging on her pants, leaning against Miyako and resting her chin on her shoulder. “What’s this?” she asked, fingers running over the aged photo. It looked familiar, though the sense was vague enough that Miyako felt irritated.

"That's me," she said, pointing to herself holding the egg, "and that's my brother, and there's Yamato, Sora, Jou, Mimi, and Koushiro."

Miyako followed Hikari's finger, taking in the names that she was given. "Who's that?" she asked, her finger resting just above the blond haired boy that looked to be the same height as Hikari.

"Takeru, Yamato's younger brother," Hikari said, "this was taken back in ninety-nine, it's so old I almost forgot..."

"And all of those?" Miyako gestured towards the digimon, Hikari reaching over to take the picture.

"It must have been at a festival or something, I don't recall." She moved to place the photo back into the drawer before pulling it back out and resting it on top of the dresser instead. "I'd have to ask Taichi."

She gave a look over it once more, picking up a necklace off the top of the dresser. Miyako plucked it off the dresser again to examine it closely before placing it back down.

"You look cute," Miyako said with a grin, turning to Hikari, "I didn't know that Yamato had a younger brother."

"He doesn't," Hikari pressed her lips into a thin line, "or, I guess he does? He disappeared right... shortly after this photo was taken."

Miyako nodded, dropping the subject as she started to get dressed. Hikari moved the photo to her pocket, grimacing as she remembered Takeru's smiling face.

"You coming?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Miyako dressed, a hairbrush being dragged through her hair. Hikari smiled, turning and following her out of the room. "Of course."

***

"You should have seen the look on this guy's face when Ken took him down in the debate." Daisuke said, speaking quickly in between each bite, Ken shaking his head. Miyako listened to the eighteen year old talk, raising an eyebrow.

She shared a glance with Hikari, before they both grinned. "You're going to choke. And we heard all about this last night."

After several years of friendship, it was easy to pick out when Daisuke would make a mess of himself. Today was no different.

Daisuke's eyes went wide as he choked, Ken moving to pat him on the back. He frowned, pursing his lips with a shake of his head. "Perhaps you should take smaller bites."

"Or don't talk while eating."

Miyako giggled at the suggestion, Hikari glancing towards their fifth party member. Iori met her gaze, rolling his eyes before he turned to Ken, the pair discussing something regarding the debate. Daisuke rolled his eyes, settling into his chair.

"How's your brother?"

Hikari glanced up from her food as Daisuke spoke to her, his gaze earnest in a way that made her want to squirm away. She considered the question, setting her fork down. "He's doing well. Currently negotiating his contract for retirement."

"Retirement? At his age? He's going to drive himself off the deep end if he doesn't give himself something to do." Ken looked up from his food as Daisuke spoke, gaze trained on Hikari. He lifted one eyebrow, watching as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well, with how Sora’s health has been, he doesn't want to be away for games and there be an emergency. Even Yamato is talking about at least only doing local shows." Miyako let out a sigh. "To be twenty seven and already able to retire. What a dream."

"And it'll be Sora who'll be keeping them into shape. Honestly, she’ll make sure they don’t get crazy. Or kick them out when they grate on her nerves." Iori weighed in.

Hikari nodded. "That's the other reason. They've both gotten themselves set up for the rest of their lives. They don't want to keep having to do this. Taichi was talking about getting a real job. Something to do with international relations. Or, maybe a coach at one of the schools." She smiled, setting her fork down. "It'll be good for them."

"He's still in town, right? And he's playing at least this next season?" Daisuke looked up at her, eyes shining. The entire conversation seemed to have gone over his head, leaving him locked in on one of the few things that would keep his attention.

"Yep, will be for the next two weeks! And yes, this last season. Probably not any beyond that." Hikari raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing. "Daisuke, what are you planning?"

Daisuke gave the time constraint considerable thought, glancing over at Ken. "Think he'd be up for a soccer game before he goes?"

"You two against him?" Miyako jumped into the conversation, a grin on her face. "I don't think you two stand a chance."

Hikari shook her head, laughing. "They might stand a chance, if Sora helps them."

Daisuke stared, eyes wide. "So, think you can arrange it?"

"I suppose." Hikari was already sending her brother a message as she spoke, her gaze darting up to Daisuke. "But you're not going to beat him."

"Sure we are!" Daisuke stood up, his hands meeting the wood of the table. Miyako snorted as Ken gave a sigh, pushing Daisuke back into his chair.

_"Children."_

Hikari frowned as she heard the voice, jerking her head towards where she thought it would have been. There was nothing there, a sudden ache coming over her body.

_"You'll make children do this work?"_

Hikari took a breath as she heard the voice speak once more before standing and offering a quick excuse to leave the table. She saw Miyako's worried gaze from the corner of her eye follow her retreat, taking solace in the barrier of the bathroom door.

_"They know nothing-"_

She reached out, gripping the counter and steadying herself as the voice spoke once more, shaking her head to clear it.

"I'm alone."

Her voice seemed distant, far away from her body. She felt like she was floating, her body feeling light.

_"This is the path that has been chosen. They may seem like nothing to you, but they have the drive-"_

Hikari jumped as there was a knock on the door. The voice was gone, and she turned on the water. She made short work of splashing herself with water and washing her hands before unlocking the door.

"You okay?" Miyako asked, stepping towards her before taking a step back.

"Later." Hikari flicked water droplets at her partner, forcing her to follow back to the table.

She sat back down, aware of Daisuke and Iori's gaze on her, Ken steadfastly working on finishing his food. She pulled out her phone, seeing the message from Taichi.

"He's willing to crush you into the dust." Hikari felt the tension break as she spoke, Daisuke grinning wide.

Several more texts came in, Hikari taking the time to read each one.

"When does he want to go?" Daisuke demanded.

"Today, after breakfast, if you think you can manage it." Hikari grinned as Daisuke let out a whoop, eyes flashing.

"Bring it."

Hikari glanced over as Miyako touched her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Hikari smiled at her, happily accepting another drink and holding it between her hands. She stared into the liquid, considering the words she had overheard.

It didn’t seem as if anything good would come from the words, her thoughts straying to the digital world that they had defended in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

*~*~*~*~*

"I think we all should go!"

Hikari sighed as Daisuke pressed the issue, her gaze sliding to Iori. The young man shook his head, catching her gaze and offering her half a smile.

"I really don't want to watch two knuckleheads attempt to play football together," Miyako spoke up, her voice edging towards annoyance, "I've been enough of Taichi's games to have my fill of it."

Hikari moved closer, taking her hand and laughing. They were walking, the sun shining down on them. Throughout breakfast, Hikari had been aware of the glazes flashing towards her, each of their friends trying to poise the question but unable to ask.

She shook it off, suggesting a walk before she, Daisuke, and Ken met up with her brother. 

"I won't play either, but it's always fun to watch them." She leaned over, stealing a kiss. "Will you watch with me?"

"Fine," Miyako sighed, running a hand through her hair, "honestly..."

"So, Iori, that just leaves you. Wanna come?" Daisuke turned on the younger man, the person in question pausing in his step.

His gaze swung to Hikari and Miyako, the corners of his mouth seeming to tug down for a moment before he sighed. "I can't seem to get out of it." The words came out like a murder confession, his gaze locked on the ground.

Daisuke let out a whoop and grinned.

"Did Taichi say he was bringing anyone?"

Hikari stepped back as Daisuke rounded on her. She shook her head, movements slow while she pulled away from Miyako. "I-I can ask, but more than likely it'll just be him, Sora, and Yamato."

"Great!" Daisuke took Ken's hand and pulled him along, chattering about nothing. Hikari sighed, slumping her shoulders and considering the event before them.

"Something wrong, Hikari?"

Hikari jumped when she heard Iori's voice, looking up to find that she had stopped walking. Iori and Miyako glanced behind, their eyes intent on Hikari.

"If you're not feeling well, we can go home." Miyako promised, taking a step back towards her.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Hikari said brightly, shoving a hand into her pocket. She felt the cool metal of her digivice, taking what solace she had in the small piece of her past. "Just feeling a bit off. I don't think breakfast settled well with me."

"Alright."

Hikari met Miyako's gaze, a pleading look entering her eyes. Miyako nodded in return, beginning to walk once more. Hikari jogged to catch up, seeing that Daisuke and Ken had already entered the park.

The laughter of her brother caught her attention, Hikari taking a turn and heading towards her brother instead.

"Hikari!" He grinned as she moved to hug him, the older man picking her up and turning her in a circle. She grimaced at the movement, glad to be back on the ground.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood Taichi," Hikari took a step back as she talked, her gaze flicking over to where Yamato was leaning against the car, Sora saying something softly.

"Even better, I think I convinced the whole gang to come." Taichi grinned, Hikari's own smile fading.

"Mimi, Jou, and Koushiro?" she asked, Yamato's gaze flicking to her. She gave him a small wave of greeting, the blond returning it as Sora tugged on his arm, heading towards the field that Daisuke had picked up.

"Yeah, I figure it’s time," Taichi commented, scratching the side of his cheek, “we can do something for him, now. Even if…”

"Sixteen years is not enough time." Hikari took her brother's hand, tugging him towards the field.

"Hell, thirty years wouldn't be enough time. We all know that. But... it has been sixteen. Maybe we owe it to him." Taichi spoke idly as he let Hikari tug him, the girl seeing her friends greet Yamato and Sora.

"Are we giving up on him?" she responded.

Taichi shook his head. “Absolutely not. I mean… well, Jou's bringing his medical emergency supplies, Mimi's bringing food, and Koushiro is... well, I'm not sure what he's bringing. Probably drinks, said he'd grab something." Taichi explained, waving at Daisuke as he caught the man's attention.

Daisuke turned from his talk with Yamato, grinning hugely at Taichi and jogging over.

"This is going to be a great day." Daisuke bounced on the balls of his feet, Hikari taking a step back. "This will be the day that we beat you." 

As the two began to tease each other, Hikari took a step back. She headed into the park, finding the others. She sat next to Yamato, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to be playing, too?"

"There are better things to do than watch Taichi make a fool of himself." Yamato commented, his back resting against the edge of the bench.

Hikari rolled her eyes, nudging the older man with her knee. "What more could you want?"

He paused, giving the matter serious thought before looking up at her. "How are you, Hikari?"

"Me? Oh, I'm well," she answered with a half of a shrug. "it's a beautiful day to watch Taichi make a fool of himself."

"I'm glad that someone's on the same page as me." He nodded to himself, watching Daisuke and Ken match off against Taichi and Sora, who was hanging back.

"How are you?" Hikari asked.

"Getting ready for a big concert next week." Yamato glanced up, Miyako catching his gaze. "It's the last big one, so we have to make it good."

"Hikari mentioned that Taichi was also looking at retiring." Iori had his book already pulled out, set to the side for the time being.

"Yeah, you know. It's time to settle down and-"

"So, who's the father?" Miyako asked, a grin curling across his face. Yamato looked startled, blinking up at her before looking at Hikari.

"Taichi had to go and open his big mouth, didn't he?" Yamato grumbled, his gaze cutting across to the field.

"Actually, Sora told me. Shortly after she found out," Hikari grinned, "and before she told either of you."

"She did-"

Yamato's comment was cut off as a football came flying by the bench. Hikari reached up, catching it and glancing down at Yamato. He had a look she wished she could photograph, the blond snatching the ball out of his face.

"What was that for?" he called, meeting Taichi's sheepish gaze.

"Accident, Ken tripped me."

Yamato pushed himself up and took the ball, gaze locked on Taichi. "You're on." he warned, jogging onto the field and joining Daisuke and Ken's team.

Iori looked up from his book, marking his page and watching as the game progressed, Taichi and Sora slowly becoming overwhelmed, though they held their ground. "Did they not know you knew?"

"Apparently not, but..." Hikari shrugged, "I don't think they want many people knowing, especially..."

"She'd had a very unfortunate set of circumstances, of course they would." Iori mused.

Hikari nodded, swallowing back the lump in her throat. She shot Iori a smile, getting up. "Of course." When her phone buzzed, she headed to the front of the park, waving Jou and Mimi over.

One of Jou's hands were wrapped around the strap of his medical bag, his other hand linked through Mimi's arm. Mimi waved, lifting the bag of food she had. Hikari walked over, taking it and smiling.

"How are you?"

"Hikari!" Mimi moved, throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Mimi." Hikari said, returning the hug. Her gaze slid to Jou, the man nodding at her.

He offered her a wave with his free hand, Hikari's gaze darting to the bag "I was told that you were going to bring it, but I thought Taichi was just joking."

He gave a hesitant smile. "Never know what you'll run across on this day."

"I've been trying to tell him all day that nothing will happen." Mimi rolled her eyes as she spoke, taking Hikari's hand and pulling the girl back to where her friends were sitting. Iori hardly glanced up from his book, turning a page while Miyako bounded off, having spotted Koushiro pulling up.

Jou let out a little snort of disbelief, sitting next to Iori and placing the bag at his side. "Always be prepared."

Mimi sighed, taking Miyako's vacated seat with a roll of her eyes, meeting Hikari's gaze. "Taichi managed to rope Yamato into playing?"

Hikari glanced over her shoulder, turning to face the field with a quick nod. "Yeah, it didn't take too long to get him on the field. We were having a conversation and Taichi kicked the ball at his head. Of course, he always manages to pick the best time before Yamato really gets started."

"Ah, the ulterior motive comes out." Mimi laughed, Hikari settling back in her seat as Koushiro and Miyako rejoined them. She focused on their conversation for all of two minutes before phasing it out.

"Drink?"

Hikari jumped when the object was shoved in front of her face, Miyako grinning. She reached out, taking it with a nod of thanks and opening the can. It was another several minutes before the players returned from the field, Taichi grinning and Yamato looking downright flustered, Sora walking between them.

"That was illegal." Yamato pressed.

Taichi grinned, sticking his tongue out at him. "All's fair in love and war, Yamato dear," he cooed, Sora knocking them both with her shoulders.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, turning her attention to the five players.

"Taichi tripped Yamato up to pass Sora the ball." Daisuke responded.

"You don't just stop in the middle of a game to _kiss_ someone," Yamato grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "what if people had been around?"

Koushiro looked up, a glint in his eyes. "Are we not people?"

"No, you're people but you-" Yamato fell gracefully onto the ground, Taichi laughing as he patted Ken and Daisuke on the shoulder.

"Good game, I'll admit I wasn't playing fairly. It's hard to get Yamato on the field. And when he really gets into it, he could probably smear the field with my face and your help! Mostly with your help, he has almost no skills of his own." Taichi grinned.

"I heard that."

Daisuke glanced down at the blond laying down on the grass. He let out a laugh, shaking his head. "That was the best game we have yet to play. We need to do that again."

"Probably not for a while." Sora agreed, shuffling onto the bench.

Yamato flopped onto the grass, nodding at her. "Not any time soon, I agree."

"You two take all the fun out of it. Mimi, did you bring the food?" Taichi twisted, meeting her gaze.

"Of course I did," Mimi said with a roll of her eyes. She gestured towards the food, Koushiro nodding at the cooler of drinks.

Hikari glanced up at the sky, shoving her hand in her pocket and pulling out her digivice when it began beeping. She glanced up at Koushiro, shoving it back in her pocket.

"That's strange."

Miyako glanced up from where she had started reading over Iori's shoulder, Koushiro's laptop balanced on his lap. He lightly tapped the side, his mouth pulling further into a frown.

"What's up?" Miyako asked, moving to look over his shoulder.

Sora shared a glance with Taichi, Hikari looking up at the sky. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, when she felt the wind pick up, gusting through the area. Iori looked up, shutting his book so the pages wouldn't get torn. Miyako placed a hand on her hair, keeping her hat in place, while Daisuke and Ken moved closer to the bench, reaching out to anchor themselves.

"Get down-"

The words were ripped from Hikari as she tried to scream into the gale, feeling her body being tossed around. She looked down, seeing her brother and the others statue still, not even their hair rippling before the park vanished, depositing the five wind tossed-people into the forests.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shooting for an update every other week. Monday or Fridays are the question. Maybe Fridays. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to me~

_"Hikari."_

The feline digimon's eyes snapped open, her muzzle raised to the air. Around her, four baby digimon huddled, taking shelter from the wind that ripped through their home.

When it subsided, she raised her paws, claws glinting in the light.

She had never considered herself to be a caretaker, but the Elecmon had been rather persuasive in tempting her. Her tail lashed and she bared her teeth, watching the figures that had fallen into the middle of their home. With a step forward, she put distance between herself and the baby digimon, eyes narrowing.

Despite all her protests, she wouldn't allow anything to happen to those under her care.

"Where... are we?"

The five figures detangled themselves, sitting up and rubbing their heads.

They were strange to the baby digimon, but familiar enough to Tailmon that she relaxed, eyes sparking.

"Ugh, I don't know but, Daisuke, how much do you weigh?" The purple haired woman rubbed her back where the spikey looking man had scrambled away from. His face was flushed and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Talking about my weight... I'm perfectly healthy, thank you, Miyako." He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his attention to tall man's question. "Yeah, don't know about that one."

Tailmon tilted her head higher, turning to take each of the humans in. She stopped when she found the brown haired woman, her heart skipping a beat.

The other woman hadn't moved since she locked gazes with Tailmon, her posture stiff. Beside her, the third man stirred, his gaze darting between Hikari and the strange cat with, of all things, a whistle hanging around her neck.

"We're digimon!"

Chibimon was the first to break from behind Tailmon, bounding towards the group. His gaze darted from each person, a grin slapped on his face. "We've been waiting for you!"

"Digi.... mon?" Daisuke looked down, watching the small creature bounce around him, a smile on his face.

"What Chibimon means to say is that we are digital monsters, creatures that inhabit the digital world. Digimon, for short." Tailmon twisted around, glancing at the other three babies. When she turned back around, her eyes landed on Hikari. "And these four were chosen to be your partners."

"But there's only four... digimon and five of us." The woman, Miyako, protested.

"Good job, you can count." Tailmon relaxed her body, twitching an ear back. She grimaced when the tall man pulled out the strange device from his pocket.

“What’s this?” he asked, prompting the others to check their pockets, pulling out their own.

Tailmon relaxed. “Those are digivices and they mark your existence here as foretold by the gods.”

She meant to say more, but the sudden rush of Hikari moving and catching the cat in her arms left her speechless.

"Tailmon, it's been...." The words wouldn’t come to Hikari as she hugged the cat, her eyes closed.

"A long time?" Tailmon supplied, "it's good to see you well, Hikari."

With their caretaker occupied, the other three digimon bounded forward, surrounding the humans.

"What's..." Hikari searched for the words as she looked down at her partner, tears in her eyes. "Why are we back?"

Tailmon flicked her gaze upward, watching as the sun dropped low to the sky. "Let's go underground and talk. We shouldn't be caught above ground, not when they can't defend themselves."

Tailmon clapped her paws, breaking up the stream of one-sided conversation. With a look, the baby digimon hopped towards a tree, Chibimon remaining on Daisuke's shoulder.

"Do we gotta?" the digimon asked, eyes swimming with tears.

"Rules, down, now. Don’t worry, the humans are coming with us." Tailmon pointed, nodding at Hikari before she jumped onto the ground. "It would be safer if we spoke underground. They come out at night. We're not strong enough to take them down, not yet."

"Who are they?" Ken asked, following the strange group of digimon. When they reached a stunted tree, he was amazed to see Tailmon press the tip of one claw to a shallow cut, a door swinging open.

They bundled inside, the bottom dropping out to several spacious underground caverns and dens.

"Why can't we be above ground?" Miyako asked, pushing hair out of her face as she looked around the room. The pink ball that attached himself to her just looked up. For the briefest of moments, she was glad that she had worn glasses rather than contacts.

"It's dangerous," the pink ball responded.

"Poromon's right, in a way," Tailmon frowned, "the night is when the generals like to move around. They... will slaughter any and every digimon that comes across their path."

"Generals?" Ken's head lifted from the cocooned digimon he was carrying. Minomon shuddered at the mention of them, his eyes downcast.

"The general digimon population don't know much about them or where they came from. They say they serve someone, but no one's survived long enough to tell us who _that_ is." The words came out as more of a hiss, Tailmon's ears flattening against her skull. "They’re bad news and... you being here is bad news, even if it was foretold..."

"How are we bad news?" Iori asked, his voice soft. Tailmon had nearly forgotten him, but found that Upamon was hovering by his shoes, looking up at him in wonder.

Tailmon just sighed, raising her gaze. "It means the Harmonious Ones do not believe their chosen is strong enough to take down the generals, and whoever is behind them, alone."

"Are we supposed to work with this... whoever, to take down these... whatever, then?" Daisuke asked, scratching the side of his cheek in confusion. Chibimon had clambered up to Daisuke's hair, peering at Tailmon from the thicket of hair.

"Is Tailmon gonna tell us a story?" Chibimon asked, the other three babies turning to stare at her with wide eyes.

Tailmon glanced from Chibimon to the others, letting out a sigh. "No, I'm not. We're going to make food and then we’ll head off to bed. I do hope one of you knows how to cook?" She turned back to the adults, tail tip twitching back and forth.

"I can cook." Daisuke moved forward, Tailmon gesturing in the direction of their kitchen.

"Just don't break anything. Minomon, Poromon, Upamon, show your partners where you'll be sleeping tonight." Tailmon turned back to Hikari, listening to the babies begin a flurry of questions at their partners. When they dispersed, Tailmon relaxed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Hikari?"

Hikari nodded, brushing hair out of her face. "Sixteen years, to the day."

"Sixteen..." Tailmon frowned, looking down at her hands. "Surely you're mistaken. It's been much longer than that. Much, much longer."

Hikari stared at her partner, dropping to her knees and drawing Tailmon into an embrace. "Regardless, it's good to see you again."

Tailmon returned the hug, closing her eyes. "He won't be the same."

She felt the tension run through Hikari, the woman pulling back and staring at Tailmon. "Who..."

"Takeru, he's been here the entire time. He's different, you have to understand." Tailmon looked up, meeting Hikari's gaze. "Perhaps... I shouldn't have told you. You would have seen for yourself, soon enough."

"He's been alone, here, this entire time?" Hikari's hand wavered as she reached out to her partner. Tailmon looked up at her, eyes hard.

"There's a lot that's gone on. It's hard to remember everything. He's had Patamon, throughout the years, but I haven't seen them more than a handful of times in the past several years. We… do not interact much."

Hikari set her jaw, staring down at Tailmon. "He'll be a completely different person, then."

Tailmon nodded, eyes sad as she looked down. "Hikari..."

Hikari cut her off, reaching forward and tugging Tailmon into another hug. "I've missed you. I'm just glad you're safe."

Tailmon nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing. "And I'm glad to see you, too."

***

"Ken?"

Ken turned to look at the small digimon who was resting on a nest of blankets, eyes half closed.

"Yes, Minomon?"

Being in the presence of the digimon felt strange, though Ken hadn't felt threatened. It felt like a dream; one he was determined to wake up from.

"Do you think this was fate?"

He met the digimon's gaze, smiling at him with as much softness as he could muster. "I don't know what else you would call it."

***

"So, Poromon, right?" Miyako asked, looking around the net that the digimon slept in.

"That's right! I'm so glad you're here, Miyako! I've been waiting for this moment since I hatched!" Poromon bounded over to Miyako, bouncing until she bent and picked him up.

"Were you waiting long?"

Poromon shook his body in her hands, flapping his wings. "It doesn't matter how long I would have waited as long as I got to meet you!"

She smiled, sitting on the floor and listened to him talk, her mind turning elsewhere.

***

Iori stood in the entrance to Upamon's room, watching as the ball jumped from place to place, explaining different rocks he had collected to his partner. When he turned, he was looking at Iori with an intensity that made the young man want to shiver.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Iori bowed to the digimon, uncertain. He smiled as Upamon attempted to return the bow, falling flat on his face.

"I'm glad you're here! This is going to be more interesting with you!"

"Oh?" Iori asked, gaze darting around the room. Upamon just smiled, uninterested in explaining further.

***

"Are we going to be good partners, Daisuke?"

The man glanced at the blue digimon, flashing him a grin. "We'll be the best partners there ever were, Chibimon. I'll do my best to do right by you, okay?"

Chibimon grinned, watching Daisuke. "I can't wait!"

Daisuke smiled, turning his attention back to the food.

*~*~*~*~*

_Those first few weeks without the others had been near painful and full of fear. The digital world was quiet, back then. He had been taken to the Harmonious Ones, Gennai explaining the situation to the five digital gods. He stood on the outskirts, watching as he was gestured at and talked about._

_What they spoke of then went over his head, the child only catching one word in every couple of sentences._

_"Do you understand what's going on?" Patamon asked, perched on top of Takeru's head._

_The child shook it, frowning. "Only that Yamato and the others are gone..." He sat on the ground, watching the digimon closer. There were five that he had never seen before, the giant, golden dragon looking faded as he turned his head to Takeru._

_When he looked up again, Qinglongmon was approaching._

_"It seems as if you are our special chosen."_

_"Special... chosen?" Takeru asked, watching the digimon in front of him. "But, I'm not special."_

_He felt far from special, being alone in the world with only Patamon. He had seen the others’ partners turn their backs and strike out on their own._

_Piyomon and Palmon had been the first to break off, searching the world for something interesting to do. Gomamon apologized before disappearing, while Tentomon and Agumon set out to see if they could help. Gabumon had stuck with him, until the Harmonious Ones sent Gennai to bring Takeru to them._

_"Ah, but you were left here. You were chosen to be our champion, the bearer of hope. There are still shadows of evil that lurk in the digital world. You and Patamon are close, and you are well known by many digimon. This will grant you safe passage in many places. But, I have a gift to pass you. There is an ancient way of evolution that I would like to teach you. It will help you soar, far above and give you peace of mind when you travel." The digimon paused in his speech, watching the boy and his digimon give each other a glance._

_"What's that supposed to be?" Patamon asked, flapping his ear wings to hover next to Takeru._

_The small digimon seemed to freeze as Qinglongmon moved forward, shaking a small orb from those that hung around him and nudged it to the boy. "There was a time when digimon could armour evolve. It has long since passed but there are still a few digimon that are able to do so. I grant you the power to call forth the armour evolution of Hope, known as Pegasmon. May you be swift of foot."_

_Takeru reached up, taking the orb that Qinglongmon offered him. He looked into it, seeing his crest reflected in it. He held it out to Patamon, the digimon touching it before he felt the evolution take over him, Pegasmon standing before him. Takeru stared up at him, eyes wide before looking at Qinglongmon._

_"There may be a time when others will be called forth, when darkness tries to grip the land and tear it apart. There are sacrifices we must make. We do not know when this might be, but know that there will be help, if you ever need it. Our champion will not always fight alone." Qinglongmon promised._

Darkness settled over the land, one lone figure keeping watch.

Overhead, thunder rumbled, lightning flashing across the sigh and he let out a snort, shaking his head. "Nothing will be moving tonight."

"Are you sure about that?"

He shifted his gaze over to the speaker, raising an eyebrow when he caught sight of Angemon.

"They're usually quiet during the storms. Did you find the source of the windstorm earlier?"

Angemon nodded, his gaze distant. "It seems as if the others have finally arrived. They were greeted by Tailmon just this evening. She should be putting them up for the night before they move on. However, have no doubt that she will be seeking you out."

Takeru shook his head. "It will be tough for the first couple of days. I doubt they'll be able to make it out of the forest."

"Are you going to join them?"

Takeru considered the question, his gaze scanning the horizon. "I will have to. It is the will of the Harmonious Ones that we fight and defend this land together. But, for now, I wish to watch and wait. Perhaps..."

He trailed off, narrowing his gaze.

"They may surprise you yet. Tailmon is with them, afterall; as is her partner."

He let out a hum, turning back to Angemon. "Perhaps they will. I saw something to the west. Let's go check it out."

In a flash that one may mistake for lightning, Pegasmon was standing next to Takeru, wings folded until the man mounted him. He took off from the cliff, free falling for a handful of exhilarating heartbeats before unfurling his wings, taking off in the direction Takeru had given him.

“I’ll send Tailmon a message, inviting her over to our home. It would be good to meet them on known ground.”

Pegasmon gave a snort to indicate he heard, flying low over the sands before picking upward and heading out of the region.

*~*~*~*~*

Tailmon sat at the head of the table as the digimon and humans settled down, Daisuke laying out the last dish.

"You didn't have much more to cook, other than noodles and some... strange looking food that Chibimon said was okay to eat. And he complained about how much fish they've been eating, so hopefully this is good enough to satisfy everyone."

He sat down in the empty seat after dishing out food to everyone.

Tailmon set her own food aside, clearing her throat while the others ate. When everyone was looking at her, she sat down. "It's... not a pleasure to meet you, but at least a bit of a relief to see that everyone has arrived safely. I mentioned before we went underground that four digimon calling themselves the generals walk about-"

"Do you know anything about them?" Daisuke asked, swallowing his mouthful of food.

Tailmon flicked an ear back in agreivation. "Not much is known about them. They're devils in digimon clothing, worse than any Devimon that I’ve taken care of on my own. Even those dark digimon flee from the generals’ movements. They've been stalking these lands for months now, never relenting, always striking where they can. We've lost a great many good digimon to them."

"So, what's the plan?" Iori asked. “If these…. Generals are as dangerous as you say, we can’t fight them.”

Tailmon narrowed her eyes, considering the question. "We should seek an audience with the Harmonious Ones. Perhaps they'll know more of what we need. However, they reside on File Island. The Harmonious Ones have retreated, leaving the rest of us to deal with the mess that’s left behind."

"Where are we now?" Ken asked.

"Server Continent. The Generals haven't approached File Island, due to the Harmonious Ones' presence. There are others that live there, but they are not to be messed with. They would rather attack and move on with their lives than listen to anything anyone would have to say." Tailmon flicked an ear, turning to look at Hikari. "We'll set out in the morning. It would be best if you were to get some sleep prior to us leaving."

The humans glanced from each other to the now dozing baby digimon, Daisuke's mouth pulling into a frown.

"What about... our lives?" Miyako's voice was small, her gaze trained on Tailmon.

"If it's the same like last time, our lives won't have progressed at all. We'll go back to the same time as when we left." Hikari looked down at her food, setting the chopsticks to the side and grimacing. "They won't notice we're gone."

"That's only if, though. And if it's not if?" Daisuke asked, staring at Hikari.

Tailmon pulled her mouth back in a snarl, fur bristling. "We have no control over time, Daisuke. Either it flows at its normal pace, or we move much faster than your world. Or..." she hesitated, "your world moves much faster than this world."

"That can happen?" Iori turned his gaze to the digimon, Tailmon shaking her head.

"I'm sure it can, but it hasn't. We'll never know until it does. So, I wouldn't worry about it. Now, finish your food and get off to bed."

“But why do we have to be here?” Iori raised an eyebrow, his gaze flicking to the others. He took in the stiffness of Ken’s shoulders as Tailmon broke the news to them. When he spoke, his partner opened an eye, smiling at him.

“We were chosen for you, special.” Upamon moved towards the man, Iori catching him in surprise. “We have a job to do, ya know?”

“And what sort of job is that?” Iori pressed, Tailmon looking up. She squinted, narrowing her eyes before she glanced towards Upamon.

“The job of a chosen,” Tailmon responded, Iori pondering the words in confusion. "While we don't know why, exactly, you were chosen, the gods did choose you. And you are here now, so you answered the call. Much as the others did, so many years ago."

"Who were these others?" Miyako looked up, grimacing as she set her own utensils to the side.

"Taichi and his friends," Hikari replied, "we came here... it would have been sixteen years ago. Time ran faster in the digital world back then, as well."

Tailmon nodded along. "I wouldn't put it past the world to do the same, now. But, as I said before, the young ones need their rest and so do you. We have much land to traverse if we want to get anywhere, anytime soon."

When they started to protest, Tailmon narrowed her eyes. Upamon shuddered under the gaze, burrowing into Iori's chest.

"There's no need to scare the baby, Tailmon."

She glanced at her partner, shaking her head. "You try watching four hyperactive digimon for years and tell me you wouldn't resort to tactics to get them to behave."

Iori wrapped his arms around Upamon, getting up from the table. "We shall head to bed, then. Good night."

When Iori left, Ken excused himself and Minomon. Daisuke hesitated just a second longer before scooping up Chibimon and following Ken out.

Miyako looked up, meeting Hikari's gaze. "Were you ever going to tell me about all of this?" she asked, glancing towards Tailmon.

"No."

Hikari looked up, her gaze skirting to Tailmon before landing back on Miyako. When Miyako opened her mouth to protest, Hikari shook her head.

"This is the kind of place you can't talk about unless the person has been here, themself. It's outlandish to try and explain that you went to a world of talking monsters. You'd be laughed at, ridiculed. And it was easier to just... pretend it never happened and that August first was just another normal day. Not one that held countless hours and days spent wandering the digital world. Not... one that meant we lost someone dear to us."

Miyako opened her mouth, eyes wide as Hikari shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it, not tonight. I'm going to help Tailmon with clean up. Why don't you go to bed, Miyako?"

Miyako stood, taking Poromon into her arms and stalking out of the room. Hikari sighed, watching her go before she turned to Tailmon.

"You seem sad."

"I hate getting into disagreements with Miyako. It's not worth it." Hikari shook her head, turning to look at Tailmon.

"You two are close, then?" Tailmon asked.

Hikari nodded. "We've been together for the past few years. I really do love her, Tailmon, and I hate disagreements but..."

"This is not a place you can tell most people about and expect them to believe you."

"That." Hikari nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "It seems to have changed in the sixteen years we've been gone."

"Huanglongmon was slain."

"Who?"

Tailmon glanced up, nodding at Hikari. "He was the center of the Harmonious Ones. The driving force, so to speak. He was fading by the time you left. He vanished a handful of years later. No one has been able to find where he went. And, with him gone, the Harmonious Ones are... less than helpful."

"We're going in blind."

Tailmon nodded, her ears drooping. "I'm just glad that you are here. It will be... perhaps easier, to deal with Takeru, then."

"Is he hard to deal with now?" Hikari stopped in her efforts to clean off the table, turning to her partner.

Tailmon shook her head. "Don't be surprised if he's different from what you remember."

Hikari nodded, the pair falling into silence as they worked to right the order of the kitchen and table.

*~*~*~*~*

Daisuke listened to the ground shift as he laid in bed. Next to him, the strange creature he had met only just hours ago was snoring, tail twitching. He stood, slipping out of the bed when there was a knock at the entrance of the burrow. It was faint and, with what light was there, Daisuke could make it out to be Ken. Several seconds passed before he joined him, the pair heading into the now quiet and clean kitchen.

“I take it they're asleep?”

“As far as we can tell.”

Daisuke glanced at Iori, nodding.

"So, what are we going to do?” Ken asked, glancing at Miyako.

The woman hesitated, shaking her head. "We're without our phones. All we have are the strange devices we woke up with." She patted her pockets, pulling out the digivice and grimacing.

"And Hikari never told you about this place?" Iori asked, raising his gaze. Daisuke glanced from Iori to Miyako, watching as the woman's shoulders slumped.

"She said I wouldn't have believed her."

"Would you, though?" Ken asked.

Miyako shifted, shaking her head after a moment. "It seems like a child's fantasy, doesn't it? You get sucked into a world of talking creatures and you have to help save it. And you, only being a child, and several others are the only ones that can do it. It seems so..." she paused, searching for a word, "far-fetched."

"Well, we need to know what she knows now, don't we?" Daisuke asked, beginning to pace in the small space.

Ken nodded his agreement. "While we each have... partners of our own, we know very little about the world as a whole."

"Would she even be able to give us much information, as so much time has passed?" Iori asked. "The way Tailmon spoke, it seems that the digital world is in a constant state of change."

"At the very least, it could give us an edge up on what we're dealing with," Ken cautioned, "now we're going in blind. There's no saying what sort of trouble we can do without any information."

"She had a picture... of herself and the others. The eight of them, with all these colorful creatures. She told me it was from a festival, but now..." Miyako glanced away, sighing. "The only other people who would be able to tell us about their time here are in the real world."

"Who else was in the picture?" Daisuke asked.

"Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Yamato, herself, Jou, and some other blond kid, Yamato's brother." Miyako sat on the bench, closing her eyes. "You think you know a person..."

"You still know her, this is just a different part you'll get to learn," Iori offered, "but none of them can help us if we can't reach them."

"So we're back to trying to get Hikari to talk about it. And we still don't know how much time has passed since she's been here." Ken frowned, staring down at her hands.

"This is going to just send us around in circles. Why don't we get sleep and try to think about it later?" Miyako suggested, rubbing a hand under her glasses in annoyance. “She didn’t tell any of this to me.” The last words were muttered more to herself than the others, the woman already turning and heading back to Poromon's den.

Iori glanced from Ken to Daisuke, bowing his head. “I do not believe that Hikari or Tailmon would have reason to lie to us. But we should approach the situation with caution, they are our only connection to this world, for now.”

Ken nodded, Daisuke grinding his teeth. “I don’t trust any of this.”

“I don’t believe any of us do,” Ken pointed out, resting a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder. “The thing that we can do now is work with what we have.”

Above them, the winds howled with laughter, causing Daisuke to freeze. For just a moment, he had forgotten that there was a whole world above them, with digimon willing to hurt them.

“Let’s go to bed.” he suggested, voice shaking.

“Would you like to stay with me tonight?” Ken’s gaze turned to the ceiling, Daisuke looking up as well.

"Sure, I'll just grab Chibimon first..." the trio broke off, Ken following Daisuke before leading him back to Minomon's room.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I settled on updating every other Friday. So, thoughts on if y'all want longer or shorter chapters? Right now, I'm kinda going off the original length of chapters and breaking them up if I can. But, if they keep being in the 3-5K range, I may post every Friday, depending on how far ahead I get in the rewrite of the story.

Tailmon sat device down upon rereading the message, rolling her eyes.

It was early morning, sunlight filtering in from a hole above them. With each glance at the silver device, Tailmon felt anxious.

"Good morning." The digimon looked up, watching as Hikari stepping into the room. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Just catching up on messages. It wouldn't do to leave anything left undone. We are, apparently, going to be meeting up with Angemon and Takeru, in his home." Tailmon gestured to the silver device, glancing up at Hikari.

Hikari nodded, sitting down next to her. "Is that a bad thing?"

Tailmon considered the question, shaking her head. "They're only a day's walk from here, but I wasn't expecting Takeru to invite us into his sanctuary like this."

"Sanctuary?" Hikari met Tailmon's gaze. "What happened to him?"

"He became the Harmonious Ones' right hand knight, Hikari. Someone who is more than willing to put down those that need to be put down. He has offered us peace, in a way, but he..." Tailmon shook her head to rid unwanted images. "He changed, changed more than I could have imagined."

Hikari nodded, resting her hand on the table. "I didn't expect him to be the same as when we were younger..."

"He may just want to see who was summoned. He's not one for much teamwork and cooperation with others."

Hikari nodded, turning to look at the other rooms. "Everyone changes growing up." She shifted forward, placing her hand on her crossed arms. "Have you heard anything from the other digimon?"

Tailmon shook her head. "I've been busy. They may have spoken with Takeru, perhaps."

Hikari's face fell, turning to trace the pattern of the wood. "Maybe we'll run across them. It would be nice to let their partners know that they’re still remembered."

Tailmon nodded, the pair falling silent. They remained that way until the noise of four baby digimon came crashing into the kitchen, Tailmon looking irritated. Hikari smiled at her, getting up and beginning to prepare breakfast.

From there, it didn't take long for the others to wake and join them, each looking groggy and unrested.

"We're leaving today."

Tailmon made the announcement as she reached for another pancake, plopping it on her plate. The baby digimon looked at her with wide eyes, each trying to catch her attention. She gave them a look, silence following the den of questions.

"You recall visiting Angemon?" she asked, Chibimon nodding his head. Daisuke glanced between the two digimon.

Miyako got the question out first, arms crossed over her chest, "Who's Angemon?"

Tailmon raised an eyebrow. "He's the partner of the person we're going to be meeting."

"There's more people here?" Ken looked up, watching Tailmon. His stare was hard, Tailmon looking away in annoyance.

"There was Gennai and his ilk, but they're more computer program than human. I doubt we'll be running into any of them. They seemed to have disappeared within the last forty or so years. Maybe they finally ran out of time. And then, there's the Harmonious Ones' knight of Hope. I picked this forest because it was close to his home, in case I ever needed to get them out of here." She gestured at the babies, shrugging. “That is who we will be seeing tonight.”

"Who would have gone after these guys?" Daisuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tailmon just sighed. "Keeping four baby digimon that are not able to evolve, alive, for years, is hard. Even if there weren’t a dark shadow crossing our lands, there would still be dangerous digimon. This was the safest way we could come up with. And even then, we still face our own threats."

"Evolve?" The question came from Iori, who looked up from his plate.

Tailmon nodded, flicking an ear back. "Yes. Most digimon evolve by now, into another form known as their child form. And, if they’re dedicated, they can evolve to higher forms from there. All the way up to ultimate, if their desire runs high enough. However, since these guys are partnered with you, they've yet to evolve on their own. And they will not until you unlock the ability within yourselves."

"Well, you aren't a baby digimon, are you?" Miyako retorted, meeting Tailmon's gaze.

"I evolved out of necessity. How prepared are you for a walk?" Tailmon scarfed down the rest of her breakfast as she spoke, ignoring the stares.

"Wait, you really want to bundle us off to some guy that we don't know?" Daisuke demanded, sitting back on his section of the bench.

Chibimon looked up, eyes wide in concern. "Whenever we visit Angemon, it's fun!"

Minomon nodded his own agreement, Poromon and Upamon chiming in as well. Tailmon listened to the chorus of baby digimon for two minutes before she snapped.

"Enough, they get the point!"

The babies looked at Tailmon before dropping their gaze. She looked up when Daisuke opened his mouth, challenging him to say something, anything, before he looked away, grumbling under his breath.

When no one else protested, Tailmon gave them each a nod. "We'll set out as soon as everyone's done with breakfast."

She hopped down from the bench, heading into one of the tunnels. Hikari watched her go, turning to glance at the others.

"What's wrong with your partner?" Miyako asked, raising an eyebrow at Hikari.

"Nothing." She glanced once more at her partner’s back. "As far as plans go, it's a solid enough one. We have no other direction. And it’ll be good to get out of the forest. The quicker we get this done, the sooner we can get home."

Daisuke looked at her. "So, we're just going to follow her around? Last night, she mentioned talking to the Harmonious Ones, or whatever. What happened to that?"

"I think meeting up with another person that knows the area well is a better idea than trying to figure things out on the fly," Hikari reasoned, "and we'll be safer."

"How'd you manage it before?" Ken asked. His shoulders were hunched, his gaze focused on the table.

Hikari hesitated. "Well, I know there was a lot of wandering around, until Vamdemon came to our world and put up a base there to find the eighth chosen child and... well, probably kill them, honestly."

"And who was the eighth child?" Miyako asked.

Hikari glanced at her, shifting in her seat. She dropped her gaze to the table, resting her hand on it. "It was me. I didn't go to camp with Taichi that year, since I was sick. He and the other six got swept up in a freak snowstorm and spat out here. After we went back, from fighting Vamdemon, we did a great deal of wandering around. The digital world isn’t exactly small."

"So, our choices are to wander this world until we stumble upon something, or go speak with this... friend of Tailmon's?" Iori set his fork down, glancing over at Upamon.

“Not to mention try and avoid the dangers why we wander,” Daisuke muttered, “what kind of bullshit is this, anyway?”

"We'll protect you!" Upamon promised, bouncing in his seat.

“Yeah! Tailmon’s been training us to fight! We can protect you!” Chibimon exlaimed.

“We can try,” Poromon interjected, opening an eye to look at Chibimon.

“Great, we can throw the talking balls at bigger monsters.” Miyako glanced from Upamon to Poromon, the pair staring at her in confusion.

"We were born to do great things with our partners and now you're here!" Chibimon clapped his hands, grinning up at Daisuke. "It doesn't matter how much wandering we have to do! As long as we get to be with you!"

“Besides, you can’t leave yet. We’ve barely met you.” Minomon looked up from his spot, eyes wide as he gazed at Ken.

Daisuke and Ken exchanged glances, looking at Hikari.

“I’m sure they’ll look less like small creatures once they evolve,” she promised, “they just start out small.”

"What about our lives?" Daisuke asked, Ken nodding in agreement. "We have to get home, we can't..." His gaze caught Chibimon's frown, the blue dragon blinking up at him.

"Do you mean you won’t stay?"

Iori grimaced, glancing up at Hikari. "Daisuke has a point. We... can't take the time to be here, can we? We have lives and jobs. Responsibilities."

She glanced around at the table, getting up and shaking her head. "Time never moved. When Taichi came home, for no more than maybe two hours, it had been months that passed in the digital world. And time flowed even slower at home when we were here. And… no time passed when Taichi and the others went, the first time. It had been months in the digital world, and hardly five minutes passed there. And..." Hikari faltered, dropping her gaze to the table with a sigh.

Miyako looked up. "What more is there?" she asked, bitterness dripping through the words.

"There was never a way back until we finished what we had to do." Hikari looked at each of them, holding their gaze for a few heartbeats before moving to the next person. “Even when Vamdemon was defeated and the digital world needed us, we couldn’t leave. Taichi coming back was a mistake, when Etamon caused a glitch. We’re stuck here.”

The digimon were silent, Poromon speaking up. "Do you have to leave so soon?"

“If we can find a way home, we have to.” Miyako looked away, unable to meet her partner’s gaze. “We just… can’t stay.”

Hikari opened her mouth, worlds jumbling in her mind. She looked away from Miyako, studying the disquiet on the others faces, no one willing to meet her gaze. “And if we can’t leave, then what will you do?” she demanded.

The adults grimaced, looking away at Hikari’s question. When Tailmon returned, it was to the quiet and unease. She looked around, meeting HIkari's gaze, who shrugged.

The digimon nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you ready to leave?"

When she received sullen, slow nods, she gathered what little supplies she felt was needed for shuffling everyone up and out of the underground home.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru took in the low riding sun, turning to look at Angemon. They stood on the pathway to the protected home, his gaze guarded.

"Tailmon did say that they would be coming today, correct?"

Angemon gave a hum of agreement. "They may have gotten held up. The journey, even during daylight, is not the safest."

"She's always managed before. Perhaps the others are slowing them down."

Angemon sighed. "We can go and see if we can find them among the path, if you would like. However-"

Takeru shook his head, “I know, Tailmon would have alerted us if there was any change of plans, or she would have sent up a call if she needed help. Forgive me, perhaps I am overthinking it. They are young yet.” He glanced down the path, letting out a sigh. “Perhaps we should- no, there is someone coming."

Takeru heard them before he saw them, grimacing as the rumbling complains, cut through by an irritated Tailmon, came into his front lawn.

He was unimpressed when the group stopped in front of the house, each of the humans having a look on their face like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. He curled his hand tighter around his staff, fighting the urge to snap at them.

The grating edge of a headache was starting to form behind his left eye and he placed a small smile on his face.

"Welcome," he said, voice booming around them, "to the digital world and my home. It is... a pleasure to see that Tailmon has granted you safe passage here."

"You call that safe?" The loud mouthed, spiky haired man demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "That place was crawling with monsters!"

Takeru arched an eyebrow, glancing at Angemon. "Of course it was, that is their home afterall. I am sure Tailmon has debriefed you on the situation?"

The digimon in question rolled her eyes. "Do you think I've only been babysitting?" she grumbled, "they know as much as I do, which is almost nothing. I was thinking of taking them directly to the Harmonious Ones."

"That will be unneeded, thank you for making sure they arrive safely here, Tailmon. I assume you'll be on your way?" Takeru met the digimon's gaze, watching as she shook her head.

"Unlike you, I don't have rocks in my brain. I'm staying with Hikari." She gestured towards the woman near the back, eyes on Takeru.

Takeru narrowed his eyes, glancing from Tailmon to the woman she pointed out. "Very well, that is your choice. My name is Takeru and this is my partner, Angemon. We are the Harmonious Ones' chosen. We have defended the digimon world from all that is foul for many, many centuries now. While I will not be with you throughout all of your journey, I would like to at least get to know you. And you are?" He glanced towards the humans, feeling a hand touch his shoulder. He glanced at Angemon, turning back to the humans.

Angemon stepped away from Takeru, beckoning to Tailmon. The pair stepped off to the side, voices dropping to a whisper.

"The man with the loud mouth is Motomiya Daisuke. Ichijouji Ken is the one glaring behind Daisuke. Hida Iori is the quiet one that hardly speaks. Yagami Hikari right there, and I'm Inoue Miyako. My question for you is, when can we get home?" Miyako clutched Poromon tightly as she met Takeru's gaze.

He shook his head before giving them a meanacing smile. "It won't be for a while yet, I’m afraid. Your stay here will be over once you have fulfilled your duties. You may not be able to feel it, but there is darkness that seeps through the air, chasing the digimon underground. You are here to help me rectify that."

"And if we don't want to?" Ichijouji asked, voice hard, "we were not able to give consent before being thrust into this world. Don't we have a say?"

Takeru shook his head. "We can discuss it, but you won’t change the minds of the Harmonious Ones. Come, there will be food inside."

After the mess that had been introductions, he beckoned the wary people and baby digimon into the home, casting a glance at Angemon to see that he and Tailmon were deep in their conversation. With a soft click, the door was shut behind him and he saw what he had to work with.

"I am glad to see that Tailmon was able to safely get you to our home. There had been some... concerns that you ran afoul of a digimon."

He watched as the man with Chibimon hiding in his hair let out a snort, nearling throwing the digimon off his head. "Ran afoul..." he muttered.

"We ran into a few problems, but nothing that Tailmon wasn't able to take care of herself."

His gaze rested on the woman that spoke. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her jaw clenched. There were words that were unspoken, being held back.

"Tailmon said you could perhaps offer us an explanation as to why our presence was required?" The shortest of the group spoke next, Upamon carefully tucked under one arm.

"There is a great evil that lurks over the world. There is little that is known of it, only that the four generals are terrors, unlike any that has been seen prior. Many are claiming that the reign of the Dark Masters was a lighter sentence to bare. Our work, here, will be to help rid them of these pests, if you are up for the challenge. The Harmonious Ones believe that you are."

His words were soft, each one making a point. He let his eyes wander from each person as he spoke, gaze landing once more on the woman without a digimon.

"Please, hold any questions until dinner. Food is nearly finished and you have been travelling all day." He stepped around the group, heading into the dining room. As expected, they followed only after a moment's hesitation.

"Who are the Harmonious Ones?" The other woman, her purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, demanded.

Takeru bit back a sigh of annoyance, glancing over his shoulder at her. "They are the watchers of this world. There are four of them, and, at their center, is a digimon known as Huanglongmon. He has grown silent in the recent years and, with the darkness that roams, they grow fearful of his continued silence. Many claim he's disappeared; gone from our world."

He gestured towards the table, his body relaxed. Food appeared, the others glancing at it in confusion.

"Please, sit down and eat. Angemon and Tailmon shall join us shortly, I am sure."

"Can we trust you?" Iori asked.

Takeru swept his gaze across the table, eyes landing on the woman that looked annoyingly familiar.

"We can trust him."

Her words shocked him and he raised an eyebrow. "You know nothing about me and yet, you think you can trust me?"

"You're Takeru, aren't you?" Hikari asked, meeting his gaze. Her hand reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. When she unfolded it, she held it up to him. "We used to be friends."

Takeru eyed the photograph, shaking his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen other humans."

"How long is a long time?" Ken asked.

"I lost track after the first couple of years." Takeru let himself frown, glancing up at the ceiling. "I suppose it doesn't matter, in all honesty. Time runs differently here. If you can't keep track of it, it will just slip you by. I was chosen to be here, so here I am. That is all you need to know about me."

"Is Gennai still around?" Hikari asked, surprising him by the mention of the name.

"No, he and his kind had passed on, fifty years past. Their programming wore down and there was no need for them. All of their knowledge that they needed passed down, has been recorded where I can find it." Takeru gestured towards the bookshelf behind them. "You may rest here tonight, and tomorrow we will begin our journey."

"What are we looking for, exactly?" Hikari asked, her gaze boring into Takeru’s skull.

Takeru met her gaze. "That's up for you to find. There are rooms here that you can sleep in. After dinner, I'll show you around."

He ignored the questions that were sent his way as he began to eat, only glancing up when Angemon and Tailmon reentered the home. Angemon gave him a nod, taking his seat next to Takeru.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, just clarifying some things with Tailmon."

Takeru nodded, dropping his gaze back to his food. The humans turned their attention to Angemon, directing the conversation at him.

When everyone was finished, the conversation having died out, Takeru cleared his throat and stood.

"To answer the first question from earlier, we will be heading to a sacred place, to meet and discuss with the Harmonious Ones. After that, we will take their guidance and seek what needs to be sought. Then, we can prepare our journey to strike against those that seek to harm the digital world." Takeru let his gaze slide from each person, landing on Hikari last. He turned back to the others, feeling the pricking along the back of his neck.

"Wait, we're not going right after these jerks Tailmon told us about? Do we have to do the other things first?" Daisuke demanded, disturbing the digimon next to him.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "All babies must first learn to walk before they can run. And still yet, they have to learn to crawl before they can walk."

Daisuke eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean? Can’t we just jump right into the fighting?”

Takeru thought for a moment, smiling. "Perhaps Chibimon was the wrong digimon for your partner. You seem more like a Bullmon ready to charge."

Daisuke opened his mouth, the words catching him off-guard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ken rested a hand on his shoulder. "It means you don't think anything through." He turned his attention to Takeru, meeting his gaze. "How far is this journey to the Harmonious Ones?"

"We have to cross the ocean to File Island. Once we have retrieved information from there, we’ll have to return to Server Continent, which is where we are now. Come, let me show you to your rooms so you may rest. It wouldn't do to wake up late to start a journey."

Takeru stepped away from the table, beckoning the others with this hand. They gave each other looks before getting up and following.

"We do have a bath in the back of the house if it strikes anyone's fancy. Other digimon like to stop by and use it as well, so be cautious and look for others first. If you need anything, I'll be at the front of the house. Have a good night."

Takeru and Angemon disappeared, leaving the group in front of the cluster of bedroom doors.

Hikari glanced from Miyako to where Takeru left, her mouth falling into a frown. "He's changed."

Tailmon let out a snort, shaking her head. "Of course he's changed. Angemon confirmed that it's been a hundred and sixty years since you first came."

Hikari's gaze darted down to her partner, her mouth half open. "But... that's not possible."

"No way! He looks to be in his mid twenties at best. No way he's an old man." Daisuke dropped down, hand on his thighs, to stare at Tailmon.

Tailmon raised a paw, forcing Daisuke to move back from the front of her face. "It's possible if you consider our times haven't lined up since everyone left. It's surprising that it hasn't been longer than a mere hundred and sixty years. As it were, The Harmonious Ones conceived this plan several months, maybe nearly a year, ago. That’s when Angemon recalls them speaking to Takeru about it."

“They’ve been dealing with all this… for so long?” Miyako frowned.

Tailmon shook her head, turning to look at her partner. “The digital world and the human world only intersects at very specific times. It is to be believed that not even they could force that connection and summon you.”

Hikari frowned, raising a hand up to touch the pendant around her neck. "That's why he doesn't remember me."

Tailmon reached up, patting Hikar's leg. "Angemon does, but... Takeru has been unwilling to hear of you all for years, now. It upset him at first, so Angemon just stopped talking about it. He never liked me being around because I reminded him that there was something else out there."

Hikari sighed, dropping her gaze. "Koushiro never gave up trying to get back into the digital world. Mimi had to convince him to drop the whole thing because it was killing him. To think... he's been here the whole time."

"He certainly seems like a grade a douche," Daisuke muttered, "do we have to put up with him for long?"

Iori nudged him, giving Daisuke a glare. "I am sure he was different when he was younger. Being here, alone for that long..."

"It's enough to change anyone," Miyako agreed through a yawn, "I'm going to bed if you want to keep up with this conversation. But, I've had enough for this day."

Poromon was snoozing in the crook of her arm and Hikari nodded in agreement. She could see the other baby digimon dozing as well, Tailmon easily scouting out a room that they could share. With a quick goodnight, Miyako and she followed the digimon.

"Are you upset, Hikari?" Tailmon asked.

Hikari turned her head as she pulled off her overshirt, offering her a smile. "I'm... upset that we gave up on him."

"But, did you?" Miyako asked, turning to him. "I mean... who is he, exactly?"

"He's Yamato's younger brother. We were good friends when we transversed the digital world. And," Hikari blushed, looking away, "he may have been my first crush."

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "He's the kid you told me about?"

Hikari stuck her tongue out. "We were eight. He was brave," she shrugged, "but you can see how it turned out." She stepped towards Miyako, giving her a kiss. "Night."

"Night."

The lights flipped off, leaving the pair in darkness.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the journey begins.

Takeru stood before the fridge, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He couldn’t remember what he was looking for, or why, with the pull of sleep dragging at him. It was too early, that much he did know.

"Takeru."

He glanced up when he heard Angemon's voice, turning to look back into the fridge. He shut it after a moment, facing Angemon. "I told you, last night, I didn't want to talk about it."

Angemon sighed, coming over to the table. "But you do have to admit..."

Takeru turned, meeting where he thought his partner's gaze would be. "I do not have to admit anything. I told you last night, Angemon, it is a coincidence that _she_ came along. There is nothing else to it."

"And as I told you, it was not a coincidence. You pushed Tailmon out of our lives. They are coming with us. You have to at least admit that. You are not alone, Takeru." Angemon hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Takeru grunted, reaching up to tug at a strand of lose hair. Angemon’s words filled him with unease, their conversation settling heavy in his mind. "It was so long ago... they were here so long ago. And do you see any of the other partners still around? It would have been better if Tailmon disappeared as well."

Angemon reached out, touching Takeru's shoulder. "The truth would have still been there." He stepped forward, pulling Takeru into a hug. The stiffness drained from the man until he pulled back, looking upward. “And we would have needed someone else to watch over the baby digimon. We would not have been able to do it. Tailmon is a necessity and she is still here.”

Takeru closed his eyes at the words, taking a breath. "I know the truth still would have been there. It does not matter where it went or who we are. They'll be up soon and we can be off to File Island. How is the forest path?"

Angemon shifted, tilting his head to the side as he studied his partner. “We have received a message of a rampaging digimon, I am going to verify the rumors.”

“Very well. I will ensure that we are ready to head out by the time we leave. We won’t cover much ground, we’re already leaving too late, but...” Takeru glanced towards the window, grimacing.

Angemon hesitated but nodded, stepping out of the kitchen and leaving Takeru alone once more.

He slumped back down at the table, tracing patterns in the wood as he considered the words. “Angemon-”

He glanced up as he began to speak, hearing the footsteps as they stopped in the doorway. The man standing there was not who he expected, but he nodded at him anyway, forcing a small smile. “Good morning, Ken.”

The man stood with his partner - now evolved to a Wormmon - in the doorway, uncertain. He blinked, Takeru glancing back down at the table.

“Good morning.”

Wormmon’s voice broke the tension, Takeru nodding at them both once more, moving from his seat.

"Breakfast shall be ready soon. I caution that you reconsider the path you are on. It will be dangerous.” Takeru met Ken’s gaze, watching the emotions dance across his face.

Ken nodded, his motions jerky. "As we were told, we would be unable to leave until these… tasks are completed. However, I have another question for you."

"Don't you and your friends tire of asking questions?" Takeru asked, reaching a hand up and running it over his face. When he didn’t receive an answer, he nodded at Ken, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Sure, be my guest."

"What is it like here, for you?"

The question caught Takeru off-guard. He shifted in his seat, considering the question as Ken moved further into the dining room.

"It's peaceful, most of the time." Takeru tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling in thought. "There have been several fights over the years, but myself and Angemon have honed our skills to work as one. It's... strange in its own way, I suppose, to see others. Even when Gennai was around, there was always something... other about him. Not quite human, not quite digimon."

Ken nodded, his eyes. "There was others with you here, in the beginning.”

Takeru looked at him, his eyes flashing as he raised an eyebrow. “Others with me?” he echoed, “what do you mean by that?”

“There were other chosen, weren't they?" he clarified, “that’s what Hikari told us.”

Takeru shrugged in response. "There were warriors I once fought with, in the very beginning of my time here. They were… are legendary, and I am sure that there are still stories told of them. Now, they are just..." he paused, searching for the words, "just aspects of their personality."

“What about the stories? Don’t you know them, as the digimon tell them?” Wormmo asked, “Tailmon spoke so highly of them all…”

Takeru shook his head. “Stories are easy to manipulate. There are pieces of the warriors, all over the land. But, they are legends, long past.”

"Does that not bother you?"

Takeru met Ken's eyes, watching the boy seem to fidget under the gaze, though he did not turn away. "I have not given it much thought in recent years. It is simply the way that things have been. How they always will be." He selected the words with care, unsure what they meant to the other. "This is my home and my place. Wherever the other warriors have gone, I hope they are at peace now."

Ken nodded, looking down at Wormmon before the digimon moved, whispering in his ear. The words were muffled, but Takeru still understood when Ken chuckled, his gaze flicking to Takeru. "Should we eat breakfast here, or will we be leaving soon?"

"I will make breakfast," Takeru responded, irritated at the question he had already answered, "once the others are up and have eaten, we can head out."

Ken nodded, disappearing down the hallway with his partner. Takeru let his shoulders slump, the idea of having to deal with people finally dawning on him. He grimaced, turning to the fridge and taking stock of what was in there. He took out the provisions, considering the options before turning to the empty room.

"How does waffles sound?"

He waited for an answer, shrugging and pulling out the waffle maker to begin. It wasn’t long at all before the smells of the food brought the others to him like flies. Takeru greeted each one, taking note of which baby digimon had evolved to what. As everyone settled, Takeru glanced out the window, watching the sun slowly trudge upwards. When Angemon joined him nearly an hour later, the others were too busy eating to be making much noise and asking more, endless questions.

"Any word?" he asked, turning to his partner.

Angemon shook his head. "It's quiet, other than the enraged Airdramon. I was not able to track it down, but there were others that lodged a complaint of it being near the forest. Etemon is causing a ruckus in the desert west of us but for now he's behaving. The Harmonious Ones are not worried that he will give us issues again."

"Good, I don't want to listen to his singing." Takeru sighed, forgetting about the table full of people.

He glanced up when Daisuke cleared his throat, the adult wearing goggles, of all things, on his forehead. Takeru lifted an eyebrow at the fashion statement, unimpressed, though he was relieved to see that they had the foresight to retrieve the packs he had prepared for each of them during the night.

"How is this going to go?" Daisuke asked, swallowing the last mouthful of food. "We didn't talk about it last night."

Takeru frowned. "How is what going to go? We're going to File Island and speak with Harmonious Ones. From there, we'll receive further instruction. And we did discuss this last night, or are you just dense? Maybe you’ll get lucky and be sent home. That is what you want, correct?"

"Who's leading this party?" Daisuke clarified.

At this question, everyone stopped eating, looking up at him.

"Do you have to turn everything into a competition?" Miyako muttered, Hawkmon giving his partner a confused glance.

“It’s not a competition! It’s a question!” Daisuke huffed, eyes flashing as he looked at her. “And _you’re_ the one that turns it into a competition.”

“I do not-” Miyako began, Hikari resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Really, are you about to have this argument now?” she asked, withdrawing her hand when Miyako tensed, tossing her a glare.

“And I thought the babies were bad,” Tailmon muttered, “but you take any chance to argue, don’t you?”

Daisuke huffed, stabbing his fork into the last waffle. He stopped when V-mon tugged on his sleeve, eyeing it hungrily.

“Can I have it, Daisuke?”

Daisuke glanced from the waffle to V-mon, moving the plate over to him. “Have at it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing from Hikari to Miyako.

When the silence fell again, Takeru let it grow and stretch around him, finding peace in the silence before he spoke. "I am certain that you are here until the threat is dealt with. Regardless of who is leading what, I do not intend to stay and hold your hand the whole time. There are other things I must do. You can sort out that desire amongst yourselves, if you believe it necessary."

"Why wouldn't you stay with us?" Ken spoke up, his gaze steady as he met Takeru's. Hikari’s own gaze locked on Takeru’s face, her mouth twitching at the corner.

“Isn’t there safety in numbers or something?” Miyako demanded.

Iori raised his eyebrows, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “Why bring us here if you had no intention of guiding us?” Armadimon looked from Iori to Takeru, his mouth pulling into a frown. The other digimon looked just as confused, Tailmon crossing her arms over her chest.

“He doesn’t play nice with others,” she hissed, “and he’s the reason _their_ partners are gone.”

Takeru grimaced at the statement, reminding himself of how he felt when they had first come to the digital world. "Unless you understand what you are asking, I suggest you don't ask it of me," he said after a long pause. "There are many things that you don't understand. Would you feel comfortable having someone breathing down your neck the entire time? Knowing that, at any minute, they could take over and not give you the chance to work something out on your own? And I am not the reason they are gone, Tailmon. They left on their own accord. I do not control what other digimon do."

Tailmon scoffed, shaking her head. She glanced at Hikari before she hopped off the chair, walking out of the dining room.

Takeru dragged his gaze across the entire group as Tailmon left, landing it back on Ken. He waited, his irritation boiling.

When the others didn't respond, Angemon cleared his throat. "We will be able to regroup once the timing is right. You will not be alone the entire time. Think of it as a chance to learn and know your partners without our interference, as Takeru put it."

Hikari bit her lip, glancing back from where Tailmon left. "It may seem like an unwise choice, but... it could work towards the better, right?" she whispered.

"Moving in a large group will only attract the enemy's attention further," Tailmon muttered, returning from the hallway, “and they’re attracted to Takeru. It would be better for us if he stayed far away.” The words were sullen, the cat’s ears drooping. She turned to look at Tailmon, her gaze flashing before she looked at Angemon. “Isn’t that right?”

"It would be better if we could, perhaps, even move in smaller groups, but that would be unwise at the moment. We still do not know what lurks, not truly. The generals, as they have told it, serve someone else." Angemon moved his head, looking at Takeru.

“Do we know who that is?” Ken asked.

Angemon shook his head. “No, only that they are organized. If it weren’t for this unknown factor, the generals would have been destroyed long ago.”

"Are we done?" Takeru asked, the tension crawling across his skin.

When the mutterings from the others didn't produce actual protests, Takeru got up from the table and nodded at them. "There's an enraged Aidramon in the forest, but we shouldn't have a problem with it. As long as he stays out of our path, it’ll be… safe enough."

Angemon shook his head. "I will take care of it before it crosses your path. If it turns from enraged to rampanging with the intent to kill, I would rather the children did not get caught in the fight."

"Do you require help?" Takeru inquired, sliding into the everyday role. Helping rampaging digimon, sending those that could not be dealt with peacefully into the data of the world. He hated that part the most, but he understood the necessary duties at hand to keep the digital world in balance.

“It should be a simple matter of deleting the digimon,” Angemon said, ignoring the hiss of unease that came from the child digimon.

"Light cannot exist without dark," Hikari said, voice almost too quiet to hear, though Takeru nodded in agreement. "Like before..."

"Many things have changed in the digital world, perhaps not all for the better," Takeru said with a shrug, "but some things never change. For your sake, I wish we could take it slow, but there are things that must be done."

"Then, perhaps they should see what we do." Angemon suggested, Takeru nodding. He headed towards the door, the new chosen glancing at their dishes. Takeru shook his head, glancing back and sighing at the mess.

"The dishes will be done eventually. We must go before the Airdramon causes damage at large." His insistence was what got the others to stand, following him towards the door after shouldering their packs. Hikari glanced over her shoulder, Tailmon jumping into her arms.

The path from the house back to the forest was quiet and still, sand blowing in the wind. Takeru set the pace, his gaze forward and a staff resting across his shoulder. Angemon flew above them, a silent watcher lost to the morning sun.

"You sure you know this guy?" Miyako asked under her breath as she fell next to Hikari, Hawkmon flying next to her shoulder. 

Hikari nodded, though Miyako picked up the hesitation in her posture. "He's changed. And there's... no telling how growing up here alone affected him."

"You cannot be the only champion of the digital world and not expect to be changed," Tailmon pointed out from her position, "he's pushed me away. He pushed any reminder of home away from him."

Miyako opened her mouth, looking away with a shake of her head. "Still..."

"He looks like Yamato."

The girls turned to see Iori had joined them. His gaze darted from Hikari to Takeru.

“I suppose he does. They are siblings…” Hikari sighed, reaching up and brushing hair out of her face.

"Is following him really the best idea we have?" Miyako asked, "he even said that he wouldn't be staying around after we reached the Harmonious Ones."

"We don't know why you're here." Armadimon piped up, the digimon lumbering next to Iori.

"If he can even offer even the smallest of semblance of safe passage to those that know more, it would be wiser to travel with him." Tailmon let out a hum of frustration. "For the time being, we're stuck with him, as much as I hate to admit it."

Hikari nodded in agreement, seeing Daisuke and Ken ahead of them, Daisuke's hands shoved in his pockets. "He was a sweet kid when we were younger. He was never this..." She floundered for a word, gesturing almost helplessly.

"Cold." Tailmon supplied.

"I suppose," Hikari agreed, "cold would be the word for it."

"Maybe he grew calloused by everything that was happening," Miyako observed, having allowed Iori to stand between her and Hikari, "it's been years, right? That's pretty long for a kid to be on his own."

The trio grew silent when Takeru glanced back at them, having stopped further ahead. He turned to face the group, Angemon dropping down to stand behind by his partner.

"Digimon have different forms, as you have seen. When well cared for, they will evolve. The stages range from fresh, or just hatched, all the way to ultimate, or mega depending on the region of the digital world you are in. There are many different evolutions a digimon can take. Each of you has the ability to help your digimon grow to their highest evolutions without taking unnecessary side paths."

Hikari listened to him speak, finding his manner of speaking the same way that Jou would speak when giving a diagnosis. "Will there be other crests, like the first time we were here?"

"I don't know," Takeru replied, his gaze landing on Hikari, "I am sure that the Harmonious Ones will be able to tell us more. If there are other crests, they would be helpful towards evolving digimon along the correct path for them."

“The correct path?” Ken inquired, glancing at Wormmon.

“Think of evolution as a web. The multiple pathways a spider can have will sometimes lead to confusion. Or, evolving back on themselves. The benefits of a crest would be knowing which path is the strongest strand. It will get your partners to that point, without the hassles of additional evolution.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "They're like cheat codes for video games then?" he asked, V-mon glancing towards his partner.

Takeru tapped his staff against the ground as he considered the words, Angemon meeting his gaze. "I suppose, if you want to look at it like that, yes. The original crests channel the defining personality trait and helped the legendary digimon grow. They were crafted as a means to ensure that nothing would go wrong. The legends of old relied on them, though they also proved that you could taint a crest and dark evolve a digimon."

"What's this about dark evolution?" Iori asked, gave flicking to Armadimon.

Takeru glanced at Angemon. "It is... when a digimon is pushed to evolve when its not ready. It forces an evolution that is unnatural. Such an evolution will, eventually, wear itself out and revert the digimon to their baby form."

“While there is not really a bad evolution for digimon, as each are natural, the crests offer a guideline and a limitation. Forcing a digimon to evolve, when they are partnered with you, is one of the highest forms of corruption we can suffer.” Angemon let his gaze rest on each partner digimon, nodding at Tailmon.

"Will our partners return to their baby forms each time they evolve?" Daisuke asked, Takeru resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the question.

"If they deplete too much of their energy." he said, grasping at the last strands of his patience, “otherwise they would return to their child form.”

"What are the levels of evolution?" Ken inquired, his eyes dancing as he took in the information.

"Fresh, baby, child, adult, perfect, and ultimate are this region’s terms and the ones that I shall be using," Takeru explained, "your digimon are child level, while Tailmon and Angemon are adult level. To evolve to perfect, Tailmon and Angemon would, in the past, require a crest. Both myself and Hikari have ours, but that does not mean that you will need crests in order to evolve. They were simply the easiest solution at the time."

"So we might not have these crests?" Daisuke puzzled over the statement, frowning.

"It is possible that there was not any made. That is why we seek out the Harmonious Ones on File Island. They will be able to direct us in the path that is most right." Takeru pointed out, his gaze flicking to the sky, the warning of the enraged Airdramon still fresh in his mind.

"Why us?" Miyako spoke up, her gaze distant. "Why didn't the Harmonious Ones pick the same kids that came before?"

Takeru pondered the question, offering her a shrug. "I do not know nor pretend to understand the whims of the Harmonious Ones. They give orders and instructions and I follow them. It was my thought that they had perished to the whims of time. But now..." His gaze landed on Hikari and he shook his head.

"Duck!" Angemon instructed, watching half of the kids do as told, Hikari and Iori moving out of the way as an Airdramon swung out of the clouds, barreling towards them.

Takeru tipped his head, his hand tightening around the staff. Angemon launched himself into the sky, Takeru avoiding the Spinning Needle attack from Airdramon and catching several stray needles hurting towards Ken and Daisuke with the edge of his staff. He let out a low huff as Tailmon launched herself at the digimon, aiming a punch.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked, moving to step next to Takeru as the four child digimon stepped in front of their partners, desperate to protect them.

"Stay out of the way!" Takeru snapped, Angemon taking to the sky and moving around the Airdramon as Tailmon landed on the ground, her gaze darting towards Takeru and Hikari.

Tailmon looked up at the words, pausing long enough for Hikari to nod at her. "Keep helping them."

Takeru glanced at Hikari, feeling his anger burn. "He asked what to do and I gave an answer. What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"We're chosen too!" Hikari snapped, her eyes blazing as she met Takeru's gaze. "Whether you want us here or not, we will help protect the digital world. We've done it together before, why can't we do it now? And you already said Tailmon is an adult digimon! She’s perfectly capable of fighting with Angemon!"

"I don't know you. I can't trust you. This, it's dangerous. It's not a game for children to play at. Angemon!" Takeru's attention was brought back to the fight, his eyes dancing as he tracked his partner.

The digimon tilted his head in response, his attention focused on the Airdramon. It was quiet over the sand dusted forest as the digimon's holy fist attack struck the Airdramon, Hikari stepping back with wide eyes as the data disappeared into the air over them.

"What... just happened?" Daisuke asked, hesitant as Takeru shook his head. Tailmon bounded back to Hikari, Angemon staying airborne long enough to confirm that the digimon had been the only one there.

"Why?" Hikari demanded, turning to Takeru.

"There is no light without dark, as you have claimed prior. I make sure that there are no rampaging digimon. Rampaging and enraged digimon destroy villages, homes, and digimon. It is better they go down quickly than to let them ramp up to the amount of destruction none of us can work around. The generals of the night already do enough destruction for twenty Airdramons every chance they get," Takeru said, voice tight, "come, we have to reach the safe spot in the forest before turning to the ocean. It's still several more hours away."

Hikari watched as Takeru strode away, his back turned to the others. She felt Miyako's hand find hers, squeezing it tightly.

"He's changed." she mumbled, words too quiet for Takeru to make out. Her friends all looked at her, Hikari meeting their gazes. "He wouldn't have wanted to end the fight like that when we were younger."

"There is only so much room to be a child when you live in the digital world." Tailmon said, pressing herself against Hikari's leg. The woman leaned down, picking up her partner and bringing her close to her chest.

"Let's just keep up with him then." Ken said, hesitant as he was to continue. Hikari saw the uneasy glances he and Iori gave their partners, Miyako pausing as she felt Hikari look at her. She glanced away, taking a step towards Iori instead.

"Then we'll have to learn the rules here too!" Miyako tried to muster up the enthusiasm, finding nothing to mask her unease. "It doesn't matter, right? We keep up with him and we'll find our way home. Besides, maybe he can convince these Harmonious Ones that he doesn’t need us."

"Sounds good." Ken said, his gaze darting to Wormmon and thinking of what Takeru had said.

"I don't like that we're expected to… kill them." Iori spoke, raising his gaze to Hikari. The group of five had stopped again, Takeru still forging ahead, though now Angemon was by his side. Iori shared a glance with Armadimon, the digimon nodding in agreement.

"If everything is peaceful, why would we have to attack anyone?" Hawkmon inquired, Miyako's gaze shifting to the bird.

"It is peaceful." Tailmon began, shaking her head and twitching her ears back. "At least, as peaceful as it can be with the generals lurking in the night. They fear the light, but have no issue with attacking in the night. Their destruction is… vast. It surprises me that they were allowed to grow as powerful as they have."

Their conversation was cut short when a snort of frustration was heard from in front.

"Are you coming or what?" Takeru called over his shoulder, Ken frowning at him. He looked at Hikari, the girl offering him a helpless shrug.

"We're lost if we don't stay with him." She selected the words with care, hating the way they sounded. "The digital world will have changed. It changed even when we were here. I would just get lost."

"Then we stay with blond and moody." Daisuke heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Just what I was hoping for on my weekend off."

"He's definitely related to Yamato,” Miyako decided, Takeru already having started to walk once more. Hikari watched him, weighing the options once again.

"We stick with him, figure out what we're supposed to do. Then we figure out a way home, with our partners," Hikari said, clutching Tailmon to her chest, "and we're going to find the others’ partners as well."

“The others?” Miyako asked.

Hikari nodded, setting her gaze on the forest in front of them. “Yes, they deserve to have their partners back, too.”

“Hikari…” Tailmon twitched an ear, letting out a sigh. She ignored her name, striding forward. The others quickly glanced at each other before hurrying to catch up, unwilling to be alone.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. I'm trying to keep them in the 4k range, but this one didn't break up well.
> 
> ***
> 
> Welcome to another update and thanks for the comments and kudos in the previous chapter. Hopefully I'll be getting a chunk of rewrites out of the way in the next couple of days, but we'll see. My ability to time manage seems to have been misplaced.

Silence weighed on the group as they headed further into the forest, shade offering a respite from the heat.

“Takeru.”

He paused when he heard his name, turning to look at Angemon. The sound of the enraged digimon still echoed in his head and he was surprised to see his partner so close to him.

“Yes?” he asked, curling his fingers around his staff.

“The others are lagging behind. We should take a break.”

Takeru jerked his head over his shoulder, seeing just how much distance he had put between himself and the others.

“They want to leave, Angemon. If we rest here, it only be keeping them longer here. I would not wish to impose on them.”

“Is this about the Airdramon?”

Takeru’s jaw tightened, his gaze landing back on the ground in front of him. “It is our job, is it not? The Airdramon would have turned to attacking others. We had to put it down-”

Angemon raised a hand, shaking his head. “And they don’t understand that. However, we can’t keep pushing them like this. They aren’t used to it.”

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Daisuke asked, catching up to Angemon and Takeru.

Takeru regarded him for a moment, turning his attention to V-mon as the digimon ploughed on ahead.

“We don’t have to stop now, do we?” V-mon asked, turning to look up at Takeru with wide eyes as he bounded backwards. “The forest is always full of surprises!”

“Look, if you’re talking about taking a break… we could use one.” Daisuke’s eyes flashed as he spoke, watching Takeru hesitate, running a hand over his face and closing his eyes.

"Would you like a break?" Angemon inquired, turning to the others and taking the decision away from him.

"At this rate, we'll never meet up with Whamon in time. It'll take us days longer than usual to get to File Island.” The words were mumbled, but Takeru could feel Daisuke’s gaze on him. He knew Whamon would wait, but impatience grated at him.

At Angemon’s question, the others looked up, Daisuke rolling his eyes at Takeru.

"A break would be great!" Miyako said, dropping to the ground next to a small stream. Takeru watched the others collapse as well, wondering if they should have stopped sooner. Hikari knelt next to her partner, reaching out and smoothing Tailmon's fur down.

“I'm going to scout, then." Takeru turned, walking further up the stream. Angemon nodded in his direction, heading in the opposite direction.

Ken watched him disappear, turning to the others. “What do we want to do in the meantime?”

"I'm hungry," V-mon said, flopping over Daisuke's leg. "Can I get food?"

The other digimon looked at each other before breaking out in choruses of asking for food as well, Hikari letting out a laugh and shrugging off the backpack she had taken. She passed out treats, the others looking at what had been put in their own packs, having found them by their doors that morning.

"Hikari, what do you think are our chances of getting out of here?"

Hikari looked up when Iori spoke, his gaze trained on Armadimon.

"Yeah, not that I'm not enjoying this or anything, but really... do you have any ideas?" Miyako asked, both of them looking at her as she grimaced. She glanced towards Ken and Daisuke, realizing that they were also staring at her.

Hikari glanced at them, returning her gaze to Tailmon. "I told you earlier, we’re stuck here if there’s a task we have to do.”

Daisuke looked up from taking off his shoes, sticking his feet in the stream and letting out a sigh of relief, his pant legs rolled up and over his knees. "What will we do about work?"

Hikari narrowed her gaze, watching Tailmon eat her food. “I don’t know. I can’t tell you, Daisuke.”

"The presence of both Vamdemon and the Dark Masters was creating a time rift," Tailmon observed, "and we know that we’ve confirmed a current time difference, with Angemon’s help. We know that the Generals are one of the problems. It would make sense that they would need to be taken care of… before anyone can get home.”

“Great.”

Hikari looked up, watching Miyako. “It’s not like we aren’t going to try to get home before that! I don’t like this anymore than any of you.”

The digimon watched their partners, V-mon scratching the side of his head. “Do you really have to leave so soon?”

Hawkmon nodded his agreement, looking at Miyako. “It would be a shame…”

The other digimon gave way to agreement, the conversation was cut short when they heard splashing. Daisuke dove into the water, shaking his head as he came back out, having pulled off his shirt in the process.

"It's too hot to sit and talk about this. Why don't you come join me?" he suggested.

"Daisuke," Ken sighed, looking down at his now wet clothing, "could you please look before jumping?"

"Nah." Daisuke swam over, dragging Ken into the water who gave an undignified yelp. Wormmon scurried over while V-mon jumped into the water himself, catching Wormmon in the process.

Iori moved further back from the edge, Miyako sighing as Hikari laughed, pulling off her own socks and shoes before joining them. Miyako joined them several moments later, their partners and Iori watching from the bank while V-mon swam between the humans.

"Now this, I could get used to," Daisuke decided, moving to float on his back. Hikari met Ken's gaze, moved towards Daisuke and shoving him under the water before swimming away with a laugh. Daisuke sprung back up, his gaze darting between Ken and Hikari, uncertain who had done it.

They froze when they heard the bushes rustle, Hikari relaxing as a Botamon came bounding out, looking at the children curiously.

"There's more of you?" The baby digimon hopped closer, Hikari smiling.

"Of course," she said with a nod.

The digimon moved closer, Daisuke watching it curiously.

"Is there a village nearby?" Tailmon asked, looking at the baby with her eyes half closed.

"Yes!" the Botamon said, "none of the others were brave enough to come see you. We heard the rumors and I wanted to be the first to greet and welcome you to the digital world!"

"Thank you," Hikari said with a smile, pulling herself onto the bank and turning to look at the Botamon. "Why don't you return home before you're found missing? I'm sure the others are worried about you."

The baby digimon hesitated before nodding, turning and bounding away. It was a few steps away before it turned back to Hikari. "Oh! I was told to pass you a message."

"What sort of message?" Hikari asked.

"They sleep aided." The digimon bounded off before Hikari could ask, frowning at the strange phrase. She glanced at the others, a feeling of unease settling over her. She shook it off, resting her gaze on Tailmon.

"I don't know." the digimon responded to her partner's unasked question.

It wasn't long before they pulled themselves from the water, divvying out food that had been provided.

*~*~*~*~*

Tkaeru tossed the rock across the surface of the creek, watching it skim three times before sinking on the fourth, Angemon moving to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You do realize that they are going to get hurt if you do leave them?" Angemon inquired.

"It is part of the deal, upon arriving here. Safety is not guaranteed, not for anyone. They will only suffer if we were to hover over them the entire time."

Angemon let out a hum, watching Takeru. "I don't believe you think that."

Takeru stood up, brushing off the back of his pants and turned to his partner, grimacing. "Regardless of what I think, Angemon, you know the truth. They will not be able to grow if we hover. Besides, they will think it strange if I were to go back on the promise of my leaving, don’t you think?"

Angemon tilted his head. "Do you believe this?"

"How about a sparring match?" he asked, picking up his staff and lightly tapping the top of it to the dirt.

"You are ignoring the question."

"Of course I don't believe leaving them would be for the best, but it would be better. However will they learn to grow if they have us, Angemon?" Takeru raised his eyebrows, searching his partner's face.

"You can cultivate a garden while still watching over it. It will grow."

Takeru rolled his shoulders, adjusting his grip on his staff. "We will speak with the Harmonious Ones, then we will decide on a path. Now, would you wish to spar?"

Angemon nodded, facing off against Takeru and tilting his head, watching him. He held his own staff at the ready, the pair at a standstill until Angemon moved.

Takeru took a step back, raising his staff to block the attack. He narrowed his gaze, swinging the staff around and forcing Angemon back. The two traded blows for several minutes, Takeru grunting as Angemon sent him sprawling to the ground with a staff to the back of his knee.

The pair took a moment, Takeru taking Angemon's offered hand and settling back into the beginning stance. The digimon followed, the two fighting for several moments longer this time before Takeru gained the upper hand, pinning Angemon to the tree. He nodded, taking a step back and Angemon smiled.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Takeru turned, staff in hand as Daisuke raised his own hands to show he was unarmed, though he yelped when faced with the blunt object.

"What do you want?" Takeru asked, lowering it.

Daisuke glanced down at his partner, turning his gaze back to Takeru. "Hikari wants to know if you're hungry."

"We already ate," Takeru responded, "if you are done wasting our time, we can hurry through the forest. Anymore time spent out here will be dangerous."

Daisuke opened his mouth, Angemon holding up a hand. "Peace, we do not have to continue tonight. We are not on a strict timeline. The Harmonious Ones will wait until we have joined them."

Takeru shot him a glare, the digimon tilting his head. "Of course," Takeru replied, turning to Daisuke. "It would be better if you were not pushed beyond your limits within the first few days here."

"Weren't we trying to get to a safe spot or something?" Daisuke asked.

"This is safe." Takeru shrugged, his gaze darting towards the tops of the trees. "As safe as anywhere in the world is. There's a village not far from here-"

"We ran into one of the babies!" V-mon said, jumping forward and looking up at Angemon.

Takeru nodded, finding that he had much more patience to spare for the small digimon than he did his partner. "If Hikari is worried about me not eating, she is welcome to come talk with me personally, instead of sending someone else."

"Okay, fine, I was worried that you didn't eat." Daisuke rolled his eyes, Takeru looking up at him with a frown. "Look, maybe I'm not used to being seen as someone who cares, I'm just a dumb jock, right? Well, I don't care if you think it's weird, but uh..." Daisuke trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

Takeru raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his staff as Angemon moved behind him. "Why would I find it weird?"

Daisuke glanced from Takeru to Angemon, shaking his head. "Come on V-mon, why don't we go poke around the forest? There has to be something interesting here."

"We shouldn't wander too far..." V-mon began, chasing after his partner as he began to jog through the underbrush.

"Humans are weird." Takeru breathed out the words, Angemon nodding in agreement. "One more round?" he asked, turning to his partner.

"Very well," the digimon said, watching his partner begin to move. The pair danced back and forth, calling it a stalemate after several long minutes. Takeru let out a slow breath, rolling back his shoulders and stretching as he heard the bushes rustle behind him.

"Have you seen Daisuke?"

He turned when he heard Ken's voice, frowning at the boy. "He went to explore about twenty minutes or so ago," Takeru explained, using the edge of his surcoat to wipe sweat from his face. "V-mon is with him."

"That's concerning." Ken frowned, tipping his head down to Wormmon. The bug digimon seemed flustered, glancing from Ken to Takeru before shaking his head. "He has a habit of getting lost," Ken explained when Takeru continued to stare at him.

Takeru nodded once. "If he's in danger, we'll hear him scream for help," he decided, turning his back to Ken. The teenager gestured in frustration towards Takeru, Angemon shifting into Pegasmon, pressing his muzzle to Takeru's shoulder.

"We'll look for him," Pegasmon assured Ken. Takeru moved, curling his fingers into Pegasmon's mane. He glanced over his shoulder, studying the passive mask that Ken wore. He felt wary of the teenager as he pulled himself up, settling down on Pegasmon, staff still in his free hand.

"We will find him. Tailmon is strong, if anything happens, stick with her," Takeru suggested before Pegasmon took off. He glanced below, and confirmed that Ken was walking back towards the others as he looked forward, frustrated with them all.

*~*~*~*~*

"Peace," Pegasmon suggested as he flew through the sky, the pressure of Takeru's anger resting like heavy air around them.

Takeru shook his head, gaze scanning the ground. "What do we get by them being here?" he grumbled.

"Peace," the digimon said again and Takeru let out a sigh, thankful that he didn’t list out all the reasons once more.

He took in a breath, tilting his head back and watching the clouds before he released it, slow as he could. It was several minutes longer before he spoke again. "Understood."

"Thank you." Pegasmon turned, aiming towards the forest floor and landing with a thud of hooves. Takeru tightened his knees, lacing his fingers through Pegasmon's mane to keep himself balanced. The digimon turned, wings flared as he scanned the forest.

They had settled in a clearing, Takeru feeling on edge as he looked for what they might have stumbled upon. He moved to get off, feeling Pegasmon sidestep so he had to hold himself on. He righted himself, huffing as Pegasmon turned in a slow circle.

"What are you..." Takeru trailed off, watching as the Kuwagamon burst from the trees. Pegasmon back peddled, Takeru groaning as he saw Daisuke jogging in front of the beast, V-mon riding on his shoulder.

"A little help?" Daisuke cried and Takeru let out a sigh.

He glanced down at Pegasmon, the digimon taking to the sky once more.

Kuwagamon turned when he saw Pegasmon, aiming his scissor arms at the airborne digimon. Pegasmon darted below, making a sharp turn by a tree. Daisuke paused long enough to watch as Kuwagamon ran into the tree that Pegasmon had turned in front of, the digimon struggling to pull its pincers out of the tree.

Pegasmon shifted, lifting his wings as Takeru shook his head. "No, leave it," he said, voice too quiet for Daisuke to pick up. Pegasmon hesitated, his head darting to Daisuke as the guy waved at them. He landed several feet away, keeping his ears pricked as Kuwagamon struggled to pull himself away from the tree.

Daisuke and V-mon looked on edge, the pair glancing at Takeru before yelping. The Kuwagamon had pulled himself free, turning to face V-mon and Daisuke. The child digimon stared down the adult digimon, glancing at his partner for further instruction.

“Will you always wait for someone to come along to save you?” Takeru demanded, fingers tangling in Pegasmon’s mane. “This is the perfect time to strike!”

"Okay buddy, you got this!" Daisuke said, standing up straight. Takeru leaned back on Pegasmon, watching the pair. He felt his anxiety peak, watching as the Kuwagamon faced down Daisuke and V-mon, swinging his head from side to side as he hovered above the forest. Takeru tensed, a flurry of motion from Daisuke and V-mon causing him to glance at them.

V-mon nodded at his partner's reassurance, darting forward and aiming a V-mon head at Kuwagamon's underside, the insect digimon easily knocking V-mon to the side with his pincers. V-mon grunted, pushing himself up and darting out of the way.

Pegasmon watched the pair move, snorting and pawing at the ground. The pair watched the fight, Takeru assessing the dangers to V-mon and Daisuke.

"We should intervene." Pegasmon hesitated even as he spoke, knowing that he should have attacked from the state.

"They will never learn that way," Takeru responded, voice muffled as he pressed against Pegasmon's neck.

Pegasmon shifted, dancing to the side as a stray attack came his way. "Takeru." His voice held a note of warning, Takeru heaving a sigh. He picked his head up, watching the foe in front of him.

"Now," Takeru breathed, unable to bear it any longer as V-mon was knocked backwards towards Daisuke. Pegasmon took a running start, Takeru leaning back as his mane spiked up.

"Needle rain!"

The Kuwagamon dodged the attack, turning his attention to Pegasmon as Daisuke ran towards his partner, concern on his face. Pegasmon stood his ground, lifting his wings. The Kuwagamon hesitated, turning before Pegasmon could let off another attack and fleeing the scene.

Takeru turned to Daisuke, watching him cradle V-mon in his arms. The young man glared at him, jaw clenched. "Why did you do that?"

"You need to learn to fight on your own," Takeru said, jerking his head back to where the others would be. "Let's return before we run afoul of anything else in the forest, hmm?"

Daisuke's gaze flicked to V-mon, Takeru watching the boy tense. "What is your issue?" Daisuke demanded.

"My issue?" Takeru asked, arching an eyebrow. "Whatever could you possibly mean?"

Daisuke huffed. "You took down the Airdramon or whatever without an issue earlier, and now you're just content to stand to the side and let us get hurt?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, I'm giving you the chance to gain experience where none of you have any!" He struggled to keep his voice level, watching how Daisuke reacted. The boy narrowed his eyes, glowering at him.

"You don't know what any of us have been through," he warned, turning and bringing V-mon closer to his chest. "You have no right to judge us."

Takeru pressed his heels into Pegasmon's sides, the digimon taking a step back before launching forward, stepping in Daisuke's path. "No one is clearly happy about this situation. I need to know that all of you are ready to fight at a moment's notice. Obviously, I was wrong about that, judging how you and V-mon handled the Kuwagamon."

"He is an adult level digimon, Takeru," Pegasmon reminded his partner, stepping backward as he felt a creeping nudge of guilt at having insisted they wait to see. "They will gain experience soon enough."

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, his gaze darting from Takeru to Pegasmon. "We've been here all of a single day so far. I'm sure that we'll get whatever _experience_ you want us to get without getting hurt in the process, Takeru."

Takeru considered the statement, inclining his head. "Yes, but it may not be enough. You have to learn to rely only on your partner."

"We have-" Daisuke began.

"Enough!" Pegasmon snapped, twisting his head to look at Takeru. "I will not listen to senseless fighting. Peace, Takeru."

Takeru bristled at the comment but took a moment to just breathe, feeling his skin prickle as Daisuke glared at him. "Let us return to the others for the night. Discussing this further will prove to be of no use for either of us. It will only cause tempers to run hotter. If you wish, I will check to make sure V-mon is okay when we return to the others."

"No thanks." Daisuke glanced down at his partner, V-mon blinking up at him and shaking his head to clear it. He started to head off in a direction, Pegasmon reaching out and touching his shoulder.

"We must go the other way." He inclined his head in the direction they had come, Daisuke turning around and beginning to head that way.

"Say, Pegasmon, how did you know to come after us?" he asked as they walked, Takeru glancing at him before looking forward once more.

Pegasmon glanced at Daisuke, pausing long enough to shift to Angemon, Takeru landing on his feet even with the sudden transformation. He gripped his staff tighter, gaze darting from Angemon to Daisuke. "Ken came looking for you and informed us that you were missing."

It was an uncomfortable pause, Angemon walking between the two teenagers. "Thanks," Daisuke told the digimon. "I got lost trying to find the others and stumbled into... the giant red bug's nest, I guess?"

Angemon nodded. "That was Kuwagamon. They're not pleasant on the best of days. I am not surprised that he tried to attack you if you stumbled upon him."

"Guess we learned the hard way, huh V-mon?" Daisuke lifted his partner up, the digimon giggling. Daisuke lowered him when he started to squirm, V-mon jumping out of his arms and darting over to Angemon.

"You're pretty cool," he told the other, Angemon smiling down at him.

"Just you wait until you meet Angewomon," he suggested.

"Who's that?" Daisuke inquired.

Takeru just shook his head. "Tailmon's perfect form."

Daisuke shot Takeru a glance, Angemon nodding in agreement. "Can you tell us what our partners may evolve to?"

Takeru shook his head. "There are too many possibilities. It is why we seek the Harmonious Ones’ wisdom. They may be able to better point us in a direction that would lead you to... more power. Such as the crests that were mentioned before. The tools given to you, your digivices and these crests, are important to helping your partner."

Daisuke pulled the device out of his pocket, looking over it before glancing at Takeru. "Do you have one?"

"I don't keep it on me. We found that, after being here an extended period, we didn’t need it.” Takeru glanced at Angemon. “Maybe, one day, you will not need yours, either.”

"Think so?" Daisuke glanced at his partner, V-mon recovering from the fright he had received.

"I doubt that you will be here that long, however. You will go home, soon enough."

Daisuke shot a glare at Takeru, moving further ahead. V-mon scrambled in front of Daisuke, turning to look at Takeru. "I don’t want Daisuke to leave!" the small digimon protested.

Takeru stopped, Angemon glancing between the two teenagers. "With the Harmonious Ones’ willing, your stay here will not place you in danger. It would be better if they did go home, V-mon."

"Don't-"

The words were lost as the Kuwagamon came barrelling down on them once again, Takeru grunting and stepping out of the way. Angemon moved forward, pushing Daisuke out of the way as V-mon darted in a third direction.

"What is with this guy?" Daisuke demanded, pushing off the ground and shaking himself off. Angemon frowned, turning to watching the digimon. The Kuwagamon snapped his pincers together, standing on his legs and staring at Daisuke.

"We're in its territory, it's pissed off." Takeru lowered himself into a stance, watching as the Kuwagamon twisted towards his voice. "He has every right to be angry about that."

"How do we unpiss it off?" Daisuke yelped, ducking as the Kuwagamon swooped towards him, having decided he was the easier of the two victims. V-mon bounded towards his partner, aiming a punch. He winced as he bounded several steps back, Angemon hesitating as he glanced at Takeru.

"I don't think we do." Takeru turned, glancing at the direction they needed to go. "Come on, at least let's get back to the others-"

"What about Angemon?" Daisuke asked, running around as Kuwagamon took to the air again, tracking the pair. Daisuke scooped V-mon up, sprinting the way towards the others.

"I do better against unholy beasts," Angemon stated, taking wing and flying ahead. Takeru sprinted as well, catching up with Daisuke and shoving him to the side as the digimon dived from the air at them, snapping its pincers where Daisuke had been seconds before.

"What about the other digimon?" Daisuke's breath was coming out in short gasps, the pair skidding to a halt as they came across the clearing that they had left the others in. Hikari and Miyako were sitting close to each other, Hawkmon examining the water while Tailmon sunned herself. Ken and Iori were sitting on opposite sides of the clearing, Iori leaning against Armadimon while Ken spoke with Wormmon.

"Learn to defend yourself!" Takeru snapped back, darting to the side and through the stream, Hikari frowning and moving to stand as the Kuwagamon burst from the trees. "Angemon!"

"Tailmon!"

The two digimon moved as their partners called them, Angemon flying towards Takeru while Tailmon headed towards the threat. Takeru braced himself against a stone on the far end of the bank, resting his hand on the wet rock. Angemon settled next to him, the digimon looking disgruntled as Tailmon bounded towards Kuwagamon.

"Neko punch!" The digimon launched herself at Kuwagamon, aiming a solid attack in its head. Daisuke let out a whoop, punching the air as he shot a glare over his shoulder. V-mon jumped forward, offering Tailmon the little help he could.

"Silk thread!"

Takeru's gaze drifted to where Wormmon was standing in front of Ken, a look of determination on his face. Armadimon was moving towards the battle, Takeru watching the tide turn as four children and one adult digimon were able to beat Kuwagamon back. The digimon snapped its pincers once more, smacking Tailmon to the side before backing away and leaving the immediate area. Hikari ran forward, picking up her partner and checking her for injuries.

"We should move on, there may be more of them," Takeru stepped forward, climbing out of the river and steadying himself on the bank. He felt the gaze of five teenagers turn towards him, HIkari's mouth set in a thin line.

"Why did you lead it back here?" she demanded, voice like ice. Takeru lifted his gaze to meet hers, unwavering.

"There were more of you to fight it off, simple as that," he said, turning his back to them.

"You could have fought him off by yourself."

He frowned when he heard Iori's voice, glancing over his shoulder to look at the young boy. "I am not willing to fight every battle for you. You must learn to defend yourselves if you expect to survive in this world at all."

"Rude," Miyako grumbled, Takeru ducking as a rock flew past his head. He turned, seeing Daisuke's eyes flash in anger.

"What? Do you think we can't handle ourselves?" Daisuke held another rock in his hand, Ken looking concerned as he stepped towards his boyfriend.

"No," Takeru responded, jumping back several steps as a tree fell down in front of him. He lifted his gaze, letting out a soft curse as a second, unknown, digimon shoved its way through the trees. It was giant, reminding Takeru of a skinny dragon, balancing on its hind legs and lower arms, while it was using its two upper arms to move things out of its way. The thing turned its head as something red flashed in front of it, Angemon instantly at Takeru’s side.

"What is that?"

The digimon hesitated, shaking his head. "I am not sure."

Takeru dodged out of the way as the digimon swung one of its arms towards the Kuwagamon, Angemon already moving forward to distract the enemy.

"Run!" Takeru instructed, watching Tailmon race in front of him. He lifted his staff, knocking several chunks of rock out of his way.

"Mugen cannon."

The voice struck Takeru as mechanical, the image of the Mugendramon that he had taken down nearly a month ago floating to his mind and causing his back to spasm at the memory. He stumbled, moving to the right as the attack landed on his left, Angemon swerving out of the way. His gaze darted to Takeru, a bright light taking over him before HolyAngemon settled in front of the unknown digimon.

"Tailmon!"

Takeru spared Hikari a glance, watching as Tailmon nodded at her partner. She took several steps back, launching herself into the air and evolving as well. He watched the two angels dart around the area, his gaze slid across the clearing to see that the other four at least had the sense to run away, though their digimon were running towards the unknown digimon.

"Hikari, get out of here!" Angewomon called, Takeru turning his attention back to the battle. He cursed, feeling debris fly as the digimon came down once more, knocking HolyAngemon out of the sky. The digimon grunted, Angewomon covering his back while she fired several arrows into mass. It turned its attention away from them as the Kuwagamon passed into its field of vision, lumbering after an easier target. There was a burst of data, Takeru glad to see the backside of the digimon. It let out one last roar before it faded completely, leaving the area in a stunned silence.

Takeru grunted, pressing a hand to his head. The afterimage of the attack he had witnessed was burned into his eyelids, the slow crawling fear creeping up his spine as he realized that he would not be able to take that thing on by himself.

"What the hell was that?"

He turned when he heard Daisuke's voice, the others creeping out from where they had been hiding, their partner digimon looking sheepish at the fact that they were unable to help.

"Well, that's HolyAngemon and Angewomon," Takeru began, pointing out the two angels. He saw HolyAngemon land, devolving once more to Angemon. Angewomon stayed as well, glancing over her shoulder before greeting her friend. "And the other digimon was... no idea."

"That's a funny name."

Takeru's gaze darted to Iori, the young man's face passive and hard for him to read. He heard Daisuke snort, a look of amusement on his face.

"Guess you don't know it all, huh?" Daisuke looked smug, Takeru rubbing his temples.

"I never claimed to know everything. The village that I wanted to stop at is just..." He took several steps the way that the digimon had disappeared, cursing and breaking into a run. The others let out surprised shouts, starting to jog after Takeru.

They caught up to him several minutes later, Miyako leaning over to catch her breath as Hawkmon asked if she were alright. Takeru was staring at the destroyed village, his fingers tightening on his staff as he stepped forward, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The village was destroyed, no signs of even the Botamon that the others had seen earlier. He stepped towards it, falling to his knees. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Angemon kneeling next to him.

"This place has the same taint as the digimon." He looked up, worried as his partner gripped at the torn up ground with his fingers.

"I'm going to find that digimon and rip him into data." Takeru seethed, voice too quiet for anyone to pick up. He heard the footsteps of the other teenagers begin to scatter across the clearing, their partners' voices answering and offering questions as they rummaged through the wreckage.

"Chosen."

Takeru looked up as a digimon appeared, quickly offering it a small bow. "Good evening, Andiramon."

"Good evening Hope, I wish it were on better terms that we were meeting. These must be the others." The rabbit deva scanned the children behind Takeru, the others hesitant on moving anywhere near another unknown digimon.

Takeru nodded, pushing himself off the ground and standing. "What news does Qinglongmon have?"

"I take it you have run into Millenniumon and have seen the damage that he causes?" Andiramon's gaze swept across the ruined village, though it was unreadable.

"Millenniumon..." Takeru felt the name fall heavy from his lips. He closed his eyes, letting out a low sigh. “We fought an unknown digimon, not more than a handful of minutes prior. He… escaped before we got a better read on him.”

"A dangerous digimon, born from the corrupted data of others." Andiramon knelt down, placing her hands in her lap. "We are tracking his movements but-"

"What do we need to do to take it down?" Takeru demanded, cutting off the perfect digimon. She gave him a slow blink, tilting her head at the question.

"The Harmonious Ones have found the power of crests, surging through the streams of data once more. Find the crests that belong to the others. They will speak with you upon completion of this task." Andiramon smiled, gaze flashing over the digimon and children.

"New crests?" Takeru frowned, glancing up at Andiramon. "What-"

"Find the crests, become stronger. The Harmonious Ones will fight, when the time is right." She nodded as she spoke. "We devas are searching for anything that will aid us in the fight. As well as where he may attack next. There is not much known about this enemy, but... perhaps this is what the generals have been waiting for."

"And if we come across it again?" Ken stepped forward, keeping his gaze trained on the deva that was sitting in front of Takeru.

"I would suggest running," Andiramon replied. "It is wiser to run against an enemy like Millenniumon than throw your life away hastily because you believe that you can defeat it."

"Then what are we here for?" Daisuke demanded, stepping forward. "If we can't fight against this thing, that... is..." He took a step back as Andiramon stood to her full height, stepping towards him. He froze when his eyes became level with the digimon’s thigh, Daisuke craning his neck back to meet her gaze.

She offered him a smile, leaning in close to him as she spoke. "The digital world has its own whims and rules that it abides by. You may just be here for cannon fodder, for all we know." The deva took a step back, Daisuke jumping when V-mon touched his leg. The small digimon glowered at Andiramon who laughed in return.

"You may even be here for something else completely!" she said, turning her attention back to Takeru.

The man looked up at the sky, judging the words. "We're here to defeat this Millenniumon and the generals, aren't we? And it's not going to be easy."

"Is anything ever easy?" Andiramon inquired, blinking at him.

"No, please tell Qinglongmon that we will be careful in our search for these crests," Angemon said, the deva turning to look at him. She gave him a small bow before hopping backwards and twisting, disappearing before any other questions could be asked. Takeru shared a glance with his partner, letting out a small laugh.

"Strange as ever," he decided.

Hikari cleared her throat. "Who was that?" she asked, Tailmon looking on in confusion at her side.

"Andiramon is one of the twelve devas. They serve the Harmonious Ones, who in turn serve Huanglongmon. Sort of," Takeru explained.

"She specifically serves Qinglongmon," Angemon supplied. He let his gaze fall on the village, shivering as he stood. "There is a clearing further from here, we can rest there for the night." The five teenagers shared a glance, letting out groans at the thought of walking any further but were otherwise agreeable.

"These are the same crests you mentioned earlier, right?" Daisuke asked.

"That is correct. You will have a crest that will be considered the core of your personality. It would be wise to consider that the generals know of this as well." Angemon shifted, looking over those that were gathered.

Takeru glanced towards Angemon, grimacing. "The others all had one, but we had to do a lot of things to find them. There's... no guarantee that finding yours will be any easier."

Miyako grinned, her eyes alight with amusement. "Well, if it means getting to further explore, I'm in!"

Takeru just sighed, shaking his head, but let the conversation continue, his own mind set on the events of the day and the strange digimon that had appeared.


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"What are we going to do?"

Angemon turned his head when Takeru approached, sitting down next to his partner. "Whatever do you mean?"

Takeru sighed. "The kids, they..." He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at where they were sleeping. He and Angemon had agreed to wake Daisuke or Ken if either of them needed sleep, but he was unsure if he could trust them. "I'm afraid that they’re going to get hurt."

Angemon nodded in agreement. "They have their partners."

"If they aren't strong enough?"

"We have to agree that they will be learning to fight for themselves. There is only so much that we can do, you and I. They have their partners." Angemon paused as he stated the words once more, considering them.

Takeru took in the statement, pushing himself off the ground and stretching. "We can train them."

"As we will. But do you have the patience to deal with them?"

Takeru grimaced at the words, his gaze darting to Angemon. He looked sheepish when he did look away, the digimon smiling.

"I suppose we will be learning as well, then." Angemon nodded. "Why don't you wake one of the others up and get some rest yourself?"

"Of course." Takeru looked over at the sleeping adultd, walking over to Daisuke and hesitating. He felt weary, but he felt hesitant at the idea of letting someone else take watch. He jumped when he saw Iori move, the youjg man pushing himself up.

"I can take a watch," he offered, his gaze resting on Takeru.

Takeru nodded, backing away from Daisuke just as the man began to snore. Takeru wrinkled his nose at the noise, settling down a fair distance away with his back to the tree. He closed his eyes, evening out his breathing as he heard Iori move around the small camp site.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Iori," Angemon responded, Takeru cracking his eye open to watch the pair. Iori sat to the left of Angemon, the digimon alert as he scanned the trees.

It was several minutes longer before Iori spoke. "Is there a reason Takeru acts so cold towards us?"

Angemon made a humming noise in the back of his throat, considering the question. "I suppose it is because he cares about you getting hurt."

"It doesn't seem that way." There was a lull before Iori spoke again. "If we weren't able to protect ourselves, we wouldn't be here."

Angemon chuckled. "Speak with either Tailmon or Hikari about the first time they were here, or even before Tailmon and Hikari were united as partners. It was no walk in the park. There were.... things that happened, that molded them both to how they are now. I do not think either were untouched by the digital world. As for myself and Takeru, we have been here by ourselves for years. We have had to learn to rely on each other. It may seem.... crass of him to not want you here, but his heart is in a place of caring."

Takeru closed his eyes, letting out a low breath as he thought on Angemon's words.

"It seems like he is still childish in his own way."

Takeru restrained himself from getting up, closing his eyes and settling back against the tree. He heard Angemon offer a response, but he didn't bother to listen for it. In the distance, he could just make out the sound of Tailmon answering a question in irritation that Miyako must have asked. He gritted his teeth, eventually falling asleep after he forced himself to relax.

*~*~*~*~*

_"What is this place?"_

_The teenager was red faced as he struggled to keep up with the larger rabbit digimon, his own partner elsewere._

_Andiramon looked over his shoulder, offering the pair a smile. "It is a monument dedicated to the Harmonious One, Zhuqiaomon. There is something that rests here that, mayhaps, you will need.”_

_"And I couldn't have brought Angemon with me?"_

_Andiramon let out a sigh. "Child, you must learn to be able to handle yourself, even while Angemon is alone, dealing with his own troubles. The pair of you are strong and you’re at your strongest when you are together. But, you can be strong apart, as well. Knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses will be very important."_

_Takeru looked up at Andiramon, fidgeting. He tugged at his shirt, forcing himself to stop moving. "So, this temple?"_

_"There are five of them, placed around Server Continent. In each temple, there is a mural."_

_Andiramon spoke as they came upon the entrance. He smiled, gesturing with his hands._

_"And...?" Takeru asked, looking upon the carved rose that was in the back of the temple. He was standing on the outside, feeling the back of his neck prick._

_"Here lies an unused crest. When, if, should it be needed, it will be summoned to the child that caused it to burst forth. There are three others, much like this crest. They will be here when they are needed, no sooner and no later."_

_Takeru looked up at him, confused. "Okay..."_

_"Remember this place, for you will need it, one day, Takeru." Andiramon smiled, turning and walking away. "Come, there are more places to see."_

_Takeru turned, scrambling to catch up with the giant rabbit and once more cursing his assignment with the deva._

“Hikari?”

She at up from where she was lying when she heard her name. It had been hard to sleep, the sound of the digital world penetrating even her dreams. She saw Miyako in the morning light, offering her a smile.

“How are you doing this morning, Miyako?” She crossed her legs and watched as Miyako bounced on the balls of her feet, looking frustrated.

“I was talking with Tailmon.” Miyako began, Hikari feeling her smile fade at the tone of her voice. She schooled her face into blankness, running a hand through her hair and grimacing as she found a knot.

“What about?” Hikari asked, keeping her tone as light as she could, unwilling to press Miyako too hard.

“Your time here before,” Miyako shrugged, “she seemed more willing to talk about it last night. You could have told me about it.”

“I don’t think…” Hikari shook her head, her gaze falling to the side. “I don’t want to talk about it, Miyako.” she said, observing how Miyako tensed. She had changed into a different outfit, something Hikari would associate with a mechanic's garage, rather than something that was suited to venturing out into the digital world.

“That’s a pretty big thing to keep from someone you say you care for,” Miyako commented, the words sending Hikari on edge. She saw Hawkmon lift his head from where he was eating, the digimon seeming to frown as his partner shifted from foot to foot.

"We talked about it before. You wouldn't have believed me. There was... nothing I could tell you that you would have believed." Hikari shook her head, her eyes dancing as she looked up at Miyako.

“Do I even know you?” she asked, Hikari letting the silence stretch between them.

“You know how Daisuke tried to not make any loud noises after hearing some of the stuff Ken went through?” Hikari kept her voice even, her gaze trained into the shadows around them. “But he never pressed what happened to Ken?”

Miyako tipped her head, watching Hikari through her large rimmed glasses. She pressed a hand to her hip, waiting for Hikari to get to the point.

Hikari let the statement linger in the air, her gaze flicking around the clearing until she caught sight of Takeru. “This place took so much from everyone. It took an innocence that we didn’t understand at the time. It forced us to grow up. There are nights where I would listen to Yamato cry in my brother’s room, because his brother had been lost, when we first got back. We had to put on these facades that made them seem like we were adjusted.” She sighed, turning her gaze back to Miyako. “I didn’t want to keep looking back, because I would have fallen if I did. That’s why I didn’t talk about it. No one understood what we talked about.”

“But you kept the picture…” Miyako frowned, confusion in her eyes before a small flash of understanding crossed her features. “I think I just need time to understand this. But, I’ve here now. Why can’t we talk about it now?”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Because I need to come to terms with it.”

Hikari met Miyako’s gaze, watching as the girl tugged on a strand of hair.

Both girls were startled when Daisuke bounded over, grinning at them and gesturing towards Takeru.

"So, what should we do with pretty boy?"

The girls shared a glance, Hikari sighing. “We’ll talk later,” she assured Miyako.

Miyako glanced from Hikari to Daisuke, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're not going to put it off?" she demanded, Daisuke glancing between the two of them. When Hikari shook her head, Miyako turned, walking away.

"What was that about?" Ken asked, appearing from somewhere behind Daisuke. He turned to look at him, the smile seeming to slip from his face.

"Daisuke just interrupting, as usual." Hikari smiled at them, Ken rolling his eyes.

"So, what about the pretty boy?" Daisuke asked, turning his attention back to Takeru. He took several steps towards him, his grin returning.

"I say we leave him here," Miyako suggested, glancing at Hawkmon. The digimon dropped the fish he had caught, Tailmon not far behind them with several fruits.

"Honestly, he looks much better when he's asleep." Daisuke crouched down, squinting at Takeru. Ken walked toward him, tugging Daisuke back.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'let sleeping dogs lie'?" Ken demanded, voice soft.

Tailmon let out a scoff. "You couldn't catch him off guard for as long as you tried, trust me."

Hiakri let out a sigh. "Come on, breakfast is here. Why don't we just forget about him?"

Daisuke turned to look at her, eyes flashing. "I think we could do better without him. That rabbit digimon gave us the objective. Get the crests, defeat the bad guys. We're like, level one on a video game, right? Just got to get to the next level."

"But this isn't just a video game, Daisuke."

It was V-mon that spoke, the digimon bounding into the clearing. Tailmon rolled his eyes, turning to him.

"What have you been told about running off by yourself?" she hissed, ears lying flat against her skull.

V-mon pressed a finger to his mouth in thought, glancing at Tailmon. "I'm a stage higher now, I can protect myself!"

"Oh really?" Hakwmon asked, "Tailmon is the more experienced of us digimon, we should trust her judgement."

"And what does Tailmon have to say about us going off without him?" Daisuke asked, jerking a finger towards Takeru.

"That you're all idiots."

"Then we go, right?" Miyako asked.

Ken hesitated, glancing over his shoulder and finally stepping back from either man, uncomfortable with the idea that Takeru could wake at any moment. "That thing could still be wandering the forest..."

"Andiramon called it Millenniumon," Hikari spoke, her voice soft as she got up and joined the others. "I don't think it would be wise to separate from each other, unless we are absolutely sure of where we're going."

“Hikari’s right, at least in that regard,” Iori spoke, looking up from where he was standing at the edge of the clearing with Armadimon. There was wood gathered in his arms, his face a mask as he joined the others.

“Much as I hate to admit it, we do still need his help.” Ken swallowed as the bitter taste of regret came with those words, his gaze quickly scanning the others and cocking an eyebrow.

“Damn, I wish we didn’t though.” Daisuke tugged at the goggles around his head, pulling them down to rest on his neck.

"I doubt you'd be able to get rid of me that easily anyway. And I was not sleeping. There's a crest near here. After we eat, we'll go to its resting place."

The five adults were startled as Takeru spoke and stood, his gaze scanning them as he tipped his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow. He wasn’t impressed by the previous conversation, though he doubted they would have gotten far before he tracked them down once more.

"How can you tell?" Daisuke grumbled, startled back several steps by his sudden movements.

Takeru glowered at him, moving to pick up his staff. He he rested the wood on his shoulder, turning to Daisuke. "Your digivices will start to beep when we grow closer to the crest in question. However, _I_ know because I can sense it. I am in tune with things that are... different in the flow of the world." He selected his words with care, gaze sweeping the forest and picking out the best path for them to follow. "But, first, we shall eat."

"Any idea which crest it could be?" Hikari asked, Tailmon crossing her arms over her chest. She stood a little closer to her partner, meeting Miyako’s gaze as the girl seemed to glower at the woods around them.

"I hope it's not perseverance." Takeru tossed the comment over his shoulder, already selecting his path. He sat at the edge of it, fishing something out of his bag. He glanced at the others, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to eat quickly or shall we linger her for another night?"

The others grumbled, gathering around the now burning fire, Iori already working on cooking the fish.

*~*~*~*~*

It took nearly half the morning, but Takeru was pleased to see that the others were actually interested in leaving once they finished eating. He stood, turning his attention to further down the path.

The trees whistled in the wind, Angemon appearing at the end of it.

"And here I thought I would find you further along." The digimon's gaze swept across the clearing, finding his partner once more.

"They wanted breakfast. I wasn't going to let them not take the time to eat," Takeru responded, "but we're finished now, so we can get going."

"Where have you been?" Daisuke asked, gaze locked on Angemon.

"I had the night watch with Iori, and then I looked further down the path, to ensure our safety. He went back with wood." Angemon cocked his head, watching Iori frown at him.

"No way, I told him to wake me up!" Daisuke protested, puffing out his cheeks. “What, did you just decide I couldn’t take on a watch?”

“No, it was simply because he was already awake and offered.” Angemon turned to Iori, nodding at him.

Hikari let out a muffled laugh, Miyako rolling her eyes at the display. 

Even with breakfast having been eaten, Miyako felt hollow. "I'm surprised you don't wake yourself up with your snoring, Motomiya. It was hard enough to sleep once you got to sleep. Had I known volunteering for watch as an option, I would have done it." Miyako sniffed, Hawkmon patting her shoulder.

Daisuke gaped at Miyako. "I do not snore!" he protested.

Iori looked him dead in the face, grimacing. "You snore," he and Ken said at the same time, Daisuke looking hurt. Takeru grunted from further ahead, glancing over his shoulder.

"Are we going to gossip all day, or can we get a move on?" Takeru asked. When the others turned to look at him, he forced himself to relax. "Not that I mind leaving you behind. That was the plan earlier, wasn't it?"

Daisuke grumbled, picking up V-mon. "I don't snore, do I?"

"I didn't hear you snore," the small digimon promised, Daisuke offering him a grin. He opened his mouth to say something, letting out a sigh when he realized that the others were already moving to keep up with Takeru.

He joined the back of the group, his gaze drifting from Armadimon to Hawkmon, then over to Wormmon and Tailmon, considering the small group. V-mon eventually jumped from his arms, walking next to him.

Gradually the forest gave way to the beach and ocean, Takeru frowning at the shift in terrain. He stopped near the beach, twisting to look side to side before he found where he wanted. "Wait here, I'm going to check something out," he called, Angemon already evolving to Pegasmon and allowing Takeru on his back.

The pair was off before anyone could question them, Daisuke flopping onto the sand.

"Think we can enjoy a good swim before he gets back?" Miyako asked, already moving towards the water. She moved forward, putting her hand in and grinning. "It's pretty nice, at least better than the heat."

"I don't know how long..." Hikari shrugged, already slipping her shoes and socks off before walking to join Miyako near the edge. She stuck her feet in the water, letting out a small, happy sigh.

The stream they stayed beside yesterday was nothing compared to the ocean in front of them now.

"Hey!"

Miyako’s protest came out as a yelp when Daisuke plunged into the water, soaking her and Hikari in the process. Miyako tugged at the collar of her shirt, Hawkmon having taken flight when Daisuke came running. Tailmon let out a low hiss, moving further back from the water to prevent herself from being caught in the crossfire of Daisuke’s splashing.

"He could have at least warned us," Hawkmon responded, settling back next to Miyako.

"I will only assume that it is beyond his ability to control himself when it comes to water and jumping in." Tailmon flicked her ears back, glowering at Daisuke. Ken moved to sit next to them, nodding in agreement with the digimon's words.

"Always has to jump straight in," Ken agreed.

"Hey, does Wormmon talk much?" Miyako asked, looking at the digimon curled up in Ken's arms. Ken nodded, flicking his gaze back out to the water.

"We were talking last night. Why?"

Miyako glanced at him. “I don’t think I’ve heard him talk much, is all.”

"I like to think before speaking," the worm digimon said, Hikari nodding along to his words. Tailmon considered the pair, turning her gaze back to the ocean and watched as Daisuke and V-mon frolicked in the waves, uncaring that they were getting soaked.

"Do you think the others are worrying about us? Even if we weren’t kidnapped by any entity that could be held accountable, surely they would have noticed..." Iori looked up from his spot next to Armadimon, the digimon frowning in confusion.

"Why would they worry about ya?" he asked, watching his partner. “They can see you right here.”

"We mean the people that we know at home," Hikari responded, meeting Armidamon's gaze. She turned to look at Iori, the rest of her statement faltering.

"No, we did disappear suddenly..." Miyako sighed, running a hand through her hair before grimacing. "I want a shower."

Hikari shifted, watching as Daisuke came back, flopping down next to Ken before grinning and splashing water in Ken's face. Ken spluttered, Wormmon jumping out of his lap. He gave Daisuke a glare, standing up and tackling the other man.

"With the time difference we know about, it’s possible that you won’t have missed much time."

The group glanced to where Tailmon sat, the digimon staring into the water. She offered them a shrug, Hikari nodding in agreement.

"If it's back to running at the same pace as the digital world, then we'll be able to at least tell the gang where we were, when we get back. They've all been here," Hikari murmured, “they’ll understand that we couldn’t control any of this.”

"What was it like, when you were originally here?" Daisuke shoved Ken off of him, the pair sitting up. Daisuke moved, running his fingers through Ken's hair to fix it.

Hikari considered the words, tipping her head back and watching the sky. She sighed, shaking her head. "Well, I guess it was just like this. We didn't... no, that's not right. When I got here, they had already been here. I was the eighth chosen child, and Vamdemon had... turned to the human world to find me. He had Tailmon in his grasp for the longest time and was using her to track me down. I... couldn't say what it was like before, when they were fighting on File Island. But, I do recall the fight against the Dark Masters. It was hard, not knowing what was going to happen. We had MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to help us, Agumon and Gabumon's ultimate forms! They were useful." She held back what she wanted to say, feeling the weight of Miyako’s gaze resting on her.

What she remembered the most was the fear of fighting against the Dark Masters. She felt Tailmon press against her spine, the digimon offering her as much comfort as she could without words.

"The dark masters were tricky to fight, but once we got them down, they stayed down." Tailmon said with a growl in her voice. "They couldn't handle all of us, not once we took the fight to them."

"I remember being scared, fighting them." Hikari closed her eyes, recalling those months she had spent in the digital world with everyone. "I was eight at the time, didn't understand a whole lot. We-"

"Whamon sacrificed himself, to protect us. As had Leomon," Tailmon recalled, unwilling to force Hikari to remember anything unpleasant. "Mimi grew distraught and stayed behind with Jou. They came back in the end, with help even. But… I know he came back."

“It’s almost the same.” Hikari shook her head, sadness evident in her gaze.

“How did he come back?” Iori inquired, his gaze darting between the two. “If he died…”

"Digimon are reborn when they die," Tailmon explained, "it is the nature of the digital world."

"I wonder if Ogremon ever found him?" Hikari mused.

“If we see him, we can ask,” Tailmon suggested, Hikari nodding in agreement. She looked up when Ken frowned, considering the words.

“How did you handle it all, when you were so young?” he asked, recalling the death of his brother, the harshness of the thoughts startling him. He felt Daisuke move, touching his hand in concern as the topic wandered from subject to subject.

"For a while, I thought it wouldn't work out. Being the child of light, I tried to keep an optimistic view on the outcome, but it often felt like there was nothing but darkness to see." Hikari smiled as she stared out of the ocean, sadness permeating her thoughts.

"How did you get back?" Armadimon asked, the question surprising everyone. He shuffled in embarrassment, ducking his head as Iori looked at him in concern.

"The gates were closing. We were all ushered aboard the trolley. It was..." Hikari pursed her lips. "It wasn't until we were leaving that we noticed Takeru was nowhere in sight. We... we tried to get it to stop, but it was too late. He had snuck off, I think? We're not sure, but Yamato was angry that he had been left behind."

Tailmon nodded, considering the words. "When we asked, before we went our separate ways, he said that he remembered being on the trolley. It was shortly after that..." She tipped her head, squinting her eyes in confusion, "he was taken by the Devas, into the home of the Harmonious Ones. We had all met them, as the partners of the chosen children, after all. We had power that others didn't. They were curious, at first. But, as the others drifted away, the Harmonious Ones didn't care. I kept up with Takeru, as much as I could, but it wasn't until he asked me to watch the babies that we really talked again. I wish I had stayed in touch with the others."

"It's okay if you didn't." Hikari picked up her partner's paw, the digimon looking up and nodding. "It's good to know that Takeru has been… here, after all these years."

"What did you tell his parents, when you returned home?" Miyako asked, gaze flashing in irritation that Hikari would confide in others but not her.

Hikari frowned. "They knew about the digital world. We had to tell them after the fight with Vamdemon, when we were heading to fight the Dark Masters. I think they saw the fight-"

"It was in the sky!" Daisuke said, his eyes lighting up. "I was, like, eight at the time, I remember the distortions that happened then."

Miyako and Iori shared a glance, Ken laying on his back as Daisuke huffed out a breath of excitement.

"I knew it was real! I knew there was something more behind it!"

"Yes, I suppose the distortions would have been noticeable." Hikari agreed, feeling herself falter in the explanation. "We... Yamato took the burden of telling his parents. I think he told them that Takeru had fallen behind, was stuck in the digital world. I remember him coming over to our house two days after. He stayed with Taichi and us for nearly a month. I got my own room because of it. After that, his father showed up, apologized to mom and took him home. He didn't talk at all in that month. It was several months before we saw him again, but at the start of winter, he showed back up like nothing had happened. He never talked about it. Taichi was upset during the month he was with us, but he never got angry at Yamato."

Iori frowned. "Why would he be angry?"

Tailmon shifted, tail twitching. "When we were in the digital world before, he and Taichi often came to blows when there was a disagreement."

"Shit, those two used to fight?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, V-mon frowning.

"Is that a bad thing?" the small digimon asked.

Hikari laughed, smiling at V-mon. "When they started dating, it was terrible. They would argue about everything and couldn't get anything done, but they cared for each other. Sora always was stepping in and mediating and... eventually, they decided everything was better with Sora in their life and became a polyamorous trio."

"They always seem so happy." Miyako was rigid as she spoke, Hawkmon glancing helplessly between his partner and Hikari.

"Of course!" Hikari nodded. "They aren't public about it. Taichi has his career, Yamato has his singing... Sora's just happy to be with them. But, losing Takeru affected Yamato badly. They tried to put this behind them. But..."

"He was hesitant yesterday, to talk. You said he was grieving," Iori observed.

Hikari nodded. "It was the sixteenth anniversary yesterday. I think that was why Taichi was so insistent on getting everyone back together."

Ken sighed, staring at the sky. "And now we're back at the question of, what do we do now?"

Hikari opened her mouth, anything she was going to say lost.

"Hydro pressure!" The adults scrambled to stand as the Shellmon faced off against them, Hikari reeling back several steps and losing her footing in the sand. Miyako moved to help her up without thought, Hawkmon standing in between them and Shellmon.

"Feather slash!" The child digimon darted into the path of the Shellmon, squawking as he was taken down into the sand. Wormmon moved to help, eyes blazing as he scurried across the sand.

"Silk thread!" Wormmon moved around the digimon, Ken moving to protect his partner in turn as Shellmon used his free hand to swipe down. Armadimon grunted, aiming his rolling stone at the hand pinning Hawkmon down.

V-mon bounded forward, aiming a headbutt at the Shellmon's face, the digimon reeling back enough from the three attacks to let Hawkmon out.

Tailmon let out a snort, lashing her tail and jumping forward, stumbling when a wave of exhaustion struck her. Hikari dashed across the sand, picking up her partner and pulling her out of harm's way. Tailmon let out a hiss, glaring at Shellmon. "I should be at full fighting form-"

"We should have had lunch first thing when Takeru left," Hikari told her partner, setting her on the sand.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako dashed across the sand as the bird digimon was struck from the sky with a stray Hydro Pressure, Shellmon snapping at the air as V-mon jumped up with a well aimed Volley Kick hitting his cheek.

"I'm okay," the digimon said, struggling against Miyako's hands. She let him go, watching Hawkmon take to the air. The ground rumbled under them, Shellmon hesitating in his attack as they heard someone call out to them.

"Children, come this way!"

Hikari turned in time to see Leomon jump out of the forest, beckoning them to him. She hesitated for a split second before she darted towards him, the others quickly following her choice.

"Fist of the beast king!" He struck the Shellmon, sending it sliding backwards in the sand before it turned, scurrying away from the adult digimon.

"Thank you," Hikari said from where she stood under the shade of the trees. Leomon turned to them, offering them a nod.

"It has long been thought that the chosen children would return to the digital world. It is a pleasure to meet you here. My name is Leomon." The digimon's gaze darted over the five people, assessing them. "What were you doing in such a dangerous strip of beach?"

"Waiting," Daisuke offered, V-mon clinging to his leg. "We're..."

"Leomon!"

The digimon turned when he heard Takeru's voice, raising a hand in greeting. Takeru's gaze darted to the others, frowning before he looked at Leomon, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"They were attacked by a stray Shellmon. I sent him running," Leomon explained, Hikari letting out a small groan as Takeru nodded.

"I was not aware that the Shellmon had moved back into the area. Thank you for looking out for them, Leomon." He tightened his grip in Pegasmon's mane, the digimon snorting and shaking his head at the pressure.

"It is my pleasure." Leomon bowed to Takeru, Pegasmon returning the motion. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yes, we're looking for the crests," Takeru explained, his gaze darting to the others. "They have just recently arrived. I am also searching for information regarding Millenniumon. Andiramon passed on the news of his presence."

Leomon nodded, considering the question. "I have not heard anything regarding crests, but I have heard rumors of Millenniumon. There has been... talk of the Generals working for him. But it is unconfirmed. Is that why you seek the-"

"Yes," Takeru didn't give Leomon the chance to finish the statement, his gaze darting to the others. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would be honored," Leomon said. Takeru slid off of Pegasmon's back, heading towards the others and dropping his pack. He began pulling out several bags of already cooked food, placing them out for anyone who would want them.

They ate, Hikari breaking into the silence. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Takeru looked up, watching the others. "We're unlucky in that the temples are scattered. The closest one will be in the mountains."

"What happened to our first destination being the forest?" Daisuke grumbled, looking up from where he and V-mon were sharing a plate.

"Our destination changed," Takeru responded, Angemon looking at his partner in concern. "That is a thing that is allowed to happen. The digital world is in a constant state of change, after all."

"How far are we from the mountains?" Miyako asked, dreading the walk that would be before them.

"Two days, at the most," Takeru responded, calculating the speed that they had been walking at previously. “We’re close to the edge of the forest. Once we get onto the plains, we’ll have to move quickly into the mountains.”

Leomon watched the group, Miyako slumping against Hikari. Iori grimaced at the thought of more walking, Daisuke and Ken sharing a glance. "I would be willing to join you, if you would like," Leomon offered.

Takeru smiled at the digimon, nodding. "I would be honored to have you with us, Leomon. Thank you."

Leomon nodded, his gaze scanning over them. "Will we be leaving soon?"

"As soon as they eat." Takeru had finished his own food and leaned back, resting his head against a tree.


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidentally posted this one early, oops.
> 
> Also! As I start working on further edits, and with how far ahead of the editing I am compared to the story, my updates may be bumped to every Friday, rather than every other Friday. So, depending on how many completed chapters I have by 10/25, I may look at bumping the update schedule.

Takeru watched the fire crackle, listening to the snoring of the others. He itched to be on the move again, annoyance spilling over at how little progress they made. Instead, he listened to the quiet woods, dread filling his heart, as he recalled the beast stalking them.

Most of the day, wasted to the confines of the forest. He dug his fingers into the dirt beside him, grunting at the thought.

"What are your goals, Takeru?"

He looked up at the speaker, pulling his hands from the dirt. His mind swirled around the question, his gaze dropping back to the fire before him.

"They will be finding the crests as the Harmonious Ones' will." He looked up at Leomon once more, eyes guarded.

There was always something that felt off about Leomon to him, even now. Unease that he had forgotten something.

"Do you believe that they can help you?"

Takeru looked away from the fire, staring into the woods. "We have been... plagued by an issue I have been... unable to handle myself. They are, at this time, the option that the Harmonious Ones have decided to use. Whether that will be enough is not for me to decide. It is their will that guides us."

Leomon let out a snort, careful to not draw Angemon's attention to their discussion. "There are many things that they don't tell you."

Takeru stood up, brushing off the back of his pants. "I do not need to know everything in order to be capable at my job. You may serve your resistance, but I've told you before, there is nothing that can be gained by it. The Harmonious Ones are here to stay."

Leomon let out a sigh, his gaze drifting to the side. Takeru grimaced as he watched the conflicting emotions play out on his face.

"With any luck, we will be to the plains by mid afternoon. Will you continue to travel with us after that?" He turned away from the digimon, towards his partner.

“I do not believe so. There are things I must accomplish, even if you believe that they are foolish.” Leomon stood as well, taking a step away and nodding at him. “Be at peace, Takeru.”

Takeru let out a sigh. “This is my peace.”

The digimon cast him a hesitant look before he moved past, leaving him be. Takeru took another step towards his partner, turning over Leomon’s words and only finding annoyance at them.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, can you tell us more about these crests that we're supposed to be finding?"

Takeru looked up at Daisuke's question, his gaze darting to V-mon. Leomon was in the back of the group, his attention fully on Tailmon.

"Well, there are going to be four crests that you're finding. They each reside in a temple, so they’ll be easier to find." Takeru frowned, glancing at the others. "What more do you want?"

"Do you know which crest belongs to who?" Miyako asked.

Takeru frowned, eyeing her up and down. "I hold the crest of Hope, a beacon in the dark and, of course, you know my partner, Angemon, with the ability to armour evolve into Pegasmon."

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "What's armour evolution?"

He glanced back at her. "It's an... ancient form of evolution, as the Harmonious Ones tell it. It's very rare for a modern digimon to be able to use the evolution, but it was compatible with Patamon's evolutionary line."

"And where are the rest of the armour evolutions?" Daisuke asked.

"Qinglongmon has them tucked away, hidden among his own, personal collection. They can be dangerous, if they fall into the wrong hands. Better to keep them hidden, than to let them out of his sight." Takeru's voice was quiet, his gaze sliding to the forest behind. It was too quiet, too unsettling for him.

"But he let you have the Hope one."

Takeru looked over his shoulder, nodding at Iori. "That is true. I was... a special case. Now, to answer your other question, there are four principles that the world holds dear, per the Harmonious Ones. Passion, patience, perseverance, and kindness. Those are the crests that we shall be seeking."

"So, how do we know who is who?" Miyako pressed.

Takeru scratched the side of his head, frowning. "There are... ways to discern. The crest should react to you, in some way. Originally, they were found scattered across Server Continent. When the heroes found them, they reacted in some way to show who they represented."

"So, we wander around until we need them?" Ken frowned, pressing a finger to his chin. "That doesn't sound-"

"These four crests align with the four Harmonious Ones. Within their temples, the crests will lie. We just have to reach the temples." Takeru repeated with a smile, watching their confused faces.

"So you're going to drag us all over without an actual plan?" Daisuke crossed his arms, pausing in his walking.

"Perseverance is the only way that you will get there, Daisuke. That is what this trek will be about. Will you be able to prove that you deserve the crest?" Angemon's voice floated through the forest as he joined them, nodding at Takeru. "We are close to the forest’s edge. Leomon, do you plan to continue with us?"

Takeru stopped, the others following suit as they looked at the final digimon. Tailmon and he shared a glance, Leomon placing one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"This is where I take my leave of you. I have no further interest in travelling beyond the forest. I do suggest you be careful. There is little in the way of hiding out there if the generals do set their sights on you."

Takeru nodded, his eyes flashing as he turned back to the edge of the trees. "There are no Piccolomon in the mountains anymore, otherwise I would seek them out. Thank you for the warning, Leomon. We will be on our guard."

"There's been talk of one moving there, just for easier travel. It's dangerous out there, Takeru."

The man stifled a groan, meeting Leomon's gaze. "Angemon and I know the paths. The others will be safe, as long as they stick with us."

Leomon nodded, turning and leaving the group at the edge of the forest. He retreated into the deeper depths, Angemon watching him go.

"What's a Piccolomon?" Daisuke asked, meeting Takeru's gaze. "And why would they be in the mountains?"

"Piccolomon are a clan of digimon that can offer passage to those that need it. They link to each other. The one that lived in the mountain was killed several months ago." Angemon glanced at the plains, gesturing with his staff.

Takeru glanced at the others, already stepping onto the grassy plain. "Come, we want to try and reach the end of these by nightfall."

"What happens if we don't?" Miyako asked, her gaze sweeping across the vast space. At the very edge, she could make out hills that slopped towards the larger mountains.

Takeru spared her a glance as he stepped onto the plains. "We get attacked. Now, come. We can make it cross the plains if we are quick enough."

"Attacked by what?" Ken's voice was soft, though it grew louder on the question.

"Any number of things. It isn't safe above ground at night. Not unless you've spent a great deal of time claiming your territory. Now, may we get along? We're wasting time." Takeru was already standing on the plains, glancing back at them.

The others glanced at each other, Tailmon flicking her ears back. "If we don't get a move on soon, we might as well stay in the forest for another night. And, I believe we used up all of the forest's good will to protect us."

Angemon glanced at the other adult digimon, nodding in agreement. "Even if we can't make it through the plains in a day, we best get a start on it now. there is no need to waste time, not here."

"Can we reconsider?" Daisuke grumbled, staring across the plains.

"No." Takeru turned on the others, his eyes flashing. "We must go, now. There is no reconsidering anything. This is the path laid out for you!"

Hikari took a step back as his voice rang over the forest, Angemon resting a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Takeru, they understand. We cross the plains today."

Takeru turned, his gaze settled on the plains once more. From there, it was a quiet walk, the morning sun rising slowly and beating down on them.

*~*~*~*~*

"Do they think they can walk just like that?"

The voice slithered over the clearing, watching as the group made their way. It was growing closer to evening, the forest shifting with their presence.

"Are you going to go after them, dear?" The woman's voice bounced across the clearing, the bug turning to stare and glower at the speaker.

"They're in the open and the darkness comes..."

The digimon walked into the clearing, placing the tip of her sword into the soft grass. "You are in quite a mood, aren't you?" she mused, watching the dark colored bug in fascination.

It jumped down from the tree, landing on its hind legs, clawed hands pointed at the other. "What do you want, Mervamon?"

"I was just coming to check up on you. No need to get hostile. I heard you got into a fight with one of the Devas." She giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

The digimon narrowed his eyes, gold-black wings shimmering behind him. He flicked them, a smile crossing his features. "Sinduramon won't be crowing for a while. Not until they pick up the baby digimon from the Village." His one red eye flashed in the dark, Mervamon raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, Grandis, did his crowing really get that annoying?" She raised her hand, tapping it against her chin in thought. "Of course..."

They both looked up as the sun dipped behind the horizon, casting them in the faint light of dusk. GrandisKuwagamon nodded, lifting himself off the ground. "They are still crossing the plains. I suppose I'll stop by and visit our old friend, hmm?"

Mervamon watched the digimon disappear from the clearing, heading towards the plains with a smirk on her face. She picked up her sword, hefting it up to her shoulder and strolled away, eyes turning up towards the sky.

“Hope you know what you’re doing.”

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru let out a curse as he glanced at the others trailing behind. Night had fallen and he felt unprotected. The mountains, just a short hour away, taunted him and he turned, finding Angemon amongst the group. He nodded at the angel, watching him take to the sky on wings. With the smallest of shifts, HolyAngemon was above them.

"What's Angemon doing?" Daisuke asked, watching as the angel turned, drifting over the path that they had walked down.

Takeru glanced at Daisuke. "He's ensuring that we aren't followed. LIke I said, the plains are dangerous at night. There's... it's considered claimed territory. At night, anyone found on it will more than likely end up dead and deleted, returning to the Village of Beginnings."

He paused, glancing over head long enough to nod at HolyAngemon, sending him back the way they came. The others were gathered, their digimon looking towards the skies. Tailmon let out a hiss, lips curled backwards.

"The Generals."

"Yes, and I believe we ran from who they worked for." Takeru repressed the shudder that threatened to spill down his spine, his fingers curled tighter around his staff. "Damn."

"And this crest we're looking for?" Iori asked. "You said it was near the forest."

"In the mountains, yes. It would have offered us a safe place for the evening, but it seems as if we're not going to reach it. At least in the mountains, we would have had a place to rest until getting to the temple."

The flash of HolyAngemon's blade caught Takeru's attention, watching as the digimon struck out against the dark. He glanced at the child digimon, huddled near the partners, and nodded.

"We can make it to the mountains, we just have to hurry."

"I'll help HolyAngemon." Tailmon was already turning, looking up at the sky as the angel flashed back and forth. He was too far out to see the minute details, but Hikari just nodded, her hand tightening around her digivice.

Takeru glanced at the pair. "Very well, be safe. Hikari will stay with us, you stay with HolyAngemon."

"What if we want to fight, too?" Hawkmon asked, his voice breaking into the tense silence at Angewomon's departure.

Takeru glanced at the children, his stance softening. "You're still too young. Come, once we reach the mountains, there will be a cave system we can rest in."

Hikari swallowed, glancing back at where Angemon met the other two shapes before she turned her attention on the path in front of them.

They hurried through the darkness in silence, the young digimon struggling to keep themselves focused on moving forward. With each glance back, Takeru took in a breath.

The cries of the fighting grew closer, the base of the mountains, with their numerous caves, just close enough that Takeru waved the others on, turning his gaze to the night sky. He braced himself, watching the hurtling body of Tailmon come crashing back to the ground.

He scooped her up, drawing in a breath. "Who does Angmeon fight?" he whispered.

Tailmon let out a hiss, struggling out of his grasp. "GrandisKuwagamon. Do you really think-"

Her question was cut off by Hikari's cry, Takeru passing her over. "There's a tunnel system, the moment you enter the base of the mountains. Take cover there, Tailmon knows the way."

The digimon began to protest, her eyes flashing in defiance as Hikari nodded, rejoining the others. Takeru closed his eyes, feeling the pull of Angemon and, with another burst of light, he opened his eyes, watching as Seraphimon lighted down in front of him.

"He's fled, for now."

Takeru nodded, watching Seraphimon devolve, meeting Angemon's covered gaze. "Which one was it?"

"GrandisKuwagamon; have the others reached the mountains?"

Takeru glanced over his shoulder before he nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes, Tailmon should have led them into the caves. We'll meet them there. Are you injured?"

Angemon shook his head, turning and beginning to walk the rest of the way. "He fled upon seeing my ultimate form, after exchanging several blows. They are nothing but cowards, Takeru, turned against us. They will never met me in a true battle."

Takeru let out a sigh. "Perhaps this is the best path, then."

His back twinged as he moved, reminding him of the fight not long ago. He let out a breath, nodding.

"They understand better than we the matters that will send us down this path. They are driven to attack us, turned against us. We have nothing for us but to hope." Angemon reached a hand out, resting it on Takeru's shoulder. "Let us regroup with the others and assess that they're okay."

Takeru nodded, mouth set in a hard line. Behind him, he could hear insect buzzing but, when he looked, there was no one.

*~*~*~*~*

"Do you think they got caught?"

Tailmon let out a hiss as Daisuke opened his mouth, her tail lashing in annoyance. She sat at the entrance to the cave, turning to look at her partner.

"No way! Takeru and Angemon can take anything on!" V-mon bounced from his seat, turning to his partner. "Tailmon used to tell us stories about them. They serve the Harmonious Ones! They’re the strongest line of defense they have."

"What's so great about that?" Iori asked.

Armadimon looked up, blinking at his partner. "He's a holy warrior. His service to the digital world has kept us in peace for many years. Until the generals came along, we didn't have to worry about anything. I think."

"You think?" Iori raised an eyebrow at the question, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes; we were born when the digital world needed you!" Wormmon glanced up at Ken, his eyes alight with excitement.

“We haven’t been around long, only a handful of years. And those-”

“Have been with the shadow of the generals hanging over them.” Tailmon finished for Hawkmon, turning to look at the group.

"That's..." Ken faltered as he tried to come up with something to respond with, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Hey, we'll do the best we can!" Daisuke promised, turning to offer Wormmon a smile. "Ken just isn't good with words."

"That's not true-" Ken began, Hikari taking a step back. She listened to them for a moment longer, her gaze on Miyako before she headed over to Tailmon.

"Should we... go see if he needs help?" Hikari asked, standing next to her partner and looking down the mountain path. Tailmon had easily led them to the entrance just inside the first sloping pathway. Now, though, the cat wasn't letting them leave.

"As much as I like caves, this just isn't fun," Armadimon piped up.

“If we’re supposed to help Takeru, how come we have to hide out in the cave?” V-mon asked, looking at the others with wide eyes.

Tailmon let out a sigh, twitching her ear to the side. "It sounds like the general is gone. Let's use this as a means to take a break. Who's hungry?" she asked, watching the child digimon stare at her with bright, hunger filled eyes.

Hikari pulled off her bag as the others did, fishing out two portions of the food packed. When she walked over to Tailmon, she handed her a portion.

Tailmon shook her head, staring at the prepackaged food. "There's a river near here. I was thinking of catching food."

Hikari nodded. "I would like to go with you."

Tailmon glanced over his shoulder at the others. "Are you sure you want to leave them alone?"

Hikari just smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine for a couple minutes. Hey, Miyako, I'm going outside real quick!"

Miyako glanced up from her sandwich, glancing towards Hawkmon before back at Hikari. She gave her a nod, turning back to her food.

The pair set out of the cave, Hikari shading her eyes as she looked around them. It was empty, just as it had been when they raced up here. Tailon led them to a river, her gaze resting on the water.

"You're still worried about him."

Hikari let out a sigh, sitting next to the water to watch her partner. With a shrug, she picked up her digivice, looking it over. "It's hard letting him fight alone. I know when I was younger, we didn't fight as long as the others, but..." she trailed off, freezing when she heard footsteps.

Tailmon relaxed at the sound, her paw flashing and a fish landed on the ground next to Hikari.

"What are you doing out here?" Takeru asked, Tailmon holding up the fish when he appeared, Angemon not with him.

"Where's the angel?" Tailmon asked.

"He went to check on the others. I heard voices and found you."

Hikari watched Takeru as he came to the river, tracking the flow of water to see the source. He smirked when he spotted the waterfall.

"The others are still in the cave. They were feeding their partners. I decided I wanted fish." Tailmon hooked another one, letting it fall on the ground before killing it.

"You will kill for food and yet judge when we must delete a digimon that has gone too far." Takeru watched as Tailmon searched for a third, her ears pulled back.

"What happened to the kid we knew?" she asked, the words almost lost to the sound of the water. Takeru frowned at the question, tipping his head back in thought. He listened to the water.

"I suppose here is as good of a place to stop for the night as any other. When you are finished eating, return to the cave."

"Wait."

He stopped when Hikari spoke, turning to face her. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Do you ever regret it?" Hikari asked, watching as Takeru paused in his step away from her.

"Regret what?" he asked, voice soft.

"Staying behind."

"I got chosen to stay behind." He looked back at Hikari, watching the expression shift on her face. He felt lost when he was unable to pick out what she was feeling. "I tried to get back to the human world, for the first few months. Then I learned to deal with it. The gates were closed, nothing was going to get me back. I thought maybe the time would still be messed up. I was aging, as slow as it was at the time, and I was more than able to keep busy with Angemon's help."

"When did these Harmonious Ones speak to you?" Though he and Hikari were speaking, Tailmon was still able to snag several more fish for dinner. Takeru glanced down at Tailmon, watching as the digimon worked.

"About two months, maybe, after I was left behind. They were... unsure of what to do with me, but they were willing to have me stay, as they could not open the gates themselves. They looked at it as a blessing. They would not have to call forth any other children. It is a mantle I gladly wear." Takeru glanced down, seeing one of the first scars he had received on the back of his arm.

"Would you go back?"

Takeru considered the question, weighing the options before he shook his head. "If I go back, there would be no one to protect the digital world."

"What about the Devas and the Harmonious Ones?" Tailmon interjected. "Or... even us, we could have helped them! But, instead, you pushed us away and made me some glorified babysitter. They did something to you, Takeru, to have you so brainwashed into believing them."

Takeru leveled a gaze at the digimon, biting his tongue as he looked away. "I couldn't say either way. And I am not brainwashed. I was chosen and I will do my job."

"I think they can't-" Tailmon jumped back, her eyes gleaming as she stared up at the staff that Takeru had leveled at her.

"Do not disrespect the Harmonious Ones," he suggested, voice low. He stared the digimon down, Tailmon narrowing her eyes before she stood straight, the thought of fish for dinner pushed far from her mind.

"They did something to the others, you can't deny that." Tailmon met Takeru's gaze, the man stepping back and lowering the staff, hands trembling.

"I do not know what you mean," he said, pulling up the original facade that he had put on for them. He turned, walking ahead as Hikari hurried after him.

"You can't threaten to hurt my partner, Takaishi!" she snapped, turning to follow him. Tailmon gave one last look at her fish, picking up what she was able to and following Hikari.

"Really, he didn't even threaten me, Hikari. It's fine."

Hikari let out a huff, following Takeru back to the cave. "Are you going to ignore me, then?" she demanded, Miyako looking startled as the two joined the rest of them in the gave. Daisuke jumped up, Iori watching the pair with interest.

"That's not my name!" Takeru retorted, turning on Hikari. "Hasn't been for years. The Harmonious Ones saved me. I do not know what happened to the other partners, but that was not my concern. My concern is the threat on the digital world. I am the protector of my world, making sure you and the other children stay safe is my task. But I will not hesitate to take you down if you disrespect those that saved me."

"They're your friends," Hikari hesitated, dropping the hand that she had held out towards him. "And it is your name, Takeru. You're still a human. Though, I have to wonder, you've changed so much, Takeru. You wouldn't have thoughtlessly killed digimon before."

"I serve the digital world and the Harmonious Ones, first and foremost. It is not thoughtless that I kill anyone." Takeru turned, walking past where Iori sat on the outskirts of the group. His gaze darted to the branching caves, determined as he walked to put as much distance between himself and Hikari as he could. Angemon moved to follow, unwilling to leave his partner alone.

Daisuke dropped back to the ground as they walked off, gaze darting over to Hikari. "What'd you do to piss of the prince?" he asked.

"Called into question the actions of the Harmonious Ones." Tailmon appeared at Hikari's leg, V-mon blinking at her in confusion. His eyes widened when she set the fish down and nudged one to him.

"Well, why would that make him mad?" the small digimon asked, eagerly taking a fish.

Tailmon shook her head. "He worked for them for so long, I'm not surprised that he grew angry."

"Should we see if he's okay?" Iori looked up from where he and Armadimon had been discussing something, Hikari shaking her head.

"Give him some time to cool off. Why don't we eat?" Hikari suggested, sitting down and pulling her pack off, rummaging before she heard a sigh, Ken placing the fish on sticks.

“Already ahead of you.” Daisuke grinned, gesturing to where Ken was staring into the fire, his lips pressed into a thin line. She nodded at him, finding a roll and taking a bite, replaying the conversation in her head. She opened her mouth to ask Miyako a question, changing her mind when she saw how far away Miyako sat.

She felt alone, something she hadn’t felt since she had made friends with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First look at the generals! Watcha think?


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new updates every Friday or at least that's the plan for the next three months.

The cool mountain air greated Takeru as he stepped out of the cave, a bag slung over his shoulder. The peaks towered above, covered in snow.

"Where are you going?"

He turned his head when he heard Angemon, greeting his partner with a small nod. "There's a waterfall not far from here, I'm going to get cleaned. Care to come?"

Angemon looked over his shoulder towards the cave. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "It won't take me long, and they have Tailmon with them."

Angemon nodded, the light of evolution consuming him. He stepped out as Pegasmon, tossing his head and staring at Takeru.

He strode over to his partner, climbing on his back and let out a small, peaceful sigh as Pegasmon took off, heading towards the waterfall.

The flight was short, but it put Takeru in a good mood when Pegasmon landed, letting Takeru off his back. The man turned, lifting his face towards the spray and shivered.

"We're not too far from the others. If they need anything, their screams shall alert us." Pegasmon laid down at the edge of the water, closing his eyes.

"You know, that's not very... comforting." Takeru turned to look at him, frowning.

Pegasmon opened an eye, watching his partner. "You do care."

Takeru snorted, turning when he heard the bushes rustle behind him. He leaned down to pick up his staff, Pegasmon already back on his feet.

"Good morning."

The pair relaxed when they saw the metallic gleam of a coat in the midst of the green bushes, the heavy footsteps of the digimon pounding against the earth. Takeru took in the sharp fangs, his gaze flashing over the red eyes as he offered the dog Deva a bow.

"Good morning, Caturamon, how may I assist you today?"

"The first crest is near here," Caturamon sat down in front of Takeru, tipping his head towards him. "Yet you hesitate."

Takeru shook his head in response, the side of his mouth pulling down in a frown. "There is only so far that I can push these... children before they are no longer able to continue. It is better to take the time now then allow them to fall behind because I pushed them too far. And..." he hesitated, watching as Pegasmon shifted from hoof to hoof.

When his partner settled, he shifted back to the Deva.

"We ran into one of the generals last night. They are growing bolder, aren't they?" Takeru asked, meeting Caturamon’s gaze.

The digimon let out a low hum, moving to stand once more. "The Harmonious Ones will not be able to detain the generals as a whole for much longer. Nor, for that matter, will they be able to detain _him_ before the cage breaks. They only ask that you pick up your pace. They do not want to be disappointed; not in you, Hope."

Takeru felt the flash of shame cross his face as he bowed once more. "Please tell them that I am doing my best. We can only move so fast."

Caturamon smiled at Takeru, pleased. "And you do that so well."

"Thanks." Takeru blinked, watching the deva run away. He pondered the words, letting out a sigh before he began to undress, finding his fingers had stiffened.

"That warning does not bode well." Pegasmon turned to look at his partner, eyes flashing.

Takeru let out a sigh. "There is a temple in the mountains, yes. I would like to find it, and soon. But..." He shook his head.

"I understand."

"Do you think they're ready?"

Pegasmon studied his partner, eyes flashing. "I think they are as ready as they can be, given the situation at hand. You heard Caturamon. I would rather avoid another visit from the Devas, if it can be helped."

Takeru nodded, closing his eyes. He moved to undress, Pegasmon looking down the path. "Will you talk about it now?"

"No. They went home, I did not. What is there to talk about?"

Pegasmon snorted, turning his attention back to Takeru. He was under the water now, the fall nearly drowning out his words.

"Your back is healing nicely. It won't be long until you're back to fighting form, will it?"

Takeru shifted, twisting an arm behind to feel the still healing cut that ran from his shoulder to his hip, grimacing. The cut had been received from one in a long list of battles he wasn't sure if he regretted or not. He hummed, looking towards Pegasmon once again.

"You're right, it won't be long," he said, hesitating before looking up at Pegasmon, "Do think we're in the right?"

The digimon blinked, tipping his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Trusting the Harmonious ones, deleting rampaging digimon..." Takeru murmured. "You heard them, they... what if they are unable to deal with this as I have been? Have I really changed that much, Pegasmon?"

"You learned to deal with the path that you were given. And all people change as they grow. Even digimon change as they grow. Remember Lucemon's attempts at rebellion?" Pegasmon asked with a shake of his head, the digimon moving to stand and take a drink from the river.

"He looked like a little kid."

"But he was willing to delete anyone that got in his way. We may not have been the ones that forged the path to that battle, but the Harmonious Ones were willing to trust us. When we needed help the most, they always pulled through." The digimon lifted his head, watching Takeru.

"Are you saying that this is similar to that?"

Pegasmon let out a hum. "If that is what you want to think, then yes."

Takeru returned under the spray of the waterfall once more, listening to it for several minutes. His hair was untied, falling down to near his hips. He ran a hand through it, frowning when his fingers caught on a tangle.

"Of course," he said, turning his back to the digimon once more. He trusted his partner, knowing that Pegasmon would give him any warning. He worked his fingers through his hair, feeling the weight of it with a frown. Maybe he should...

"Holy shit."

He froze when he heard the voice, lowering his hands from his scalp and turned to look at who had come across him. He met Daisuke's gaze, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" he inquired, keeping his voice as level as he could. With the years spent in the digital world, it never crossed his mind that the others would find it odd.

"What happened to your back?" Daisuke's gaze jerked up to Takeru's face, the man seeming to flush an unpleasant red color. Takeru tilted his head, hair spilling across his face.

"I met the wrong side of a digimon attack a month or so ago," he said, the healing wound barely bothering him. He still felt irked when he couldn't move too fast, that it restricted several of his katas while using his staff, but he was fine. It was healing nicely.

"Damn."

Takeru sighed as Daisuke's gaze darted to the scars across Takeru's body, the chosen crossing his arms over his chest. He no longer felt relaxed under the waterfall, feeling every small piece of hatred towards himself well up in his throat as Daisuke took a step towards him.

"All of those, from fighting here?" he asked.

"I took an unconventional method towards fighting." Takeru extended a hand towards his staff, Daisuke following and glancing at it before looking at Takeru. "While humans are not meant to fight in the digital world, I prefer to fight by my partner's side.”

“Aren’t you…” he trailed off, eyes wide.

“Yes, even if it means putting myself in harm's way as well."

"The wound on your back..." Daisuke frowned. "Why the hell would you do something so stupid?"

"I was in a fight with a Chimairamon.” At Daisuke’s blank stare, Takeru sighed. “Chimairamon is a synthetic digimon, created by something mucking about in the code. It was possible that a demon lord was having fun, Lucemon likes to have a go at me every once in a while. But, other than that, I can't say I know what you mean." He frowned, his fingers digging into his arms.

"We're in our twenties. Twenty year olds don't have scars like that unless they're like... fighters, from abusive homes and other shit like that," Daisuke said, raising his voice as he spoke to sound on the verge of panic.

Takeru stepped onto the bank, listening to Daisuke speak. He pulled on his clothes when he reached them, frustrated with the man. His hair was well washed, but he felt strangely naked before Daisuke as the man stared at him, as if he were judging and weighing all of his scars.

"I am a fighter," Takeru responded, ice in his voice.

“Still-” Daisuke began.

“The digital world is not kind, not to those that are looking to grow old. You have to learn to fight if you want to keep your head above water.” He locked his gaze with Daisuke's, eyes burning. "Something that you probably wouldn't know anything about. Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

Daisuke just shrugged, meeting Takeru's gaze. "Hikari said you left nearly an hour ago. She was worried that you wandered off. I was making sure that you were still around."

“Yeah! And with me here, nothing is going to hurt Daisuke!” V-mon choose that moment to pipe up, nestled as he was in Daisuke’s hair.

Takeru opened his mouth before he shook his head. His response was thrown off when they heard someone coming. Takeru beant down, picking up his staff and Pegasmon moved, mane standing on end.

"Daisuke?"

“Yes?” Daisuke turned, reaching up to pull V-mon off his head.

Takeru relaxed when Ken appeared from the top of the path, his gaze flashing from Daisuke to Takeru.

"You left…” Ken glanced from Daisuke to his arms before looking at Takeru, who had finished getting dressed when he realized Ken wasn’t a threat. “I was getting anxious because you wandered away.”

Daisuke grinned, turning to look at Ken. "Takeru here is hung like a horse.” He gestured at Takeru as he spoke, Ken closing his eyes in defeat.

Takeru shared a confused glance with Pegasmon, the digimon offering him a shrug.

"That's... wonderful to know?" Ken frowned, his gaze darting from Daisuke to Takeru. "Do we need to have another discussion on what is and what is not appropriate, Daisuke?" he asked, making his way to Daisuke.

“I don’t think so?” Daisuke frowned, Ken tugging on his shoulder.

"We should be heading out soon." Takeru warned, pulling himself up on Pegasmon. The pair moved between Ken and Daisuke, Pegasmon's tail switching just hard enough to catch Daisuke in the side. 

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, Ken letting out a sigh as he took Daisuke's hand once Pegasmon was past.

"No protesting," he warned, "you deserved that one."

"What did Daisuke mean?" V-mon asked, Takeru glancing back at the top of the path to see Daisuke flush red while Ken turned to head back to the cave, his response lost to the rumbling of the falls.

"Yes, I wonder what he meant as well," Pegasmon responded.

Takeru let out a snort, leaning down to rest his forehead against Pegasmon's neck. "What little I do know about him makes me think I don't want to know what he meant."

*~*~*~*~*

“Don’t you have any consideration of personal space, Daisuke?” Ken let out a huff as the man scratched the side of his cheek.

“Sure I do, but it’s not like he will _really_ understand what I mean-”

“And that’s what makes it even worse.” Ken snorted, shaking his head and side eyeing Daisuke. “You can’t just go and make comments like that, can you?”

Daisuke let out a sigh, looking down at V-mon in his arms. “No, I shouldn’t be.”

Ken raised his eyebrow, Daisuke glancing at him.

“Look, he’s super hot, okay?”

Ken let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head. “But it’s still not the right thing to say.”

Daisuke paused, glancing behind them. Takeru had headed in front, Pegasmon easily pulling ahead of them. He rubbed his side, shifting V-mon to just one arm. “No, it’s not, you’re right. How’d you sleep last night?”

Ken ran a hand over his face. “The dreams are getting worse. I’m… not sure what to do about that.”

Daisuke nodded, moving to step closer to Ken. “If you need me to hold your hand through the night, let me know. I’m here for you, Ken.”

Ken nodded, glancing up at the mountain skies. “Do you think this is where he went? When he disappeared for those few days, before…”

Daisuke shifted V-mon again, the child digimon glancing between both of them. “Well, he never told you, so it’s possible. Come on, you left Wormmon behind and he must be frantic by now, wondering where you went.”

“Who disappeared?” V-mon asked, looking up at Ken.

“Uhm…” Ken glanced at Daisuke, turning his attention back to V-mon. “My brother, when we were younger. He told me… a lot of things, but I didn’t believe him. This… world reminds me of his stories, is all.”

V-mon nodded, bounding towards the cave. Daisuke reached out, taking Ken’s hand. “I’m here for you. If you need me to do anything, please let me know.”

Ken squeezed his hand, offering him a smile. “Thank you, Daisuke.”

*~*~*~*~*

As Pegasmon walked into the caves, Takeru felt the weight of Tailmon's judgement before the digimon looked away, her eyes closed.

Takeru moved further into the cave, turning his head when he heard the footsteps of Iori.

"You told us a bit about the crests and where we might find them, but what can you tell us about the digital world as a whole?"

Takeru regarded Iori, weighing the question before he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"How did it come to be?" Iori settled down next to Armadimon, the digimon leaning against his partner.

Takeru considered the question. "I suppose... I don't know. I know the chosen of Knowledge was studying it, before they left. I had no interest in learning about it afterwards. The past does not concern the here and now."

Iori frowned, considering this. "Hikari told us of the first time she was here."

Takeru nodded. "It was so long ago... There was a thought that this world was connected to the internet in the human world. That it was born out of the data there. I suppose it's more than likely that they are intertwined, even before technology became a huge thing, on your end."

"Do you like it here?"

Takeru's gaze darted to Armadimon, watching the digimon. "I do, I like it here, more so than I did... in the other place. Here, we have more control. The ability to do something when something bad happens. Angemon and I, we are..."

"You can't take the digimon out of the digital world." Armadimon grinned, watching the pair and Takeru nodded in agreement.

"You're like holy fighters, a paladin, if you will," Iori suggested.

"Sure, you can call it that." Takeru shared a glance with Angemon, the digimon nodding in agreement.

"Who do you work for?"

Takeru's gaze darted over to Ken, who had returned to the cave while he and Iori talked. "The Harmonious Ones. There are four of them. Five, if you include their center."

"Center?"

Takeru nodded. "Huanglongmon. I have not met him personally, but... he has fallen silent in recent years. While we're resting, I want to pose a challenge." He wanted away from the topic of the Harmonious Ones, unwilling to start the argument with Tailmon once again.

He caught the attention of Daisuke, who looked up at the mention of challenge. Takeru stood, clearing his throat and gesturing for everyone to join him. Miyako and Daisuke joined, Hikari trailing behind.

"What sort of challenge?" Daisuke asked, sitting down with the others. Ken joined him, their digimon piling on their laps the moment they sat.

Takeru's gaze swept the group, taking in the four new chosen. "I want to see who can evolve first. To adult level," he amended as Miyako opened her mouth.

"How is that a challenge? Wouldn't Hikari automatically win?" Daisuke protested, his gaze darting to Tailmon. V-mon nodded along with his words, Takeru shaking his head.

"Because that's the form she is most comfortable in, I wouldn't include her in this. Sorry, Tailmon."

"That's fine by me," the digimon grumbled, her tail twitching as she watched Takeru. He turned his gaze to the others, considering them as Daisuke jumped up.

"What do we need to do in order to evolve to the adult level?" he asked.

Takeru shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure it out as you go."

"That's helpful." Daisuke looked away, Hikari standing.

"He has the right of it," she admitted, "when Taichi spoke of it, he said it took a great act of courage to have Agumon evolve. Courage is his crest."

“But we… don’t have these crests, do we?” Ken asked.

Takeru shook his head. “To evolve to adult level, a digimon doesn’t need a crest. Just an act to prompt an evolution.”

“And it can range from a variety of acts. From fighting another digimon to rescuing their partner from certain death.” Hikari added, glancing at Tailmon as she nodded along.

Miyako tensed at Hikari's words, her gaze skittering to her girlfriend before returning to her partner, reaching out to touch Hawkmon's head.

"That's if you don't evolve your partners into a dark evolution," Takeru offered, glancing at Hikari.

He watched the startled gazes swing to him, Hikari almost seeming to glare. He rolled his eyes, Angemon sighing.

"Dark evolution is a corrupt form of evolution. As implied by the name... it's not pretty. However, the probability of a dark evolution is very low," Angemon responded. “Don’t let the fear of that get in your way.”

"By my account, I’ve seen one such evolution. SkullGreymon is the dark evolution of Greymon, when forced to evolve. Greymon was the adult form of… Courage’s partner, Agumon. SkullGreymon is a mindless beast that will keep going until it runs out of energy. Extremely strong, volatile-" Takeru began.

"Stop it!" Hikari snapped, hands curled into fists at her side. Miyako took a step towards her, concerned by the reaction.

Takeru turned to her, blinking. "I am just warning them of something that is possible and should be avoided. Perhaps that's why the gates closed on you. Maybe you were unfit to serve after all. It might have been you next that created a dark evolution, after all. Maybe that’s why the partnered digimon aren’t around anymore, hmm? They were too trusting."

He said the words as if they were simple, but Takeru watched in amusement as they hit every intended mark. Hikari clenched her jaw, turning away from both her partner and Miyako, heading towards the entrance of the cave and ducking out. He turned his attention to Tailmon, daring her to protest..

Tailmon pulled her lips back in a snarl, moving to defend her partner. She reached out with her claws, Takeru leaping up and taking several steps back. He held his staff in his hand, pointing it at the digimon.

"You have no right to speak to Hikari like that. And you say that as if you don’t have your own partner. Where are the others?" Tailmon snarled, lashing her tail in aggravation, staring at the staff before looking up at him.

Takeru offered her a second smile, devoid of pleasure. "It's a warning and nothing more. As for the others… last I heard, they were speaking with the Devas. I distanced myself. Blame me for the fact that they stopped showing their faces here. We never got along."

“Yeah, because you pushed everyone away, you-” Tailmon huffed, the rest of her sentence consumed by hissing.

"Will you two shut it?" Miyako spoke up, voice piercing the tense air. "We're getting nowhere and you arguing like this will not help at all. Whatever happened, it's in the past."

Tailmon glanced behind her, turning and running after her partner. Takeru moved to sit, running a cloth over his staff. He polished the wood in silence, thankful when it was broken by Daisuke.

"Should we check on her?"

"No, it may be best to leave her alone. She seemed upset enough." Ken’s voice, and a protest from Daisuke as he was made to sit back down.

There was a rustle as food was passed around, Takeru forcing himself to relax. He dozed until night truly fell, pushing himself up and looking at the digimon and their partners. Ken sat before a fire, Daisuke passed out next to him. He saw Miyako and Iori sitting near the edge of the cave entrance.

Hikari had returned at some point, uneaten food sitting in front of her. Her knees were drawn to her chest, head down as Tailmon spoke, though he couldn’t hear what she said. When Tailmon looked up, he offered her a nod.

Tailmon looked up at him, eyes narrowed in disgust before she returned to comforting her partner. Takeru left the pair alone, heading to further in the cave system and beginning to pace, the movement soothing him.

It was much later when he stepped out of the cave, looking up at the stars that always seemed too close to him.

He turned his head when there were footsteps, watching Daisuke appear from the cave and blink in surprise at how light it was.

"Are the others asleep?" Takeru glanced up, meeting Daisuke’s gaze.

He gave a nod, his gaze sliding to the side and away from Takeru. “Hey, about earlier… I’m sorry.”

“What’s there to apologize for?” Takeru asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared into the mountains, wondering if he was really able to take care of them.

Daisuke gave a small cough. “When I showed up… while you were, uh… cleaning?” he tried, unable to look at Takeru.

“Those things happen, every once in a while. I’m not… upset.” Takeru shifted from foot to foot, turning to look at Daisuke. “Is something else on your mind?”

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating before he nodded. "Do you hate us?"

"Hate you?" Takeru frowned, reaching a hand up to wrap a strand of hair around his finger. He pondered the question, jumping when Daisuke cleared his throat. "I don't hate you, not in the way you probably think. You should get some rest, we will reach the first temple tomorrow."

Daisuke opened his mouth, Takeru shooting him a glare before he backed down. "Of course," he grumbled as he walked away. Takeru sighed, closing his eyes and letting out a low breath, the darkness sinking around him until he fell asleep in the entrance of the cave.

*~*~*~*~*

Ken sat at the edge of the cave as he watched the morning light filter in, Wormmon sitting next to him. He felt anxious, glancing up only when Daisuke sat next to him.

"You doing okay?" he asked, offering Ken food.

He took it, shaking his head. "It's a lot to take in." His gaze darted towards their friends, feeling the tension in the air before resting it on his food once more.

"I thought we'd only be playing football for a couple of hours... It's not too much for you to handle?" Daisuke asked, Ken noting that V-mon was harassing Hawkmon over something he couldn't make out. His gaze travelled to Wormmon, who had looked up at him when Daisuke spoke.

He took his time in answering the question, taking a bite of the strange round bread that Daisuke gave him. It was a strange food that made him feel full, even if he only ate one slice of it. He noted that Tailmon caught up some fish once again, grilling them over a fire Miyako had started with a piece of flint she had in her pocket.

"I do not like it." Ken settled on the words, feeling a sense of finality once he said them.

Daisuke nodded, reaching out and touching his cheek. “We’ll be fine. And… next time, you can pick out what we do for the day.”

"Is Ken okay?"

Ken glanced down at Wormmon, his hand moving to touch his partner. "No, I don't like exposure towards people for long periods of time," he explained. "I was never good with crowds at home either. In part, it was due to the exposure as a child. I can handle crowds for debates and the like, but I don't like people."

"Oh." The digimon seemed to droop at the statement, Ken inwardly cursing.

"I like you," he promised the digimon.

"You're the only person I've seen him take to quickly," Daisuke promised, quick to cheer up the small digimon. "It took me at least three months to get him to even acknowledge me. And even then, it was only because we played football together."

Ken nodded in agreement, offering Wormmon a smile. He felt tired, the longer the group was together. He felt Daisuke take his hand away, moving to lean against Ken instead, Wormmon trapped between them.

“What’s football?” Wormmon asked.

He sat up straight, nodding at Ken. "It’s a game you play with a ball. The premise is to get it into the net without the other team taking it from you. Anyway, you shouldn't have any reason to worry, Wormmon. Once Ken's your friend, he'll never look back."

"Please, Daisuke," Ken sighed, running fingers through his hair. Daisuke met his gaze, smiling at him.

"I only speak the truth."

"Blatant lies," Ken teased, leaning over and kissing his cheek. He rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. It was several long moments before he heard footsteps, Takeru walking down the path and into view.

"The temple is but a two hour walk from here, we'll make it there by midday, collect the crest, and rest there for the night." he explained, Ken looking around for Angemon. When Takeru saw this, he gave them a tight smile. "He'll meet us along the path to the temple. Once you finish eating, we'll head up that way."

While the others started to pack up, thirty minutes after food, Takeru was still standing, staring out of the cave. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the others were ready, nodding at the path before them.

The beginning of the trek was quiet, V-mon riding on Daiske's shoulder. Miyako walked next to a flying Hawkmon, Hikari several steps in front of her while Ken lagged near the back of the group, nodding at Iori as he dropped back to him.

"Four days," he said, seeming more to himself than Ken. "I was supposed to have dinner with my mother and grandfather. They're going to be worried that I never came by."

Ken gave a noncommittal hum, keeping his eyes trained forward as he watched Daisuke nudge Miyako, the woman snarling something they couldn’t hear at him, causing him to frown and take a step back.

"Hikari and Miyako are fighting."

Ken glanced down at the digimon beside Iori, Wormmon keeping up quite well next to them, though Daisuke offered to carry the digimon if he would need it. Armadimon nudged Iori's leg, frowning.

"There's nothing that I can do about it," Iori retorted, shaking his head.

"Why are they fighting?" Ken asked.

The digimon paused, looking at Ken in thought. "They were arguing about not telling each other things."

"Don't you know it's impolite to listen in on others conversations?" Iori gave his digimon a stare, Armadimon looking away in embarrassment. They lapsed into silence when Armadimon was unable to come up with a way to defend himself, Ken letting them take the back position while he moved forward.

The group came upon the temple after another hour and a half of walking, Takeru looking up at the spiraling towers that hosted the sprawling stairs upwards. He turned, his gaze scanning the chosen before he gestured for them to climb up. Miyako leaned down, rubbing her ankles as Hawkmon began to ascend, the others following his lead.

Tailmon lifted her nose, sniffing the air and frowning.

"Something the matter?" Hikari asked.

"It smells like... sheep." The digimon frowned as the group stood outside of the temple doors, Takeru moving forward. He pressed a hand to one side, the doors slowly opening. He gestured them in before the doors opened all the way, Angemon once more at his side.

"Pajiramon."

The adults froze as they saw the sheep digimon standing in the center of the room, a stone slab etched with what looked like a blooming rose residing above him.

"Good afternoon, Hope." the deva said, hoof stamping against the floor.

"Do you have a message for us?" Takeru inquired, his gaze darting from Parijamon to the stone tablet behind him.

"Millenniumon has slipped the grasp of the Harmonious Ones," Parijamon said, one foot stamping the ground again, creating a rhythm of music he spoke to.

Takeru saw the bow hanging from his side, taking in the details of the Deva. He had met him only once prior, the Deva having not settled well with him. He much preferred the presence of Andiramon, finding the rabbit Deva much easier to understand.

Tailmon eyed the sheep warily, tail twitching as she looked him up and down. "I know you."

"Me?" Pajiramon responded, tipping his head and blinking at Tailmon. His gaze shifted, his mouth pulling into a grin. "What would you know of me?" he asked, voice low.

"You were the last digimon to see the others-"

Tailmon moved then, launching herself at him. There was a flurry of movement, Tailmon letting out a cry as Takeru's staff met her middle, sending her backwards. She hit the ground, Hikari turning to her partner's side and glaring at Takeru.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded, picking Tailmon up and directing her gaze to Takeru. The others stood, silence ringing out in the enclosed space.

"I-" Takeru blinked, his gaze falling from Pajiramon to Tailmon and he took a step back, heart thudding in his ears.

"He only did what was natural. But, why would you want to attack a Deva?" Pajiramon looked at Tailmon, cocking his head to the side.

"You silenced them."

The words were soft, Tailmon looking at Pajiramon before her gaze lifted upwards, towards the carving on the wall. Pajiramon looked over his shoulder, a smile coming across his face once more.

Hikari and the others looked up as well, the woman seeming to recoil as she recognized the digimon to be Piyomon, looking as if she were startled into flight. Above the carving, digital writing glowed, drawing his eye upward.

"Piyomon, chosen of Love, laid to rest," Takeru read out loud, Hikari staring in terror. He turned to Pajiramon, confusion plain. "Why?" he asked.

"They were world sore," the sheep deva explained, "here, they rest undisturbed, to be honored as all great digimon are honored. In the sanctuaries of the Harmonious Ones, you can see their image and come to honor as you please. They protected the digital world, as best as they could. Why not give them a monument to be remembered by? However, this is not the reason you came here." Pajiramon stepped in front of the suspended digimon, studying the adults with a critical eye.

"It's a carving..." Hikari looked back up, blinking until the carving stopped looking so life like.

"Yes, it is a carving."

Tailmon pulled back her lips, snarling at Pajiramon. She went to say something, Angemon letting out a sigh.

"It may be best if we were to leave." His voice was soft, though his words were directed at Hikari. The woman glanced up, her eyes hardening as the digimon nodded to the still open doors.

"Please, if you don't mind stepping outside, it will make this faster," Pajiramon agreed, "you know who you are. Let the others find themselves out. The test will only begin when the true chosen of Kindness stands in the center." Pajiramon spoke almost gently, urging the adults to move. Iori started to move forward, the deva shaking his head and leveling a finger at Miyako and Ken. "They are the only ones I need."

"You heard him," Takeru said, heading towards the door.

He saw Hikari stay rooted to the spot, staring at the carving in fascinated horror. He was by her side in an instant, ignoring the warning hiss that came from Tailmon as he tugged on Hikari's shoulder.

"They're going to get hurt."

The words chilled Takeru's heart as Hikari spoke but he elected to ignore them. He tugged on her shoulder once more, feeling her move, stalking out of the door with Tailmon in her arms. The others flinched when the doors slammed shut, leaving the four of them outside with their partners, Daisuke glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey, what about-"

Takeru bent his knees to absorb the weight of the kick, nearly caught off guard when the next hit was that of a punch. He moved forward when she tried to throw a third, catching her hand and twisting it behind her, flinching at her cry of pain. "That is enough," he hissed in her ear, ducking as Daisuke came barreling towards him. He saw Hikari slip when he let her go, moving forward and catching her before she fell down the steps.

"What the hell was that about?" Daisuke demanded, Takeru letting Hikari pull herself away. He turned to face Daisuke, leveling a gaze at him as Tailmon ran to her partner's side. He grimaced as she sat on the steps, her face hidden by her hands and hair.

He ducked as Iori moved towards him, sliding out from between the two adults and meeting their gazes. "The Harmonious Ones work in mysterious ways. They are the reason that I am still living. It would be rude to attack their servants." The last words were directed at Tailmon, who hissed in return.

"It was Piyomon," Hikari whispered, dragging her gaze up to look at Takeru. "Don't you care about your friends?"

"It was a carving, nothing more. It doesn’t mean _anything_ , Hikari."

Takeru stiffened, feeling Angemon's hand on his shoulder. "This conversation will suit no one," the digimon cautioned, "you will argue and your tempers will flare worse than they are now."

"I will speak with the Harmonious Ones and inquire after their fates. They paid their services to the digital world. They are still here." Takeru said before he turned, walking down to the bottom of the stairs and sitting.

Tailmon gave him a hiss, pressing against Hikari. Daisuke stared down at V-mon, V-mon looking up in confusion and shrugging.

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

Iori looked up at him, already sitting next to Armadimon at the top of the stairs. "Now, we wait."


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a one day early update, but!
> 
> Happy Samhein, halloween, ect!

It was quiet as the others left the temple, the doors slamming shut behind them. Miyako looked back, shivering and running her hands over her arms. Pajiramon met her stare, the sheep digimon moving further back. When she glanced down, she saw the etching in the floor.

When she and Ken looked up once more, the carving of the digimon had disappeared, leaving only the words scrawled above them.

"Who was that?" Hawkmon asked, his gaze going from his partner to the deva.

"A digimon who gave her all to the digital world. Piyomon, the holder of the crest of Love. She is honored for her sacrifices. She rests where she wills, now." Pajiramon replied, holding out a hand to Miyako. "Please, step forward onto the crest."

Miyako swallowed but did as instructed, walking onto the center of the crest on the floor. She looked up at the crest on the wall, frowning. "What's supposed to happen?" she asked while Pajiramon shoke his head.

"It is not you."

Miyako let out a choked scream as the floor opened up, swallowing her whole. Ken moved forward, shouting Miyako's name but not reaching her before the floor closed over her, Hawkmon having dove after his partner. He looked at the deva, taking a step back and swallowing.

"I don't trust you," he said, Wormmon pressing against his ankle. He glanced down at him, moving to pick up the digimon as comfort to them both.

"Distrust can only get you so far, Ichijouji," the deva commented. "You can push people away, but you will eventually need to open yourself to allow people in. Living in darkness has never and will never suit you. Humans and digimon grow like flowers in sunlight."

"Distrust has saved me enough in the past," Ken said, taking a hesitant step forward.

He felt drawn towards the carving as he walked, feeling a warmth flow around him. He stopped in the center of the crest, meeting Pajiramon's gaze. When he blinked, however, the world shifted. He found himself in a forest, the sounds of crying in the distance reaching him. He turned in a circle, finding himself alone.

He swallowed as he stepped forward, pressing a hand to his mouth as he saw the forest shift around him. It was dark, the further he walked away from the clearing that kept calling him back, offering him safety from whatever was out there, lurking. He felt the darkness press around him as the crying grew stronger, his hands shaking until he placed them into his pockets.

He pulled out his digivice when he recalled he had it, using the faint light to watch where he placed his feet.

When the crying stopped, he looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Anyone there?"

His voice echoed around the forest, his words repeating like he was at the bottom of a canyon. It was a full minute before he found the will to move on, stopping when he saw a child. 

Light fell on the child, illuminating him in the darkness and Ken placed his digivice back in his pocket, his eyes widdening.

"Are you lost?" Ken asked, reaching out to look at him.

The child stilled when he heard the man's voice, looking up at him with eyes red from crying. He was ragged, hair falling in uneven lengths to cover his face. His clothes were shabby, his shorts seeming too small for him while he didn't wear shoes. There was dried blood on his arms and legs, scratches covering what little of those parts Ken could see.

"Can you help me?" he asked, wiping at his nose and staring at Ken. His voice was quiet and hoarse, while something darker lay under it.

Ken withdrew his hand with a sudden rush of revulsion and fear, watching as the boy seemed to shift and change in front of him. One moment, he looked like a normal child, the next he could see a darkness lingering under the skin. It shifted the features on the boy, morphing him into something else.

Ken stumbled backwards, wrapping his arms around himself while the boy began to cry once more.

"No one ever wants to help," he sobbed, "I just want to go home. I want-I want-"

Ken felt himself freeze as the crying grew sharper, the words turning into wailing. He clasped his hands over his ears, wincing at the sound. "No, no, that's not true." He tried, watching as the boy morphed again, growing taller, stranger, becoming a shadow with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"You don't care," the boy thing wailed, Ken taking a step back. In the distance, he could see the clearing calling back to him, offering safety in exchange for abandoning the beast. He trembled, hearing the squeal of tires and seeing his brother's body laying in the street once more. The boy cried harder, sharper, and Ken felt himself shudder.

He wondered where he would have ended up, if it weren’t for the hand offered to him so long ago.

"No, that's not true." He found his voice came out as hardly a whisper as he repeated the words. The air around him felt thick and he reached out, touching the boy thing's shoulder. He felt the creeping sense of guilt flood him, his other hand tentatively touching the boy's other shoulder. "There's someone out there that cares for you."

The thing look at him, blinking and seeming to shift back into the form of the child once more, wiping tears from his eyes. Ken sucked in a breath when he got a good look at the child, staring down at himself when he was four or five, lost in the crowd. He had been separated from his brother, and had been crying. People had passed him by and he had been...

He blinked, watching as the child became blond, no older than eight, fearful. Blue eyes locked on his. With another blink, it was back to his child self, watching, waiting to be hurt.

"Afraid, you're afraid," Ken murmured, feeling a stab of pain in his heart. Osamu had come back for him, before their parents had even bothered to notice that he had been separated and left behind. It had been like that for years, until his brother had died. The thought chilled Ken to the core, only the sound of words reminding him where he was.

His hand tightened on the boy's shoulder, pulling him closer and offering him just a fraction of protection in the fading light.

“It’s okay to be afraid, you just have to remember that there is someone looking for you. Can you do that for me?” Ken asked, pulling the child close to his chest, despite the voice telling him it was a monster and he should run away.

"I wanna go home," the child cried, Ken turned back to the clearing with the child in his arms, its arms wrapping around his neck. He broke into a jog when he heard a branch snap, clutching the child closer to his chest. He stepped into the clearing, finding himself kneeling at the center of the crest, body shaking from adrenaline.

He was shaking, his limbs weak. When Ken felt something in his hand, he lifted it up to stare at the small crest that had appeared, the stone floor smoothed rather than carved.

"Yo, earth to Ichijouji?"

He turned when he saw Miyako, pushing himself up. She offered him a hand, Ken taking it before pulling away, staring at the crest in his hand once more.

"Hey, Ken, you okay?" Miyako asked, walking towards him.

"I'm fine," Ken breathed, both of them freezing when they heard footsteps, Wormmon scurrying in front of Ken and Miyako. Miyako took a step back, Hawkmon taking up position as a small ball appeared, leveling its gaze at the pair.

"Thunderbolt!"

The Digimon came barrelling towards them, the two humans and their partners diving off to opposite sides to avoid the electricity, Ken trying to collect himself enough to run.

"Wormmon!" he cried, stepping forward when he saw his partner facing off against the digimon.

His cry caught the digimon's attention, Wormmon nodding before returning to stare at the enemy. Miyako lifted her device, getting a read on the digimon and watching as Thunderballmon darted after Wormmon.

"Be careful!" Ken shouted, moving forward to interfere with the attack that came Wormmon's way. He shoved the small digimon out of the way, having put the crest into his pocket in the process. He felt his digivice grow warm in this pocket, pulling it out to see that it was glowing. There was a flash of light where Wormmon was standing, another digimon standing in his place.

The digimon stood taller than Ken, wings spreading as he landed on the ground. He moved his head up, his antennae blowing in a nonexistent breeze. Miyako took a step back as she raised her digivice once more, the information reading as “Stingmon.” He moved forward, facing Thunderballmon with a grimace on his face. Ken took a further step back as he watched his partner, Hawkmon hovering to the side and darting forward to help where he could.

“Feather slash!” The child digimon caught the attention of Thunderballmon, its hands coming up to block the attack. 

“Thunderbolt!”

Hawkmon flew backward as the arc of lightning flashed towards him, singing the tip of the feather on his headband. Stingmon darted forward as he knocked Hawkmon out of the way of a second attack, his eyes narrowing in on the digimon.

“Hell Squeeze!” Stingmon’s antennae shuddered in a wind, blowing the small digimon back. Ken opened his mouth to protest as the digimon turned towards him, eyes narrowing.

"Thunder bomber!" Thunderballmon cried as he lunged towards Ken. Stingmon turned in midair and caught the electrified digimon with one long swipe of his spike upon adjusting his trajectory, speaking in a low voice,

"Spiking finish."

Ken opened his mouth to protest as the digimon seemed to glitch out before falling into a pile of ash on the floor of the temple, Stingmon devolving back to Minomon. Ken hurried over to his partner, picking up the baby digimon and holding him close to his chest.

"Was that okay, Ken?" the small digimon asked, meeting Ken's gaze.

"You did absolutely fine." Ken promised, closing his eyes. He and Miyako both jumped when the doors opened, Daisuke running in and stopping to take in the scene.

"What... happened?" he asked, his gaze landing on Ken and Minomon, Iori and Takeru not far behind. Ken grimaced, his gaze landing on the floor underneath his feet.

"How did you get back up, Miyako?" he asked, turning to her.

"I took the stairs back up," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was probably about a half hour in getting back up and you were crying on the floor... then you sort of had this... it wasn't a seizure, but it looked something like it? And when I called your name, you jolted back to reality. Then that digimon, Thunderballmon, attacked us."

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, hesitating in approaching either of them. Miyako glanced at her, dropping her gaze to the side and deciding that they could talk later. Daisuke looked between the pair, quirking an eyebrow at Miyako and accepting the headshake, turning his attention to Ken.

"We're fine," Miyako said, gesturing to herself and Hawkmon.

"I'm safe." Ken said the words more to himself than Daisuke, cradling Minomon to his chest. Takeru joined them several moments later, gaze landing on where the crest once was.

"Kindness," he mused, knowing what crest had awaited Ken but still finding some small amusement in it. "We shall stay here tonight. It would be safer here than trekking back across the mountains and then the plains."

Hikari froze when Takeru spoke, Tailmon edging away from the blond man in annoyance. Ken looked at the group, feeling helpless as he saw the tension rise among them. He nodded, Takeru clearing his throat.

"There are rooms, in the back," he said, stepping around the edge of the group and walking towards the back. He pushed a small door open, revealing a long hallway with several more doors lining it.

"Great, an actual bed!" Miyako perked up, bounding in front of the group and claiming the first door she could. Iori and Hikari moved after her, Takeru taking several steps back to avoid running into Hikari. Daisuke studied Ken, Ken shaking his head.

"Later," he promised, reaching out with a free hand to Daisuke and taking him to an unclaimed room.

Takeru sighed, shutting the door to the rooms and settling at the center of the temple. Pale pink light filtered through several windows, Takeru feeling the weight of several hundred eyes on him as he settled in the middle of the room, feeling the light hit him.

"Qinglongmon, please speak with me," he breathed out, feeling himself sink into the trance meditation. It was several long minutes of silence before the light shifted, Takeru opening his eyes. He saw the dragon digimon nod, hovering in front of Takeru.

"What do you wish to speak with me about, Hope?" he inquired, his voice thundering only inside of Takeru's head.

"The digimon that were paired before, what happened to them?" Takeru inquired, feeling a small doubt build in him as he asked the question.

"They are honored, as befit their state," Qinglongmon spoke, the words causing Takeru to frown.

"Pajiramon showed us... Piyomon, the partner of Love, but she was just a carving... I haven't seen them in ages... where did they go? Are they all like that? Just carvings, only to be remembered? Have they passed on after their partners left so long ago?"

"Pajiramon reaches beyond his boundaries. The partnered digimon are enjoying life where no harm will touch them. They have served the digital world well. They are honored, as befits their status." Qinglongmon moved forward, resting his muzzle against Takeru's forehead.

"Of course," Takeru murmured, feeling the peace drift over him.

"Pajiramon, as all digimon ultimately do, has his own goals. We want only the best for our servants. Understand Takeru, that it was with a heavy heart that he had to call forth digimon that had suffered more than their time had allowed. Dangerous times are ahead of you." Qinglongmon moved backward, removing his muzzle from Takeru's forehead. "You are on your way."

"Piyomon is free then?" Takeru asked.

"She's in the mountains far from here, with a village of Pyocomon. She is living in peace. It would be terrible for them to be reminded of the pain of losing their partner. Tell the child of Light that they are happy," Qinglongmon suggested.

"They don't trust me." Takeru's voice was bitter as he spoke, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Qinglongmon nodded in slow agreement. "You will have to make them understand. Remember, light will cast shadows, no matter where they stand."

The sound of something clattering to the floor caused Takeru to jerk out of the meditation, the image of Qinglongmon fading from his mind. He quickly stood, meeting the gaze of Hikari as she stood by the door, tense. Takeru hesitated, gesturing for her to come join him.

"I want to apologize for my earlier words." Takeru was speaking even before Hikari had fully joined him, sitting across from him on the crest. Looking out the windows, he saw that night had fallen once more.

"We need to find them," Hikari mumbled.

Takeru nodded in agreement, offering Hikari a hand. She took it, meeting his gaze with a frown. "Close your eyes," he breathed, feeling the presence of the Harmonious Ones filter through the air as she did as told.

It was several minutes before Takeru squeezed Hikari's hand, the girl opening her eyes to look around the scene. They were standing on a mountain ridge, Hikari letting out a breath in amazement as Takeru moved forward, taking her with him. He saw the Pyocomon village Qinglongmon spoke of, seeing the pink feathers of their friend.

The Piyomon turned to them, lifting a wing in confusion before she scurried over, the Pyocomon watching with curious eyes. "Hikari, Takeru!" the digimon cried, throwing her wings up and around them in a hug. Takeru smiled as Hikari reached out with her free hand, touching the digimon's head.

"Hello Piyomon." She glanced at Takeru, her gaze darting back to the digimon.

"Is Sora with you?" Piyomon asked hopefully, looking around them as if they could be hiding the older chosen. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you. I knew Takeru stayed behind, but I've been busy with my work helping the baby digimon... What are you doing back?" She looked on in confusion, Hikari shaking her head.

"Millenniumon is seeking to cause whatever chaos he can. With Huanglongmon fallen, it was his chance to move forth with his plans," Takeru explained, Piyomon looking startled by the information.

"That must mean that the others are coming back and we'll be expected to fight, right?" Piyomon took a step back upon realizing that she had been crowding the two humans.

"There are four new chosen that I am guiding to their crests," Takeru explained. "The others... were unable to return."

"I'm sorry, Piyomon, but I can tell Sora that I saw you." Hikari promised, Takeru nodding in agreement.

He glanced around the mountain, his own curiosity getting the best of him. They chatted with the digimon for several more minutes before Takeru sneezed, breaking the trance for good.

"What was that?" Hikari asked, opening her eyes as Takeru pulled his hand away from hers.

"I have the ability to travel, when I'm in the temples of the Harmionous Ones," Takeru explained, "it's a way to check up on certain places without ever having to travel all that way. We'll be headed to those mountains soon. Perhaps we will see Piyomon while we are there."

"I would like that," Hikari agreed, somber even as she spoke. "Good night, Takeru." She stood, disappearing back down the hall. Takeru pressed a hand to his head, feeling the warning ache of a migraine begin from the last two meditations. He stood, passing by Angemon at the door.

"All is well," the digimon stated.

"Go to bed, we'll be safe as long as we stay in the temple of Kindness," Takeru pressed, his partner nodding and following Takeru to one of the free rooms. It was several minutes that Takeru was already laying in bed before there was a burst of light, Patamon coming to snuggle up to him.

Takeru reached out, touching the scar on Patamon's head. "Hey," he murmured, hugging his partner close as he drifted to sleep.

"Night Takeru," Patamon mumbled, already asleep in Takeru’s arms.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Miyako!"

Miyako groaned as she heard Daisuke's voice, getting up from her spot on the floor. It was early enough that she had thought no one else was up but then she heard his voice.

His grating, too chipper too early in the morning voice.

"What do you want?" she asked, getting up from her spot and looking at him.

He shifted, changing his course to meet her half way. "What's going on with you and Hikari?"

She opened her mouth, closing it and shaking her head. "I don't know... this is just... too much."

"Too much, hmm?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow, watching her. "While it may be too much, are you going to keep acting like a child about it?"

Miyako opened her mouth, her face flushing a bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about." She let out the words as a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"You and she... you don't fight like this. You're like, the lovey dovey couple everyone gets sick of after three minutes, but then you can cut it out and go on like normal. And," here he paused, taking in a breath, "you keep pressing her about it."

"We don't keep secrets, Daisuke." She ground out the words, meeting his gaze.

"Never?"

Miyako opened her mouth, snapping it shut in frustration. "It's not like we're the perfect couple, you know."

"You two don't fight like this, though." Daisuke frowned, glancing around the temple. "Look, are you going to be okay?"

Miyako swallowed, shaking her head. "I... I don't know. This is a lot. We just..." She glanced down at her hands, turning them over. "This isn't something I would have ever expected, no. But, what if there's something else that she isn't telling me, Daisuke? What if..."

"Do you think she wouldn't have told you?"

Miyako shook her head. "She had a picture, but said it was a festival."

"If you went through something like this when you were younger, would you be eager to talk about it?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, you're pushing for something, aren't you?"

Miyako stared at the floor, grumbling under her breath. When she looked back up, she narrowed her eyes at Daisuke. "I hate that you're right."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face. "Me, right? Wow, that's one for the books."

She shook her head. "Maybe... I'll think about what you said."

"Look, if you keep pressing, you're just going to make her angry. It would be better if you just left it alone, for a little while, okay? Once she's ready-"

"But she's talked to you more than she has me about this stuff!" Miyako protested, cutting him off.

"Don't you think it's because she's telling us what to expect? We aren't the ones that are breathing down her neck about it, either. Just... give her some time, okay, Miyako?" Daisuke suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. "Trauma isn't something that you can just... get over easily."

Miyako took in a breath, letting out a sigh. "Fine, whatever you say. I'll think about it."

“The more you push…” he began.

“Aren’t you the one that’s being super pushy right now?” Miyako demanded, eyes flashing. “It’s not like… I just felt…”

“Angry because you think she’s keeping more than just this as a secret?” Daisuke guessed.

Miyako nodded, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. “I guess… but you’re…” She glowered at him, her protests cut short. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Daisuke nodded, the pair of them retreating to their borrowed bedrooms.

*~*~*~*~*

_"These are the new digimon?"_

_Takeru looked over the baby digimon in despair, glancing at Andiramon._

_"Surely there is another way for me to do this. That doesn't involve bringing in untested children."_

_"You know, as well as we know, that the Harmonious Ones have their ways. We can only speak for so long on how you think this is a terrible idea, Hope." Andiramon gave him a smile, turning to look at the small digimon. “They have potential, much more potential than you are willing to see.”_

_"What if I were to find the original partnered digimon? Surely, even without their partners, they would still be able to evolve and help fight. It would be better-" Takeru began, frustrated when he was cut off._

_"No, that is not an option I am afraid. They are too far gone in this world. They are at peace."_

_Takeru crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the digimon. "And how am I supposed to take care of these babies and my duties both? Surely, one will suffer from lack of care."_

_Andiramon smiled. "Tailmon."_

_"Tailmon?"_

_"Tailmon of the Light. She is still untouched by time and distance from her partner. She is coming here, at the pretense of it being Angemon's invitation. She will be able to look after the babies for you, while you hold true to your duties."_

_"If Tailmon is still around, why aren't the others?" Takeru demanded._

_Andiramon shook her head. "We are not sure why it is that she is still around when the others are not. It is a mystery, maybe one you will solve some day. Perhaps, it is because of how she lived prior to becoming a partner to a chosen child. She had a… full life, even in the shadows. But, know that she will be able to help."_

_Takeru rolled his eyes, looking over the baby digimon. "Will they have partners and crests?"_

_"When the time comes and they are needed, their crests will be found in the temples. Their partners will be summoned fourth and you will have the aid to strike your foes down."_

_Takeru rolled his eyes, his hand tightening on his staff as he looked at the sleeping babies before he turned away, facing Andiramon fully. "I don't think Tailmon will be able to keep the digimon alive long enough for their partners to come and claim them. Not with the dangers that lurk."_

_"Then you will need to keep an eye on them, won't you?" Andiramon smiled, her eyes filled with kindness. "There is nothing more I can offer you, Takeru. Only that you know that this is the path set before you. You will have to uphold it, as best as you can."_

_"And if I don't?" he asked._

_Andiramon frowned. "Then the darkness would overrun the world and there would be nothing left for us to fight in or believe in, would there?"_

_Takeru bowed his head, nodding in agreement. "Very well. When will Tailmon be here?"_

_"She'll be here soon, she's on her way. Head up, Takeru, everything will be good in the end."_

_"Sure, sure it will." he muttered, staring down at the floor. "I will ensure their safety, as much as I can, with Tailmon's help."_

_Andiramon nodded, smiling and bidding him goodbye before leaving._


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, other than intermissions, this is one of the shorter chapters at 2.7K words.
> 
> But, next chapter is the beginning of all the time fuckery, so.
> 
> Also! All new scene featuring some generals. Do you like to see these little pieces with them in there?

The feathered digimon stood on the rocky ledge, wings spread out. The wind ruffled through the colorful feathers, the bird twitching its head when the footsteps grew louder.

“What do you want, Mervamon?” the digimon asked, snapping their wings back to their sides and looking down the path.

“I came to check on you, Ornismon. You seem to be having fun, up in the mountains, hmm?”

Mervamon shaded her eyes as she looked up at Ornismon, offering the bird digimon a smile.

“I’m about as happy as I can be. Again, what do you want?” Ornismon clacked her beak, eyes trained on the other.

“Just to talk.” Mervamon let out a smile. “You’ve been keeping away from the others, so I thought I’d give you some updates…”

Ornismon bobbed her head, her features pulling into the mockery of a smile. “Ah, just to talk? Is there something our… lord is planning?”

Mervamon frowned. “That sounds terrible when you say it. And no, I wanted to chat about things other than him.”

Ornismon let out a sigh, moving from the top of the ledge to stand next to Mervamon. The digimon took several steps back to avoid the span on Ornismon’s wings. “What do you think happened to them?”

Mervamon frowned, side-eyeing Ornismon. “Are you getting second thoughts?”

“Is questioning second thoughts, Mervamon? Surely we _know_ better than to follow the blind will of another. And weren’t you the one that said you wanted to speak of other things?”

Mervamon scoffed, shaking her head. “Well, that was surely not what I meant when I said other things.”

“Then, perhaps you should have specified.” Ornismon leveled her head at Mervamon, narrowing her eyes. “Do you really believe this is the path for us?”

“Come now, Ornismon, we are doing our duty, are we not?”

Ornismon side stepped, moving closer to Mervamon and lowering her head. She placed it right next to Mervamon’s head, gaze locked on the mountains in the distance. “Either we are needed or we are not. There is no _duty_ in this, Mervamon.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, fish breath.” Mervamon wrinkled her nose, pushing the pink beak out of her face. “The resistance is trying to get a strong hold again.”

“And I’m sure Titamon will see to it that they don’t, correct?” Ornismon let out a hoarse chuckle, shaking her head. “And you would love fish if you just try it, Mervamon.”

The general wrinkled her nose, shoving the head further away from her face when Ornismon let out another huff of air in her direction. “I think I like the food I eat, thanks. No need to shove live fish down my throat.”

“Have you tried charred Leomon?”

Ornismon laughed louder as Mervamon recoiled, looking disgusted. “You really need to stop hanging out with GrandisKuwagamon all the time. Your sense of humor is so…”

“Unrefined?” Ornismon shuffled her wings, batting at Mervamon’s arm. “Come now, what’s a few jokes between old friends, Merva?”

“I would appreciate your jokes if they were more refined, to use your word. Honestly, how can you stand hanging out with Grandis so much?” Mervamon muttered, her gaze resting on the mountains before them.

“Better Grandis than Titamon. He used to be funny, now he has a stick lodged up his asshole. No thank you, I’ll stick with GrandisKuwagamon. But, really, what did you want with me?” Ornismon turned, meeting Mervamon’s gaze.

She flicked hair over her shoulder, smiling at her. “Can’t I just visit an old friend? Must there be something I need?”

“With you, there is always something.”

Mervamon sighed, turning back to the mountains. “Millenniumon will be making their move soon.”

“And you came all this way to tell me _that_?” Ornismon laughed again. “You must have missed me.”

Mervamon huffed, shaking her head. “Nothing like that; I wanted to stretch my legs and I was the closest to you. And… I may have missed the mountains.”

Ornismon nodded, stretching her wings out. “You’re getting better at telling the truth. I never knew you had a heart to care.”

“I hate you.” Mervamon turned, heading towards the path.

Ornismon let out a sigh. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride. Hop on.”

Mervamon smiled, turning around to face Ornismon once more. “Really? That would be much appreciated.” She scrambled to the top of the digimon’s back, running her hand through her feathers.

“It really has been too long since we’ve been together, all of us. We need to meet soon. So… the resistance?”

“Yes, the resistance. I don’t know why they just don’t stay down. It’s not like they will get anywhere, not with them still there.”

Ornismon nodded as she flew, skimming the mountain path before surging upwards in the sky. “Take their command and they’ll be left scrambling again.”

Mervamon sighed, closing her eyes. “Now, if only it were that simple…” She lapsed into silence as Ornismon flew, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her face and the morning sun rising above the mountains.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru looked over the temple's main room, feeling a heaviness claw at him when he noticed the words once more carved into the stone, though the digimon carving was gone. His mind turned over the events of last night, surprised to see how unsurprised the others been at Ken’s crest.

He bit back a bitter laugh, turning when Ken moved behind him, looking tired and pale.

"Did you not sleep?" Takeru asked, straightening to stare at him.

Ken opened his mouth, instead settling on shaking his head. He leaned against a wall, holding a sleeping Minomon in his arms. "I hate violence."

"Then you are in the wrong world." Takeru observed.

"I know." Ken brought Minomon closer to his chest as he spoke. "Where are we going now?"

"The other set of mountains just east of here, it won't take us long to reach them at all. There's another temple in that direction," Takeru explained, taking in Ken's appearance. "You seemed upset by the crest, yesterday. None of the others had been surprised by the meaning behind it."

"Kindness is not me." Ken replied, staring at Takeru.

"I think the digital world disagrees with you." Takeru offered him a shrug. "Was there ever a time in your life where you thought you were kinder than people deserved?"

"No," Ken replied, voice dry.

"Then maybe there was a mistake. But the crests reflect the trait that would sum your core being up."

"Virus type digimon are often seen as a dangerous thing. Minomon will be a wonderful partner to you, I am sure. As long as you are able to show him the kindness he needs to grow into his full potential."

Takeru turned when he heard Angemon speak the digimon nodding in greeting.

"Can kindness really do that?" Ken gave the digimon a look, Takeru rolling his eyes.

"Kindness can do many things, in many different situations. As long as you let it grow," Angemon agreed, “there is food waiting for you, when you are finished.”

“Thank you.”

Takeru watched the digimon walk away, turning his attention back to Ken and their conversation.

"When I was younger, I believed in hope. I recall the vague… faded memories of thinking that, if I hoped enough, my parents wouldn't get divorced. Of course, that was the silliness of a four year old child. It still happened, there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. Then there was the hope of the first few months that I would get to go home. But, I set those aside and became true hope for the digimon. You may not think you deserve the crest, but it is your strongest personality trait, as the Digital world sees it."

Takeru moved, tossing Ken a crest holder. He reached out, catching it and letting it dangle from his finger, Minomon having been shifted to his other arm.

He closed his hand around it, pulling out the crest and sliding it into the empty slot. "Hope, huh?"

"Courage, friendship, love, purity, sincerity, knowledge, hope, light, kindness.... these are all traits that manifest at your weakest point to be the strongest in each chosen. Honestly, I don't expect much out of you. You're quiet, withdrawn, dislike fighting and loud noises. You hesitate when you should move forward; you want to hold back and you tense up. None of these things are good when it comes to the digital world." Takeru shrugged. "I can only hope that you will be well in the long run, but I have very little faith when it comes to the matter."

"Aren't faith and hope the same thing?" Ken asked, tensing further as Takeru smiled.

"No, I don't have blind faith in anything. I quite expect you to fail." Takeru looked at him. "But, I can hope that we don't fail. See the difference?"

"No." Ken turned when he heard footsteps, watching Daisuke join them.

"Everyone's up, we're waiting for you," he said, running a hand through his hair and staring at Takeru. His gaze darted to Ken, Ken looking away before Daisuke could get a good look at him. Takeru moved past Ken, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Ken flinched, Takeru looking at him. "You won the challenge. Congratulations,"

"And what did I win?" Ken asked, following Takeru when he moved past him.

"The ability to survive better than the others. Probably," Takeru replied over his shoulder. He walked to the found dining room, puasing long enough to take everything in.

He saw that Hikari was by herself, Miyako and Iori talking while Daisuke trailed behind to speak with Ken. He cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention easily. "We'll be off to the mountains in the east after this," he explained, walking over to Angemon and accepting the food he was offered with a frown.

"And how far is that?" Iori stood up from where he had been kneeling next to his partner, the pair walking over to Takeru.

"About five days, maybe less if we're lucky," Takeru explained, nodding at Armadimon. "There is another temple, out that way. We won't have to cross the plains again, but we will be heading into a small section of desert before we reach the forest.”

"Should be," Daisuke snorted, rolling his eyes. Takeru leveled a gaze at him, watching him tense under it.

"The walking will do you good," Takeru said with a pleasant smile, sitting next to Angemon and eating.

*~*~*~*~*

"How much longer do we have?" Armadimon asked, the digimon looking exhausted as the group traipsed across the land. They had made it out of the mountains with little issue, finding the desert laid across the lands sweltering. Takeru frowned, glancing up at the sky and judging the time.

When he looked back across the desert, he could see the trees dancing in the distance.

"Perhaps another half day," he said, sharing a glance with Angemon. "We've made good time, coming from the temple. If we're lucky-"

"Takeru!"

He turned when he heard his name shouted, lifting a hand to greet the digimon running towards him. "Hello Koromon, how are you?" he asked, kneeling to allow the baby digimon to come closer to him.

The others were surprised when the baby bounced right into the man's arms.

"The village wants to offer you a place to stay, as a thank you for helping us before." The Koromon spoke rapidly, Takeru nodding as he listened to the words.

"We would be delighted in having a place to stay," Takeru responded, Koromon bounding out of his hold and heading towards the direction he had come from. The group turned that way, Angemon walking next to Takeru's shoulder as they followed Koromon. Takeru tilted his head when he saw his partner's look of concern, shaking it quickly upon seeing the set of Angemon's mouth.

"They're gone, Angemon." The words were low, Takeru keeping his eyes forward. He only glanced back once to ensure that the others were following.

The group was silent as the Koromon led them to the village, Takeru ducking under the low archway. He glanced around, relaxing as he saw that it was indeed a village. The others came in casually, watching the babies in amazement. Hikari glanced around, breaking off and heading towards another small clump of Koromon.

"Have any of you seen an Agumon?" Her voice was soft, Takeru catching the words as he watched her. He opened his mouth before shutting it, deciding that it wasn't his position to say anything regarding the previous partners.

The Koromon poured of out of their homes as the chosen sat, bouncing and asking questions, talking over each other. Tailmon let out a small hiss, backing away and finding a shady tree to lay under, the child digimon soon following her.

Takeru retreated to the other corner as he watched the others and digimon interact. It was as stressful as it should have been relaxing, seeing Hikari ask the question of each Koromon that she came across.

“You seem to be concerned.”

Takeru turned his head when he saw one of the Koromon approach him. Her eyes were wide, glistening even in the dying light. He nodded towards Hikari, sitting up straight and folding his hands in his lap.

“She’s chasing after something she is never going to find.”

“Is she looking for our friend?”

Takeru tensed as the Koromon looked at him. He glanced away from the smile, gaze back on Hikari. “Ask her.”

“What am I supposed to ask?” the digimon asked. "What are you supposed to tell?"

“The truth.” 

Takeru closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

“What is the truth anymore?” Koromon asked.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the Koromon was gone and he was sitting by himself. He could still see Hikari in the distance, the others having accepted the food offered to them, Miyako and Daisuke’s voices carrying just enough to dig at Takeru’s skin but not for him to make out words.

It was near evening when Takeru got up once more, heading towards the edges of the village. He could see a dip sloping into the sands, his curiosity piqued. He glanced over his shoulder when he sensed Hikari, nodding at her as she joined him.

"Nothing." Her voice was filled with sadness when she spoke, Takeru looking at her once more. She paused, considered his look, before she began talking again. "Agumon,” she clarified. “They haven't seen Taichi's partner. I was hoping... I was hoping that I could get word of them, to bring back to the others when we return. They can't have just disappeared like that..."

Takeru let out a little hum as the pair followed the path down to the dip, looking at the hidden cave. He heard the footsteps of Tailmon and Angemon, the pair following at a distance.

"It is possible that Agumon is with a different group of Koromon. There are many such groups surrounding the area. Just because he is not here does not mean he is gone. Just like Piyomon, you don't know where they are, only that they are somewhere."

He saw Hikari look at him with a frown, both of them recalling the vision that they had seen. She gave him a nod, looking down at her feet.

They had stepped inside the cave, both of them having stopped to talk. It was awkward, with their digimon standing so close behind them, and Takeru growing anxious at listening to this train of thought again.

"Don't you find it weird that-" Tailmon began, annoyed at them for picking over the conversation once more. She was cut off when they heard a crash.

Takeru cursed when he saw the shadow block their path that would lead them to the relative safety of the village. The digimon leered at them from the entrance of the cave, aiming its cannons upward with a grin. 

The attack was applied with a soft word, the cave shuddering underneath the power. Takeru let out a startled yelp upon feeling the weight of Angemon shoving him backwards and deeper into the cave. He stumbled, seeing Tailmon drag Hikari back with more grace before he fell, a dull thud informing him he had struck his head before darkness overtook him.


	12. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we begin the fun time shenanigans. This was a hell and a half to edit cause there are so many moving parts to keep track of. Also, these chapters are gonna range from 5-7K or so, and then we'll be dropping back to the 4-6K range once we're past the time shenanigans.

Ken stood as he heard the commotion, turning his head to the figure making its way towards them. The Koromon were fleeing in the opposite direction, the stream of pink bodies disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

Daisuke hopped to his feet, turning to follow V-mon towards the shadow. Ken reached out, his fingers catching the sleeve of Daisuke’s jacket.

"We should stick together!" Miyako called, chasing after them even as Hawkmon moved to catch up with V-mon. Armadimon joined the chase, Wormmon jumping off Ken's shoulder as Iori frowned, picking up a stick and chasing after their partners.

The group stopped dead as they saw Millenniumon, the digimon turning to face them.

"Mugen cannon!"

Ken winced as he stepped to the side, a word of warning on his lips as the others scattered, their digimon parting from each other to avoid the blast.

He glanced over his shoulder, looking for where Takeru and Hikari had gone. He should have stopped them, but he hadn’t wanted to interrupt their conversation. Now, he cursed as he searched for where his own partner had been thrown to.

When he turned to Millenniumon once more, his breath caught. The digimon stared him down, his hands placed on the ground to maintain his balance.

"We have to-"

Ken’s words were cut off as everything slowed around him, breathing becoming hard to maintain. It felt strange, he thought distantly, as the bubble surrounded him completely. He struggled to make his way out of it, feeling a hand press to his shoulder in what might have been a comforting gesture. He turned towards the pressure, falling to the ground with a loud thump and jarring his shoulder in the process.

"Ken!"

He pushed himself up when he heard Wormmon's voice, looking at the concerned digimon.

"Are you okay Ken?"

"I... think so," Ken said, gaze scanning the forest scenery. "Any idea where we are?"

"No," Wormmon said with a shake of his head. He tensed when he heard the bushes rustle, righting himself and pushing hair out of his face. It hurt to move his shoulder, the injury concerning Ken as he waited for what would show up. He crouched down, Wormmon standing protectively in front of him.

"Aquilamon, this way!"

He frowned at the voice, Wormmon prepared to attack as Miyako burst out of the bushes. She looked haggard, dark circles under her eyes. The digimon next to her hesitated, braking when he saw who was standing before them.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Miyako gushed, running forward and throwing her arms around Ken. She brought him into a hug, Ken frowning and looking down at her. “I was so worried after the attack, we couldn’t find anything and it's been like, a week and-”

"We were just attacked... weren't we?" He cut into her tirade, Wormmon edging closer to him as Miyako pulled away to take Ken in, hands on his shoulders still. He watched Aquilamon devolve, startled when Hawkmon shook his head.

"Our best estimate states that the fighting took place ten days ago." Hawkmon looked pleased with himself as he stated the fact.

“Ten… days ago? Are you certain?” It made little sense to him, but explained how haggarded the pair looked. He started to squirm, Miyako pulling her hands away.

"You're not one for touching, sorry, sorry!" She took several steps backwards as she spoke, raising her gaze to look at Ken. "I've been searching for everyone in the last week and a half but I haven't been able to find anyone and I-"

"Take a breath," Ken suggested, rubbing at his shoulder. He watched as Miyako slowly got her panic under control, turning to Hawkmon. "How did you end up finding me?"

"We tracked you down. My digivice started beeping about ten minutes ago and I found you here," Miyako explained, watching Hawkmon rather than Ken. "We were attacked by Millenniumon, the same fight as you, right? Well, I remember being trapped in a bubble and then, suddenly I was spat out in that stupid canyon desert thing."

"I remember the same thing, as far as the bubble is concerned. For me, however, the fight was just a moment ago." Ken moved, picking up Wormmon as he spoke. Though he had only been with the digimon for a few days, he felt a great kinship with him. Wormmon shifted in his arms, eyes half closed. "And we showed up here. Did you find your crest?"

"No... not yet... But! Aquilamon is Hawkmon's adult form!" Miyako said, turning to face her partner with a grin. "He's such a wonderful digimon, yes he is." She squatted down in front of Hawkmon, pulling the digimon into a tight hug.

"I suppose that means we have to find the others?" Ken frowned as he voiced his concerns, Wormmon nodding and feeling helpless as they watched the pair.

"Maybe we have a better chance of finding them now that we're together," Miyako said, raising her eyes. She frowned, glancing at Ken. "Or... it's possible that they aren't in this... exact time. And that’s why I couldn’t… find them."

"If that is what happened with me, it is possible that they are somewhere else as well," Ken agreed. "Did you see Hikari or Takeru while we were being bombarded by Millenniumon? They had walked away with their partners. If they weren’t in the fight..."

"No." Miyako frowned, smacking herself in the forehead. "I didn't even think to begin looking for them! God, I am such an idiot. Maybe they're still in the desert? Did you see where they went? I just wanted out of the desert and this was far enough and-"

"I’m not sure where they went, but it must have been somewhere safe. Even if they were caught in the fight," Ken reasoned, "it's safe to assume that they are looking for all of us."

"Do you think I landed somewhere else in time?" Miyako asked, chewing on her thumbnail. "Man, mom is going to be so pissed. I promised her I would help out at the shop and I'm sure I've missed those shifts by now." Miyako bit her lip, tugging a hand through her hair at the thought. She looked up at Ken, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Shit, you're hurt."

"Let's not worry about that now. Er, the shift thing. I'm sure your parents will understand about outstanding... circumstances." Ken suggested, glancing over his shoulder. “And I’m fine.”

Wormmon squirmed from his arms, jumping down to the ground and turning to look at Ken. "Shall we start looking for the others?" the digimon asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, we'll have to find them, somehow." Ken frowned, pressing a hand to his head and hoping that Daisuke would be alright.

"Before we start that, we should look at your shoulder..." Miyako looked up at him, Ken pressing his mouth into a thin line.

"I jarred it when I landed. I"m sure once I give it some time to rest, it'll be fine."

Miyako nodded, taking one more step back as Ken turned to look at the forest around them, wondering where they had ended up.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time Leap: Generals, ??? after Millenniumon_

"I told you there was something to be found in following her."

The digimon just nodded at the other's words, his eyes locked on the man. "They aren't worthy."

She let out a scoff, running a hand over her face. "Of course they're not ready yet. I don't know what Millenniumon was thinking, attacking them..."

"But, they are stronger than they were."

"She is."

The pair glanced at each other, the other digimon shaking his head. "Millenniumon has his reasons, Mervamon."

"Of course he does. I am going to check up on the others."

The female digimon brushed hair over her shoulder, smirking at Titamon before retreating, leaving him alone.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time Leap: Hikari & Takeru, same day as Millenniumon_

Hikari knelt at Takeru's side, hands trembling as she saw the blood seeping from the gash in his head. Her gaze darted around the small cave they were in, Tailmon already searching for a way out.

"Hikari?"

She jumped when she heard her name, meeting the concerned gaze of the digimon. "Hey." She breathed the word out as a long sigh, surprised to see Patamon.

"It was Millenniumon." Patamon glanced over his shoulder before he landed next to Takeru, pressing himself close to the wounded teenager's side. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he is, I just..." Hikari looked down at her shirt, tearing off a strip and balling it up to press it against the wound. "Do you have any bandages?"

Patamon didn't respond, Tailmon appearing at Hikari's side with Takeru's much battered bag. Hikari rummaged through it, pulling out a roll of bandages. She was surprised to see the backpack, not recalling if she had seen it prior to their fleeing.

"Miyako's going to be upset." Hikari sighed, brushing Takeru's hair back and looking at the damage that the rock had done when she pulled away the shirt strip. Tailmon found a clean shirt of his, tearing off a strip and handing it to Hikari to clean the cut.

"The ongoing argument?" Tailmon moved alongside Hikari, her gaze sliding to Patamon. He sat next to Takeru's shoulder, nudging him in worry.

"Yeah... well, no. She's going to be worried as well as upset."

Hikari sat back, looking at the work she had done. It was silent for several minutes before she shook herself, preparing to stand.

"Hikari?"

She jumped when Patamon spoke, the small digimon looking up at her. When she settled herself back on the ground, she sighed. "What is it?"

"Were they sad when he didn't go back?" The digimon pressed closer to his partner's side, Hikari forcing herself to remain seated even as she yearned to comfort Patamon.

She saw Tailmon tense next to her, the pair uncertain of what to do with this line of questioning.

"Yamato was very upset." Hikari paused, swallowing. "I… when Takeru didn't come back, I thought it was my fault. I hadn't gone to the digital world that first time, after all. Maybe they would only let seven people back at once. For the first week, I was hopeful that he would be back. We were friends..."

"Hikari." Tailmon reached out to her partner, touching her thigh in worry.

"When I turned eleven and became friends with Daisuke, something told me that it was wrong. There was something missing. I couldn't explain it, not then. It didn't make sense." She brushed the hair out of her eyes, watching the cave wall behind Takeru. "I didn't tell anyone about what happened when I was younger. I could talk to my brother or any of the older kids, but it didn't feel the same as I think it would have been had Takeru come back with us. We were the same age, he would have understood what I meant."

"And you never told Miyako."

Hikari looked at her partner, frowning. "How could I have? It..." she paused, chewing on her lip, "I never found the words to tell her. It's easier, thinking about it when we’re here. At least now, we know Takeru's alive. But, back home? It feels like a dream. And, as I got older, I wondered if it was just a dream, you know?"

She reached out, hand hovering over Takeru's arm before withdrawing and resting her hands in her lap. Patamon looked up at her, blinking slowly.

"I don't know what I would have done without him," the small digimon admitted, hiding his face. "He should have gone home with you, but I... I was happy that he had stayed behind. I was desperate for him to stay behind."

Hikari chuckled, staring down at him sadly. "We were desperate to get him back. His mother… she didn't react to the news well at all. After Yamato left without telling us anything, Taichi started to go quiet and sullen. It was painful. It felt like we were forcing ourselves to move on. The digital world was nothing but a dream, at least it felt like that until we remembered that Takeru was gone, lost to it. I don't blame you in the slightest, however, for wanting to keep your partner by your side."

"He grew up here, alone." Tailmon's ears flicked back, uncomfortable by the thought.

"He had me!” Patamon puffed up at the statement, Hikari nodding if only to soothe the child digimon. “And the others until they left us!”

“We didn’t leave you, he didn’t want us around.” Tailmon met Patamon’s gaze, narrowing her eyes. “Do you think it would have been different if we did stay?”

Patamon opened his mouth, closing it and sinking further against Takeru, nearly burying himself under the limp limbs. “I kept him safe…”

"You’ve done an amazing job keeping Takeru safe, Patamon, there’s no denying that.”

“What about that other girl? Why is she so upset with you?” Patamon asked.

Hikari shifted, adjusting her legs and smiled. “After I made friends with Daisuke and, later, Iori and Miyako, I decided to put it past me. I moved on, though it hurt. I went to school, grew up... When I started dating Miyako, I swore that I would never tell her what happened. I couldn't, you see? It didn't make sense, not as I got older. We all have our secrets, after all. Now that we're here, I can't help but wonder if I should have told her." Hikari stared at the small digimon, her thoughts colliding with one another.

"You had no idea that you would be drawn back in,” Patamon pointed out, "we didn't want more children being in a war zone. It's not fair. Not to any of you."

"It's not fair that Takeru has to deal with this all on his own either!" Hikari protested, surprised at the comment. "We're adults, the same age as him. We're young adults but, still, we aren't children, either."

Tailmon scoffed at the words, looking up at her. "He may have different opinions on the matter. Time moved faster and he grew at the same rate. Remember, Hikari, a hundred and sixty years past for him. No one is a child playing this game, not anymore."

Patamon was taken aback by the words, watching Hikari warily. Tailmon stood, moving closer to Takeru and refusing to flinch when Patamon growled at her.

"We are all too young to be dealing with this grief that has been thrust upon us." Tailmon rested her gaze on a scar running along Patamon's head, reaching out carefully to touch it. Patamon flinched away, pressing closer to Takeru. "We bare our fates plain for the world to see. That is why you do not return to your child form often, isn’t it?"

"It happened the first month we were here. I couldn't defend him and we both got hurt." Patamon looked smaller than Hikari remembered, sinking into Takeru as much as he could. "We had to learn to fight the best we could. After that first year, I vowed to never devolve from Angemon. Between Angemon and Pegasmon, I could fight off almost anything. Rare was it that I had to evolve to perfect. I even reach my ultimate form with ease, now. It's never perfect or easy, but it's the life that we can carve out. You haven't seen the pain this caused either of us!" He grew silent as Takeru groaned, turning to his human partner trapped in dreams.

"You drove all of us away." Tailmon flicked her tail, eyes narrowed.

Patamon narrowed his eyes. "You were overbearing."

"I was trying to help. I still think that the Harmonious Ones should have-"

"They couldn't do anything!" Patamon snarled. He was out of Takeru’s grasp and on the cave floor, puffing up and blowing an air shot at Tailmon, who dodged to the side.

"Okay, really, that's-" Hikari began, Tailmon's claws glinting as she stalked towards Patamon. She reached out, picking the cat up and placing her on her lap. "Enough."

"Why?" Tailmon demanded. "They pushed us away and we were dismissed like used rags! And now all of the others are-"

"They aren't gone!" Patamon protested, "they're just... they're..." he trailed off, burrowing his face into Takeru's side once more.

"Miyako's already upset with me. We don't need anymore arguments that are going to cause strife in the group." Hikari reached out, brushing Takeru's hair out of his face tenderly.

Patamon moved, his voice muffled. "Why is she mad at you, anyway?"

"We were arguing about how I kept things secret from her, right before we came out here. I... I hope she's okay." Hikari hid her face as she felt the tears start to form. She swallowed back the guilt that was rising up, her hands curling tightly around Tailmon as she let herself cry.

*~*~*~*~*

_"Patamon?"_

_The child turned as he walked through the forest, pressing his cupped hands to his mouth as he called out the name. He felt like he lost something, though he wasn't sure if it was the person that he was calling or something else entirely._

_He stepped through the forest, feeling his heart drop as he stared out over the cliff, the ocean raging below him. It was stomach-turning, even if he had flown on Pegasmon over great expanses of water before, to be before such a great expanse of water without that comforting presence. Something, in the deepest part of his mind, told him he often had faced great watery expanses much like this one, though he couldn't remember where it would have been._

_"Takeru!"_

_The boy turned when he heard his name called, waving at the blond boy that had called it._

_"Brother-" he began to run over to the figure, stopping when it disappeared into smoke, leaving only the crest of friendship hanging in its place._

__are these really the only memories you have left of them?_ _

_Takeru paused when he heard the voice, turning on his heel to locate it. "Patamon?"_

__no child, I am something much older_ _

_"Who are you?" Takeru sought the voice that was talking to him, feeling the years of aches and pain being dumped on him as he searched. He felt a twinge in his back, recalling the fight with Chimairamon and the wound it had left._

__they fight you hard, young one_ _

_"I've accepted this role," Takeru stated, feeling older even as his body grew around him. It was nauseating to feel the growth, his head spinning at the combination of pain._

__what if you could be free?_ _

_He hesitated, shaking his head and sending hair spilling into his face as he did so. He moved to push it away, giving up on locating the source of the voice. "This is my home."_

__the digital world is no place for a human_ _

_"But I have forged it into my home!" Takeru protested, swallowing back the fear that threatened to overwhelm him._

__and yet the Harmonious Ones will not assist you_ _

_"They brought me assistance, in the form of the others." Takeru was hesitant as he stated this, turning quickly when he thought he heard a branch snap behind him._

__they seek only for their own gain. that has always been their way_ _

_Takeru opened his mouth, jumping when he heard someone weeping. He spun around, taking off in the direction. It felt like several hours before he reached the spot he heard the weeping, the man kneeling before the young woman._

_"Hikari?"_

_He tilted his head as he studied the crying figure, shivering as coldness doused him even as the young woman looked up, blood dripping from her eyes._

_“We wanted you home, with us.” It reached out, clawing and pulling him down into a dark coldness._

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Generals, ??? days after Millenniumon_

The digimon looked at the destroyed desert village, his legs coming down in the sand. He threw up a chilling cry, letting the anguish sound in his voice.

He stayed this way for several minutes, the cry echoing around the land, a sturdy reminder of everything lost before he moved on, putting up one last call to summon his own.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Miyako landed with a crash in the river, pulling herself up and adjusting her glasses. She saw Hawkmon hover above her, the digimon frowning in concern as he tried to adjust to their new place of existence.

"What happened?" she asked in a daze, pushing hair out of her face.

"We were attacked by Millenniumon." The digimon sat on the largest boulder he could find. Miyako sat next to him, wringing out her hair and groaning. 

"Of course we are," she muttered, shaking her head to clear it. Hawkmon shuffled away as drops of water flicked onto him, Miyako's hair a tangled mess. "Any idea where we are?"

Hawkmon hesitated, shaking his head as he admitted defeat. "There's a stream."

"Yeah, I landed in it."

Miyako sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, considering their options. She looked over, getting up and following the river for a ways, stopping as it tumbled off the edge of a cliff.

"Looks like we're in some sort of canyon."

"But what canyon?" Hawkmon asked. "Do you think it’s close to the desert or no?"

She glanced over as Hawkmon flew over the edge and followed the water thundering down in the thousand foot drop. Miyako took a step back as she shivered, wrapping her arms around her. She fell to her knees, hair hiding her face. "We're alone," she whispered.

"The others were in the desert and Takeru said that the mounters were close. Surely we cannot be far from where they were. These canyons have desert, so..." Hawkmon dropped next to Miyako, reaching out a wing and resting it on her leg. "We'll find them."

"I'm so stupid," Miyako cried, burying her face in her arms. Hawkmon moved closer, pressing himself against her side. "I was so pissed about Hikari having secrets and yet-"

Her words were lost to the sobs that wracked her body, Hawkmon shuffling to press his wings around his partner in concern. It was several minutes before the crying died down, Miyako wiping at her face and standing.

"Hey now honey, what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by your lonesome?"

Miyako looked up when she heard the voice, grimacing as she saw the monkey digimon. "That's none of your business," she snapped.

"Ah, come on now, maybe a little singing by the one and only Etemon can cheer you up?" he offered with a grin, brandishing his microphone at her.

Miyako scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't like Elvis Presley impersonators, sorry." She moved past the digimon standing by the stream, Etemon raising an eyebrow.

"I watched you fall all the way to the ground. The least you can do is allow me to offer you some entertainment." He flashed her a grin, Miyako turning to him.

"I said no," she snarled.

Etemon raised an eyebrow, clapping his hands together. Miyako raised her hands to cover her ears as a piercing sound emitted from an unknown location, her head pounding from the noise. "Now, you really don't want to turn an A-Class act like me down, honey. I can show you many things that you never dreamed of."

"I'm not interested," Miyako snapped, feeling her eyes narrow at the digimon.

"Miyako?"

She turned when she heard her partner, crying out as the blast of an attack sent her falling. She yelped as she realized there was nothing but air, Hawkmon crying her name once more as he followed her down.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Iori, ??? days after Millenniumon_

The young man landed with a thud on the desert sands, sitting up as slow as possible while he considered the situation at hand.

"You alright, Iori?"

He turned to face his partner, nodding as he ran a hand over his face. "The landing was hard, but I will be fine," he said, standing up and looking around the desert.

"Where do you think we are?" Armadimon asked, sitting down and looking over the desert.

"Think we're near where we first landed?" Iori asked, making a slow circle to survey the area they had fallen in.

It looked as familiar as anything did in the digital world, lamp post with electrical wires marking their path. He took a moment to marvel at the fact that they had not been tangled in them when they fell.

"No," Armadimon offered. He turned his head each way, studying the land and nodding in a direction that the wires followed. "Why don't we go that way?" he suggested.

"Why that way?" Iori was already walking towards where Armadimon had suggested, the digimon trailing behind him. "We don't know what's in that direction."

"We don't know where we're going either way."

Iori paused long enough to consider the words before beginning to walk through the sands. The wind blew across his face, sending the particles scattering as he considered the options.

It was otherwise silent as the pair walked, Iori grimacing as the heat pounded down on him. He wiped sweat from his brow, turning to look at his partner. He blinked when he saw nothing next to him, a trembling taking his limbs before he collapsed.

"Iori!"

He heard Armadimon's voice as exhaustion swept over him. Armadimon nudged at his partner, turning to stand next to him when he heard footsteps.

"What is this?"

Armadimon turned towards the voice, watching a half horse, half human looking digimon step closer. There were purple plates covering most of his body, while his weapon showed even with his arms folded over his chest. He eyed Armadimon, moving his hand away from his chest and pointing at what he meant.

"Stay back," Armadimon warned, tensing as the digimon paused, one hoof raised in the air.

"I wish no harm, but perhaps I can offer help? There is a building not far from here. Getting out of the heat will be the priority." The digimon glanced between the pair, keeping his hands in Armadimon’s view.

Armadimon glanced from Centalmon to Iori, nodding. Centalmon picked Iori up, walking through the sand as Armadimon followed closely, worried about his friend.

"What are you doing out here without protection?" Centalmon asked as the trio moved into the shadow of several ruins, the digimon placing Iori on the shadiest spot.

Armadimon hesitated, shaking his head. "We were in a fight and got separated from Takeru. We're not sure where we ended up."

"You stand in the temple of Huanglongmon, what is left of it," Centalmon explained, gesturing around them. There were still four walls standing, creating a small shelter from the sun and heat. Armadimon could imagine how it would have stood once, the supports for the structure peaking out just above the sands. It was large, the temple descending further down into the sands to allow for a cooler home. The doors were wide open, laughter and music spilling out.

Everything was gold and peace radiated out of the temple.

Armadimon blinking to find that what he had seen was just a figment of his own imagination.

Armadimon took a step back, looking at the inscribed crests on the wall that he had ran into.

Centalmon stared up at the graphic, his eyes distance. "I was once a protector of these ruins, but… he had two homes that come to mind, when I think back on it. The Temple of Fate and the Temple of Miracles. They were attacked, when the generals came into power. It was during a feast, one of the last, I believe, that Huanglongmon ever was seen at. Perhaps, with the destruction of the temples, he grew weak."

There were screams, attacks coming out of the air. The walls were struck, everything around Armadimon and Centalmon shuddering and coming down. The digimon could see data float into the air, leaving behind nothing but the room they were standing in.

"They were destroyed, both of them." Armadimon turned to look at Centalmon. He tipped his head, watching as the centaur digimon nodded in agreement, "what happened?"

"There is much debate over that question," Centalmon explained. "Before the chosen came, Vamdemon was struggling to take over the world, offering a cover for the Dark Masters that were waiting in the shadows. The Dark Masters… it is hard to say, but many believed that they were the ones that struck Huanglongmon down, which is nigh impossible, as one would see it coming if they only thought about it. The Harmonious Ones were in disarray as they struggled and lost a battle against the Dark Masters and were sealed away, until they were defeated by the children who struck down Vamdemon."

Armadimon nodded, frowning. "Takeru spoke about this, briefly." He glanced towards Iori, shaking his head in concern as he ambled closer to his partner.

"With the chosen of Hope being left behind, the spell was broken and they were released. Huanglongmon had laid silent for many years. His temple lay here, destroyed, since we last saw humans walk the world," Centalmon explained, Armadimon shivering. He turned towards Iori once more, moving to press his muzzle against his partner.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Centalmon considered the question. "The desert here was Huanglongmon's home. Anyone who walks it now… they fall prey to the madness that many say roam the sands. We wait and see if he wakes. If he does not..." Centalmon shrugged and let the unanswered statement hang in the air.

Armadimon looked at his partner, his gaze darting back to the digimon. He moved forward, sitting next to Iori. The conversation was confusing, Centalmon's voice hypnotic. When Armadimon glanced once more at the floor, he could make out a symbol carved. "Why would it affect him?"

"He is a chosen; all chosen are connected to the Harmonious Ones and, through them, Huanglongmon. Though Hope has wandered these lands, even he stayed far from Huanglongmon's temple. It is a cursed place you walk. With their destruction, the world will fall to silence and darkness will reign once more," Centralmon paused, “though I wonder if the desert will have the same affect on him as it does on others.

The silence fell heavy, Armadimon not caring much for the unease that settled around him with the words that had been spoken.

*~*~*

Iori opened his eyes, looking around at the golden light that filtered down. He frowned, raising a hand to look at how he glowed under the light.

"Armadimon?" he called, turning when he heard footsteps behind him. They silenced when he looked, his shoulders slumping upon finding himself alone.

_you seem lost_

He froze when he heard the voice, turning once more to see a clearing that was dancing with color. He frowned, rubbing at his eyes to assure himself of what he was seeing. "I suppose I am."

_you have wandered far_

Iori sighed. "Who are you?" he asked, searching for the source of the voice.

_i am Patience personified. i am Light. i am Hope. i am many things, but i am no longer of this world_

Iori shuddered as he heard the words. "Can I help you?"

_no_

He frowned when he heard the response, heading towards the golden clearing. He stopped to look at the trees, reaching out to touch the golden bark. He frowned as it seemed to wither under him, disappearing in an instant. "What is this place?"

_it is a place of stagnation_

"Much like how, if someone is too patient, it can turn to not moving forward?" Iori questioned.

_that is a way of looking at it, i suppose_

"Does that make you akin to stagnation?" Iori moved forward once more, drawing back from the golden trees. He turned when he felt like a pair of eyes were boring into the back of his neck, but found nothing there.

_no_

Iori offered the barest hint of a smile, stepping into the clearing and letting out a low breath. He leaned down, running his fingers along the ground and clearing the dirt from the stone. He worked until the stone was free, the pattern carved plain for him to see. He stared at the etching, a rock braced against waves. "Even the strongest stone could be worn away by water."

_as much as long-standing patience can cause stagnation. is that not what you just claimed?_

Iori snorted, sitting on the stone and letting out a sigh. "You can't tell me why I'm here, can you?"

_i believe you are sitting on it, actually. you do not need me to tell you anything. but patience is what you want, is it not?_

Iori sighed, looking down at the rock and raising an eyebrow. "I learned to be patient when I was younger, because the reality of the world was too crushing otherwise. My mom was distressed when my father died. I was angry, but I learned to temper it, to be patient..."

_do you not believe in the patience you have honed?_

"I think there's more to life than what has been happening around just me. How I learn to deal with things may not be the best for everyone. I worry for my friends as well," Iori replied. "Are you sure you don't have like… a physical form or something I can talk to?"

The leaves danced as laughter came from the air, Iori grimacing as he settled on the center of the etched crest.

_you speak of tragedy as if it did not affect you_

"People die," Iori conceded, "it is the natural state of things."

_perhaps patience does not suit you_

Iori frowned. "What would suit me?"

_stubbornness_

"I think that's more of a trait of Daisuke than myself," Iori retorted. "I was in the desert, with Armadimon. How did I end up in this… golden forest? It’s quite different from that place."

There was another laugh, the leaves dancing once more. _perhaps you were called here. Patience is Xuanumon's trait of choice. i do not know why it would be found here_

Iori sighed, feeling his eyes drift close. It was warm in the forest, comfortable in a way that Iori hadn't felt since they had been dragged away from home. He shifted, feeling his breathing even out before he fell into a half-sleep and remembered.

_"Mom?"_

_The child sat up as he heard the weeping. He was young and, though he still held a somber look, there was a look of worry in his eyes. He was already out of bed before he heard the voice speak to him. It was that of his mother, comforting in all its kindness._

_"Iori, why don't you go back to bed?" The woman turned, meeting her son with a grief-stricken look. Iori opened his mouth to protest, feeling his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t seen the old man appear from the shadows, as was the man’s way._

_"Fumiko, perhaps it's best if he were with us," the old man suggested, a tiredness in his face that hadn’t been there when Iori had gone to bed. Iori looked up when he heard his grandfather speak._

_"Is it about dad?" he asked, recalling that his father hadn't come home that night before bed. He swallowed, squaring his shoulders and meeting his mother's gaze. She looked away, Iori dropping his gaze._

_"He died protecting-" his grandfather began to speak, his mother breaking down into choking sobs. Iori moved forward, resting a hand on her shoulder and nodding more to himself than anyone else._

_"He died doing what he thought was right." Iori spoke the words, though they left a bitterness in his mouth. It was when he spoke the words that he realized others were there, the ones that brought the message. He met their gaze, promising to himself that he would not let his family down in the face of such death._

_"Your father was coming home from work, there was a break-in here. He caught them and they killed him."_

_The officer that spoke caused Iori to look around the room, finding the body of-_

Iori was jarred out of the half-sleep he had entered when the voice decided to speak once more.

_the root of your patience is very deep. it stems from even your earliest memories_

Iori opened his eyes, letting out the breath that he had been holding. "I would appreciate it if you did not root around in my head to pull up unpleasant memories."

_they were going after you, were they not?_

Iori sighed. "It was unknown why the men were trying to break in. The two culprits fled the scene. They were never caught. It... caused my mother to break. She tried her best, but I had to be patient with her while she learned to heal."

_she didn't heal, did she?_

"No," Iori sighed. "Even stones can be worn away by the relentless crashing of water against them." His fingers traced the crest etched underneath him, Iori moving to sit behind it so he could get a better picture of the entire crest.

_you can change your crest_

"How?" Iori asked, startled as he looked up at the forest.

_by losing yourself. you have to leave yourself behind and become someone different. i don’t suggest it_

Iori let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Patience," he murmured to himself. "I was told patience can be helpful."

_Patience is the key to a beautiful relationship. that is what Hope once told your partner, when they first met. though, you have your own opinions on Hope. do you believe he is mentally unstable?_

Iori frowned at the words. "How would he be mentally unstable?"

_living in the digital world for years with nothing but digimon? can you image the puberty confusion he must have gone through?_

Iori stared blank-faced at the crest, his eye twitching. "I don't want to know."

_mentally unstable... i’d watch my back if i were you_

"And you're dead, I think." Iori frowned.

_miscalculation on my part_

"Are you a digimon then?" Iori asked.

There as a pause, the leaves on the trees going limp before there was a hum of agreement. _i was_

"Aren't digimon reborn?" Iori asked.

_most, but some get trapped or cannot be reborn_

"Are you trapped here?" Iori asked.

_i cannot be reborn_

The silence was heavy as Iori considered the words. "Who are you?"

_i had an identity once, but it was long enough ago that i don’t remember it_

"Maybe you're the one that is mentally unstable," Iori muttered to himself, shaking his head as his thoughts strayed to Takeru.

_he needs help and Patience_

Iori frowned. "Who, Takeru?"

_Hope requires Patience to walk a more stable path. he will not be here forever_

"He'll return to the real world and it will fall on us to help him when he does," Iori summarized. He felt a flare of disgust at the way the words came so easily to him. And, briefly, he wondered just how well Takeru would ever adjust to his home world.

_to the other world, yep!_

Iori nodded, resting a hand on the center of his crest. "Patience," he murmured, feeling himself fall as the crest disappeared from under him. He tried to cry out, the darkness disappearing as he thudded to the ground of a temple, Armadimon letting out a cry.

An unknown digimon stood over him, hesitating. "You were there, then you disappeared to fall from the sky. Are all chosen this strange?"

"I... don't think so?" Iori said, looking at his hand to see the crest of Patience in it. He swallowed, placing it in his pocket and resting a hand on Armadimon’s head, needing to reassure himself that he was, indeed, with his partner.

"You're safe!" the digimon chimed, Iori nodding in agreement.

"And I got our crest," he said, feeling Centalmon's gaze on him.

He met the digimon's gaze, frowning. Centalmon offered him a stiff bow, his gaze darting across the temple. "It is cursed land here, I was unsure if you would be safe," he explained.

"I saw a golden forest," Iori offered, sharing a glance with Armadimon. "Before I obtained my crest... Centalmon, would you be able to lead us from these lands?"

"I can indeed, chosen," Centalmon said with a nod of his head. "We shall leave in the morning. Rest now." He turned, walking towards the broken doorway and disappearing. Iori and Armadimon shared a glance, the digimon looking relieved that he was okay.


	13. Twelve

_Time Leap: Takeru & Hikari, same day as Millenniumon_

Takeru woke, though it was a slow process. There was a throbbing in his head; the last memory he had was one of running, the cave entrance crashing around them. He turned towards the sound of weeping, reaching up a hand and touching Hikari's wrist.

She froze when he touched her, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"I've been an ass."

Hikari stared as the words hung between them before she gave him a sharp nod. "You have."

"It's not going to change," he warned, moving to push himself up. 

He rested on his elbows as he let the wave of pain wash over him. It was only after a moment that he looked for his partner, the clattering of rocks catching his attention.

"Why not?" He looked at Tailmon when she spoke, the digimon glaring at him. "They don’t deserve your cruelty."

"I am worried," Takeru began, "that they will be unable to handle themselves in a fight. What..." his gaze scanned the cavern, Hikari pushing herself up from the ground and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Of course," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "because being rude and abrasive and angry towards them does so much better than admitting that you were worried. I bet you don't even care that Millenniumon attacked-"

Takeru frowned as Patamon jumped up onto his lap, the digimon letting out a growl. "That is not the same as what he said!" Patamon snapped.

"I am worried, I'm just bad at showing it." Takeru sighed, running a hand through his hair, though he was careful to not displace the bandages.

"Enough!" Tailmon spoke up suddenly, the digimon tensing. "We are not alone and our arguing will help no one. We should focus on getting out of here and finding the others before they get into trouble. Or cross any trouble they can't handle.”

“I’d worry about Daisuke causing trouble." Hikari closed her eyes, freezing when there was a rustling.

"Millenniumon attacked you."

They stared at each other before looking down one of the tunnels as the rustling came again, a strange four-legged ball creature with a rat head and wings scrambling out of the darkest part of the cave. Takeru relaxed when he recognized the Deva, offering Kumbhiramon a bow of his head. Tailmon stood at the ready, Patamon settling next to his partner, unwilling to leave him far behind.

"It makes sense." Takeru breathed out a sigh, shaking his head. "What happened to the our friends?"

"The chosen were scattered," Kumbhiramon explained, twisting his head to look between Hikari and Takeru. "Did Pajiramon not get the warning to you that Millenniumon was on the loose again?"

"He told us that they were having a hard time holding the digimon back... No, that was Caturamon. Pajiramon did alert us that Millenniumon was out." Takeru frowned, considering the statement. He cursed himself, wondering why he hadn’t taken it more seriously. He dragged a hand through his hair, hearing Kumbhiramon sigh.

"I'm surprised he told you." Kumbhiramon sat and tapped his giant pestle against the ground in time with his words. "He was meant to tell you to avoid the mountains and search along the coast. But, I suppose the damage is done now. Your friends are scattered." He directed the last statement at Hikari.

"How do we find them?" Hikari asked, staring at the rat Deva. She stood as she said the words, ready to go searching.

"It will require waiting. They were scattered forward." The Deva chuckled.

"Fuck." Takeru closed his eyes, processing the information. "None of them are ready-"

"They can handle themselves," Hikari interrupted him, pushing herself up. "We need to work on getting out here and… waiting. Where is the closest one?"

"When would be a better question. I do not know." Kumbhiramon turned, glancing over his shoulder as he headed off the way he came. "Good luck, chu!" Takeru watched him disappear, pushing himself up and heading towards the back of the cave that had several tunnels branching from it. Patamon scurried after him, a flash of light enveloping him. Angemon stood by his side once more, the pair studying the tunnels in thought.

Hikari joined him, tossing him his bag and staff. He took them with a nod of thanks, shouldering the pack and beginning to walk down the right tunnel. Hikari followed, her eyes trained on Takeru as she processed the information that had been given to her. 

“Do you… know what he meant?” Hikari asked.

Takeru glanced at her, giving her a short nod. “Somewhat; he said they were scattered forward. It’s possible that…” Takeru hesitated, glancing at Patamon.

“Maybe they’re in different times?” Patamon finished.

“Great.” Tailmon let out a snort, glancing at the pair. “What do you suggest?”

Takeru shifted, crossing his arms over his chest, his staff resting against his shoulder. “We’ll just have to wait, now won’t we?”

Tailmon rolled her eyes, Hikari sighing as silence settled over them.

*~*~*~*~*

Angemon grimaced as he moved the giant boulder aside, light streaming in. Takeru took a step forward, relishing in the warmth while Hikari stood behind, hesitant. Tailmon moved forward, sniffing the air and nodding.

She waved Hikari forward, Angemon already outside. It was early afternoon, the sparse trees swaying in the wind at the base of the mountain. Takeru listened to the music it made, turning his head as he frowned.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking Hikari in the eyes.

"You don't have to do it by yourself."

He turned away from her gaze, feeling the shame eat away at him. "I don't know what you mean."

Hikari pulled her hand away as she sighed. "You're not alone anymore."

Takeru judged her words, shaking his head. "Until it is time for you to return home, I will offer you what protection I can." He walked forward, Hikari watching him favor his left side in quiet consideration. She only moved when Tailmon touched her leg, the digimon meeting her gaze.

"Are we back to square one?"

"No, I don't believe so." Hikari frowned as she glanced down. "Maybe we're at square one and a half, but we're not all the way back to square one."

"It's a start." Tailmon hesitated, turning to look at her partner. "Look, the others... if they were still around, I would know-"

"We saw her!" Hikari said, the false tone of happiness clashing with her agitated walking. "She was in the mountains, with a village of Pyocomon. She was happy."

"Hikari, I haven't seen them in years."

Hikari shook her head. "They have to be okay, Tailmon, they have to. Or... maybe they're in a suspended sleep, because... because their partners aren't here! You rely on us, as much as we rely on you. It might just be..." she hesitated, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Tailmon reached up, taking her partner's hand and squeezing it. "We are together and I will protect you, no matter what."

Hikari smiled, nodding though she felt exhausted. "And we'll find the others!"

She saw Takeru stop, the man swaying before he snapped straight, staff in hand as his gaze scanned the area. There was the sound of distant music, Hikari moving to cover her ears as the clashing sound reached them.

Takeru grimaced up ahead as he stood at the edge of the mountain passage, the arid climate of the wastes smacking him and Angemon in the face. The singing came again, louder this time. He groaned, closing his eyes as Angemon frowned.

"It seems as if Etemon is becoming more of an issue than we thought."

Takeru glanced towards the angel, raising an eyebrow. "We have not been tasked with taking care of him. We shall leave him be, even if his singing is completely unbearable."

Angemon turned towards him, frowning. "Is that not enough reason to deal with him?"

"No."

Takeru turned when he heard Hikari's footsteps, meeting her gaze with an incline of his own. "We will avoid Etemon while we transverse the wastes and look for the others." He turned when he heard the clash of metal on metal, his gaze drawn out across the wastelands.

"What's out that way?" Hikari inquired, looking at the cracked ground.

"Factory Town." Takeru stared into the distance, nodding to himself. "We shall set out for there, then."

"Why?" Tailmon asked, swishing her tail in aggravation as Takeru looked at her.

He offered the digimon a smile. "I want to say hello to Andromon."

Hikari frowned, sharing a glance with Tailmon before the pair followed Takeru, shaking their heads. "It'll be nice to see him,” Hikari decided.

_is that all this is for you?_

Hikari paused when she heard the voice, tilting her head backwards and frowning. “Who’s there?” She kept her voice low as she searched for the speaker, her gaze sweeping the area.

There was a chuckle, an answer coming back to her, _no, it's different for you than it is for Hope_

"Hikari?"

She froze when Takeru looked back at her, actual concern clouding his gaze before it returned to the rigid control she had grown accustomed to seeing. She shook her head, reaching down to take Tailmon's paw once more.

"I thought I heard someone," she explained, moving to catch up to him.

Takeru nodded. "We are walking through Huanglongmon's territory, where he would have once rested."

_there is power and danger in these lands_

"Don't you... hear that?" Hikari asked, frustrated as Takeru stared at her with a frown. He quirked an eyebrow up, his gaze darting to look around them.

Takeru shook his head. "It's often said that the voice of the gods will speak while you stand in his desert, if you know what to listen for." It was the only explanation he could offer, the warrior feeling uneasy.

_ask him who they are_

"Who are 'they'?" Hikari asked, unwilling to walk forward. She saw Tailmon glance at her, the digimon's gaze trailing to Takeru in suspicion.

Takeru cocked his head to the side, watching Hikari. "Any digimon that wanders through and succumbs to the madness of Huanglongmon." He hesitated with his next response before plunging forward, "I told you before that Huanglongmon was slain in this very desert, his blood leaking into the sands. But everything that happened does not add up. It is possible that..." He turned, sharing a look with Angemon.

"Who are they?" Tailmon pressed, twitching as Angemon sighed.

"The Harmonious Ones once spoke of the dangers this particular desert could offer us, if we were to stay too long." Angemon avoided the question, keeping his face a mask. "However, we have no way back, due to the cave having been collapsed behind us. We must walk through the desert if we are to move forward at all."

_go to the south_

Hikari turned when she heard the voice, frowning. "What's to the south?"

_an old temple_

"Nothing," Takeru spoke at the same time as the voice did. "Why would you want to go to the south?"

"I don't know." Hikari considered the question, shaking her head. "Why not?"

_there is something there you must see_

Angemon considered the returned question. "Perhaps going south would be more beneficial than heading to Factory Town, Takeru."

"If we have to wait for the others to reappear, it surely couldn't hurt." Takeru turned, facing south.

Tailmon frowned, glancing between the two. "Do we have enough water to get across the area?"

Angemon nodded. "It will be a three day walk, or… I suppose I could carry all three of you and cut it down by a day and a half."

_i've always wanted to see a cat riding a horse_

"I would prefer a ride." Hikari listened to the voice laugh in the back of her head. She hesitated, reaching out to it. _What's in the temple?_

_our history_

She frowned, a wave of dizziness passing through her as something swooped away, the chosen turning to look for what might have been there. She felt the world tumble around her, everything going black as Takeru cried out.

"Oh." she whispered before fainting on the sands.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Ken ran a hand through his hair, listening to Miyako groan. He turned on her, raising an eyebrow when the noise became too grating. "Perhaps we can do a little less complaining and a little more… deciding?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miyako shot a glare at him, shaking her head. "You don't know anything, Ichijouji. You just crash landed in the middle of my walking path yesterday. We were doing so good on our own, too."

They stared at the edge of the forest into the desert. "It's not my fault I got tossed nearly two weeks into the future." Ken chuckled, Miyako turning to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Do we have to walk through the desert again?" Wormmon asked, looking at the sands before looking at them them. Ken grimaced, sitting back down. They had been at this impasse for several hours, Miyako sighing and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I don't suppose we do?" Ken said after a moment. “Perhaps we can travel back through the forest and find somewhere else… but if Hikari and Takeru are still in the desert..."

Miyako shook her head. "We would be going back into the mountains," she pointed out.

"Well, if we go to the mountains, what do you think would await us there? How can we be sure that the mountains are even the same ones we were in before? Or if this desert is the same one as before?" Hawkmon asked. He stared at the humans from where he sat, feathers fluffed up.

Ken hesitated, glancing down at Wormmon and considered the question. "Something good, I would have to think. If we go to the mountains..."

"Good?" Miyako raised an eyebrow. "How is there anything good in the mountains? The desert..."

"Last desert we were in, Millenniumon attacked us and separated us, remember?" Hawkmon mused.

“We don’t even know if he’s still there.” Ken tried to go through the reason in his head, finding his answers coming up short. “The first time he attacked us was in the forest. Then the desert. He may be following someone…”

“And if he is still there? What if he’s not following anyone specific?”

Ken let out a sigh as he struggled with the response, though Wormmon spoke before he could answer, "we just have to avoid him!"

They offered the little worm a glance, the others falling silent as Wormmon looked down in dejection.

Ken offered his partner a hesitant smile, eyes flashing. “I’m certain we won’t come across him. It’s been a week and a half, there’s no reason for him to still be in the desert, right? He originally attacked us in the forest. It proves that he moves around. He doesn't seem to stick anywhere for too long.”

Miyako gave him a small snort, turning her thoughts inward as they stared out into the desert. She couldn’t decide if it was a seamless transition from forest to desert or completely clashing, the way they were paired together. If anything, it reminded her of a child who didn’t understand geography.

The group of four froze when they heard the distant sound of singing, Miyako turning away from the desert. "Please, let's stay in the forest and go back towards the mountain. I have no desire to run into Etemon or his singing again."

Ken gave her a quizzical look. "Who is Etemon?"

"Elvis Presley as a monkey digimon," she said, hiding her face.

"We were attacked by him upon landing in the mountains," Hawkmon explained. "He had the most horrendous singing. I would suggest he gets a new career choice."

"I think the mountains would be a better bet," Wormmon offered hopefully, Miyako closing her eyes.

"Anything to save me from more terrible singing," Miyako pleaded, turning to Ken with wide eyes. She had her hands clasped together and against her chest, looking as pathetically as she could muster.

"Or being thrown off a cliff!" Hawkmon interjected.

Ken gave both of them a startled glance, raising an eyebrow. "You certainly have been having your adventures while you've been on your own."

"Can't say I find them adventurous." Miyako glanced around as they began to backtrack the way they came, easily coming to the spot they had camped out when she ran into Ken.

It was several minutes of the group walking in silence, Miyako gaining the courage to glance at Ken from the corner of her eye. He twisted his head to meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you to be silent like this. You have something on your mind."

She nodded, her thoughts shuffling into an order that he may understand. "What was it like to claim your crest?"

He grimaced, tipping his head back and looking at the leaves up above them. "Facing the darkness and seeing what sort of monster I could have become, if it weren't for the kindness of someone reaching out to me. I..." he sighed, his gaze resting on Wormmon. "I often say that Daisuke saved me from a fate worse than death. He offered me an… an inkling of kindness that saved me from the brink of destruction."

Miyako frowned, watching Ken. They had stopped, Ken staring at the trees while Miyako stared at him. Hawkmon fidgeted next to her, the silence growing oppressive between them. She opened her mouth, taken by surprise when he started to speak once more.

"After my brother died, my parents tried to often make me into him. And I tried my best. Football was the only thing that I allowed myself to have. It was the only thing that I had for myself, that they couldn't take away. My small kindness to myself. Everything I had, it was for them, rather than… me. My drive was for them. My..." He hesitated, shaking his head. "Daisuke pulled me from a pit of despair that I didn't realize I was in."

"You think the others are worried?" Miyako asked as she noticed the nervousness that had entered Ken’s voice.

"Of course," Wormmon spoke up once more, Ken glancing at his partner. He bent down, picking up the digimon before they began to walk again, feeling pleased when he felt him curl against his chest.

He nodded in agreement with the words. "They're looking for us, just as we're looking for them."

Miyako glanced at him, her gaze darting to Hawkmon. "What about back home?"

Ken hesitated before he smiled at her. "They would notice us missing, for sure. Five people don't disappear into thin air without there being some sort of commotion about it. They probably have search parties looking for us right now. I’m not sure how we'll explain our return."

“The others know, so they’ll understand.”

Ken nodded, letting the silence overtake the conversation. Miyako shoved her hands into her pockets and shivered as night began to encroach. Ken glanced up at the sky, stopping by a river. Miyako glanced over her shoulder, frowning as she turned back to him.

"Why don't we rest here for the night?" Ken suggested, looking around the clearing.

”It would be good,” Hawkmon agreed. “While we’ve made it this far, we still have some way to travel. And we’re not flying this time around.”

They all glanced at each other, knowing that they were wandering without a true direction. Neither of them had been willing to say it though.

"We cut through, probably, the smallest strip of forest to get to the mountains," Miyako explained at Ken's confused look. He nodded after a moment, moving to sit.

Wormmon jumped out of his arms, looking at the remains of a fire pit. "Think one of the others passed through here?" he asked.

"It's possible," Ken agreed, looking up at Miyako. "There's no way to tell… how long it's been since the fight with Millenniumon. Other than, at least one day for me. Besides, Takeru said the mountains in the east were our next goal."

Miyako laughed. "Day eleven for me. I spent most of it being lost in the mountains. Lucky for me, Hawkmon is a great fisher! And there's plenty of streams. Though... do you think these are the mountains Takeru meant to go to next?"

"You flatter me," Hawkmon said, seeming to blush under his feathers. He settled on the edge of the old fire pit, Miyako ruffling the feathers on his head with a grin.

"There is a chance... Well, I suppose we could leave a note at our camping spots and hope that one of the others find it or something. I would kill for a decent messenger system on this thing." Miyako shook the digivice in her other hand, Ken laughing at her disgruntled look.

"I wonder what happened to our phones..." He frowned, pulling his pack off his back and beginning to rummage through it.

"They glitch out when they're here." Miyako tossed Ken her phone, Ken catching it. He looked it over, tapping the unlock button and watched as a ghost digimon ran across, laughing. The screen shorted out, Miyako sighing and taking it back when he offered it to her.

"Nothing can be that easy I suppose." Ken shook his head, considering their options.

"Sure it can!" Miyako chirped, a wide grin spreading across her face. "They could have left us the hell alone! It's not like we knew about this place. Hell, even the moody blond asshole doesn't want us here. We could have gone our whole lives not. Knowing. Anything." She stamped her foot in frustration as she spoke, gesturing wildly with each word.

Ken frowned at the girl, exchanging a look with Wormmon. "Is something the matter...?" he asked.

Miyako turned to him, Ken looking on helpless as she ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. "I'm just… fine," she mumbled.

"You're hurting.”

Ken glanced down when he heard Wormmon speak, the digimon ducking his head. "I'll trust Wormmon on this one. What’s the matter?"

"I'm worried about Hikari!" Miyako blurted, turning to stare at Ken with wide eyes. "She never told me anything about this place and she has more knowledge about it, but I'm worried and we've been fighting and I… I yelled at her for keeping a secret that she already told me was too painful for her to talk about." She hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she collapsed to her knees.

Hawkmon hovered by his partner’s side, reaching out and touching her shoulder. “Miyako…” The digimon felt helpless in the situation, lowering his head and opting to sit next to her instead.

Ken hurried to her side, moving to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, grimacing to himself as Miyako turned to cling to him, hiding her face. He saw the despair in Hawkmon’s eyes, Ken meeting his gaze.

He couldn't make out the words that she spoke, hesitant as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He felt cold when she touched him, clinging to his jacket. He pushed the feeling away, awkward as he patted her on the back and let her cry.

"Okay, it's not okay," he admitted. "We're lost, in a different world. You're arguing with Hikari, but we're going to make it out and get back home and sort everything out, okay? It’s okay to cry,"

Miyako sniffled as she pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"Ah, of course," Ken replied, looking away. He pulled a tissue out of his bag, handing it to her. She accepted it, her gaze wandering away. Ken stared off in the distance, wondering if they would be okay by the time they returned home.

He moved to sit back, keeping a distracted eye on Miyako while Hawkmon fished them up dinner.

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to finding Ken_

Miyako felt the sudden thud as she hit _something_ soft. It took her a moment to understand that they were flying, drifting on the air currents.

"Miyako, are you okay?"

"Hawk...mon?"

She sat up, adjusting her glasses and looking down at the digimon that had caught her. She had seen a sharp burst of light, though it hadn't made sense.

"I am Aquilamon." The digimon landed on the cliff wall as he introduced himself, Miyako wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you," she breathed, hiding her face in his feathers. Aquilamon took several steps backwards, dragging Miyako with him and suddenly devolved. Miyako tumbled several feet down to the ground, bracing herself in time. Hawkmon looked embarrassed, moving further away from his partner.

"My apologizes, it seems as if I could not hold the form for too long," he mumbled, squawking when Miyako scooped him up into her arms upon returning to his feet.

She let out a breathless sob, shaking her head. "You were great, a lot better than I would have been. Thank you so much Hawkmon. You saved me!"

"In no small part thanks to you," Hawkmon mumbled, embarrassed by the praise as he watched as his partner nodded. She returned his look, a solemn expression greeting him.

Miyako smiled at him, her gaze turning to the cave that they were standing outside of. "Well, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that it's done, right?"

Hawkmon hummed in agreement, looking into the cave. "What do you suppose we'll find in there?"

Miyako considered the question. "Maybe a hot spring and food!"

"Miyako..." Hawkmon sighed. "I do not think that-" He chased after his partner as she darted into the dark, the smell of food greeting them.

"Welcome, welcome to Digitamamon's onsen and restaurant! Come in, come in." The egg-covered digimon greeted Miyako and Hawkmon, blinking his eyes at them. "Chosen children? It has been a very long time indeed since I have last seen the Chosen children. I offer you much for what you have done for me in the past."

"And what have they done for you in the past?" Miyako asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Try destroying my restaurant on for size," Digitamamon grumbled. "The boy with the Gomamon and the blond haired boy. Very dangerous people, you understand. Not-" his gaze shifted as he looked around, "that the other blond-haired boy doesn't cause us good-hearted digimon trouble, of course. If you're back in the digital world, I would suggest staying far away from him. He'll only cause trouble, yep yep."

"Who, Takeru?" Hawkmon asked with a frown, watching the digimon. The egg seemed to nod, nearly hitting the ground as he bent his knees.

"He goes around, acting like the right hand of justice, when he can't take even a little joke himself. He'll delete you, if you don't do exactly as he says." Digitamamon inched closer to them, meeting Miyako's gaze. "Ever since the boy stayed around, things had started going… sideways."

"Sideways?" Miyako felt her eyebrow creep higher as the digimon nodded again, nearly smacking the ground.

He bounded upright, beckoning the pair deeper into the cave. "Perhaps I can explain it over a little food? Maybe a soak in the springs? What would suit you best?"

"Food," Miyako said quickly, looking towards Hawkmon. He frowned at her, trying to shake his head in response.

"They're not known for their kind hearts," he muttered to his partner when Digitamamon's back was turned.

"He doesn't seem so bad. Besides, I'm curious about what he has to say about Takeru." She flashed him a grin.

The digimon in question returned, beckoning them to a table. Miyako followed, sitting in a chair and looking around the cave. There were lights dangling from the ceiling, offering a comforting glow. Digitamamon had set the table, three plates filled with food, and sat down next to Miyako, while Hawkmon sat to her right.

"Do you really want to know about the boy?" he asked, his eyes lost to the shadows of his shell.

Miyako swallowed the food that she had put in her mouth before giving him a sharp nod. "I suppose I know some of the… chosen children you called them? Yeah, I know them from the real world. They never mentioned Takeru once."

"They were more likely to abandon each other, while they were here." Digitamamon nodded. "He's been making life miserable for us hard-working digimon. We merely want him gone from the place, but they can't even seem to do that right. He's..." The digimon seemed to glance around, leaning in closer to Miyako. "They say he's the reason Huanglongmon is gone."

"He's… the center of the four others, right?" Miyako asked, recalling Takeru's words.

"He was the god of our world, the closest we had to it." Digitamamon leaned closer, squinting. "Look, I didn't say this but... I'd be careful around the kid. He'd look for any reason to delete ya, just the same way he did with Huanglongmon. The digimon tried to send him back, he threw a fit. The Resistance is where it's at, truly."

"I don't believe it," Miyako said, sitting back in her chair and sharing a glance with Hawkmon. "What's the resistance?"

The digimon gave her an impression of a shrug as its shell moved up and back down. "I've seen the other chosen children. Some of them tried to cheat me out of payment, then tried to destroy my restaurant in the guise of paying me back. I'd be careful with him. You never know what he'll try to do. Don't say I didn't warn ya!" He chuckled, Miyako nodding in slow agreement. He looked at Miyako again, considering the second part of her question. "We're a small group, trying to fight against the generals. He's left them as a mess on our lands for far too long."

"The generals have been an issue and... he hasn't done anything about it?" Miyako asked, Hawkmon glancing at her.

"They've been around for years. Since the disappearance of those chosen digimon, the generals have been nothing but a pain." Digitamamon looked pleased with himself as he spoke, glancing from Hawkmon to Miyako. "If you're smart, you would throw your towel in with the resistance. We need strong fighters."

Miyako felt uncomfortable but nodded along with what the egg said, starting to eat once more. Hawkmon finished the food first, Miyako getting up when she finished her own.

"Thank you for the food."

She offered Digitamamon a bow, eyes locked on him. He nodded in response, turning and disappearing further into the cave. Miyako shared a glance with Hawkmon, both of them frowning.

"Hikari says we can trust him...." Hawkmon ventured, Miyako shaking her head.

"I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." She tightened her hand into a fist, staring at the way Digitamamon had went. "And I don't trust that digimon, either. What do you know about them? Or this resistance?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Tailmon never let us venture on our own and she was wary of any digimon that came too close." Hawkmon watched his partner in concern. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I guess..." Miyako trailed off, staring into the cave before she turned to Hawkmon. "We're going to get to the others!"

"Of course." Hawkmon trailed behind Miyako as they walked, the cave eventually leading to the forest.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Iori, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Iori stirred as he felt a breeze, moving to push himself up from the floor. It was early, the sun coming in through cracks in the room, and he felt exhaustion weigh him down.

Armadimon was snoring off to the side, flanks heaving as he dreamed whatever digimon dreamed about. The sounds of hooves clacking against the floor made Iori stand, turning towards the digimon that had given them sanctuary.

"There is a message for you, left by Hope and Light, nineteen days before." Centalmon stood by the broken doorway, gaze resting on Iori.

"Nineteen days..." He hesitated, confusion flashing through his eyes as he turned to look at his partner.

The digimon nodded, "Nineteen days ago, they turned up weary and sore. Light was seeking guidance from the center, though she was ill upon her arrival."

Iori shared a glance with his partner, Armadimon trudging up to his side. "What was the message?"

"Here.”

Centalmon produced a sheet of paper that had recognizable writing scrawled on it. He took it, studying the message and frowning as he looked back up at Centalmon.

_Hi! If anyone happens to come across Huanglongmon's temple, Takeru and I will be travelling to the temple of Miracles. It's to the south of this place, through the desert. Be careful while you're out there, make sure to bring enough water. DO NOT listen to the digimon that try to tell you that there is nothing there._

_Hikari_

"What's to the south?" Iori asked, meeting Centalmon's gaze.

"Nothing," Centalmon said with a frown, "it is more and more desert, to be greeted with only more desert." He hesitated, stamping his back hoof with a snort. "But, if you wish to go that way, do not let me stand in your way. It is the way the other children went."

"Hope and Light," Iori guessed.

Centalmon nodded in agreement. "They insisted that there was something beyond there. You may hit the Wild West Town, and Factory Town before you find your endless nothingness. However, there was a shift recently, causing the lands to change. Perhaps there is somewhere I can send you off that would be better? Madness stalks these lands."

_as long as you have Patience, madness will not harm you_

Iori didn't move when he heard the voice, keeping his gaze on Centalmon. "If you point us in the right direction, we will find it," he said, gesturing to himself and Armadimon.

"Children... are you always this insane?" Centalmon inquired.

"I suppose not." Iori hesitated, meeting his partner’s gaze. "However, it seems as if none of us have a say in the matter and we have do this."

Centalmon nodded, "I will not follow you in this madness. Let me make sure you have enough supplies to keep yourself well watered through your venture in the desert. I hope that you find what you are looking for."

Iori turned, heading towards the exit of the temple that he and Armadimon had stayed in. He rested a hand on the old, crumbling wall, feeling a shudder run through him. 

"What's wrong?" The digimon turned to his partner, worry in his tone.

"Centalmon said that they were here nineteen days ago." He kept his voice low, his eyes landing on Armadimon. "The fight with Millenniumon happened _yesterday_ , right?"

He heard laughter, his gaze scanning the broken temple.

_where Millenniumon mucks about, there is room for doubt_

Armadimon watched his partner shift and look about, concerned as Iori squatted down next to the digimon. He reached out, pulling him into a hug. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Armadimon asked.

"Nothing." Iori shook his head, turning his attention to the wall that he had been leaning against. He felt the grooves that formed patterns, his curiosity peaked by the detail that had been there.

His fingers brushed along the etching of the crest of Patience, his gaze finding the brightly lit crests. He spotted the one that he knew as Hikari's, the one above it new to him, though he thought it may be Takeru's. He could make out Kindness as well, his fingers coming to a halt when he saw the one directly above his was lit, kindness being directly under him.

"Who do you think they belong to?"

Armadimon frowned at the question, looking up at the crests and squinting. "You six, obviously."

"No, these ones." He pointed at the half of the mural that was dull, faded. He saw the sand that had been brushed aside, moving to look at it closer.

"They belonged to the six that came before. Courage, at the point, Friendship and Love directly behind, backed up by Sincerity, Purity, and Knowledge."

Both Iori and Armadimon looked up when Centalmon reappeared, holding a rather threadbare bag in his hands.

"Those would be..." he paused, thinking of the friends that had been at the park that day they had disappeared. A shiver ran through him at the thought of what they had to bare.

"The original chosen, that is correct." Centalmon's gaze flicked to the right side of the mural, gesturing towards it. "Patience sits between Kindness and Passion. Light and Hope backup Perseverance at the point. And, in the center, sits Fate and Miracles." He walked over, shifting to free one hand to point to the crests he meant.

"Why isn't Perseverance lit?" Iori asked.

"It has not been collected by its keeper, as of yet," Centalmon explained. "When a crest is obtained, it will light up. Huanglongmon had this place built for that reason. Each temple is attached to each crest, and they are tethered here. He wanted to keep an eye on his devices."

"He created the crests then?"

"Long before he vanished, yes," Centalmon agreed, "he and his group that kept watch of the digital world. Your friends knew one named Gennai, though they have long since vanished. Supplies you will need, for venturing into the desert to the south." He held out the bag, Iori accepting it with a small murmur of thanks, bowing to the digimon.

Centalmon hesitated, holding out a chain and tag for Iori as well.

"For the crest you obtained. Hope left it in my care, in case the holder of Patience came here first." Centalmon explained as Iori took it. He pulled the crest from his pocket, studying the etched image of the rock being pounded by waves before he slid it into the tag. He pulled it over his head, the weight feeling strange on his chest.

"Thank you for the help, Centalmon." Iori gave him another bow, the digimon nodding his head.

"I only wish I could have persuaded both of your groups to not travel through the maddening desert. Be careful that you do not lose your way."

"With a dash of patience, I do not believe I will," Iori promised. The digimon watched the pair, nodding after a moment.

"Whatever ill befalls you, do not trust anyone out there," he warned. Iori considered it, meeting Cetralmon's gaze.

"Does that include yourself?"

He shrugged. "I suppose that is for you to decide, chosen." He turned and disappeared further into the ruined temple, Iori shouldering the bag and looking out into the desert. He wasn't looking forward to walking, but he did not fancy his chances at staying behind either. He stepped forward, Armadimon waiting already in the sand.

"It's nice out here!" The digimon called, Iori following him, though he considered it to be anything but nice as the heat enveloped him completely.


	14. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the longest you'll see in these time whack-a-doo chapters at like, 7.4K.
> 
> Next chapter is an Intermission. Whoo

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Ken rubbed his ankle as he watched Miyako pace in front of him, mouthing curses under her breath. Though they had been traveling for several days in the direction Miyako came from, they found the forest was only growing denser around them.

Miyako stopped pacing, turning her attention to Hawkmon with a look in her eyes Ken did not like.

"Ever since that stupid quake..." Miyako grumbled, Ken looking at her and shaking his head. They had felt the earthquake two days prior, the trio retreating to the back of Aquilamon to avoid the shaking ground.

He looked up from Miyako, staring through the trees. "Well, you can't see mountains through the forest, can you?"

Miyako shot him a look, glancing away.

"Why don't you see if you can see the mountains by flying on Aquilamon?" Ken suggested, glancing down at the sleeping digimon in his lap.

Miyako grumbled under her breath, pulling out the digivice and looking at Hawkmon. With a nod and one evolution, the pair were off, using a break in the trees to fly above. Ken kept his eyes on them, curling his arms tight around Wormmon.

_What if she just left you?_

He jerked his head around when he heard the voice, searching for the speaker.

_It was only an accident she found you. She wasn't really looking for you, now was she? If she decides to just... fly off, leave you alone..._

"She wouldn't do that." The words were soft, Ken looking guilty that he had spoken them at all.

_But you don't know that. Aren't you just the burden they put up with? Just like your brother, do they really care?_

“You know nothing about my brother!”

_He was here._

"Who are you?"

The voice laughed, sounding musical in the air. _You know us well. Come to the dark, we shall meet once again._

Ken jerked backwards when Aquilamon landed once more, devolving to Hawkmon after Miyako was off him.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, thankful Wormmon was still asleep.

She let out a groan. "There's not a sight of mountains anywhere near here..."

"That earthquake, do you think it could have changed something?" Hawkmon asked, glancing between the pair of humans. Ken gave a half hearted shrug, looking at the trees.

“It’s possible…”

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" she demanded. The digimon blinked, shaking his head with a weariness that Ken felt.

"This is okay," Ken said, reaching out to touch her shoulder before pulling back to himself. "The next digimon we encounter, we can ask." He looked down at Wormmon, who had been sleeping for the better part of the day, something Ken wished he could have done while Miyako let out a groan.

"This isn't fair!" She stamped her foot on the ground, Ken frowning as he heard a disgruntled shout.

"Keep it down!" a red quadaped digimon snapped, scurrying out of the bushes and moving to stand on his hind legs. "You're going to wake the babies and I just managed to get them to sleep!"

"The babies?" Ken raised an eyebrow as the digimon turned to him.

He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, the babies. You're near one of the Village of Beginnings. Don't you know anything about the digital world?"

Miyako quickly shook her head as Hawkmon landed in front of the digimon. "Our apologies Elecmon, we appear to have lost our way."

The digimon eyed Hawkmon, nodding to himself. "And which way would you have been going?" he asked.

Ken cleared his throat. "We were heading for the mountains. Miyako came down that way-"

"It was only a day, maybe a two day walk at the most!" The girl in question interrupted Ken with practiced ease, stepping towards Elecmon. "But we've been wandering around the forest for at least three days now and we haven't been able to find them at all! And I went in the exact direction that I had left the mountains in to find the desert."

"The mountain don't border these lands. Neither does the desert." Elecmon frowned, his head tilted as he considered the words. "Are you sure you're remembering where you came from correctly?"

Miyako seemed to shrink under the gaze, opening her mouth before closing it in confusion.

"We did come from the desert to the forest," Ken interjected, Wormmon opening his eyes at the sound of the new voice.

"The only thing close to here is the plains," Elecmon spoke with a nod, moving a paw to press it against his chin. "The babies do need their rest, so if you want to keep tramping up and down here, you need to at least be quiet about it."

Ken offered Elecmon a chastized look. "We apologize for the noise. May you point is in the direction of where we can find the mountains?"

"The mountains are to the east of here." Elecmon pointed in the direction, Miyako looking over her shoulder with a groan. "Follow the rising sun and you shouldn't miss them!"

Ken grew frustrated, staring at the digimon. "That is the direction we came from and there is only desert that way."

Elecmon shook his head. "I've been here for many years now. There's no desert anywhere close to these lands. There's Toy Town in the east, however! That would be near the border of the mountains."

"Excuse me, but is it possible that the lands have shifted within the last couple of days?" Wormmon asked from Ken's arms. Ken glanced down at his partner, confused by the question. Elecmon considered it, meeting the digimon's gaze.

"It could be possible. We had the quake... It terrorized half the babies and they wouldn't sleep for ages after that." Elecmon snorted, scratching at the base of an ear. "But that would have had to be one mighty quake to change the entire world around like that."

The pair of humans shared a glance, Miyako throwing her hands up in frustration. "What do you want to do, Ken?" she asked.

Ken turned to Elecmon, offering him a bow. "Thank you for the information. Is there anything we can do to help you in exchange for it?"

Elecmon considered it before he nodded. "Help me with a bundle of eggs. They'll be hatching soon, but there's only so many places I can be at once. I may be the patron of the Village of Beginnings, but even I tend to grow ragged at times. Takeru will come and help, when he has the time, but with the disruptions lately, he hasn't been able to."

Miyako shared a glance with Ken, the other nodding.

"We're looking for several of our friends. In fact, Takeru and Angemon happen to " Hawkmon explained, Elecmon glancing at them.

"Then surely you're here to help with the disruptions causing the chaos in the digital world?" Elecmon looked up, glancing between Hawkmon and Wormmon. “You’re part of the group of eggs Tailmon was sent to fetch. I was beginning to wonder…”

Ken nodded, though his movements were slow. "It seems that way."

"It's not like we were asked if we wanted to do this though." Miyako spoke the words under her breath as she ran a hand through her hair, grimacing when she felt how greasy it was. The pair followed Elecmon into the village, Hawkmon flying after them.

"Takeru's a good kid. I've known him since he was first here. Lost his partner." Elecmon nodded to himself as he stopped by several eggs that were laying on the ground. "He and Patamon helped in the village for some time, while they were looking for the others. Didn't think I would see them again, but he came with that brother of his and the others when he had Patamon as an egg. They told me the story, sad to hear.”

"He… lost Patamon?" Ken asked, unconsciously gripping Wormmon tighter to him.

Elecmon nodded, solemn as he stared at the striped egg before him. "Fighting a Devimon on File Island. He evolved once and sacrificed everything he had to save them. It tore the kid up, but he was good at saving face. He was always so hopeful. Hard to think that the chosen that protects us now is the same young kid that I met all those years ago. Course, that was before the Harmonious Ones took over File Island and opted to put the Village of Beginnings out on Server Continent. That was a big shift, that was. Takeru helped out then, too. I don’t think we would have managed without him."

"Can you tell us anything else about him?" Miyako asked, looking at the eggs scattered across the field. Ken put Wormmon down, bending over to study one of the eggs.

Elecmon shook his head. "Not much more to tell you than he has a good, hopeful outlook to him. Even when the mistake happened and he got left behind, he was still hopeful that they could send him back. Course, everyone knows that the Harmonious Ones tend to be useless unless it serves them."

Ken took in the information, his gaze drifting to Miyako as he thought. She raised her gaze to him, reaching out to pick up one of the eggs and rub it. "Think he wants to go back now?" Her voice was low as she rubbed the egg per the card instructions, feeling confused.

Ken began to do the same with the egg in front of him, listening as Miyako let out a yelp, dropping the now hatched baby into the crib that had appeared where she had been standing. He pondered the question, his gaze straying to Wormmon. "He didn't have a choice before, and he threw himself into the endeavour. Where do you think he considers home now, Miyako?"

She glanced at him as he spoke, moving to the next egg and frowning. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled, dropping her gaze down to the eggs. They worked in silence, Hawkmon and Wormmon helping where they could.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Hikari & Takeru, three days after Millenniumon_

Hikari stared at the golden forest, running a hand over her face. "Tailmon?" she called, listening to her voice echo back to her. She hesitated, taking a step away from the clearing that had appeared.

_do you know where you are?_

The voice catches her off guard, sounding eerily familiar. She frowned, turning to find the speaker. "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, causing Hikari to freeze once more, just a step beyond the clearing. She hastily stepped back, looking at the stone crest beneath her feet.

_i suppose no one is here_

She considered this, shaking her head. "You’re the voice from before."

_welcome to my home_

"Then you’re a digimon?"

_once_

"Do you know what happened?" Hikari scanned the forest, looking for the speaker.

_i do not know. there is much time that i am missing_

"Have we reached the temple?" Hikari shivered as she pulled her arms around her, wondering why she felt so cold.

_you have. in the lands above_

"What is this place?" She looked around, taking in the golden trees and leaves before her gaze rested on the crest at her feet. She bent, hands tracing the rock that seemed to be taking a beating under the waves.

_Patience. though why it is here and not in Xuanumon's temple, i do not understand. Patience should not be here_

Hikari frowned at the response. "Patience?" she echoed, standing up again and turning to look at the forest.

_it is a place of Patience. where the crest lies in wait. this place is a mirror to a darker world where the ocean never rests. your heart beats in tandem with the ocean. all these golden places lie alongside the darkness_

Hikari grimaced at that description. "Why are you here?"

_you assume i am trapped, then_

“No, I never said that. I asked-” Hikari was unable to speak before he started speaking again.

_i did become trapped_

"How'd it happen?" Hikari blinked as the wind hissed through the trees, causing the leaves to scatter. She heard the voice sigh, the leaves growing still despite the wind still blowing.

_it was.... long ago, but after you children walked the lands_

The voice was weary as it spoke, Hikari feeling small as she moved to sit. She sat to the side of the crest engraved in the stone, wondering which of her three friends would stumble upon the golden clearing and claim the power of Patience for themselves.

"What happened?" Hikari asked again.

_i do not remember_

"Or can you not tell me?" Hikari grumbled, listening to the laughter that rose up around them.

_i do not remember_ the voice promised.

"So you can't be reborn?" Hikari moved to sit at the edge of the crest, her gaze scanning the forest.

_no_

She heard the sadness in the tone, listening to the tinkling of the wind through the leaves. "Do you miss living?"

_i remember what it was like. though i do not remember who i was. you have passed through the desert, one of Light. there is a disturbance in the digital world, is there not?_

"There is."

_you will need to go further south_

"And what's further south?" Hikari frowned at the statement, confused.

_the Temple of Miracles_ There was a pause, Hikari watching the light fade around her. _i have used what I had in the way of strength to speak with you, but know that you will find the others there_

"We'll go there," Hikari promised, watching the light around her fade. She felt a tugging at her mind, voices surfacing once the light faded. It was hard to make out the words, but she heard the concern in Tailmon's voice, the gentleness of Angemon, and the... She frowned, tilting her head as she listened closer to Takeru's voice.

It was almost hard to make out, the note of worry and what sounded like fear leaking through his tone as he spoke. She still couldn't make out the words, but she felt heavier in a way she hadn't noticed while in the golden forest. When she opened her eyes, it surprised her to see Takeru leaning over her.

He jolted back when he saw Hikari open her eyes, looking flustered as he tried to act like he hadn't been sitting so close. He cleared his throat, his gaze darting to, then away from Hikari like a hummingbird in mid flight.

"You fainted."

Hikari nodded, pushing herself up. "Where are we?"

"Huanglongmon's temple, one of them." Takeru sat on his heels, looking down at Hikari in worry. "Tailmon has been fretting since we've arrived. What… happened to cause you to pass out?"

Hikari stared at him, pushing herself up and waiting for any sign of dizziness before she moved to lean back against the wall. "I heard a voice that mentioned they always wanted to see a cat riding a horse. Where is… Angemon?" She glanced around the temple, unsure why she was surprised to find the other digimon missing.

"Scouting." Takeru grimaced. "We heard Etemon not too far away and we wanted to make sure he was going to leave us alone."

Hikari nodded, her gaze scanning the ruined temple with an air of casualness. "What makes this place so special?" she asked.

Takeru stared into the distance, frowning as he considered the question. "Huanglongmon is probably the closest thing to a god..." He hesitated, glancing at Hikari. "No, that's not right. Huanglongmon is the center to the Harmonious Ones. He kept the balance of the digital world. Not a god, but close enough."

"But he's gone now."

Takeru nodded, looking down at his hands. "He started to vanish when I first stayed behind... with his disappearance, there were more things that went wrong."

Hikari glanced up when she heard a small gasp, Tailmon suddenly at her side, arms thrown around her. The cat nuzzled into Hikari's chest, letting out a rusty pur.

"I was so sure you were gone," the digimon mumbled, Hikari frowning.

She lifted her gaze to Takeru. "What happened?"

The man stared into the distant sands, pointedly ignoring her and the questions that were left unasked.

"You were running a fever, and it wouldn’t break, for the few hours you were alone. Pegasmon ran ahead to deliver you here."

Hikari blinked as a Centalmon appeared from the shadows, the centaur digimon hesitant as he glanced between the trio.

"I do not mean to disrupt, apologies."

"You did not." Takeru pushed himself up from the floor, turning to the digimon. "Thank you for offering us hospitality on such short notice."

"It is not often that we have chosen children." Centalmon flicked his tail, watching the pair of humans. "The food is nearly ready. Will Angemon be joining us?"

Takeru shook his head. "He'll continue scouting. We're looking for the other chosen. There’s four of them, out there..."

Centalmon nodded. "You have done me a great service in the past. Perhaps I can hold a note for you, in case any are unfortunate to end up in these lands."

Hikari listened to his words, drawing her knees up to her chest. The action disrupted Tailmon, the digimon squirming to get a better position on her lap, without disrupting Hikari's comfort. "Thank you, Centalmon."

"It is my pleasure to be of service to the chosen children." Centalmon moved, his hooves causing an echo down the hallway. Hikari glanced towards Takeru, studying the tension in his shoulders.

"He was worried, the entire time you were unconscious." Tailmon's voice was low, like she was telling Hikari a heavy secret. She watched as Takeru stood, stepping out of the temple and leaving her and Tailmon alone.

She glanced down at the cat, raising an eyebrow. "He does… care, in his own way."

Tailmon's ears flicked back, a grimace spreading across her face. Hikari leaned forward, taking her into a tight hug.

"He just has to remember." Hikari pressed her face into Tailmon's fur, breathing in the scent of the digimon and closing her eyes. "There are a lot of things we all have to remember."

"Like what?" Tailmon flicked her tail, Hikari watching the movement.

Hikari considered the question, offering the cat a smile. "Like how important we are to each other." She tipped her head in the direction that he had left, hair falling in her face. "There's still the child, underneath the hard exterior. We just have to remind him."

"Are you okay?"

Hikari looked down when her partner asked the question, raising an eyebrow at the question. "Of course I'm okay!"

Tailmon flicked her tail, eyes narrowing. "You aren't going to be sick again... are you?"

"No, I don't believe so." Hikari glanced around the temple, her gaze landing on a faded mural. "I haven't been sick like I was during the first adventure in a long time. I don't know what came over me." She moved to stand, Tailmon leaping out of her lap. It was quiet as she walked over to the mural, running her hand over it and feeling the sand come off.

"It's the other crests."

Tailmon hurried to help Hikari clean off the mural, the digimon tracing a claw over the indent she was nearest.

"They called this Huanglongmon's temple," Hikari observed, her fingers tracing over the crest of friendship. She cleared the sand off as well as she could, looking at the faded inscription. Out of the eight crests she recognized easily, only hers and Takeru's were still vibrant, though they were located on the right side rather than the left. The others were gray, faded and hard to make out.

On the right side of the mural, she saw one crest that was vibrant, recognizing the crest as the one that Ken had received prior to the fight with Millenniumon. She walked over, running a hand down the cut out and frowning.

"The ones that are lit are active crests."

Hikari turned when she heard the voice, taking a step back as Andiramon squatted near the left of the mural. She glanced down at the pair, her gaze turning to the mural as she observed it.

"If you need someone to fight, why didn't you call back the rest of us?" Hikari glanced between the mural and the Deva, picking her words with care as the digimon blinked at her.

"With the severing of Huanglongmon's connection, we were only able to summon five children forth. There were four, who had potential, and there was you. Light is what is needed for the world to walk forth once more. Without the light, we would all stumble in darkness." Andiramon smiled, Hikari shivering under her gaze.

She steeled herself, meeting the gaze of the Deva. "And what was so important that kept Takeru back, all those years ago?"

Andiramon regarded her, scratching at the side of her head in consideration. "That was a fluke, none of you were meant to stay. It just happened to have worked out to our benefit. He kept the dangers at bay, kept the darkness away. Until he was no longer able to do it himself. Millenniumon is a madness that moves all on its own. Without help, we would disappear completely." She stared up at the mural as she spoke. "The Harmonious Ones were able to call forth five children, not seven. The others are only good as a team together. With only six of you, there would not have been enough."

"There's only six of us now," Tailmon interjected, meeting the Deva's gaze.

Andiramon smiled. "Perseverance, Kindness, Passion, Patience, Hope, and Light. Difficult qualities for children to possess at such a young age, those first four. Felt strongly enough to mature however, in spite of, or perhaps because of, the difficulties that each of you faced. Your friends would have done fine against Millenniumon, but they would not have needed Patience or Passion to strike. It is you that we need, and it is you children who can help Hope move forward, when the time comes."

"You speak as if he is going to be rejected from this world once our task is complete." Hikari was blunt, Tailmon looking up at her partner, startled.

Andiramon let out a hum. "He was never meant to stay. Surely, you miss your friend?"

"This world shaped him to be who he is. Is that someone that could return to the human world with no negative consequences?" Hikari argued, raising her chin in defiance.

Andiramon laughed, moving to stand at her full height. Tailmon took several steps back to try and catch Andiramon's gaze. The Deva offered Hikari a bow, her head nearly grazing the top of the ceiling with her ears down. "You believe that there is still justice to be had for your friend’s suffering, do you not?"

"You should have sent him back!" Tailmon snarled, tail lashing. "There was nothing for him here!"

Andiramon regarded the digimon, nodding to herself. "Everything and everyone has their purpose. Even we, digimon, serve our purpose to the higher ones. You serve as a partner to a human. I serve as a servant to Qinglongmon. There is much that we do not understand sometimes, and some things we must learn to accept. When you have done this, then you will know that we would not have sent him back, even if we could. He serves his purpose quite well, here with us."

She glanced at Hikari, holding up a hand.

"The others are safe, travelling to find you once more."

"Where are they?" Hikari asked.

"When are they, I cannot say for sure. But they are safe." She looked at the mural, pointing at the very middle. "And these are, of course, what Huanglongmon upheld above all, Fate and Miracles. That is all I am able to tell you, Hikari."

Hikari felt anger bubble inside of her, opening her mouth to protest or argue. The sound of footsteps caught her attention, Takeru and Angemon entering the temple. She let her gaze slide back to Andiramon, finding the bunny Deva to have vanished in her small lapse of attention.

"Should we stay here longer?" Takeru inquired, setting a bag down on the floor. "We can rest here before we set out for the Temple of Miracles."

Hikari nodded at the suggestion, her gaze sliding to Angemon and finding him impossible to read. Tailmon reached up, pressing a hand to Hikari's leg and offering her the small comfort as the pair moved to join Takeru. He passed her food, Hikari taking it and staring into the desert as the sun began to set.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to meeting Ken_

"Side Winder!"

Miyako squeezed her knees tight against Aquilamon's sides as the digimon shot off missiles under its wings towards them, her hands curling into the feathers in front of her. She felt her stomach lurch as Aquilamon dropped in the air. 

Mikayo saw the glint of steel behind her, Aquilamon twisting in the air just in time to dodge another attack aimed at them.

She pressed herself further against Aquilamon's back, hiding her face and shuddering. Miyako felt anxious, her nerves fried as they moved through the air.

"Hell's bomb."

The attack caused shivers to run down her spine as Aquilamon coasted away from the mountain’s ledge, unable to get any closer to land to drop Miyako off.

"What would you have me do?" the digimon asked, Miyako pressing her face into Aquilamon's feathers. They had been in the pointless fight for longer than she had wanted, the pair having disturbed the digimon by accident.

"Fight," Miyako whispered. The word felt bitter on her tongue, recalling the first digimon that Angemon had destroyed. She shifted her weight, sitting up straight as Aquilamon charged at Pteranomon, the digimon giving a startled cry at being charged.

"Mach Impulse!"

Miyako winced as the Pteranomon -the name given to her by the device she still held tightly in her hand- took the brunt of the attack, letting out a screech. She moved a hand to pocket her digivice, quickly grabbing onto the feathers in front of her once more as Aquilamon steadied himself in the air.

She saw the world seem to slow as Pteranomon began to drop, Aquilamon moving forward and shot off another attack, causing the digimon to burst into data.

"I-"

Miyako screamed as Aquilamon's form seemed to shift, the digimon plummeting. He landed roughly on the forest floor before he devolved completely, Miyako moving to cradle him against her chest.

"Are you hurt Hawkmon?" She asked, looking over her partner with great care.

"Just my wounded pride," Hawkmon's voice is muffled as he is pressed close to Miyako. The digimon moved to look at her, eyes full of worry. "Have I upset you?"

Miyako lifted a hand when Hawkmon asked the question, reaching up to trace the tears that she hadn't realized she was producing. The Pteranomon had been the third digimon that had attacked them in six days and she was tired, alone, and frustrated. She pressed her hand against her face, her glasses pushed back on her forehead as she started to cry, the exhaustion rolling over her like waves.

"N-no," she sniffed, rubbing at her eyes and shaking her head. "I want to go home."

"We'll find your way home soon," Hawkmon promised, blinking and nuzzling against her chest, his wings wrapped around her shoulders.

"I want-" Miyako cut the words off, wrapping her arms tightly around Hawkmon and taking a breath to steady herself. "I guess it doesn't matter what I want. We're stuck here until..."

Hawkmon blinked at her, eyes steady as his partner shook her head. She sat there with the digimon, her gaze travelling to the forest above them.

"Do you think the others are worried about us?"

"Of course they are; aren't you worried about them?" Hawkmon asked, his voice steady. Miyako watched her partner, opening her mouth to respond as there was a brush cracking behind her. Hawkmon tried to squirm out of her grip, Miyako holding onto him tighter as she curled over him.

"You're already hurt," she breathed, thinking of the damage that Pteranomon had caused her partner.

"Chosen child."

She looked up when she heard the voice, turning to glance over her shoulder. She saw Leomon standing there, fist raised with his mouth turned down in confusion.

"What are you doing by yourself? Were you not with the others?"

Miyako shook her head, movements slow. "We were attacked and got split up. I haven't seen any of them in a few days.” As she spoke the words, she realized that she would have even taken Takeru rather than be alone.

Leomon watched, his gaze shifting from Miyako to Hawkmon. "There were rumors that the Harmonious Ones had lost their grip on Millenniumon. I have been searching for the truth and it seems that I have found it."

"Lost their grip?"

Both digimon and partner turned when they heard the voice, watching the digimon amble out of the bushes. The strange digimon snorted, shaking its head and pawing at the ground.

"If you ask me, Leomon, the Harmonious Ones knew exactly what they were doing when they released Millenniumon from the bonds that held him in place."

"Unimon," Leomon arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. Miyako stood, taking a step out from between the two digimon, finding the placement to be uncomfortable. "What news do you have to pass along?"

"The Devas are on the move."

Leomon gave a slow nod, as if this was nothing new. "They often move about. Are they not extensions of the Harmonious Ones' wills?"

"The Harmonious Ones? You mean the digimon that are on File Island that Takeru talked about?" Miyako spoke up, feeling almost weighed down when both adult digimon turned to look at her in unison. Leomon gestured to the side, his gaze sliding away from the human.

"Yes, they are the four digimon that are said to be the sovereigns of the world, the will of Huanglongmon, put into being. Whereas Huanglongmon serves the digital world, seeking only balance. However, several years after the humans came to the digital world, Huanglongmon seemingly vanished from his resting place in the desert."

"He wasn't very active, not in those days anyway." Unimon spoke up, Leomon casting the horse digimon an annoyed look. "It was thought that he was fading, his power being drained. When the second set of humans came to us, it was to defeat Vamdemon and, later, the Dark Masters. Huanglongmon disappeared completely in that time, leaving us wondering if the Dark Masters, who had managed to seal the Harmonious Ones away, had destroyed Huanglongmon enough, eroded his power to ensure that he would never come back."

"Then why..." Hawkmon frowned, glancing between the two digimon.

“The second group of humans?” Miyako demanded.

Unimon nodded. “There was a pair, before the second group arrived. They are not spoken of, for they brought the taint of darkness that still leaks-”

“Enough, Unimon. You know they are not to blame anymore than anyone else. While there was a pair before the group we often speak of as the _first_ group of humans, there is little from that time that is remembered. Thus, Hope’s group is the first.” Leomon crossed his arms over his chest, meeting Unimon’s gaze.

“It is unproven, but a thought to keep in mind,” Unimon grumbled.

“So, what about the Devas?” Miyako asked, feeling uncomfortably trapped between the two digimon and confident Hawkmon didn’t have the energy to fend either of them off.

"The Devas serve the Harmonious Ones. They often moved around before, but I have never seen all twelve moving about as they are doing now," Unimon interjected, "they are moving in ways I had not seen before, is simply what I meant when I said they were on the move."

Leomon took in the information, bringing a hand up to his mouth and pressing it against his chin, his other hand cupping his elbow.

"What does that have to do with Millenniumon?" Miyako demanded, her gaze darting between the two digimon.

"Takeru was meant to return home, with the others. Something held him back," Unimon spoke, Leomon's brow furrowing as he took in the information.

"We don't know that, Unimon,” Leomon protested, “it could have been simply an accident.”

"What do you think held him back?" Hawkmon asked.

Unimon snorted, his gaze sliding to Lemon in thought. "The Harmonious Ones, playing about in things they did not understand. Possibly wanting to avoid different futures that one or the other predicted. However, they are urging the path to somewhere none of us can predict."

"Can they be trusted?" Miyako asked.

Leomon swung his gaze to the human, raising an eyebrow. "That is like asking if you can trust a locked door."

“Trust… a locked door?” Miyako asked in confusion.

"The chosen children have always thought that they are being told the truth. Surely there is nothing that would be kept from them?" Unimon reasoned, Leomon resting his gaze on the digimon again. "Whether they are being told the whole truth is another matter, but there are doubts on the stories that have been told, I am sure."

"To be honest, I didn't get a good grasp of the situation before Millenniumon started appearing." Miyako shifted, Hawkmon jumping out of her arms as she ran a hand through her hair in thought.

"Millenniumon is the biggest threat that we have at the moment. There will be a reason that you were called forth, there is always a reason if one calls forth children." Leomon swallowed back something else, Hawkmon giving him a hard stare.

"I will continue searching for information. The network has not been able to get any closer than what I offer you now," Unimon warned, Leomon accepting the news. "There are more restless digimon that have been touched by the madness that Millenniumon spreads."

"Madness?" Miyako reached out to her partner at the word, feeling her heart flutter in her chest.

"We also call it corruption or darkness," Leomon explained. "It is what causes peaceful digimon to become angry and turn to attack others. It has been happening since Hope stayed behind, a slow leak that has only become larger."

"Where is the corruption coming from?" Miyako asked.

Leomon turned to look at her, eyes full of sadness.

"The missing Center," he replied.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Iori, twenty five days after Millenniumon_

"What do you think you evolve to?"

Armadimon glanced towards the man at his side, the digimon considering the question. They had stopped outside of a small town, Armadimon's gaze resting on it in thought.

"Maybe a bigger me?" he suggested.

"Tailmon evolves into an angel." Iori frowned at the thought, looking at the town. "Do you think you evolve into an angel as well?"

Armadimon sighed, shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think I do. Besides, we have a rock for a crest. So, don't you think it would have something to do with stones?"

Iori laughed at his partner's description. "It's the crest of Patience. It's more than just a rock."

The digimon blinked at him, moving towards the town. He decided to drop all conversation, nodding at it in thought. "Should we at least stop here for a couple of minutes? Take a load off?"

"What if the others decide to leave before we get there?" Iori glanced from Armadimon to the small town, shifting from foot to foot.

"They wouldn't have left the note if they weren't willing to wait for us," Armadimon pointed out, Iori looking at his partner.

"How much time do you think we lost?"

Armadimon watched the town, glancing at his partner when he asked the question. "What does that have to do with this?"

"If they were at Centalmon's home a full twenty two days ago, how did we end up so far forward in time?" Iori tugged on a strand of hair, staring at the ground. "We were up and walking the moment we landed after the fight."

Armadimon let out a sigh, laying on his stomach and closing his eyes. "I'm hungry, Iori. Can we please look in the town and see if there's anything to eat?"

"We had lunch not even an hour ago!"

Iori stared at his partner, watching as Armadimon opened an eye and looked at him, his face pulled into a pathetic look.

"I-o-r-i."

The digimon drew out every letter of the name, the person in question tipping his head back and letting out a sigh.

He raised a hand to the crest that sat heavily around his neck before he nodded. "Okay, we'll go in and look around. If we run into anything, I'm not hesitating to get us out of there." He warned. He watched the digimon spring up, a look of pleasure in his gaze.

"Let's go!"

He lumbered off, Iori letting out a surprised cry as his partner did so. He hurried to catch up, feeling a shiver run down his spine as they passed under the archway announcing the name of the town. He saw Armadimon heading towards the tavern, the digimon not even hitting the swinging doors before he disappeared inside.

Iori pushed himself into the old tavern, wincing as the hinges on the doors squealed, the digimon at the bar turning its attention to him.

"Welcome to the Wild West, what can I get for you?"

Iori watched as the star shaped digimon moved around behind the bar, his wide eyes blinking as Armadimon moved to stand on his hind legs.

"What sort of grub do ya got in this place?" The digimon asked, Iori stepping towards him.

He reached a hand out to his partner, his eyes on the digimon behind his bar. "I just remembered, I don't have money to pay for food, Armadimon."

"Are you with the resistance?"

Iori frowned as the digimon beckoned him closer, resting a hand on the bar.

"What's the resistance?" Iori asked, voice low as he pondered the question.

The digimon nodded to himself, grinning at Iori. "The resistance is those of us that don't trust the Harmonious Ones. They claim to want peace, but their way of going about it is wrong."

Iori took the information in, sitting down on a stool as the digimon set several dishes before them, Armadimon watching the food with his mouth hanging open. Iori glanced from the food to the digimon behind the bar, frowning.

“I guess-”

“Yes, we are!” Armadimon said, licking his lips as he looked down at the food.

Iori let out a sigh as his partner began to eat,his gaze resting on the digimon behind the counter. “Who are you?”

"Ah, how rude of me, I am Starmon."

Iori looked from his partner to himself, nodding almost in agreement with the digimon. "This is Armadimon and I'm Hida Iori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Starmon took the pair in, his gaze darting across to the front of the pair. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Friend."

Iori relaxed when Starmon accepted the answer, leaning against the bar. The strange trio sat in silence, Starmon moving when the doors swung open. Iori looked over his shoulder, watching as a ball of flame entered the establishment.

"Evening PetiMeramon, what can I do for ya?" Starmon asked, moving to walk over to the child digimon.

"There's a Gorimon on the rampage," the PetiMeramon spluttered. Iori watched in fascination as the little ball of flame hovered up and down, the flames around him growing brighter with each word before growing dimmer. "He's attacked the village and is going to continue down this way if he isn't stopped!"

Iori took in the information, glancing at his partner. "Where is the village located?"

"Not far from here," Starmon spoke up, the digimon seeming to rub where Iori would assume he would have had a chin.

Iori glanced at Armadimon, recalling the first digimon that Takeru had fought. He let out an involuntary shiver at the thought of the cold calculations that had gone into the fight, Takeru not even batting an eye when the digimon had been dispersed into data.

"We'll help ya." Armadimon was already turning to the PetiMeramon as he spoke, Iori nodding in agreement and shoving his hand in his pocket, feeling the weight of the digivice there. The child digimon glanced anxiously at them, its gaze darting back and forth.

It turned to Starmon, the digimon nodding in reassurance. "They're friends."

PetiMeramon turned, surging out of the door with Iori running after him. He heard Armadimon stop, glancing back at the food once before the pair headed out of the building and into the heat.

The village was a short distance away from the West Town, back the way they had come and Iori wondered how he had managed to miss it.

Armadimon stopped as he looked at the white rampaging gorilla, glancing at Iori.

"I can't take that on."

Iori let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that we're going to have to."

The PetiMeramon looked at them, frowning. "You aren't turning your back on us now, are you?"

"No!" Iori shook his head as he stepped forward, gripping his digivice tight as Armadimon shook himself, standing in front of Iori. He found a stone, the boy picking it up and tossing it at Gorimon.

"Gorimon isn't going to like that." Petimeramon vanished in a flash as Gorimon turned, letting out a roar when the rock bounced off his head.

"Wha-" Armadimon began to speak before he dashed out of the path of the attack that came his way, Iori stepping to the side as well. The boy grimaced as he tightened his grip, feeling the device dig into his skin.

"We can talk about this, can't we?" Armadimon asked, ducking out of the way of an attack. He picked his head back up, tail lashing in anger.

"Rolling stone!"

Armadimon moved forward, the Gorimon knocking him out of the attack. Armadimon staggered, regaining his feet and lashing his tail.

"You wanna play like that, huh?" he demanded, digging his feet in before he launched himself at the Gorimon.

"Energy Canon!"

Iori dashed to the side as his partner swerved out of the way of the attack, the Gorimon letting out a yell of frustration. Iori waved his arms, catching his attention.

"Can't we talk about this?" he called, attempting Armadimon's first tactic and only hearing the Gorimon snort in disgust. Iori moved forward, stumbling when Armadimon pushed him out of the way.

The digimon set himself in front of Iori, growling under his breath. "Be safe, Iori!"

"But-" Iori threw his hands up in frustration, wishing for anything to have the comforting weight of a wooden bokken in his hands.

"Leave the fighting to me."

Iori let out a cry, watching as Armadimon rushed forward. He felt himself freeze as he heard Gorimon's voice, the attack striking Armadimon directly. He was moving before he could stop himself, throwing himself in front of his partner as another attack -he didn't catch the name of it- struck him.

He saw from the corner of his eye that his digivice was glowing. In a burst of data, an unfamiliar digimon surged past him, his footsteps shaking the ground.

"Tail Hammer!"

Iori looked up, ignoring the pain that was his chest as the digimon swung his tail at the Gorimon. It blinked at them in confusion, the digimon pressing forward and not giving the Gorimon a chance to attack. It was seval long, agonizing minutes before the digimon landed one more Tail Hammer on the white gorilla digimon.

The man opened his mouth in horror as it burst into data, his partner turning to him with an apology on his face.

"Iori, are you okay?"

"I'm... fine." His gaze traveled down the ruined shirt he had been wearing. His skin was shiny like it had been burned, but it hadn't begun to hurt. "Armadimon?"

"Ankylomon,” the digimon corrected. “Be careful to not get hurt again, okay?"

Iori blinked at him, sinking gratefully into the sand. Though he felt a small press of annoyance at finding himself succumbing to darkness.


	15. Intermission One: The Harmonious Ones' Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was long and this intermission definitely lands on the shorter side of things.
> 
> This one just barely brushes 1K.

Qinglongmon watched the events unfold in the pond, resting on the edge of the bank. To the left, he could hear the chatter of several of the Devas, each of them placing bets while to his right, he could hear the rumbling complaints of an approaching Zhuqiaomon.

He turned his head when the bird digimon appeared, resting on the opposite side of the pond as Qinglongmon. They sat in silence before one of them finally spoke up, eyes resting on pool in judgement.

"You believe we moved too suddenly."

Zhuqiaomon nodded, grimacing as he tipped his head though he kept his gaze steady on the pond. "They are unable to deal with it."

Qinglongmon nodded in agreement. "There is much for them to learn, but they have the guidance they need."

"You speak of temples and trials as if it were something that could help them. And do not forget, many of our own temples lie in ruin."

Qinglongmon sighed as the third voice entered the clearing, watching as Baihumon ambled out of the woods. He took his spot, gaze resting on the water.

"They are gaining the necessary power to defeat the beast that has been unleashed upon our home. The crests have moved to safer places and, already, the children come towards them like moths towards flames." Qinglongmon spoke with a certain finality, Zhuqiaomon moving to look closer at the images.

They watched several scenes take place, Zhuqiaomon pausing the rushed images on the purple haired girl.

"Passion."

"Yes?"

Baihumon glanced between the two, settling down to watch the argument that would unfold. It had been a debate, among the four of them, about which qualities that best provided for the new chosen. Or old, if one looked at it the way Xuanwumon had.

"She is a liability."

“You would find your own holder a liability to the group?” Qinglongmon asked, lifting his head in surprise.

"Which of the children do you not _find_ a liability, Zhuqiaomon?" Baihumon surprised himself by speaking up regarding the situation, his head swinging around the small circle.

"Hope."

"That is only due to Hope’s years of service to the digital world." Qinglongmon shifted, his body seeming to rumble as lightning cracked overhead. Baihumon heaved a sigh, lowering his head to his front legs. He listened to the pair argue for several minutes more, Andiramon appearing at Qinglongmon's side to break the argument up.

"What is the outcome?"

The three Harmonious Ones looked towards the Deva, the rabbit unbothered by their stares.

"The outcome?" Qinglongmon turned to the pond, watching the events unfold at the Temple of Miracles. He grimaced as the sixth child, the one that had been lost to them no matter how hard they searched, reappeared. They stared, intent, as the scenes hurried past, ending only in mist at the start of the battle.

The one they had decided to deem as the final battle.

"The outcome has not been foreseen."

They glanced up when Xuanwumon entered the clearing, taking his spot.

Zhuqiaomon nodded in his own quiet, contemplation.

"Millenniumon is mucking about in time enough as it is, with the children. We do not need to be adding to the confusion by inserting ourselves where do not belong." Baihumon reached forward a paw, watching the events settle once more into an orderly fashion.

Zhuqiaomon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We know the outcome, up to the final fight. What good is it to stay in the time that we are in?"

"You seem to think that they will not progress, despite the evidence being right in front of you." Qinglongmon reminded Zhuqiaomon. Andiramon moved forward, squatting by the bank and watching the events pass by lazily. She twitched her ears, glancing to Qinglongmon.

"It will take an intervention if you do not want to go down the wrong path. You seem so insistent that this is the path that will happen. There is a chance that it will not. You remember, Millenniumon has his generals. They are in play, but they are not in their final positions."

Baihumon laughed at the statement, moving to stand. "Nothing is set in stone, not even the past."

"There is little we can do to correct past mistakes," Xuanwumon argued. “The past is in the past. That is where it shall remain.”

Zhuqiaomon sighed, shaking his head as if it would help him clear it. "We will talk in circles all night, if we are given the chance. We must move forward. The Deva is correct, we have not seen all the pieces set on the board. They are still moving and we are unsure where they land."

Qinglongmon nodded in agreement. "We see that we will fight, when they come to face Millenniumon the final time. That is the only thing that we can agree on. These children will have to do what we called them forth to do. There is trust that we have placed in them, to assure that they will be able to do this. Do not discount the children because they seem weak. The previous children have saved us before."

"We should have called them forth sooner. It would have guaranteed that the other would leave with them."

“Would we still not be in the same position? If we had called them forth sooner, none of the generals would be ready. Now, at least, they are at full power.”

“Even if they were not at full power before, they would have-”

“They’ve destroyed our own temples,” Baihumon bristled, meeting Zhuqiaomon’s gaze.

Xuanwumon nodded his duel heads in agreement. “But we moved the crests to where they would be safest. We have set the stage to the best of our abilities.”

Qinglongmon listened to the argument that began anew, tired of hearing the same excuses over and over. He got up from his spot, nodding at Andiramon and disappearing. The rabbit Deva watched her Harmonious One, getting up and retreating into the distance. She kept an ear on the other three while she spoke with the Devas that were still there, gathering the needed information.


	16. Fourteen

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, ??? days after Millenniumon_

Aquilamon touched to the ground as Miyako rubbed at her eyes, seeing the waterfall before her. She felt Ken stiffen behind her, the teenager sliding off as soon as they were back on the ground. They had left the Village of Beginnings earlier the day prior, Elecmon sending them on their path.

And, with luck, they had found the mountains by accident.

"What do you think is up here?"

Miyako turned when she heard Wormmon speak, the digimon watching Ken with quiet anticipation. He glanced down at his partner, offering him half a shrug. "Maybe some of the others."

She turned back as Hawkmon fluttered to stand next to her, reaching out and touching her leg with his wing. She shook her head, moving to sit by the water and listen to it crash downwards. It was muggy in the mountains, Miyako finding the air almost draining to be around. She tipped her head back, enjoying the coolness of the water that sprayed on her skin.

Ken moved to sit next to her, Hawkmon moving to Miyako's other side to allow the teenager room.

"They're going to get hurt."

Miyako gave him a quizzical stare, arching an eyebrow at the statement as Ken sighed. He gestured towards the other mountains, Miyako spotting the digivice in his hands.

"Daisuke, Hikari, and Iori. They're going to get hurt," he clarified.

"Hikari and Takeru are probably together. They went off together before Millenniumon attacked us." Miyako said, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. She stared at the water, Hawkmon's eyes glinting before he scooped out a fish, killing it and leaving it on the bank. "Iori is smart enough to take care of himself. I would worry more for..."

Ken grimaced, Miyako unwilling to finish the statement. It was silent as Hawkmon worked on dinner.

"So, any plans for the future?"

Ken glanced at Miyako as she spoke, raising an eyebrow slowly. He considered the question, watching as Hawkmon pulled three more fish out of the river. Miyako moved to start a fire, the silence weighing uncomfortably between them.

"Help Daisuke with this restaurant endeavour of his."

Miyako nodded, pulling her hand away as the sparks started. She glanced at Ken from the corner of her eye, pulling out several sticks that she had found perfect for cooking fish from her bag. She set them above the fire, her gaze guarded.

"He does make some pretty good food."

She grimaced to herself as the topic shifted back to Daisuke, keeping her gaze on the fire.

"What about you?"

Miyako glanced over her shoulder, watching Ken's face as she offered him a shrug. "Not much more than I’m already doing. I’m pretty happy living with Hikari. Though, I've been discussing with Koushiro about the company he's working for. I may be able to get a job there..." she trailed off, sighing. “I haven’t decided, there’s not really anything I want to do. I mean, we're only in our twenties, right?”

“Yes, and everyone expects us to have everything sorted out by now. Hikari's still working to become a teacher, isn't she?” Ken asked, kneeling by the water’s edge and cupping his hands to drink.

“She’s finishing up school this year, yeah. For now, I'm content with how we are. I don't want to rush into anything, you know?” Miyako stared at the water, grabbing the caught fish when she deemed the fire hot enough. She stabbed sticks through the fish, holding three of them over the open flames while Hawkmon ate one raw.

“It feels like home is so far away,” Ken murmured, Miyako glancing towards him as she handed him a cooked fish. He accepted it, looking at the fish before taking a bite.

“We've really been here that long, huh?” she asked, looking at her own fish and feeling her stomach turn. She set it down, Hawkmon looking up at her in concern.

“Are you not going to eat?” he asked.

“No, I’m not hungry. You can have it,” she said, watching the small digimon claim the second fish.

“You should eat something,” Ken commented, Miyako glancing at him and shaking her head. She let the silence drift around them, pulling her knees to her chest. She got up after a moment, heading away from the waterfall and staring over the edge of the cliff, feeling her stomach plumet at the drop below them.

It was then that she was caught off guard, the mountain beginning to shake. She quickly drew away from the edge, holding her breath.

Ken stood, reaching out to steady Wormmon as the digimon ate on a rock near them. They waited for several minutes for any aftershocks, Miyako flinching as something cracked. The sound of cracking rock brought their attention to where the stone had crumbled away in the cliff near the waterfall, revealing a set of carved stairs that descended into the mountain. Miyako shuddered as she stared into the darkness, listening to the beeping begin on her digivice. She pulled it out, the shrill sound growing louder as she pointed it at the steps.

Around her, the world fell silent, the sound of whistling coming in just over the beeping. She felt herself slide down the stairs, more than walk down them. It was a short path, the darkness opening up to reveal a cave that glowed a pleasant red color. Miyako raised a hand, waving her hand through the air and finding nothing tangible that could be creating the color.

_welcome_

She turned when she heard the voice, her gaze locked on the etching above her. Briefly, Miyako recalled the crest of Kindness being etched into the floor in the other temple, the stone having disappeared without warning. She swallowed as the heat rose around her.

"Who's there?"

Her voice echoed around the stone room, something she hadn’t noticed when the other voice spoke.

_i am the one that guides all trials_

Miyako shook her head, tugging at the ends of her hair. "Can you tell me why I'm here, then?" She gestured around her, unsure of what she meant by 'here'.

_you have entered the Temple of Zhuqiaomon. He is the guardian of Passion_

Miyako's gaze was lifted to the etching before her, her breath catching. "That doesn't sound raunchy at all.”

_what do you mean by raunchy?_

“Nevermind. So, why am I here?" Miyako asked

The voice remained silent, Miyako letting out a sigh as she sat down on the ground. When she glanced over her shoulder, she found that the stairs were gone, leaving her trapped.

"Can I go?"

She winced as she heard the voice echo back to her, a shudder crawling down her spine. She moved forward, finding that she was no longer in the stone room, but a forest tinted red. She swallowed, looking down to find the impression of the heart half covered with flames under her feet.

_welcome to the trial_

Miyako pushed forward, heading to the edge of the clearing. She felt the heat pulse around her while her clothes clung to her frame. She closed her eyes, the overwhelming sense of being alone drawing her down.

_"I want to go home."_

The words surprise her, Miyako looking up. She hadn't spoken, but it had been her voice... She could see a figure just beyond the haze, a younger her staring at the back of someone's head. She was thirteen, maybe fourteen and she couldn't have looked any more bored if she had tried.

The woman glanced over her shoulder, giving her daughter a sigh. _"We still have more shopping to do, Miyako. You can't go home yet."_

She watched herself roll her eyes, turning and wandering away from her mother. She knew that her mother would take forever, no matter the reason. She slunk off to stare at the electronics, her gaze scanning the computers. She saw herself as a man touched her shoulder, her eyes going wide and Miyako cried out, unable to watch the vision any further. She hid her face, hearing Hikari's voice but not seeing her as she interrupted the man.

_"Miyako, what a surprise to see you here!"_

She tasted the bitterness on her tongue as she listened to the memory reply itself. She sunk in on herself, hands trembling as the voice sighed.

_you’re afraid_

"Of course I'm afraid!" she snaps the words into the air, unwilling to let them linger in her mind. Her gaze burned as she searched for a speaker. "None of this is fair!"

_no, of course it’s not. your passion burns hot. but, if you let it burn too hot, it will destroy you_

Miyako swallowed when she heard words. She had been excited to be in the digital world, had been thrilled to be in an adventure. If only it had been for a moment, it was something that none of her siblings would be apart of.

Then, as usual, she had reality crash around her. It was terrifying, even with a partner. It was terrifying, she was afraid, and she did what she always did. One emotion would consume her before the next would come along and suffocate her in its entirety.

"I know."

Her words were whispered into the room as she feels tears falling down her face. She was tired, she wanted to go home, she was... afraid. That fear had consumed her, shaken her to the core and she had driven away Hikari with words because of it.

_be passionate in your feelings, but do not let it consume you. a fire will consume if not tended to_

Miyako brought a hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears and nodding. She felt tired and fearful, but she understood what the voice meant about letting emotions burn inside her. She sighed, sitting up and finding herself in the red lit cave once more.

_the desert is where you are needed. you must go south. your friend is waiting_

The etching on the wall had vanished, the crest hovering in front of her. She took it, examining the heart half engulfed in flames as she stood, brushing off the knees of her pants with her free hand.

"Ken!"

She cursed as she rushed up the stairs, stopping just in time to avoid colliding with the man. He looked at her in concern, Miyako shaking her head and stepping back down the stairs to gain some distance from.

“Miyako! You know you shouldn’t wander off like that,” Hawkmon chided, flying over Ken to his partner.

"We have to go to the desert. And sorry, Hawkmon, I..." Miyako frowned, meeting her partner’s gaze.

“As long as it doesn’t happen again…” Hawkmon mumubled.

Ken frowned, holding up a hand to interrupt the pair. "The desert?"

She nodded, hair falling in her eyes as she moved to glance over Ken’s shoulder to the outside. It was dusk, the smell of rain on the air. "Something Leomon said. I'd forgotten about it, the stress of everything else, you know? He said there's a temple in the desert, known as the Temple of Miracles. We have to go there."

"Why?" Ken watched as Miyako's expression folded in on itself before she shook her head.

"I don't know, I just... we have to go there." Miyako crossed her arms over her chest, meeting Ken’s gaze.

Ken nodded, turning and heading up the stairs, back outside. "Okay, we'll go to the temple. Have any idea where it is?"

Miyako nodded, following. She sat next to the bank of the water, taking another fish that Hawkmon offered her, worry in his eyes as she explained what she could recall from Leomon's words. Ken and Wormmon listened passively, Ken confused but unwilling to inquire as to why Miyako had been crying or where she had gone.

He did, however, notice the crest that she held in her hand while she spoke, her movements causing it to gleam fire red-orange in the dying light.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Hikari & Takeru, seven days after Millenniumon_

"Hope."

Takeru paused when he heard the voice, glancing over his shoulder and sighing. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose before he moved his hand away. "Makuramon."

"Your presence is requested."

The digimon sat on top of one of the poles that scattered the desert landscape he and Hikari had been wandering through. They were pushing forward towards the Temple of Miracles, both of them having retreated to the privacy of their thoughts. Angemon and Tailmon regarded the Deva with a wariness that Takeru could agree to. While they hadn't come across anything that wanted to fight, one could never be sure with the digital world.

Takeru nodded as the digimon stared at him. "Of course."

He stepped forward, Makuramon holding up a hand with two fingers raised. "Both of you are to come."

"Both of us?" Hikari repeated, sharing a glance with Takeru.

"Are you a record that needs to repeat what we say?" Makuramon arched an eyebrow, his tail twitching behind him. "It has been requested that both you and your partners come."

"Of course we'll come." Hikari moved, placing a hand on Takeru's shoulder and offering him a strained smile as Angemon moved to stand behind his partner.

Takeru glanced from Hikari to Makuramon, the monkey digimon raising an eyebrow. He rested his hands on his hips, moving to stand on one foot as Angemon stared him down. The Deva turned away, lifting a hand. Takeru leaned against Angemon, the digimon glancing down at his partner.

The four of them watched as the Deva created several symbols in the air that hung, suspended, for a brief moment. He twitched his tail, laying his palm flat against the shimmering air. Hikari stared in surprise as a forest appeared on the other side, Makuramon stepping to the side and gesturing for them to enter.

She took a step towards it, Tailmon narrowing her eyes and pressing a hand to Hikari's leg. "Is it safe?" The digimon turned to look at Takeru, the warrior meeting her gaze with a small shrug.

"As safe as any of Piccolomon's portals." He stepped forward, feeling the brush of Angemon's hand against his wrist before he stepped through to the other side. It was cooler in the shade of the trees, Takeru glancing over his shoulder and nodding at the others.

He saw the hesitance in Hikari before she and Tailmon stepped through, Angemon following with Makuramon closing the portal from the desert side. Takeru turned his attention to the edge of the forest, focused on the clearing and the pond just beyond.

"It feels as if it has been months since we last been here." Angemon stepped out of the forest first, walking towards the pond and taking a seat on a well worn rock, Takeru joining him. Hikari and Tailmon followed, the smaller digimon's gaze swinging around the place.

"I've been here before."

"Have you?" Hikari turned her attention to her partner as the digimon nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest, Hikari dropping down to her knees and drawing the cat digimon into a hug.

"I came here with the others." Tailmon glanced at Takeru and Angemon. The pair were giving them their distance, Angemon staring across the pond while Takeru had begun to pace.

"Yes, you have been here before."

All four of them turned when they heard the speaker, Qinglongmon appearing on the other side though he was alone. His gaze drifted from Takeru to Hikari, the clouds around him flashing with lightning. "Welcome to the Clearing of Four. It is an honor to have the child of Light with us tonight."

Hikari saw Takeru tense from the corner of her eye. She let her gaze drift over to him and took in just how tense he looked standing next to Angemon. He quickly dropped to one knee when Qinglongmon turned to him, his gaze on the ground even as Angemon copied the motion.

"What can we do to serve the Harmonious Ones?" Takeru's voice was soft and pliant, Hikari frowning as she glanced at Tailmon and tried to find the boy that she had known under the man’s hardened expression.

Qinglongmon let out a laugh, moving to settle with the pond between himself and the humans. He studied Takeru and Angemon. The pair stood after several tense minutes of silence, Takeru meeting the gaze of the Harmonious One before dropping it to the pond.

"Always so ready to get into the meat of the matter, are you not, Takeru?” Qinglongmon drew in a breath, growing serious. “You will not be able to defeat Millenniumon in your current state."

Takeru's gaze jerked up when he heard Qinglongmon speak. He let out a slow breath, nodding in agreement even as he looked away. "We know this."

"You know that."

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when he heard Hikari speak. She took a step forward, resting a hand on Takeru's shoulder and shooting him a glare.

"We're locating the crests. What more must we do in order to defeat Millenniumon?" Hikari tightened her grip on Takeru's shoulder, the teenager shaking her off in annoyance.

Qinglongmon watched the interactions, his gaze turning to the two digimon. "The crests are a step forward towards defeating Millenniumon. All of your power will be needed when the time comes-"

Qinglongmon grew silent, nodding behind Takeru.

"Good evening, Baihumon." Takeru turned when he heard the footsteps of the tiger digimon, dropping into a bow once more. Baihumon observed him before nodding in agreement.

"It is good that Makuramon was able to find you. Thank you for coming to speak with us." Baihumon glanced from Takeru to Hikari, his gaze resting on Qinglongmon. "The dragon speaks true. There is more that you must do beyond finding the crests in order to defeat Millenniumon."

"You're talking about the balance. And the generals." Angemon spoke from where he stood next to Takeru, watching the two Harmonious Ones with great interest.

"Yes, the balance, and also we speak of other things, such as the generals. Since Millenniumon has separated you, they have grown quiet." Qinglongmon nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. "There is much that you do not understand of this world, Hope. And there are many things that we have not passed along to you, in your time here."

Takeru tensed as he heard the words, Hikari narrowing her eyes.

"What more is there for us to do, other than fight Millenniumon?" she demanded, her voice cold.

"Restore the balance."

The two humans and their partners shared a glance, Takeru closing his eyes as he tried to parse meaning out of the words that were given to him.

"Huanglongmon is dead," Angemon spoke up once more from Takeru's side. Takeru twitched, Angemon meeting gaze tossed his way before he lowered his arms.

Qinglongmon and Baihumon nodded in agreement. "We have long since thought that we could continue this path without Huanglongmon by his side. As you can see, that is not the case and we were mistaken."

"If Huanglongmon is gone, how can Takeru or any of the others restore that balance?" Tailmon's teeth were showing, her words harsh in the air. Takeru tensed when he heard the tone. It was strange to him to see anyone speaking to the Harmonious Ones in such a way.

"You defeated the Dark Masters when you thought all hope was lost. There will be a way for you to restore balance, even if you think it is a hopeless cause." Baihumon stared Tailmon down, the digimon meeting his gaze. It was tense as the two did not move, Angemon clearing his throat to break the stare down.

"Where are the other partnered digimon?" Hikari asked, stepping forward.

The two Harmonious Ones shared a glance, Qinglongmon turning to look at her. "They are there they need to be."

Angemon stepped forward, looking towards his smaller companion. "We gain nothing by arguing these facts. We live to serve the Harmonious Ones. We will find the balance to restore as best as we can."

"You have been good to us, thank you." Qinglongmon bowed his head, Takeru bowing in return to the great beast. It was silent for several minutes, a third digimon scoffing.

"Restore the balance. Find the center. Defeat Millenniumon. These tasks will be impossible for such weak children, don't you think so?" A new voice demanded, soft even though it echoed around them.

Takeru turned to offer Zhuqiaomon a bow as the bird settled just on the opposite side of the pond. "We will simply learn to adapt."

"And how will you do that?" Zhuqiaomon shuffled to the side, out of range of Baihumon's tail. The tiger narrowed his eyes, growing angered by his interruption.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "We'll be the ones to do it if none of you are willing to get off your high pedestals and work with us. You let the fate of the digital world fall to us when you can't be arsed to do it yourself."

"Hikari!"

Takeru opened his mouth, closing it when she gave him a withering glare. She turned her attention back to the Harmonious Ones, each of them meeting her gaze before looking away.

"We cannot defeat him without the help of the ones that have been touched by Homeostasis. You were chosen to be our champions. You have the power that we cannot harness." Qinglongmon moved as he spoke, his gaze resting on Hikari. The woman met his gaze, narrowing her eyes and turning away from them.

"No one should rely on others to fix their mistakes."

Takeru held his breath as the three Harmonious Ones shared a glance, Baihumon turning away from the pond. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with to defeat Millenniumon." He disappeared in a flash, Zhuqiaomon disappearing after him. Qinglongmon nodded, pressing his nose against the pond.

"You seek the Temple of Miracles."

"Yes, but how will we find the others? Even if we go to this Temple of Miracles… how will tey know where to find us?" Hikari asked.

Qinglongmon frowned. "Like calls to like. They shall find you. The portal will lead you the temple. Safe travels, chosen." With his words, Qinglongmon vanished, leaving the four behind.

Takeru stepped forward, watching the ruined temple form in the pond. He wrapped his hand around Hikari's wrist, stepping into the pond though not disrupting the image there. It was strange, stepping into it, as Hikari expected to feel the tug of disrupted water though it felt like there was nothing but air around her legs.

They walked through the wall, Takeru dropping her hand as their partners came tumbling after them. The clearing in the woods was visible for a brief moment before it vanished, leaving the four of them alone in the ruined temple.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time Leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon, prior to finding Ken_

Miyako listened to the sadness in Leomon's words, the digimon closing his eyes and adjusting his posture. Unimon jerked his head back, staring Leomon down before he scoffed.

"There has always been madness in the digital world, take it as either the Dark Masters, Devimon, or countless others that like to stir up trouble."

Leomon opened his eyes, watching as Unimon pawed at the ground. He spread his wings, shaking his head. "If there is anything else that the network tells me, I will pass along the message." He turned, taking several steps away from them before flinging himself into the air.

"Will you tell us more?" Miyako looked to Leomon, the digimon opening his eyes and turning to the human. "About the missing Center, Huanglongmon."

Leomon nodded, Hawkmon offering the digimon several pieces of fish that they had been cooking earlier. He accepted them, considering the fish before he looked up at Miyako.

"You are correct in saying it is Huanglongmon. He disappeared after the true first Chosen came to the digital world to help defeat Devimon and the others. Those that came in his absence are due to corruption, or so it is believed. We, that is to mean us digimon, could indeed be considered evil, of course. But never to such an extent."

Miyako let out a frazzled sigh. "Then what is Millenniumon the cause of?"

Leomon frowned. "He is something of an enigma. We do not understand why he was created. The digital world has learned to live with the idea of Takeru as our protector for far too long. We have grown complacent, with his ability to deal with the corruption that comes forth."

Miyako let out a hum, resting her chin in her hand as she considered the news. "They believe we can defeat Millenniumon."

Leomon looked at her, his eyes flashing.

"They think that you can return Huanglongmon to power."

Hawkmon let out a sort of snort, ruffling his wings. "Digimon are reborn, are they not?"

"In most cases, yes. In the case of the Harmonious Ones and him, if they are to die, they will not be reborn. A digimon will have to evolve into the right. There is a temple that has our history inscribed in the walls. It was known as the Temple of Knowledge. However, with GrandisKuwagamon destroyed it at the earliest opportunity. There have been... rumors of where the generals came from. None of them paint the Harmonious Ones in a favorable light."

"So, if this Temple of Knowledge was destroyed, what happened to the information?" Hawkmon inquired.

Leomon studied them, tilting his head. "The information has been transmitted to another temple, one of which Huanglongmon frequented. The Temple of Miracles, twin to the Temple of Fates. If you seek knowledge, that is where you must go to find it."

Miyako nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And how do you expect me to get there?"

"The temple is south when you enter the furthest desert." Lemon leaned down close, meeting Miyako's gaze. "It is not for the faint of heart to try and reach the Temple of Miracles, be warned."

Miyako grimaced, closing her eyes. "It'll help detangle the situation we're in now, won't it?" She let out a breath of relief when Leomon nodded in agreement. "Then it’s what Hawkmon and I will do."

Leomon nodded in agreement, placing his hands in his lap as he finished his fish. "One would ask what you would gain if you were to help them."

Miyako frowned. "The Harmonious Ones?" Her frown deepened as Leomon nodded. "Well, we get to go home, won't we?"

"The balance will still continue to be offset as long as Huanglongmon no longer walks this world. Without him, there is nothing the Harmonious Ones can do. They will be in a constant stalemate, unless one of the two that have agreed to vote together decides to flip their vote. It is an endless stalemate."

"They must have agreed at one point." Hawkmon interjected. "They brought the chosen children here."

"Even fools know when they have greatly messed up," Leomon sighed. "I have watched them destroy one child without anyone stepping in to help save him. I do not wish to see more children broken the same way. Takeru may have his own feelings regarding the resistance but, I believe, we could help more than we would be a hindrance. I understand that you are older than the others that first came, but it matters not. Everyone is a child, compared to them."

"You've spoken to him about this, then."

Miyako turned to look at her partner, Hawkmon watching as Leomon nodded.

"When the chosen children’s partners disappeared, years ago, many of us grew concerned and began searching for them. When we couldn't find a trace of them, several of us approached the Harmonious Ones regarding the situation. That was around the time I found Takeru, living here, with Patamon."

"How did the resistance start?" Hawkmon inquired, Leomon glancing at him.

"What happened to the other partner digimon?" Miyako asked at the same time, sitting back and meeting the lion's gaze.

"It started when we switched from being a search of the partner digimon to the resistance in name. Not many like what the Harmonious Ones are doing. And we still have no answers regarding them... though many fear that they walk a darker path now. The destruction of the temples prove that."

Miyako fidgeted, looking at Leomon. "Before we got separated, Takeru was trying to take us to these temples to collect crests. Is there... one near here?"

Leomon considered, looking at the trees. "The Temple of Patience and Perseverance were in regions near here, however they both lay in ruins now. The Temple of Passion still stands in the mountains, east to the Temple of Kindness, in the other mountains. Why do you ask?"

"Takeru told us about crests we had to collect. Though, I'm not sure..." she hesitated, looking down at her hands.

"It would be best to go visit the Temple of Passion, if you are looking for crests. After that, venture to the Temple of Miracles. I would be wary, however. It may not be easy if the rest of the resistance believes you are working on behalf of the Harmonious Ones. They may believe they have something to gain by standing in your way," Leomon cautioned.

Miyako ran a hand through her hair as Hawkmon frowned, resting his wing against his beak in thought. "If no one likes what they're doing, why do you go along with it?"

Leomon let out a sigh, his gaze fixating on the small fire. "Will you trust my word if I tell you?"

Miyako opened her mouth, hesitating and Leomon let out a sigh. He gestured towards the pair, moving to stand.

"I can tell you things, but you would not know who to trust. It is what caused a rift in the resistance to begin with. Too many digimon, not enough direction. There are a few of us who still work tirelessly to get the answers we want, but no one is forthcoming. You are a chosen child. When your task is done, you shall return home. That is the hope, at the very least." Leomon turned away, staring into the bushes beyond them. "I just hope that you will not be broken in the process."

"Can't you tell me more?" Miyako demanded, pushing herself up from the ground and taking a step towards the digimon. He pivoted, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"There is little that you will believe, if I tell you now. Find the Temple of Miracles, it will show the answers that you would not otherwise listen to."

Miyako stared at the digimon as he stood, his face passive. She opened her mouth, Leomon shaking his head.

"I have known Takeru, now, for most of this incarnation of my life. He cannot be reasoned with when it comes to his work with the Harmonious Ones. Many of us do not agree with his actions but they are understandable, upon being left behind by his brother and friends." Leomon shook his head once more, remorse plain in his gaze as he looked down at Miyako. "Be that as it may, travel to the temple."

Miyako watched him walk away, folding her hands in her lap. She grew angered as Hawkmon shuffled towards her, concern on his face. He rested a wing on her knee, Miyako shaking herself from the stupor.

"Who are we supposed to trust?"

Hawkmon frowned, "Takeru is the one that Hikari places her trust in. But, Miyako, why not place your trust in the one that's in front of you right now?"

Miyako let out a sigh, reaching out to touch Hawkmon's head. "Of course I trust you!" she promised, scooping him into her arms and holding him close. "There's no one else I would rather be with other than you," she promised, offering him another smile. Hawkmon nestled against her, Miyako stroking his feathers in thought.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Miyako finally letting Hawkmon go as he grew fidgety. The pair stared at each other before they got up, backing what little supplies they had left. She grew worried as she saw what they had left, packing it away once more

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Iori, twenty six days after Millenniumon_

It hurt to be awake. There was little to cling to in the world beyond the darkness. It felt like it was suffocating him, the pain that flowed through him, whenever he did try.

In the distance, he could hear someone shouting something. The pain faded, like the ocean retreating. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

There was a noise, Iori opening his eyes to look at the small digimon that hovered in front of him. It spoke quickly, the words not making sense as he felt himself being lifted. The movement was brief, but it ignited the pain in his chest that had begun to ebb away.

He didn’t move until he heard the footsteps again, the boy opening his eyes just enough to make out the shape of the star.

“You did a good job, kid. Too bad you got in the way.”

He heard the footsteps retreat, leaving him to the heat and pain.


	17. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that people are finding each other, we're getting the chapters a bit shorter.
> 
> Also, there will be a timeline posted at the end of the time fuckery chapters!
> 
> I forgot it was Friday!

_Time leap: Miyako & Ken, twenty six days after Millenniumon_

"Can we take a break?"

Miyako looked up when Ken spoke, turning towards him. Hawkmon took a turn back, settling next to his partner. "You okay?" she asked.

"Just, tired is all. There's a town right there." Ken raised an arm, pointing in the direction he saw the town. "I want out of the heat."

Hawkmon and Miyako shared a glance, the pair turning to Ken and nodding. "A rest sounds great!" Miyako surged forward, taking Ken by surprise as she hurried past him. Ken looked down at Wormmon in his arms, the digimon's anentae slumping down.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Ken glanced down at the question, offering his partner a small, though hesitant, smile in return. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Ken!"

The shriek of his name caused Ken to kick it into high gear, running into the town and nearly plowing Miyako down. She had stopped near the entrance, having fallen to her knees in front of-

"Iori?"

Ken's voice was high pitched as he saw who was there in front of her. He dropped next to Miyako, moving her trembling hands away from the unconscious man. He began to remove what was left of the ruined shirt, opening his mouth as he struggled to understand what he was looking at.

"Give me the water we have, please."

Ken’s voice was smooth, Miyako jerking her head up when she heard the statement.

Ken focused on studying the burn wounds that were on his chest, feeling the urge to withdraw as he saw the extent of the damage. The attack had struck Iori at solar plexus level, the burn pattern resembling a star shape.

Ken accepted the water that was handed to him, pouring it on a clean shirt that he had pulled out of his bag. He mumbled a quick apology, dabbing at the wound.

"Shock Shout!"

Wormmon moved to intercept the attack as Ken looked up, seeing the angry Upamon bound towards them, stopping just feet away. Miyako reached out, Upamon looking between them before staring at Iori, his small body shaking as he stood on the sand.

"Don't hurt him!" the digimon cried, Ken pulling back his hand and showing Upamon that he had nothing that would hurt Iori further.

"We want to help him." He held out a hand to Upamon, the digimon looking between Ken and Miyako, his gaze darting to their partners. He jumped towards Miyako, burying himself into her shirt and sobbing.

"Upamon, can you tell us how long he's been like this?" Miyako asked, resting a hand on the baby digimon's head.

The small digimon shifted, looking up at Miyako and blinking. "A day, maybe two."

It was a tedious process to get the sand out of the wounds, but Ken kept his hands steady. He looked up when he heard the response, shock crossing his face. With a breath to steady himself, he turned back to the wound. "Will you tell us what happened, please?"

"We were fighting a Gorimon that had attacked a Petimeramon village near here. He attacked Iori before I could... before..." Upamon broke down into sobs once more as he spoke, Ken meeting Miyako's distressed glance. He turned his attention back to the wounds as he considered the choices before him.

"It doesn't look as if the wound will be infected." Ken bit down on his lip as he used the rest of his water to clean out the wound, hoping his words would hold true.

It was several minutes in silence before he sat back, dropping the dirt crusted shirt to the side. He watched the faint chest movement that Iori produced for several long moments before sitting back on his heels, pressing his hands to his eyes.

"Is Iori giong to be okay?"

Ken turned when Upamon asked the question. He watched the small ball deflate in Miyako's arms, ear wings slumping.

"Yes, we're going to help him be okay." He met Miyako's gaze as she clutched Upamon tighter to her chest.

"We need to move him inside..." She turned when Hawkmon took to the air, all of them tensing as the star shaped digimon walked out of the main entrance.

"I was wondering what happened to him. He disappeared after the fight. Take him inside; we have a room you can use."

Ken and Miyako shared a glance, gritting his teeth. "He helped you and you didn't bother looking to see what happened to him after he disappeared?"

"You chosen do that. You come through, help someone complete something, then vanish. That's how it's always been. We figured he had moved on," Starmon explained.

Ken narrowed his eyes, glancing at Wormmon. "How should we bring Iori into a room without disturbing him?" He directed the question at Miyako, the girl chewing on her lip as she looked at the slow healing wounds.

"It's healing faster than a normal wound,” Miyako whispered, watching the boy. She knelt down, edging closer to him while Ken pulled away, finished with what he could do.

They both looked at each other again before looking at Starmon, the digimon studying his hands as if they were the most important thing in the world. Ken felt his anger flare. He stood, taking a step towards Starmon.

"He did you a service and you wouldn't even look for him."

Starmon looked up when the words were spoken, squinting his eyes. "You're not the usual Chosen kid that comes around, I see that now. There's little that I could have done in way of help anyhow. We don't know how humans work."

Ken stared the digimon down, baring his teeth in aggravation. "If someone helps you, you help them in return! How dense can you be?"

"Ken, I don't think-" Miyako began, swallowing. She stood back up, taking a step back with Upamon as Hawkmon hovered in the air, unsure of how he should proceed.

Ken let out a snort as Miyako spoke, shaking his head. "This digimon decided that they don't need to help someone, to pay them back for a kindness that they were given. I can't stand when people act like that. Why should digimon be any different, Miyako?" His gaze darted to Wormmon, seeing the device in his pocket glow. He pulled it out, giving it a glance before going back to staring down Starmon. "What kind of person does that?"

"Ken-" Miyako tried to get his attention, taking in the tension in his shoulders and understanding what was going on in his mind. "Ken, please, don't do this."

He gaze her the barest hint of a glance, taking another step towards Starmon and gesturing with his free hand towards Iori. "He could have _died_ with those injuries and you wouldn't have cared!"

"Ken?"

The sound of his partner's voice penetrated the fog that was clouding his mind, Ken looking to the side to see Wormmon staring up at him, eyes wide in concern. He knelt down, reaching out and touching Wormmon's head. "What should we do to him?" he asked, voice soft.

"Ken, no!" Miyako stepped forward, quickly retreating when she saw the burst of light, Stingmon standing in Wormmon's place. The digimon turned his attention to Starmon, who retreated another few steps.

He had his hands up, eyes wide in fear. "If we had known that he had been hurt, we would have searched for-"

"SHUT UP!" Ken snarled, his hands clenched at his side. "You offer nothing for all the words you spew. You wouldn't have done anything to help him. Instead, you left him in the heat. You gave him nothing for what help he gave you!"

Starmon snorted, keeping his eyes steady on them. "It wasn't even this town he was protecting. If you want to complain, go talk to the Petimeramon. They should have helped them."

"Shut. Up." Ken's voice leaked venom, Miyako taking several steps towards him. She placed Upamon on the ground, before hurrying over to the man as Stingmon glanced from Ken to Starmon.

"What should I do, Ken?"

"Get rid of him," Ken suggested. Miyako reached him as Stingmon moved forward, catching his wrist. Ken let his gaze slide to her, tugging out of her grasp and snorting.

"Spiking Finish."

Starmon didn't get a chance to move out of Stingmon's way as the blade came down. Miyako gripped Ken's wrist harder, refusing to let him push her away as the data burst into the air. She saw Stingmon turn to Iori, scooping him up delicately and taking him into the town. Ken met Miyako's gaze before it drifted to Upamon who was cowering behind her leg.

"You didn't have to do that."

Ken snapped his attention back to Miyako, frowning and looking down at her hand around his wrist. "I had every right to. No one should leave _anyone_ behind, even if they’re not the reason that someone is injured. Let go of me, Inoue."

Miyako dropped his wrist as she heard his voice break. He turned, following his partner into the town. Miyako felt the press of Upamon against her leg, bending down to pick him up while Hawkmon hovered near her.

"Do you think he did the right thing, Upamon?"

The small digimon looked up when he heard his name, huddling pathetically against her and shivering.

"He scares me."

"Yeah, me too," Miyako agreed. She followed Ken, feeling a weight drag her down as she did so.

Ken glanced back when he heard their words, opting to not comment as he followed Stingmon.

_You have potential._

He stopped when he heard the words, glancing over his shoulder and seeing only Miyako behind him.

_Let the darkness fester. Feed it and you will grow strong._

He lifted a hand to his ear, shaking his head and frowning once more. "Stingmon, did you hear something?"

The digimon glanced behind, meeting his partner's gaze. "No."

Ken nodded, accepting the answer as he directed Stingmon into the saloon, finding a room with a bed they could use. When Stingmon put him down, Ken retreated, unease flooding through him as shadows danced, the sun drifting closer to the horizon.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Takeru & Hikari, fifteen days after Millenniumon_

"Can you tell me anything about Millenniumon?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the question, his back to Hikari. He was staring at the code on the walls, pleased to see how familiar he was with the digital language.

"Millenniumon is the fusion of two digimon, Chimairamon and Mugendramon. Two years or so before the Harmonious Ones summoned you and your friends, I fought them. It seems as if the fighting had been too close together and their data became merged," Takeru hesitated, "if it had not been for my mistake, none of you would have been here. This is my battle to fight, Hikari."

"We can help you fight it." Hikari watched as Takeru moved, her eyes locked on the back of his head. He moved similar to his brother, even with a tension she wouldn't have been able to place in the real world. "You don't have to fight alone."

"The Harmonious Ones seem to think-"

"Do you not have a thought that passes through your head that is not tainted by them?"

Tailmon's words hissed through the air, Angemon turning his attention towards the group from where he was lounging. Hikari had to admit, the sight of the angel lounging on a half stone wall amused her, even if his dramatic draping was meant only for relief from the heat.

"It's too hot to start another fight."

Tailmon glanced towards the angel, fur bristling as Takeru sighed. "I do not mean for my words to cause you anger, Tailmon. I have served the Harmonious Ones for most of my life-"

"Ten years isn't long!" Hikari protested.

Takeru kept his back turned to her, feeling his eyebrow twitch as he considered the words. "It may have been ten years for you, but it was far longer for me." He finally turned to face her, meeting her eyes and sighing. "I know this, more than I know any world beyond here. Angemon told me it was a hundred and sixty years. A large difference between what you experienced and what I experienced."

"Once Millenniumon is defeated, what will you do?" Angemon sat up from the halfway, resting his gaze on Takeru as he let his question linger in the air.

"I want to go home." Hikari let out a sigh, even as she spoke, her gaze cast downward. "I miss Tailmon, but-"

"I understand."

The digimon reached out, touching Hikari's thigh and shaking her head. "There is no place for humans to live long term in the digital world. It is out of the question to ask for you to do such a thing. But, what will you do, Takeru?"

Takeru faced down the small, adult digimon. "I will stay here, serving the Harmonious Ones as they need me."

"And when they don't need you?"

The question lingered while Takeru turned back to the wall and the information there. "Without the balance returned to the digital world, there will still be things to fight."

"There will always be _things_ to fight."

Takeru smiled through the sadness he felt. "Without Huanglongmon, more darkness is liable to come through. If I can be here, there is a way to stop that which tries to come. Of course, there is always darkness. You can't have light without dark. But that darkness is spreading. Millenniumon is just another thing that needs to be taken down."

"You said that you felt like you had created Millenniumon though." Hikari frowned as she tried to make sense of Takeru's words, watching the blond teenager's back in frustration.

"I am to blame, yes. Perhaps he would have never been born, had I not been here. But the Dark Masters, or something worse, would have tried to take over in Huanglongmon's absence. Being here prevents digimon from attempting anything more dumb than what they do now. At least now, they know that they will be met with resistance." Takeru glanced up from his hands, brushing hair out of his face and letting his fingers trail along the healing cut on his forehead.

"We cannot do it alone."

Takeru ground his teeth together when he heard Angemon speak. The admission that they could not do something stung him, even if the digimon was right.

"Then let's work together."

Takeru twitched as Hikari walked towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Takeru?"

"We can't defeat Millenniumon at the level we're at now. Even the couple of times we've seen him, we've been badly hurt..." Takeru began.

"That's why we're getting the crests. And I’m sure the others would have found them, even if it were an accident.” Hikari jerked her chin up, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “Maybe… the Harmonious Ones said we had to evolve to return the balance.”

Takeru closed his eyes, keeping himself away from Hikari as he thought over the words. "We don't know what they're doing. And they claimed that a digimon would have to evolve into the path of Huanglongmon."

"They're going to have their crests. And who among us can evolve i nthat direction?"

Takeru closed his eyes at the statement. He opened them when Hikari walked away, turning his attention to one of the still intact halls. “I… don’t know.”

“It was never anything mentioned to us. If the Harmonious Ones wished to disclose that information now… it may mean one of you five have the chance of evolving to be a true Huanglongmon.” Angemon considered the options, his mouth pulling down into a frown, hi hand rubbing his chin.

"We can think about it, but I'm going to explore." Takeru picked himself up off the ground, glancing at his partner and shaking his head.

"You've never been here before?" Hikari asked, watching him in amazement.

"No." Takeru shook his head, stray strands of hair falling in his face with the motion. He moved to shove them back, Hikari laughing as she watched him..

She smiled, “when you get back, can I braid your hair?”

"Sure, when I get back." He set off, heading down the darkened tunnel. The walls lit up as he passed, Takeru stopping to examine the writing that was there.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hikari watched as Takeru left, turning her attention to Angemon. He turned his head towards her, still sprawled on the half wall.

"He will consider what you have told him. It is hard to say what will go through his mind, but perhaps, you have managed to strike a cord and will get through the thick skull that he has."

Hikari laughed, though there was sadness in it. "I don't remember him being this way when we were kids.

She heard Angemon hum, her attention drawn back to the digimon as he sat up. There was another frown on his face, Tailmon sitting up from her own lounging position.

"No, he was much more carefree when we were younger. Years of fighting have left us calloused to the world. There is little that we can do, as far as our position here are held. He speaks the truth, when he wishes that none of you had been drawn into our fight." Angemon folded his hands in his lap, watching the others.

Hikari sighed as she heard the digimon speak. She understood what he meant, but it still frustrated her that she couldn't help Takeru the pain that he had suffered. "He's given up hope, hasn't he?"

Angemon's frown deepened. "There is only so much hope that he can have, when everything that he had known was taken from him. Let the matter rest. We can gather our strength while we are here and hope that the others come along, sooner rather than later. There is great power here."

"What sort of power?"

Angemon turned towards Tailmon when she asked the question, considering the options before him. He sighed, his shoulders sagging as he moved to lay down once more. "The power of miracles courses through this temple."

"And does Miracles belong to anyone?"

"Miracles is a strange crest. There is word that it exists, but it will never be lit, because Miracles and Fate belong to Huanglongmon. He never made crests of them." Angemon replied.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Miyako, ??? days after Millenniumon_

"Miyako, are you certain you heard something this way?"

Miyako frowned as Aquilamon asked the question. Just five minutes before, she could have sworn that she had heard a scream or something, but now...

Not to mention that her digivice was still alerting her that something of interest was near them.

"I don't know." She let the admission slip out of her as a sigh, her shoulders slumping as she ran a hand through her hair. Best as she could tell, it had been ten days since she had seen any of the others. The image of Millenniumon still haunted Miyako at night, making sleep nearly impossible for her to catch.

She reached out, touching her partner and heaved a sigh as the digimon turned his head towards her.

"We can keep going, if you want."

Miyako shut her eyes, rubbing at her temples. She felt tired, the ache in her feet reminding her just how much she walked that day. In her hand, her digivice was still beeping, something that was beginning to grate on her nerves. She turned when she heard a secondary loud thud, breaking into a run.

"Aquilamon, this way!" 

Miyako burst through the bushes, uncaring of the noise that she had made. The sight made her pause, taking in the fallen form of Ken and Wormmon, who stood in front of him, fretting but willing to protect his partner.

"Oh my god! You're alive!" Miyako gushed as Aquilamon braked behind her. She was already moving towards Ken, throwing her arms around him. From the corner of her vision, she could see him frown as she hugged him tighter. "I was so worried after the attack, we couldn't find anything and it’s been like, a week and--"

"We were just attacked by Millenniumon... weren't we?" Ken cut into her tirade, Wormmon edging closer as Miyako pulled away. She rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling him wince under her touch.

"Our best estimate states that the fighting took place ten days ago." Hawkmon, who was now devolved, looked pleased with himself as he stated the fact and joined the trio.

“Ten… days ago? Are you certain?” Ken looked confused as Miyako finally pulled her hands away.

"You're not one for touching, sorry, sorry!" She took several steps backwards as she spoke, raising her gaze to look at Ken. "I've been searching for everyone in the last week and a half but I haven't been able to find anyone and I-"

"Take a breath," Ken suggested, rubbing at his shoulder. Miyako slowly gathered herself, pushing the panic aside and turned to Hawkmon. "How did you end up finding me?"

"We tracked you down. My digivice started beeping about ten minutes ago and I found you here," Miyako explained, watching Hawkmon rather than Ken. "We were attacked by Millenniumon, the same fight as you, right? Well, I remember being trapped in a bubble and then, suddenly I was spat out in that stupid canyon desert thing."

"I remember the same thing, as far as the bubble is concerned. For me, however, the fight was just a moment ago." Ken moved, picking up Wormmon as he spoke, the digimon nodding in agreement. "And we showed up here. Did you find your crest?"

"No, but Aquilamon is Hawkmon's adult form!" Miyako said, turning to face her partner with a grin. "He's such a wonderful digimon, yes he is." She squatted down in front of Hawkmon, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I suppose that means we have to find the others?" Ken frowned as he spoke, Miyako picking up the note of concern in the tone.

"Maybe we have a better chance of finding them now that we're together," Miyako said, raising her eyes. She frowned, glancing at Ken. "Or... it's possible that they aren't in this this... exact time. And that’s why I couldn’t… find them."

"If that is what happened with me, it is possible that they are somewhere else as well," Ken agreed. "Did you see Hikari or Takeru while we were being bombarded by Millenniumon? They had walked away with their partners. If they weren’t in the fight..."

"No." Miyako frowned, smacking herself in the forehead. "I didn't even think to begin looking for them! God, I am such an idiot. Maybe they're still in the desert? Did you see where they went? I just wanted out of the desert and this was far enough and-"

"I’m not sure where they went, but it must have been somewhere safe. Even if they were caught in the fight," Ken reasoned, "it's safe to assume that they are looking for all of us."

"Do you think I landed somewhere else in time?" Miyako asked, chewing on her thumb nail as she considered the thought. It felt good to have Ken back with her. She found him much more reasonable and levelheaded. "Man, mom is going to be so pissed. I promised her I would help out at the shop and I'm sure I've missed those shifts by now." Miyako bit her lip, tugging a hand through her hair at the thought. She looked up at Ken, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Shit, you're hurt."

"Let's not worry about that now. Er, the shift thing. I'm sure your parents will understand about outstanding... circumstances." Ken suggested, glancing over his shoulder. “And I’m fine.”

Wormmon squirmed from ken’s arms, jumping down to the ground and turning to look at Ken. "Shall we start looking for the others?" the digimon asked.

"Yes, we'll have to find them, somehow." Ken frowned, pressing a hand to his head, though Miyako could see the despair that lurked in his gaze even as he spoke.

"Before we start that, we should look at your shoulder..." Miyako looked up at him, Ken pressing his mouth into a thin line.

"I jarred it when I landed. I"m sure once I give it some time to rest, it'll be fine."

Miyako nodded, taking one more step back as Ken turned to look at the forest around them, Miyako watching him before looking around as well.


	18. Intermission: What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, by far, my favorite addition to this story.
> 
> Annnnd.... may or may not be something I'm considering turning into its own story. No promises. But, maybe...
> 
> Happy holidays! Bonus chapter for this week

"Daisuke! Daisuke, come on! Get up!"

Daisuke groaned as the pressure in his chest grew and retreated. He reached up, batting the object away and pulling the blanket higher over his face.

"Come on, it's too early to get up. You go feed the cat. You're up." He couldn't quite remember what time it was, or where he was, but the blanket was comfortable and if he could just get back to sleep...

The dream had been important, hadn't it? It had been trying to tell him something.

"Daisuke, I'm _hungry_ and you promised to meet the others today! You have to get up!"

Daisuke groaned, pushing the blankets off him and grumbling as he sat up. When he glanced at the clock on his phone, he let out another groan, longer this time. "It's a Sunday. Why are we..."

He frowned as he looked around the bedroom, glancing back down at his chest. Chibimon stood off to the side, watching him with wide eyes. He clapped his hands together, grinning.

"I know, but I'm _hungry_ and we have to meet with the others! You promised me food before we left and I want-"

Daisuke moved forward, placing a hand over Chibimon's mouth. "Where are we?" he muttered to himself, looking over his room. The last few days were hazy, but he remembered... The dream had been important, hadn't it? They were fighting... but what were they fighting? What were they running away from?

Chibimon struggled out of his grasp, jumping down from the bed and running to the door. "Food?" he asked, jumping up to hit the handle.

Daisuke followed him at a slower place, picking Chibimon up and heading into the kitchen. The eleven year old was confused, groggy, and something didn't feel right as he moved. When he backtracked to pick up his phone, he frowned and picked up the other devices next to it.

"What are..."

"I know Miyako calls you a... an airhead? But you don't remember your own D-3 and D-terminal?" Chibimon looked up at him, Daisuke looking down at him. The words sounded right and Daisuke just nodded, putting the devices in his pants pocket.

He couldn't remember getting dressed, but he was ready, already shoving his feet in his shoes and heading out the door.

"So, where are we going?"

Chibimon gave him a look but began to tell him where to go, keeping his voice down and going still whenever they passed other people.

It felt strange to be wandering around his old neighborhood, Chibimon on his shoulders. But he recalled the path after several long moments, unsurprised to see it end up at the Yagami’s apartment door. 

He was greeted by four others, Hikari offering him a smile, Miyako rolling her eyes and Iori giving him a pleasant nod.

Takeru stood off to the side, talking to the orange pig fluttering to stay eye level with him. His image wavered, just a moment, before it was back to being a teen, Patamon glancing at him with a smile.

"Great, you showed up last . Don't you know the meaning of proper time management?" Miyako asked, hands on her hips. Poromon let out a sigh, his beak dropping against the ground.

"Miyako, isn't it too early...?" Hikari asked, her voice muffled by a yawn.

"Hey, as long as he showed up!" Takeru turned, his eyes cold as he looked at Daisuke.

He looked towards the speaker, watching as the boy raised his own D-3, pointing it at Hikari's computer. Patamon perched on Takeru's head, Tailmon letting out a yawn.

The adult digimon gave Daisuke a glance, the others already looking towards the computer. "I have to agree, it is early..."

"Come on now, the Kaiser will not wait around for us to decide what time is a good time to be awake, will he?" Iori asked, picking up Upamon and joining the huddle.

“No, but I wish he gave later wake up calls…” Miyako grumbled, holding her D-3 out to the computer program. With a burst of light, the five humans and their partners landed in a tangled heap on the grass, the cloudless sky unfolding above them.

Daisuke huffed as the others pulled themselves off of him, getting up and brushing himself off. He took a moment to look over the flame covered jacket, glancing at the others and raising his eyebrows. The towering spires caught his attention next, his mouth dropping over.

"What..."

"Hey, goggles for brains, if you don't keep up, you'll be left behind!" Miyako shouted, three digimon Daisuke didn't know already in the air, Iori and Armadimon the back of the digimon Hikari was perched upon.

Daisuke fumbled with the silver device, looking over the eggs before selecting the one V-mon pointed out, taking a step back as he became the four legged Lighdramon. "What's... going on?" Daisuke whispered, pulling himself up on Lighdramon as the beast took after their three flying companions.

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Lighdramon asked.

He glanced down, looking Lighdramon over before glancing at the sky. "Well, last I checked, I wasn't eleven. And I didn't know..." His gaze drifted upwards, catching sight of Pegasmon. Out of all the digimon, that was the only one he knew. "And where's Ken?"

"Who's Ken? Did you eat something bad for dinner last night?" Lighdramon stopped, looking back at his partner. “If you weren’t feeling well, we could have made an excuse to stay behind.”

Daisuke froze, his fingers curling into Lighdramon's fur at that question. "No, I feel fine just… confused. And Ken’s-"

Up ahead, several Airdramon came into view, another kid standing on the head of one, cape whipping behind him. Lighdramon let out a growl, pushing himself faster as the the three fliers were surrounded.

"Didn't I tell you insects to stay out of my game?"

Daisuke's heart thudded in his chest as the voice floated down to him, Lighdramon stopping under them and letting out a second growl, pawing at the ground.

“I wish I had wings,” he grumbled, “what should we do, Daisuke?”

"The digital world isn't just some game you can play! It has real beings here!"

Daisuke felt his blood run cold when he heard the voice, looking up to see the Pegasmon and the kid yelling from on top of him. If he had known Takeru when he was younger...

"Digimon aren't your toys, Kaiser!"

“I think you’re wrong.” The boy smirked, at least Daisuke assumed he did, being too far away from him to make out details.

"Ken?" Daisuke whispered, feeling his hands grow clammy. It hurt to breathe as the kid looked down at him, his face half covered. "Ken, what the hell are you doing?" Daisuke demanded, shoving himself off Lighdramon and looking up at the Airdramon.

It definitely sounded like Ken when they were younger and first playing football together. Cold seeped through Daisuke’s body as he looked up, using a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun.

“This is wrong,” he whispered, Lighdramon standing behind his shoulders. He heard a thump as the digimon Miyako was on landed, the girl reaching out to yank Daisuke by his upper shoulder.

“What are you going on about?” she hissed, the Kaiser watching them in amusement.

"I'm governing my domain and that means kicking out unwanted trash such as yourself."

Daisuke shook himself of Miyako, taking several steps backwards. "This is... this is wrong! This is all wrong! Who the hell do you think you are, Ichijouji?"

_did the illusion break already?_

Daisuke turned, heart thudding in his chest as the desert sands swelled before him. Something burst out of the shadows, hot sand covering Daisuke. The others were shouting and the young Ken stood, staring down from the Airdramon.

_you have a strong mind, did you know that?_

"Who the hell are you?" Daisuke demanded, turning to face the speaker, Lighdramon at his side in an instant. The figures above him burst into sand, raining down on him.

_i will see you soon_

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, finding himself falling into darkness, sand consuming him and pushing him further into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, if there was a spin off, how sucky would it be for Daisuke to go from a caring, loving Ken back to being fourteen(as I'm writing, anyway), knowing everything about his timeline, and having to deal with the "canon" timeline of Kaiser Ken?
> 
> Though, if it were posted, would it be a self contained loop with no bearing on the NT timeline, or would the SP timeline have bearing on the rest of the NT story?
> 
> .... It's gonna be posted Jan 1st.


	19. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome to the weekly update!
> 
> With the holidays being this week, I did post a chapter on the 24th! So, if you haven't read since last Monday, please double check that you read Eighteen as well!
> 
> While Eighteen isn't a "needed" chapter, it is, by far, my favorite addition to this story!

_Time leap: Iori, Ken, & Miyako twenty eight days after Millenniumon_

Iori stared at the dimly lit ceiling above him, listening to the muffled sounds beyond the room he was in. It felt nice to be home, the sounds of his mother and grandfather's voices drifting to him as his mother's-

No, that didn't sound right for his mother at all. The ceiling didn't look right for him to be at home, either. Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind as he tried to grasp onto them, though nothing seemed to stick at the moment. The last thing he remembered was being in a fight.

Maybe there had been an accident at the dojo?

That seemed right.

But it didn't make sense either. The man forced his head to turn, meeting the gaze of a ball, who was staring back at him.

"Iori~"

The digimon bounced next to Iori's head, saying his name multiple times before he settled down next to his partner, as if he had been reprimanded prior for making too much noise.

"They thought you weren't going to wake up."

It was the saddest statement that Iori ha heard out of the ball, and he could see his ear-wings droop with the words.

"Upamon."

The name came to him at last, giving him something solid to grip onto. There had been a fight, but it hadn’t been at the dojo. It had been against a Gorimon. A fight that they had won, even as he got hurt in the process.

Iori moved to sit, the digimon's ear-wings seeming to flatten. "You got hurt pretty bad, I wouldn't suggest sitting up. I can go tell the others that you're awake, though." The digimon bounded off the bed before Iori could get a response in and he went back to staring at the ceiling.

The memories of fighting the Gorimon came back, slow at first. The pain from being hit close range by the attack was fresh, however. He shifted in the bed, the dull ache a reminder of the fight.

Funny, he could have sworn he had seen Starmon after the fight. Had been told he had done a good job and then just left there to... to what?

He couldn’t remember anything, not after Starmon left. It was hazy, doused in pain and memories of his mother.

"Iori?"

His gaze flashed to the teenager standing in the door, blinking as he tried to comprehend who was standing there. "Hello, Miyako."

"Thank god you're awake." Miyako rushed over to the bed as she spoke, reaching out to touch Iori before stopping herself. She stared at him, pulling her hand away and letting out a sigh. "We found you, just outside of the town. Some asshole digimon thought it was okay to leave you there, claimed he didn't know you were hurt."

"Starmon."

"Yeah, him."

"The Petimeramon took me back here. They thought it would be the best place to take me, because it was closer and Starmon would be able to help." Iori shut his eyes, tipping his head back. "Guess he didn't offer the help."

He blinked as Miyako laughed, the girl doubling over as she listened to what Iori had to say. It didn’t seem like there was humour in the laugh. "Ken-"

"Ken?"

He waited a moment while Miyako gathered herself, smothering down her laughter and shaking her head. "Yeah, Ken. I ran into him ten days after I fought Millenniumon-"

"So you know about the time distortion." Iori moved to push himself up, Miyako forcing him to lay flat with a sharp shake of her head.

"Yeah, we know about it. By our best calculations, it's been twenty four days," Miyako said, her voice wavering. "I haven't found a single trace of Hikari, Takeru, or Daisuke. I'm worried-"

"Twenty six days, if I haven't been out for more than a couple hours." Iori corrected, closing his eyes. "I found a temple that Hikari and Takeru had passed through, near here actually. I had left from that temple to find the Temple of Miracles. Hikari left a note, at the Temple of… Fate, I think. It had been nineteen days after the fight with Millenniumon that they passed through. I thought three days for myself, when I read the note. We would be at twenty six, maybe twenty seven."

"You were out from the time that we found you until now. That was two days ago." Ken appeared at the frame of the door, his gaze hidden by hair. "It's good to see that you are recovering, but it will take longer for you to be well enough to travel."

Iori raised a hand, his gaze sliding down to the bandages that covered his chest. "The note is in my bag." He pointed at the object in question, Miyako turning and picking it up. She rummaged through the bag, pulling out the piece of paper and grimacing when she was met with Hikari's writing.

“Hi! If anyone happens to come across Huanglongmon's temple, Takeru and I will be travelling to the temple of Miracles. It's to the south of this place, through the desert. Be careful while you're out there, make sure to bring enough water. DO NOT listen to the digimon that try to tell you that there is nothing there.” Miyako frowned as she read the note out loud, her gaze flicking to Ken.

"It seems too good to be true," the dark haired man grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Upamon bounded back into the room, hoisting himself up and on the bed with a mighty leap. He nestled down next to Iori's head, the boy smiling at the digimon happily.

"It's her writing though," Miyako mumbled. She set the piece of paper down, letting out a sigh. "So, you were headed to the Temple of Miracles in the... Well, she doesn't give you an exact location, just south?"

"I verified with Centalmon, the guardian of the temple I visited. He said it was in the south as well. I've been walking in that direction, but I don't know how much longer I have to walk," he admitted.

"Between Stingmon and Aquilamon, we could ride all the way to the temple." Ken was hesitant, training his gaze on Iori. "I don't think you should be travelling in your state. You're healing faster than what I would have thought, but I still..."

"I don't want to linger here any longer," Iori protested. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain and Miyako's cry as she hurried to his bedside. He couldn't ignore the darkness that dimmed his vision when he tried to move again, allowing Miyako to push him back into a lying position.

"We're going to have to until you can get up." Ken pushed away from the door, walking into the room and letting out a sigh. "I'm glad that you're safe, Iori."

"Yeah, me too."

*~*~*~*~*

Iori tested the pain in his chest as he sat up, listening to the voices coming from the other room. They had taken over the bar while he healed, the boy finding out what had happened to Starmon the night before. The thought still made him shudder, though he could see the Ken that had acted lurking in the deepest part of the Ken he knew when he looked at him.

He reached out, pressing a hand to the wall and turning his head when Armadimon lifted his own with a frown.

"What are you doing, Iori?" The digimon lumbered over to his partner, nudging Iori's leg with his head. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm tired of resting." Iori admitted, reaching out and touching Armadimon's head. "I could ride on Ankylomon's back, don't you think?"

The digimon stared at him, blinking before he gave a hesitant nod. "You could."

"I want to leave." Iori grimaced as he leaned against the doorframe, feeling the tightening in his chest. It had been two days since he had woken to find Ken and Miyako by his side.

He had gotten the story from both of them in slow coming details, Ken often being the one to instant that they didn't overwhelm him and for Iori to sleep, to rest, to heal.

"You have to be patient."

Iori gave a started laugh at Aramdimon's words, turning to look at him with a grin. "You're telling me to be patient?" he asked, bracing himself against the wall. He took a step away from the bed, the pain flashing through his body before he took another step.

Armadimon hesitated, taking a step back as he watched his partner. To himself, he had admitted that Iori had healed at an unnaturally fast rate. Even Ken had been confused as they watched the wounds diminish quicker than they would have if they were in the real world. What was left would be gone within the next day, leaving behind only a burn scar in the shape of a multi pointed star on Iori's chest.

“You’re still healing…” Armadimon muttered.

Iori regarded his partner before nodding. “Sure, but faster than expected.”

“Why do you think that is?” Armadimon sat down, watching Iori push himself across the room. He dropped his head, staring at the floor.

"It could be because we are part of the digital world."

Armadimon looked up again when Iori spoke, frowning. He took another determined step, finding that the pain was fading quicker the longer he walked.

"The healing factor. Maybe we’re made of data while we’re here." he explained at the confused look of his partner. He was standing by the door now, his hand resting on the knob. He grew silent when he heard Miyako's voice cut through Ken's.

"Shut up!"

He froze on the other side of the door when he heard the comment, counting out several seconds in his head.

"I'm sorry," Ken's voice was low, but standing this close, Iori could hear it.

"We can see how he's feeling today. But, Ken, we can't stay here any longer."

Iori twisted the door knob, keeping it in place as he hovered. Armadimon approached him, resting his head against his partner's leg.

"And if..." Ken's voice trailed off as Miyako sighed. Iori rolled his eyes at the door, pushing it open and walking out.

"We should leave today."

Ken looked startled when he saw Iori, moving to stand from the table. Miyako nodded at him, her gaze drifting down to Armadimon before snapping back to Iori.

"Do you think you would be up for a walk?" she asked. "I can always have Aquilamon carry you if that's what needs to happen."

"Armadimon is capable of carrying someone when he's evolved as well." Iori lifted his chin, meeting Miyako's gaze. The idea that he had to rely on someone else... "I think we should move on though. We can't trust anyone but each other, right?"

Ken sighed, moving to stand. "I'm outvoted then. I'll gather the rest of the supplies that I can find and get ready to move on. I want to check the wound again before we leave."

"Of course." Iori turned to head back to the room, ignoring the twinge of pain that flared as he did so. Armadimon sighed, watching his partner before he sat next to Miyako.

"Do you think he can make the trip?" she murmured.

Armadimon turned to meet her gaze, catching sight of Hawkmon hovering just out of sight. He nodded. "We'll have to. We were told not to trust any digimon here."

"Of course." She sighed once again and turned away, beginning her own preparations.

It took several hours for them to truly be ready, Iori sitting at one of the tables and resting, just as he had been instructed to do. Armadimon sat next to him, his eyes closed.

"Think we'll find the others?" Iori's voice was soft, as to not draw the attention of either Miyako or Ken.

Armadimon picked up his head, frowning as he listened to Iori's concern. "I think we'll find them." The digimon pushed himself up on his feet, turning when Hawkmon landed in front of them. Miyako appeared shortly after, adjusting the ponytail in her hair and grumbling under her breath about the heat.

She looked up when she saw Iori, a smile overtaking her worry. "We're just waiting on Ken, then?"

Iori nodded, moving to stand as she hurried over, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"For all of our sakes, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "I... I know Ken was horrified when we found you and I don't want him to be upset anymore."

"He killed Starmon."

Miyako shivered when she heard Iori speak, nodding her head. "He was upset by what happened and-"

"I would have done it too, if I were in his position," Iori let the words slide off his tongue, seeing Ken hesitating in the doorway. He only briefly let his gaze land on him, returning his attention to Miyako. "I understand why he did what he did. I don't blame him for his call."

Miyako sighed, lowering her gaze. "I know," she agreed though she sounded miserable.

"Are we ready?" Ken joined the group, shouldering his own pack and letting his gaze rest on Iori with a small nod. Iori returned the nod, shoving himself up from the chair.

"We'll have to go south." Iori let his gaze slide over the two humans and three digimon that were watching him. "It's the way Centalmon suggested we head, if we wanted to find the Temple of Miracles."

"Hikari's note said not to trust anyone," Hawkmon pointed out.

Iori sighed, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, but I think we can trust a guardian of a temple, if nothing else. I found my crest there, too. And Hikari even put in her note that it was in the south."

"You got your crest?" Miyako's gaze brightened as Iori tugged it out of his shirt, showing her the crest dangling from the necklace.

"Patience."

"Passion."

Miyako pulled hers out to show Iori as well, a grin lighting across her face. "It's so cool that we managed to find them! I can't wait to see what Daisuke has!"

"I'm sure he'll be waiting for us." Ken reached up, his hand wrapping around his own crest. His eyes were distant, Iori watching him. He felt a pit of worry gnaw at him, discomfort blooming in his stomach as he saw Ken turn away.

*~*~*~*~*

"Iori?"

The man looked up when he heard his name, meeting the gaze of Ken. It was dark out, the desert sun having set not ten minutes before. Above them, three moons hung in the sky, something that hadn't been there the night before.

"Something the matter, Ken?"

Ken hesitated as he dropped his gaze, staring at the ground. It took his several minutes before he shook his head. "I was wondering, how you were holding up?"

Iori shrugged. Since they had started walking south three days ago, his chest hardly bothered him. They had come across nothing in the desert besides cacti. Even now, they camped in the shadow of one, Miyako having whined until they all agreed to stop for the night. "I've been better."

"Your chest isn't bothering you?"

Iori shook his head. "I'm bothered by the lack of things that we have come across in the desert," he settled on.

Ken frowned at the statement, looking around them. They had also come across several ruined buildings that were reminiscent of times long past. Why they opted to stop in the shadow of the cactus, Iori did not understand. He glanced towards his snorting partner as Armadimon stopped before snoring again, Ken letting out a sigh.

"I'll let you get some sleep, then."

Iori stood, brushing off the back of his pants. "You're worried about Daisuke."

Ken froze when he heard the statement, his gaze sliding to Iori before he nodded sheepishly. "I suppose it shows?"

"Not well," Iori admitted. "I've just been able to study you for the past couple of days. I'm worried for him and Hikari as well."

"She's been here before," Ken's voice took on a snappish tone, Iori letting it flow over him as he dropped his gaze with a sigh. "She's able to take care of herself. You've seen her partner. I'm more worried about my boyfriend."

Iori nodded, letting his gaze drifted over to Miyako and where she was sleeping by the fire, Hawkmon nestled in her arms. "I'm worried about them as well," he said again. "It's only by dumb luck that you and Miyako happened across me. I want to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ken quirked an eyebrow at the statement, crossing his arms over his chest. "For what?"

"Saving my life," Iori let the words slip out in a breath, his gaze drifting away to the sky. There were no stars there, though there had been stars the night before. It made him ponder the genetic makeup of the world, a question he supposed he could pose to Takeru when he saw the teenager next. "Ken, what do you think will happen when our task here is finished?"

Ken snorted, rolling his eyes. "We go home, of course."

Iori nodded. "And what will we have gained from this?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Ken offered. Iori laughed at the statement, Ken giving him a startled look. Iori shook his head, moving to sit back down.

"I suppose you're right. We're going to walk away with our fair share of scars. But, what about those of us that end up staying behind?"

Ken let out a sigh. "I don't care what that idiot says, I think he'll be more than happy at the thought of staying here. I don't want him to come home with us, after everything that he's caused."

"It's not his fault," Iori spoke as he considered Ken's disposition towards Takeru, crossing his arms over his chest. "Him being here was no more his choice than our being here, correct?"

Ken nodded, though he was hesitant to accept Iori's statement.

"I think he just needs help." Iori shrugged, laying down to stare at the sky. "You have a good night, Ken."

"You as well, Iori." Ken turned away from the youngest of the group, retreating to where Wormmon was already asleep. He considered the words that Iori had spoken, unable to get them out of his head.

_There's no help for those that don't want it._

Ken looked up when he heard the words, shivering.

_There's only darkness, don't you agree?_

He got up at the last statement, walking a slow circle around the camp.

*~*~*~*~*

Miyako turned as Ken stopped in the middle of the sands, pulling out his digivice. The thing was giving off a shrill beep, Iori and Ankylomon several steps behind them. Miyako hurried to Ken's side, Aquilamon turning about as he watched the group from the sky.

"Think it'll lead to something?" Ken asked, turning a full circle. The beeping grew louder when he faced south east, a few degrees different from what they had been travelling for the past several days.

Miyako frowned, pulling out her own device and looking at the similar blinking on the screen though, thankfully, it had elected to remain silent for the time being.

"Do we... go towards it?" Ken looked up from his own, Miyako meeting his gaze.

"It was the same type of beeping that led me to you. Hopefully-"

Iori didn't catch the rest of her sentence due to a constant booming in the distance, Ankylomon taking off. He held on tightly, seeing Aquilamon pause only to pick up Miyako before he rushed towards the sound himself. Ken let out a curse, shoving the device in his pocket and turning to Wormmon. The small digimon met his gaze, nodding. In a flash of light, Stingmon stood by his partner, scooping him up and they were off.

The trio of digimon came to the scene as there was another blast, Andiramon dodging out of the way of the attack. She turned only to wave at them in greeting before turning her attention to Millenniumon.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Takeru & Hikari, thirty four days after Millenniumon_

Takeru sat cross legged in front of Hikari. They were both perched on the half wall that Angemon had taken to lounging on, Takeru wincing as Hikari dragged the brush through his hair.

"You take decent care of it, but it gets tangled so easily..." She set the brush down, running her fingers through his hair in thought. "How often do you wash it?"

"When it gets blood in it?" Takeru responded, making certain to not move his head as Hikari let out a _tsk_ ing sound. "Uhm, probably once a week. It's been a while since I've cut the ends though..."

Hikari let out a sigh, dropping the chunk of hair that she had been examining. "Why grow it out?"

"It was easier to get it out of the way," Takeru explained, his gaze drifting to where Tailmon and Angemon had started a game of cards. Tailmon's tail tip was twitching in aggravation, while there was just the slightest frown on Angemon's face, not noticeable unless the person in question knew him well. "When it was short, it was harder to get out of my face. It proved to be a liability. So, I let it grow."

"I think it suits you."

Hikari let the silence grow around them as she began to run her fingers through his hair, considering the possibilities of how best to braid it. She split it into three sections before stopping, an idea coming to mind. She started once more, beginning to french braid Takeru's hair.

"That hurts," Takeru whined, trying his best to not fidget under Hikari's hands.

"You can take a digimon attack to the back and say nothing, but you let someone touch your hair and you're crying." Angemon looked up from his hand of cards.

"My head is tender," Takeru protested.

Hikari laughed. "I would have thought your whole body would be tender, not just your head."

"It's the sort of pain that you get used to," Takeru said and grimaced as Hikari tugged at his hair, moving his head this way and that to get a better angle.

"Do you think they found our note?" Hikari grabbed a spare hair tie from her bag, snapping it against her wrist before she continued working on the braid.

Takeru frowned at the question, offering her a one shoulder shrug. "It depends on if they passed through the Huanglongmon's Temple. One of them must have. There was the crest hidden in that temple. Hopefully, the digivices would have alerted them to its presence."

"What are the others?"

Takeru sighed. "Patience, Passion, Perseverance, and Kindness. I have an idea as to who would have received which crest, but it's hard to say until we see them."

"And the mural we saw?" Hikari watched as Takeru frowned at the question, turning his head to look at her. She moved to set him straight again, only halfway done with braiding his hair. "The ones that showed which crests were active."

"They say that Huanglongmon valued Fate and Miracles above all else. These were both his domains, in a way. He was a stone on which the digital world was meant to turn." Takeru frowned, trying to come up with an answer to Hikari's question. "As for the mural itself, I guess it was a way to check who was active in the world, at the time. I’d never seen it before. I tried to avoid Huanglongmon's desert, as best as I could. But it seems that we are being drawn further in."

Hikari nodded, unhappy with the answer that she was given. "Why do you think we can't trust the others?"

"Leomon wants to, in his own way, fight against the Harmonious Ones. He and a group of digimon, known as the resistance, are trying to come up with a reason for Huanglongmon’s absence. They believe that the Harmonious Ones played a key to his disappearance." Takeru frowned as he moved to run a hand through his hair, Hikari catching it before he could. "And us."

"Us?"

"Humans," Takeru clarified, "since he disappeared so soon after you lot left. Unimon has his own fraction of the resistance. They want to destroy anything not digital world, but they're often corrupted by the generals."

"Corrupted?" Hikari asked, glancing over her shoulder as Tailmon put a card down, smirking up at Angemon.

"Yes, corrupted to a darker influence. Think... of the gears we told you about, on File Island, but without a physical object. They become tainted by the dark and they must be destroyed." Takeru glanced up, watching his partner. "It is something that I have kept an eye on. Whether the corruption leaks from the destruction of Huanglongmon or not has yet to be seen."

"Are we still friends?" Hikari stilled her hands as Takeru spoke, frowning at the back of his head.

Takeru's gaze landed on their partners playing cards, Angemon looking up while Tailmon pointedly stared at her cards, eyes narrowed as Angemon placed the next card down.

"I would like to be." Takeru let the admission slip from him, looking up when Hikari dropped his hair, leaned forward, and caught him in a hug. He tensed, twisting around to return the hug.

Hikari smiled at him as she pulled back, both of them jumping in surprise when they heard a laugh filter through the air.

"You chosen are so sweet towards each other. It's no wonder you were so easy to make friends with."

Takeru scrambled to stand when he heard the voice, meeting Anidramon's gaze. The rabbit digimon was kneeling in the entrance, Caturamon coughing next to her.

"What can we do for you?"

Takeru didn't move as Angemon came to his side, the digimon nodding at the two Devas.

"The time of gathering grows closer," Caturamon informed them, his gaze sweeping the group of four. Andiramon sighed, shoving herself up to her full height and offering Caturamon the look Takeru was familiar with.

"Must you be vague?" The digimon turned towards her companion, her back to the others. "They are but children, they do not deserve the words you grant them this way."

Caturamon snorted. "I do not believe I was being vague, Andiramon. Perhaps if you spent less time with your head in the clouds, you would understand that."

Takeru cleared his throat, meeting the rabbit Deva's gaze when she turned. "The time of gathering, do you mean the other chosen?"

"Yes!" Andiramon clapped her hands, a smile spreading across her face. "When you gather, the path shall be open once more!"

"Now look at who's being vague," Caturamon sat on his rump, shaking his head when Andiramon glowered at him. Tailmon narrowed her eyes at the two Devas, stepping closer to her partner.

"What do you want?"

Andiramon smiled at the digimon, turning her attention towards her with ease. "I want to say hello to my friends. Is that so wrong?" She tilted her head, her ears falling in her face. Tailmon gave the digimon a suspicious glare, stalking towards her partner. "The time is drawing near to reunite with your friends."

Hikari let out a sigh. "If we were anywhere else, that would sound like a line from a really bad horror line. 'Prepare to be reunited with your friends, in death'." Her gaze drifted to Takeru, who stared blankly at her. "You need to watch more horror movies," she decided.

Andiramon tilted her head, one of her ears lifting as she moved to stand. "Caturamon?"

The dog digimon frowned, shoving himself up from his position and turning his head. "It's too late."

Andiramon sighed, nodding at him. "Of course, the warnings always come too late. Prepare for battle." Andiramon moved as she spoke, Takeru running forward to follow the pair of Devas outside with Angemon and Tailmon right behind him. Hikari moved last, confusion lasting only a moment before the sand was blasted in front of them.

"Millenniumon!"

Takeru skidded to a halt in the sand as the dragon digimon loomed before him. His gaze flashed to Andiramon as the bunny surged forward, raising her hands up. "Bao Fu."

Takeru moved to the side, Angemon raising his staff and jumping into the battle. Takeru gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes as Tailmon stopped by him.

"Hikari!"

"Tailmon," the girl called, reaching up and touching her crest. In a flash of light, Angewomon was on the battlefield, Seraphimon joining her seconds later. Takeru tightened his grip on his staff, watching as Andiramon launched herself back into the fray, Millenniumon raising a hand and knocking the rabbit to the side.

"There is not enough of you to defeat me."

The voice warbled in Hikari's ears, sounding similar to two voices overlapping each other. She lifted her gaze to the fight, cold flooding her body.

Takeru froze at the words, his gaze lifting to Millenniumon. Caturamon barked something that he couldn't catch, the enemy before them laughing as he lumbered forward. He raised a hand, idly batting Angewomon's attack to the side and reaching out.

"Mugen Cannon."

Seraphimon shoved the angel out of the way as the attack hit point blank, the pair tumbling. Takeru moved forward, feeling HIkari's hand grip his upper arm.

"Howl of the Heavens."

Caturamon ran past the pair of teenagers, his sights set on Millenniumon. Andiramon raised a hand to wave in greeting to the trio of digimon that had appeared, turning her attention back to the fight. Takeru's gaze flicked towards the digimon, a frown crossing his features before the cry of Seraphimon caught his attention. Angewomon flickered, struggling to keep together as Hikari tightening her grip on Takeru's arm, gaze locked on the angels.

"Angewomon!" She moved to take a step forward, Takeru pressing his arm against her chest to prevent her from running. He shook his head, feeling her tense before she let go of his arm. "I have to _help_ her!"

Takeru hesitated before nodding, both of them heading towards the fight. His gaze dragged upward as an Aquilamon hurtled past, facing down Millenniumon. He saw Stingmon set Ken down, the Ankylomon pausing only long enough to allow Iori off before charging into battle, waving his tail.

The distraction was enough to let Angewomon slip away from Millenniumon's attack, the holy digimon falling back several paces as Caturamon lumbered back into the scene, shaking off the blow to the head he had received. The dog deva lot out a growl, preparing to launch an attack again. From above, there was a flash of light, Takeru moving forward to see how Aquilamon was faring.

The three digimon weren't enough to change the tide of battle, Hikari letting out a shout, words lost to the noise.

The battle slowed around Takeru as everything went into hyper focus. Above, Aquilamon and Seraphimon were struggling to handle two of the hands, Caturamon and Andiramon causing a distraction that allowed Stingmon and Ankylomon only a few seconds to place their attack. He swallowed as Angewomon took another blow, her form seeming to phase in and out before there was a flash of light.

Takeru squinted, seeing Miyako slip from Aquilamon as he banked too sharply to avoid another blow, the girl getting knocked to the side by one of the hands.

Takeru cursed, moving through the battle digimon and pulled Miyako back from the fighting. A flash of pain ran through him as he caught Millenniumon's claws in his arm, the blond pushing the thought away as he dragged Miyako back.

"Holy Flame."

Takeru looked up as he saw the flash of the attack followed by the body of a pink dragon above his head. Hikari appeared by his side not even a moment later, offering her help to Takeru in order to pull Miyako away from the fight. Takeru left Miyako in Hikari’s care, turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

The battle continued to rage between the two ultimates, two perfects, and three adult digimon. Miyako struggled against the hold, her gaze locked on Aquilamon as he was knocked out of the air. Her cry jolted the digimon out of the daze, Holydramon softening his fall.

“I have to get back to him. Aquilamon!” Miyako fought against Hikari’s hold, the girl gritting her teeth.

Takeru moved to stand, catching the glow of the crest that lay on top of Miyako’s clothing. He went to run a hand through his hair, fingers catching on the braid as he moved his hand away. In the air, Holydramon was lowering the fallen Aquilamon to the ground, the flash of evolution taking the field once more.

He stared sharply at Miyako, who was now sitting up and cheering on her partner, as the Silphymon took the field, launching himself off of Holydramon and aiming an attack at Millenniumon. The digimon looked up in annoyance, shaking off the attack. Anidramon used the opening to launch another, Seraphimon following up with his own.

Millenniumon let out a roar of annoyance at the combined attacks, his appearance shimmering before vanishing, leaving the five humans and seven digimon alone in the sands, silence blanketing them.

“Hey guys, it’s good to see you,” Hikari said. Her smile faltered as Ken looked up at them. There were still echoes in the desert of the attacks and Takeru turned, his gaze landing on the temple behind them.

“Let’s talk once we're out of the heat and bandaged, shall we?” Takeru suggested, gesturing towards the temple and heading inside before the others could protest.


	20. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, the last of the funky timeline shenanigans. There will be a guide at the end of the chapter for you to see how... complicated(?) it was to make sure everything added up right.

_Time leap: Iori, Ken, & Miyako, thirty four days after Millenniumon_

Ken narrowed his eyes as he bandaged Takeru's arm, the man fidgeting as he pulled them tight. Miyako sat on the low stone wall, holding an ice pack that Angemon had dug up for her to her face while Iori sat with his back to the wall.

"Have you seen Daisuke?"

Takeru frowned, looking up at Ken. Wormmon sat in Ken's lap though his gaze was trained on the space between Ken and Takeru.

"This is the first time I've seen any of you other than Hikari." His gaze darted to where Hikari and Plotmon were talking, low voices not carrying in the still air. "We've been looking-"

"You've been sitting here and doing nothing."

Takeru pulled his arm back as Ken jarred it, dropping his hands away from the bandage. Wormmon hopped out of his lap as Ken moved to stand, his gaze darting to Takeru.

"Thank you."

The phrase was tense and hung between them as Ken walked away, Wormmon glancing back and nodding at Takeru before following his partner. Takeru leaned his head back, groaning into his hands.

"Takeru?"

He turned his head when Miyako approached him, pulling the icepack away from her face and grimacing.

"Yeah?" he asked, hesitant as the woman fidgeted.

She closed her eyes, Hawkmon nudging her leg when he felt the pause had gone on too long. "Thank you for pulling me away."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Takeru felt the apology tumble from his lips, the word having been said often enough in the past hour. Angemon looked up from the fire he was tending, returning his attention to it when Takeru shook his head. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Are you looking for Daisuke?"

Takeru froze at those words, keeping his gaze set ahead. "We're hoping that he manages to stumble upon this temple, as the rest of you have. Though... how did you find us?"

"Iori found your note," Hawkmon explained. Miyako nodded along in agreement.

"Daisuke can be a bit of an airhead. You have to start looking for him before he gets hurt," Miyako pressed. Takeru reached a hand up, rubbing at his temples as he thought about the loud mouth that he had only briefly known.

It had been easier to be away from the others, he decided. “We’ll wait here for no more than three days, then we’ll move on and hope we find Daisuke.”

He settled on Hikari, walking over and kneeling next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Hikari looked up, a smile crossing her face. "I'm okay, and how's your arm?"

"It'll be better than Miyako's face once it starts bruising." Takeru grimaced at his word choice, his gaze darting over to where she was standing and speaking with Iori. "Ken's really good at cleaning cuts up."

"Daisuke-" Hikari cut herself off, shaking her head and offering him another smile, this one full of sadness. "Daisuke's always getting himself hurt playing football with Taichi. Ken doesn't play as often, but..."

"We'll find him." Takeru fidgeted, feeling Plotmon's eyes on him. The digimon raised her head, staring him down.

"Something's on your mind."

Takeru tilted his head in agreement, opening his mouth before shaking his head and deciding to let it go. The footsteps of Andiramon drew his attention, bringing the conversation to a halt.

The rabbit Deva smiled at him, ignoring the attention that she warranted from the others. "Caturamon and I will take our leave now that we are sure you are safe. We will deliver the new development to the Harmonious Ones. When we have more information, we will pass it along. Let it be known that the Harmonious Ones pledge their and our help to you, in the future battles with Millenniumon. You will not be left by yourselves."

"Thank you." Takeru offered Andiramon a bow from his kneeling position, the Deva nodding thoughtfully.

"Do not thank me yet, Hope. There is more yet for you to learn, before you will be ready to face him again." With that said, both she and Caturamon disappeared into the sands, leaving the words ringing in each person's ears.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Daisuke, ??? days after Millenniumon_

"Hey! Is anyone there?"

His voice echoed back to him as the young man stood in the clearing, running a hand through his tangled hair. He could still feel grains of sand caught, his scalp itchy. He turned on his heel, eyes going wide as he saw the forest shudder with his presence.

It was different from the dream before, he was sure of that. The image of Ken standing on the Aidramon's head was burned into his eyes and, anytime he tried to close them, he could see the others in their ridiculous outfits.

He ran a hand over his arm, shuddering and tried to pull himself together.

_you are trespassing_

Daisuke whirled when he heard the voice, taking a step back towards the center of the clearing. He remembered the slaughter of the Pyocomon, the digimon that had appeared swiping through them like he would softened butter. The urging of Miyako to stay together rang clear in his head, though now he didn't understand was how he ended up where he was at.

The dream had been the only interruption between the blackness and the golden forest.

The thought made him pause, a grimace on his face as he ran a hand through his hair again, knocking more sand out of it. "Don't suppose you could tell me where I'm trespassing?"

_the lands of the dead_

"That's not scary at all." Daisuke turned as he looked over the forest, frowning. "It doesn't seem like a place I've been before… The fight with that digimon was the last thing I remember. Then there was that strange dream. You know, we saw it, once before. It took out a Kuwagamon without even blinking and it took five of us to turn the Kuwagamon away before! Hey, mysterious voice, can you tell me where I am?"

_the lands of the dead_

Daisuke shuddered as he heard the voice speak again. "That's great, but it really doesn't tell me where I am... unless…” he paused, blinking and holding up his hands. “You said that, does this mean that I’m dead? Did that thing kill me?"

_you are not dead. how strange, even as i speak to you, i have memories of speaking to other children such as yourself as well_

"That means you know what happened to my friends!" Daisuke moved to step forward, feeling himself hit an invisible barrier.

_what are they playing at?_

"Who are they?" Daisuke asked, resting his hands against the barrier. He moved to push against it once more, feeling trapped in the small clearing. He took several, hurried steps back when eyes peered at him through the barrier, blinking at him slowly.

_you are a human_

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm looking for my friends. We were in that fight I talked about, against that thing-"

_Millenniumon_

Daisuke watched as the forest shuddered with the name spoken, the golden leaves drooping and wilting, drifting to the ground. "Doesn't sound creepy at all," Daisuke whistled.

_he will be the death of them all. it is too late for them to withdraw_

"Hey.... Who are you?" Daisuke called, watching as the eyes blinked at him once more. When they shut, they seemed to have vanished before reopening in the same spot they had been at. They gleamed red in the dying light, the red shining brightly.

_i am a digimon long past_

"Which is why you're calling this the dead lands." Daisuke rolled his eyes. "So, if you're dead and I'm not, what am I doing here?"

_after the eight children leave, no more children shall we need_

Daisuke shuddered as he heard those words, moving his hands away from him. "Can you not be so cryptic?"

He watched the eyes disappear once more, leaving him alone in the forest.

It felt like ages as he watched for anything to happen, the leaves that had been wilted away reappearing as time passed. He grew bored, finding himself falling down on the forest floor, even the grass gold as he came to eye level with it. He reached forward, brushing away the grass and finding a stone underneath. He continued to brush it away, on his hands and knees as he studied the stone underneath him.

_it seems as if there has been a disturbance after all_

Daisuke let out a scream as the voice spoke, whirling around to find the eyes staring at him. He moved to stand up again, brushing himself off and trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you named it even, I think." Daisuke frowned as the eyes watched him begin to pace. He felt a shudder run through him as the eyes _blinked_ at him. "That is seriously creepy. Can you like… have an entire form, not just the eyes?"

_this is the most i have been able to summon_

Daisuke sighed. "So, can you tell me why we're here?"

_you and the other children_

"Yeah, me and the other children. Though, really, we're adults, not kids. There are six of us." Daisuke frowned, watching as one eye tilted higher than the other before settling evenly once more.

_there are eight of you. i remember the Harmonious Ones discussing..._

Daisuke watched as the eyes faded away, the voice trailing after it. He fell back to the floor, returning to clearing the dirt and grass away from the stone he was sitting on. He wasn’t sure how much more time passed before the voice came floating back, the eyes appearing in front of him this time, several inches away from Daisuke's face.

It had been enough time that the world around him had wilted and regrown twice.

_...the merits of bringing you. they were blocked by the Dark Masters. it was why they needed the help. only… that was after..._

Daisuke watched as the eyes blinked once again, vanishing for a split second before reappearing, seeming to focus completely on the boy.

_you are different children. different from the pair and the eight_

"Yeah, we are," Daisuke agreed, resting his hands on his knees. "Not to be rude or anything, but where is my partner? V-mon, blue, loud, likes to eat? I haven’t seen him since I woke up here. Haven’t seen much of anything, other than gold, actually. And your creepy eyes."

_V-mon is with your body. up in the digital world_

"Great, how do I get there?" Daisuke asked, feeling as if his conversation was finally making progress. He scooted back as the eyes drew closer, feeling weirded out as they floated around Daisuke, observing him in every manner of aspect that they could.

_i suppose you need to wake up_

"But... I am awake?" Daisuke frowned, glancing over his shoulder.

_to be here, you would be unconscious. or dead_

“I don’t think I’m dead!”

_then you are unconscious, to be here_

"But where is _here_?" Daisuke groaned.

_the lands of the dead, of course_

Daisuke threw his hands up in frustration, sitting on the stone that he had uncovered. He watched as the eyes lowered to keep eye level with him, the young man frowning. "Do you..." he stopped in his sentence, watching the lights flicker and something huge be revealed before it faded once more.

He realized, as he watched the eyes, that it had been a form, though it had not been there long enough to take in all the details.

_would you like to hear a story?_

"Do I have a choice?"

_everyone has a choice. it is if they put forth that choice that makes their lives, is it not?_

"Sure, I'll take a story then." Daisuke shifted, watching as the eyes jumped back several paces and seemed to settle, hovering just at eye level with his eyes.

_long ago, there was a world that lived by its lonesome, the world that you ventured from. this world was known, is known, and shall be known until it ends, as the human world, the real world, the sole world with life on it. as the world grew, their connections grew and they searched for things that could have been, should have been, would have been. they searched for life elsewhere. but they never found it. as they grew so did their technology. without their knowledge, a world blossomed right alongside their own, filled with fantastical creatures. in this world was a being that gave life to five creatures that would serve as its right hand. these were known as the Center and the Harmonious Ones. they ruled over their digital world in peace._

_time moves differently in this land then it does in your own world. we move thousands of years in a single span of a day, or a day here could be many, many more years for you. a second can be a year there, a year here could be a minute in your home. the ones that intervened grew complacent and watched the world. as the complacency grew, many things became undone. the Harmonious Ones acted against one that would not do so. they acted, behind his back, to bring forth children that would lead the digital world back on the right track._

_these children were sent for, there were digimon created specifically for them. they did good, ridding the world of the dangers that lurked, with their crests and their abilities to fight. as these children passed through the digital lands, the Watcher vanished, leaving behind only remnants of itself in a desert. that, too, fell to time. the Harmonious Ones kept together the digital world the best they were able to, though they had found that one stayed behind._

_unknown to them, this one had been dragged back by fate. meant to stay, he would be used to their benefit, without ever having a say in the matter. they would mold him, offering him paths that, normally, one would not take. then they set a plan in motion. they must have a reason to force this child to take the path they wanted. already they were missing their Center and, without the right situation, they would fail._

_they created something that was beyond their control and, with the last of their failing strength, summoned five others. their plans had always taken into account that twelve children would be needed. before, it was just the eight and two, now it would be four new, the one that stayed, and one that was what all needed to see in the dark. fourteen total, too many in the end. they know the path you walk, they know the outcomes, and they are guiding the path to what they want._

Daisuke took in the information, the eyes never wavering from their place. He ran a hand over his face, hands dropping to the goggles he wore around his neck. He tugged at them, a motion he used when he was thinking.

"You're Huanglongmon."

_i do not know what you mean_

"I think you do." Daisuke spoke as he moved, standing and approaching the pair of eyes. He was met with the barrier once again, the eyes moving out to the trees and away from him.

_it will take all the Fates and their numerous Miracles to repair the broken soul. Perseverance shall set you right_

Daisuke looked below him, watching the stone tablet he had been standing on vanish. He felt himself falling, the darkness swallowing him.

*~*~*~*~*

_Time leap: Everyone, thirty five days after Millenniumon_

"We need to talk."

Takeru stiffened when he heard Miyako's voice. He was by himself, cradling his injured arm against his chest. They all looked worse for wear, Miyako sporting several bruises across her neck, while the ones on her face were starting to turn into an ugly blue-green color.

"About what?"

He was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for several days, though the mad dash to defend the temple from Millenniumon had left everyone on guard. With the arrival of Ken, Miyako, and Iori, they had managed to fend him off for the moment. Though Takeru could sense the fear and the disillusioned hope that had shattered.

It had been no better than the first time that Millenniumon had sent them scattering, Andiramon’s regretful message that there was more to do, before they could have the hope of taking on him again, still ringing in their ears.

"I don't trust the Harmonious Ones."

Takeru stared past the teenager, his gaze blank. "They have offered help where they can."

She placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Who created Millenniumon?"

"Must we go through this now?" Takeru asked, feeling numb from the inside out.

"We need to know the truth, don't we? We're as deep into this shit as you are." Miyako snapped, her words causing Angemon to drift closer to the pair.

"What'd the cat drag in now?"

They all looked towards Tailmon, the digimon leaning innocently against the doorway. Hikari raised a hand to the crest around her neck, grabbing at it and tightening her grip. Her gaze flicked between Takeru and Miyako, her body stiff as Miyako swung her gaze to Hikari.

"Guys?"

They all turned to Iori, the young man clearing his throat once more. Their gazes shifted from Iori to the unconscious figure that was laying on the floor, Takeru already moving into action. He was across the space the quickest, kneeling next to the man and reaching out, touching the blood on his forehead.

There was a strangled cry from across the room, Takeru not moving when Ken fell to his knees next to his boyfriend, his eyes wide in terror at the sight.

"Bandages.”

Angemon was already at his side, holding out a cloth that he had dampened from a small spring in the middle of the temple. Takeru took it, pressing it to Daisuke's forehead and removing the blood from the gash. He grimaced when he saw the state, exchanging the rag for a clean one.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Angemon asked, Takeru glancing up from the wound and shaking his head.

He took the bandages when they were offered, feeling Hikari standing behind him.

"It looks fresh, not even a minute old." Takeru assessed the cut as he applied the bandages, feeling the wetness of the blood that was on his fingertips. "It's possible this time is where he was thrown."

"Do you even care? How could you have not noticed him before now?"

He glanced up when he heard the voice, his gaze flat as he stared at Ken over Daisuke's body. "Hikari and I have been here for nearly two weeks and this is the first time that we have noticed him. I believe I would notice a ch-Daisuke on the floor, bleeding, before now."

Ken narrowed his eyes, Takeru arching an eyebrow. He dared the boy to challenge him, to fight him even if he wanted to. Anything to get rid of pent up frustration of being in one place too long with others.

"You don't care," Ken snapped, eyes blazing in anger. "You act like this is nothing to you, like we're just some pawns in your game!"

He stood up, keeping his movements slow and regulated, feeling as if there was a point to be made in the movements as Ken watched him, still kneeling beside Daisuke. Takeru studied the hardness in his eyes, the tenseness in Ken’s shoulders. He smiled, low and feral and all teeth, eyes glinting.

"At least I'm not useless."

Takeru turned on his heel, stepping away from Daisuke and Ken both. It was quiet in the temple, his footsteps echoing and each was measured. He twisted when he heard the second pair of footsteps, raising a hand to block the fist that came his way. He slid his hand down Ken's arm, wrapping it around and locking the arm in place. He stepped closer, meeting the tall man's gaze.

Ken let his muscles go limp, Takeru staring him down. He only moved when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jerking him backwards.

"Apologize."

Takeru let his gaze drift to Angemon, watching the anger burn in his gaze. "I do care, Ichijouji." The words felt like sandpaper against his throat, his body stiff as Angemon tightened his grip on his shoulder. "If anything were to happen to any of you, it would only be on me. All of you being here? That is due to me, isn't it? Don't you ever think that I don't care if you get hurt because I was unable to do my _job_."

He pulled away from his partner, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets and walking out of the temple. Hikari watched him go while Tailmon, freshly evolved after a good meal, stood lashing her tail. She and Hikari exchanged a glance, the girl pursing her lips before shaking her head.

Angemon broke the silence, letting out a sigh. "Several years ago, right after the appearance of the generals, Takeru and I took on two digimon known as Megundramon and Chimairamon. We weren't sure who they were, at first. It was, other than the generals, the real first major fight we had in a long time." His head turned, looking over the adults, his mouth pulling into a frown. "What happened after their defeat, we cannot say. Only that Chimairamon and Mugendramon's data combined. The generals..."

"They witnessed Millenniumon's birth, didn't they?" Tailmon asked.

Angemon nodded, hands clasped behind his back in thought. "They did and they turned to him. Perhaps, if we had fought them further away from each other... or their data had returned to the Village of Beginnings, none of this would be happening. But-"

"Milleniumon was created... from two other digimon?" Iori asked.

Angemon nodded. "There are digimon that are able to jogress, though it is rare. Their higher forms can combine to make a completely different digimon. It was something that was only meant for a specific purpose. But, we're far past that purpose now. I cannot take blame for my partner's feelings, but he does care."

Ken stared at Hikari, his gaze wavering between anger and surprise before he turned his attention back to Daisuke, standing once more by him, unable to comprehend what had happened. Hikari tensed as she saw the anger darken in Ken's gaze, quickly standing and heading the direction that Takeru had gone.

She stopped when she felt Miyako's hand on her wrist, the woman frowning at her. "I'm not in the mood, Miyako." Despite the pair having made up the night prior, it was still hard to see Miyako with her knowing everything.

Miyako stared at Hikari, shaking her head.

"No, we do need to talk."

It was Ken that spoke, his voice cracking through the air. Hikari raised her gaze to him, feeling the exhaustion roll over her.

"How long has it been since the fight with Millenniumon? The first fight with all of us there before we got separated." Iori clarified the statement as Hikari shifted to look at him, running a hand through her hair.

"Thirty five days," She watched the digimon and humans give each other started glances, Miyako dropping her gaze as Ken cursed under his breath. Iori seemed the only one who was not stunned by this realization, Armadimon nodding in agreement.

"Even at our current ability to fight, we can't take him on."

Hikari glanced down at Tailmon, the adult digimon lashing her tail in anger.

"He's not like anything we fought before," Hikari agreed. "You were great as Holydramon, but if we had MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon as well..." Her eyes brightened in a flash as she pulled her crest out of her shirt, holding it up to the light. "We should all be able to evolve to the ultimate level. It would be the only thing powerful enough to fight against Millenniumon."

Miyako scoffed, shaking her head. "We're stuck here until we beat him, aren't we?" She felt anger roll over her as Hikari nodded, her gaze unfocused.

"This is a pointless fight." Ken spoke next, his gaze sweeping over the other three. "We saw how the fight went. Even with Andiramon and Caturamon's help, there was nothing we could do."

"Not at this point." Hikari sat back on her heels, bringing a hand up to her chin and considering the options before them. "If we were able to trigger the ultimate evolution... Between the six of us, we should be able to take him. The Devas have already pledged the Harmonious Ones' help for the final fight."

Miyako scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why aren't they helping us now?" she demanded, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She held tightly to Poromon with one arm, unwilling to meet Hikari's gaze when she looked up at her.

"I don't know."

Hikari felt useless as she spoke the words, her hand curled into a fist around her crest. "We've done nothing but fight with each other as soon as we get together. We can’t continue on as a group if we cannot trust each other," she spoke to Miyako, who seemed to melt under her words.

Ken snorted. "We've done nothing but get hurt since we've been here. None of us signed up for this."

Tailmon let out a sigh. "The Harmonious Ones and the digital world does not take the opinions of others, unfortunately. It would have been easier if they did. But," her gaze swept over the group before her, "we're here now. We have to accept the hand we were dealt and move forward."

"It's rude."

They looked to Iori when he spoke, Hikari unsurprised by the statement. She stood, brushing off the back of her pants. The temple was layered in a fine grain of sand, the winds blowing it in through the broken walls.

Tailmon scoffed at the statement. "The digital world does not care if a child thinks it's rude. The strongest will always try to take over, because that is what they do. It is the same for your world, where the strongest try to beat down the weak. No one cares if it is right or wrong. They simply do it." She moved forward, Iori watching her with a stillness she had not seen from the other humans. She was several steps in front of him before Armadimon stepped in between them, bristling.

Tailmon met the child digimon's gaze, raising an eyebrow at him as he spoke, "I won't let you hurt Iori."

She shook her head. "I had no intentions of hurting anyone." She slid off one of her gloves, showing Iori the scars that lay there. "You've heard stories of Vamdemon, I am sure. If not from me than from some other digimon while you were on your own. He was a very dangerous digimon. If it were not for the fact that children who had no choice in the matter had been chosen, this world would be in ruins. It is what the digital world does."

Ken stared at the digimon. "You talk as if it has a mind of its own."

"We may be in a digital program, but we're still real and have feelings, Ken." Wormmon spoke up from where he was sitting next to Ken, hurt in his voice by the statement.

"We all have minds of our own," Hawkmon agreed, easing in next to Miyako and looking up at his partner.

Tailmon sighed, but nodded in agreement. "This place is its own life force. We may be influenced by the human world and its data, but we are our own people." She turned, heading towards the broken wall and hopping over it. Hikari watched her partner, sitting back down on the floor, her back against the wall as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

She saw Iori and Miyako exchange a glance, finding Ken to be staring down at Daisuke once more. Hikari pushed herself up from the ground after several tense moments, walking to the doorway and exiting the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as promised, the timeline for the wiggity-whack time fuckery.
> 
> Ken/Miyako - 14 days  
> Takeru/Hikari - 0 days  
> Miyako - 4 days  
> Iori - 21 days  
> K/M - 15 days  
> T/H - 1 day  
> M - 4 days  
> I - 22 days  
> K/M - 18 days  
> T/H - 3 days  
> M - 10 days  
> I - 25 days  
> Intermission - HOs  
> K/M - 20 days *Miyako's crest  
> T/H - 7 days (meet with HOs)  
> M - 10 days *Talking with Leomon about missing center?  
> I - 26 days, *Had passed out after being attacked by Gorrimon  
> K/M - 27 days, find Iori, help him  
> T/H - 15 days, exploring temple(How Millenniumon came to be?)  
> M - 14 days, running into Ken-loops back, whoop whoop  
> Intermission - Daisuke(WTF there, budy?)  
> I/K/M - 28 days, talk with Iori/Iori wakes up  
> T/H - Temple? - Fight with Millenniumon  
> I/K/M - 34 days, fight with Millenniumon - join in with T & H  
> D - 35 days - shows up in correct timeline  
> Everyone - Had fought Millenniumon prior to Daisuke "waking" up at the temple of Miracles(35 days)


	21. Eighteen

"What do we do?"

Iori broke the silence upon Hikari's retreat nearly an hour later. He was sitting next to Armadimon, staring at the food in his lap. Miyako had prepared it, Ken refusing to move from Daisuke's side.

Miyako grimaced as she reached up, touching the crest around her neck. She felt elated at having it activate during the battle with Millenniumon. She was thrilled to have met Silphymon, though Miyako had seen Takeru give her an odd look when Aquilamon had evolved.

"We have to fight."

They turned when Daisuke sat up, his voice hoarse.

He blinked, realizing that they were staring at him, halfway sitting up, still balanced on one elbow.

"What? Did someone die-"

His words were cut off as Ken threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "We were so worried after the fight with Millenniumon. No one had been able to find you for weeks."

"Weeks? The fight with Millenniumon was like... minutes ago." Daisuke blinked at Ken, watching as the man sat back, resting his hands on his thighs, staring at him.

"There was a second fight with Millenniumon not long ago."

Daisuke glanced at Wormmon, the digimon ducking his head.

"How long have I been missing?" Daisuke sat up, scratching the back of his head as he tried to consider the question he had just asked.

"Thirty five days."

Both of them turn to look at Miyako, the girl withdrawn into herself as she stared at Daisuke before she ran over, throwing her arms around him.

"There was another fight with Millenniumon yesterday."

It was hard to say who had spoken, but it broke the tension across the room. Daisuke shifted as Miyako pulled away from the embrace, looking him over in concern.

"We got our asses kicked."

“I’m sure it wasn’t _that_ bad,” Daisuke muttered, “right?”

Miyako rolled her eyes, Ken squinting at her and shaking his head. Iori lifted his head, staring at the trio of humans. The silence settled like a blanket, Miyako breaking the stillness as she stood. She headed over to their provisions, fishing out food and handing it to Daisuke.

The man accepted and shifted V-mon onto his lap when he sat up fully to eat. The small digimon was still unconscious but with the smell of food he began to stir. He lifted his head and lunged forward, grabbing the food from Daisuke's hands as he went to take a bite. Daisuke stared as the digimon gulped the food down.

"That was mine!" He moved to stand as V-mon jumped from his lap.

The digimon looked at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to eat in case Millenniumon shows back up! He won't find us blindsided again!"

Daisuke glanced at the others, Ken laughing as he watched the pair.

"For the time being, Millenniumon shouldn't be coming around anytime soon. He attacked earlier, as we said." Ken smiled at V-mon, reaching out and taking Daisuke’s hand. “All that matters is that you’re safe now. We’re together again, right?”

"How'd it go down?" Daisuke felt his skin crawl when Ken took his hand, considering how much it would hurt the other.

Ken wrinkled his eyebrows as he considered the question, Iori speaking up from where he was sitting. "It was a harsh battle. Two of the Devas joined us and, even with them, we barely beat him back. He seemed to have decided to go elsewhere, for the time being. Miyako managed to evolve Hawkmon up to his perfect level, Silphymon."

"What, no way!" Daisuke looked at his three friends, his eyes going wide. "How'd you managed to get your crests already?"

"Daisuke, they said it's been thirty five days," V-mon pointed out. His gaze shifted from his partner to the other digimon, Hawkmon staring at the ground.

Daisuke frowned, glancing towards his friends. "You mean I'm that far behind now?" He moved to stand, pulling the crest he had received from his pocket. "Then there's no time like the present to get cracking, what do you think V-mon?"

"I think you need to rest more." Ken reached up, tugging Daisuke back down to the ground. "You gave yourself a head wound when you fell into the temple."

Daisuke snorted, tugging his arm out of Ken's grip. "I've already been out of the game for five weeks. There's no way I can take any more time laying down! You already got all the way to perfect and I haven't even gotten an adult evolution! And it's fine, those just bleed a lot, right?"

V-mon jumped up alongside his partner, nodding in agreement. "I want to fight along with the rest of you!"

Ken stared at his boyfriend, eyes going blank. "I think I'm going to step outside."

He got up from the ground, walking to one of the broken walls and into the dying light outside. Daisuke stared after Ken, a protest on the tip of his tongue before he sighed, shoulders dropping.

"He's been worried about you the entire time he and Miyako have been travelling together." Hawkmon interjected as he stood next to Daisuke.

Daisuke let out another sigh. "Now I feel like a burden." He watched Wormmon turn back to the temple, dropping by Ken’s things and curling into himself.

Miyako brushed herself off, turning away from Daisuke. "You aren't a burden."

She walked towards the walls, crossing her arms over her chest and peering at the faded script. She jumped when she felt Daisuke's hand on her shoulder, having not heard him follow her.

"What are you looking at?"

"I was told that the answers to all my questions were in these walls."

"She's lying. We were informed that the digital world history was inscribed in these walls." Hawkmon looked pleased as Miyako let out a snort, shaking her head and shooting him a playful glare.

"That's the same thing!"

Daisuke laughed, slinging an arm around Miyako. "It doesn't feel like I've missed any time being around you, Miyako."

"I landed four days ahead, Ken was fourteen, and Iori was twenty one days. He's probably had the roughest of us all. He got burned badly during a Gorrimon attack." Miyako grimaced, closing her eyes. The image of Iori was seared into her mind, unwavering in its clarity.

"...shit."

Daisuke glanced to where Iori was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed with Armadimon close to him. He let his travel back to Miyako, swallowing hard. "Fill me in, please."

"Of course."

She turned, walking to a more secluded area of the temple and sat. Hawkmon, V-mon, and Daisuke followed. Miyako waited for several minutes before she began to etch out what she knew of the story to Daisuke, starting with her own adventures.

*~*~*~*~*

"Takeru?"

The blond turned his head away from the voice when he heard his name, staring into the star filled sky. He didn't move when Angemon sat down next to him, the digimon reaching out a hand and touching his shoulder.

"You take several steps closer to being their friends, then you pull back like it burns you. What is going through your head, Takeru?"

He tipped his head back, leaning against his partner and closing his eyes. "They're going to die because of us."

Angemon sighed, draping his arm around Takeru and tugging the human close to him. "Why are you so insistent on them dying?"

"It's either they die or they leave us and no matter which path they take, I'm still left alone!" Takeru tightened his hand into a fist, the start of tears pricking at his eye. He lifted his arm and wiped them away, feeling hollow inside. "I'm used to being left alone, Angemon. But... it hurts, it hurts a lot and I don't want to get close to another set of people just to be burned by the fact that they will leave."

Angemon listened to his partner, nodding in slow agreement. He had pulled away from the hug, Angemon allowing the distance though it made him ache. "What... what if you were able to leave with them?"

"That's impossible."

"Humans were not meant to live for extended periods among the digimon and our world. You are not made of data, Takeru. You are flesh and blood, just like the others." Angemon struggled to keep his voice even as Takeru tensed, his gaze darting to the digimon.

"I've been here too long. There's nothing back there for me."

"Your brother?"

Angemon wished he could take back the words as he watched the anger cloud Takeru's gaze, the man bolting off the rock and turning to him. "What does it matter? I was chosen to stay behind! This mess that we’re in is my fault. I fix this and they get to go home. That is all there is to it, Angemon."

Angemon watched as Takeru ran out of steam, the blond dropping his head and staring at the ground. He moved when he saw the tears dripping down Takeru's face, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You care, deeply, for them."

"Yes."

"You're afraid of getting close to them."

"Yes."

"It is natural to feel that way, Takeru. But being with humans... you should have grown up in that kind of place. There is no place for you here, in the digital world." Angemon closed his eyes beneath his mask, feeling the years of guilt creep over him.

"I can't leave you behind." Takeru's voice was high with protest, Angemon shaking his head. "They've been hurt. They'll carry the scars of a world they had no desire to fight for. You've heard them talk. They... hate it here."

Angemon let out a small hum of agreement, his gaze sad as he stared at his partner. He moved, pulling Takeru into a tight hug.

"I wish I could smooth away your pain and take the scars from you. You do not deserve this life, anymore than they ever did." He paused as Takeru shifted, returning the hug, gripping tight to Angemon. "Please, forgive me for ever being selfish enough to wish you would say in this world."

Takeru shook his head, hiding his face in the chest of Angemon. "You're my partner, I would not trade the past years for anything."

"You swear it?"

"Of course."

The pair broke away, Takeru looking up and into Angemon's facemask. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as his fingers caught on a knot.

"We just have to keep moving forward."

"That's the Takeru I know." Angemon smiled, relaxing as his partner grinned in response. "Now, are you going to make friends?"

Takeru studied Angemon, weighing the responses he had at hand before he nodded in agreement. "I believe I have a friendship to mend, before I forge new ones."

Angemon watched Takeru begin to pace, leaving a path in the sand as he considered the options before him. He frowned, gaze darting up as there was a sob. Already, Angemon was evolving to Pegasmon, Takeru pulling himself on the back of his steed as he took the air and rushed towards the crying.

*~*~*~*~*

The air outside was oppressing as Ken left the conversation behind. He could see Takeru’s footsteps in the sand, and he turned to walk the opposite way. He was tense, the conversation still rattling in his head and his shoulder throbbed from where Takeru had twisted it.

Ken lifted a hand, pressing his fingertips to his shoulder and rubbing at the joint, taking a breath and holding it for as long as he could bare before letting it out in a slow sigh. On the exhale, he tried to imagine the anger leaking out, his gaze travelling upward to look at the multi-colored stars above him.

He had brushed off Wormmon as he left the temple, the digimon trying to keep up before Ken had sent him back. Even out here, in the darkness and under the stars, he felt heavy. He needed to be alone with the old guilt creeping up on him.

The guilt that festered after his brother’s death.

With a shudder, Ken tore his eyes away from the stars and stared walking once more.

He stopped when he found a rocky outcropping, sitting down on it and burying his head in his hands. The pause gave him a moment to gather his thoughts, pushing away the guilt and pulling up what had happened in the temple. The fact that Daisuke had missed so much, his own confusion upon being found by Miyako. That was still fresh in his mind, despite time having passed. It was still days of his life, lost, with nothing but seemingly a blink between moments.

He curled his fingers into his hair, wondering if he would have been considered dead. If this place wasn’t some afterlife that they were doomed to.

He choked back the fear, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging on his hair.

_the darkness consumes all_

Ken jerked his head head up when he heard the voice, seeking for the speaker. It had been so clear, but he couldn’t see anyone, the temple too distant for him to even see.

_you have much darkness hiding within_

"I know."

Ken swallowed, closing his eyes and moving his hands down to clutch at his shoulders. He was cold, huddled on the outcropping, despite having been just fine moments ago. The voice lapped at his thoughts, reminding him of the pain he had felt, the worry, the fear.

_will you succumb to it?_

Ken froze at those words, slowly raising his face once again. When he looked, the sands turned dark, water lapping at his feet from where he sat. The fear of drowning came to the front of his mind and he pulled his feet onto the rock.

"No."

He stared at the ocean that had appeared before him, his gaze narrowing. The digital world had shown him strange things before, but he was uncertain of what it was doing now.

_you have already succumbed to the darkness. you’ve killed a digimon. there would be blood on your hands, if it were real. there is blood on your hands, isn’t there? _he_ saw the darkness that you would have become, had your paths been just the slightest bit different. _he_ saw you kill an intruder. _he_ knows the darkest parts of your heart_

"No one deserves to be left behind like someone else's trash." The anger driving his words surprised Ken, making him snap his jaw shut as he glanced away. "Starmon deserved to die. And the other? That was… an accident. Someone broke in, what was I supposed to do?"

_you make excuses and more excuses, but are they both like your brother? Someone is there at the wrong time and you can just justify their death away_

Ken shook his head, closing his eyes tight. He couldn’t be sure where to look or turn, the voice hounding him from inside his skull. He wanted it gone, away from him. "It was an accident."

_he died trying to find you. you hate yourself for that_

"Yes."

He hadn’t even been away he was crying until he spoke, his voice choked. He raised a hand, trying to scrub the tears away.

_you should have died_

"Ken?"

The voice from further back caused Ken to snap out of the vision. The sands were back to being pale beneath the outcropping. His knees were drawn to his chest, his hands pressed against his face He looked up when he heard the voice, dropping his hands and taking a ragged breath.

Pegasmon stood several feet behind Takeru, who stood closer to the outcropping than Ken was comfortable with. He stood, shaking himself and taking several steps back. He was back on the sand, looking down at Takeru.

It surprised him to see concern plastered on his face.

"Sorry."

Ken wasn’t sure what he had to apologize for, but the look dropped from Takeru’s eyes, returning to emotionless. It was the motion that Ken expected out of Takeru and he tried to push the concerned look from his mind. He was still angry, the argument fresh in his mind.

"No harm done. I... I thought I heard a digimon cry and wanted to make sure it wasn't an enemy." Takeru glanced away as he heard the break in that single word. He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to apologize, truly apologize, for my words earlier. I was out of hand, to call you useless."

"Apo..." Ken shook his head, wiping a hand across his face to rid himself of the last few tears. "We've all been under stress these last few weeks. And, besides, your words aren’t far from the truth. I’ve only managed to kill a digimon out of anger. I am useless."

The words were bitter on his tongue. He wasn’t sure if he had told Takeru and Hikari what had happened, not with everything else that took precedence. 

“What happened?” Pegasmon asked, the digimon stepping closer to Takeru, his head cocked. Ken glanced at him, shaking his own head.

“Starmon left Iori to die. He has a strong sense of honor, Iori does. He won't let anyone suffer if he can help it. He was hurt in the attack and Starmon left him to die out in the desert.” Ken's hand curled into a first as he spoke, gaze distant.

Takeru gave a hum, looking down at the bandages along his arm as he took the words in. While Ken had been the one to treat him, he had been gentle if not frustrated. It surprised Takeru to learn that so much anger lurked in Ken to be willing to delete a digimon. Or to command his partner to do so.

“Digimon are deleted, if only to be reborn. There is no harm done if Starmon refused to offer help to others,” Pegasmon commented, voice gentle. “It is no different than any digimon retaliating and lashing out at others.”

“I shouldn’t have been the one to make the call.” Ken responded and Takeru shook his head.

He looked up, meeting Ken’s gaze before slipping off the outcropping and closing the distance between them on purpose. Now, they were only a few feet away from each other, not much room to maneuver if it came to another argument.

"I've treated you, all of you, unfairly. I understand that we do need to work together in order to face down Millenniumon and I've been trying to avoid becoming friends with you. In my own way, it was only meant to protect you from getting hurt but..." he trailed off, closing his eyes. Miyako, being smacked aside by one of Millenniumon's arms, flashed in his mind's eye, even though he took another hit meant for her. It hadn’t been enough to save them all.

Ken nodded, running a hand over his face, struggling to scrub the tear stains off his face. "You thought it was better to push us away."

"I am terrible when it comes to dealing with my feelings. None of that is your or any of the others' fault. It stems from my being unsocialized as a child." The joke came easy to Takeru, Ken looking at him in confusion before he understood and nodded.

The pair stood in silence, Takeru shoving his hands in his pockets.

It was starting to get uncomfortable, Takeru looking up at the sky and judging the time. The air was heavy, and he wanted to move on, leave the temple. When nearly thirty minutes passed, he meant to suggest it.

Ken beat him to it.

"I lost my brother when I was young. The weight of his death hung over me for years. I thought it had been my fault." Ken spoke the words easily, Takeru freezing when he heard them. He waited, allowing Ken to take the time to continue.

He almost wished he hadn’t.

"He disappeared for three days and, when he returned, it was long enough to push me out of the way of an oncoming vehicle. I was no more than eight. That was how old you were when you came here, wasn't it?"

Takeru closed his eyes. He reached deep, brushing the still burning memories of what it was like to be comforted by others. "That would have been hard to deal with, at such a young age. My condolences for your loss." The phrase felt weird even as he said it, Takeru looking away. "And... yes, I was eight when I first walked these lands."

Ken turned, nodding his head to the statement. "Daisuke helped, a lot, when I was first starting out in junior high. Without him, I don’t know where I would be." 

Takeru understood the sentiment. "Angemon is much the same for me. I... I do not mean to make this a challenge of who had it worst, I just-"

Ken smiled at Takeru, a sadness in his eyes. "We both carry scars that will be with us for years to come, whether they are physical or not. You carry both physical and mental scars. But..." he hesitated, "but, the strangest thing was the notebook that Osamu left behind. It was tattered, filled with words of a strange land. Were there ever mentions of humans before you and your friends?"

Takeru swallowed, licking his lips and shaking his head. "Not that we were told of. Over the years, the digimon have mentioned it. I thought they meant our group, but they only ever mentioned two humans and one digimon, not eight and eight."

"I think I still have that last message from him, somewhere in the depths of my things. If we ever get out of here, I'll have to show you." Ken turned, meeting Takeru's gaze. They were still standing too close and he took a step back to rectify that. "And know that, if you let us in, we may be able to help you, Takeru."

"Thank you, I will take your words into consideration." Takeru felt Pegasmon’s breath on his shoulder, the digimon finding amusement. He had been silent, his gaze trained towards the sky, watching for any sign of danger.

"You best do better than that, Takeru," Ken warned.

Takeru found himself warmed by the threat, laughter bubbling forth. He saw Pegasmon turn to look at him, the digimon surprised but pleased by the development between the two. His eyes softened and the trio turned, heading back towards the temple.

*~*~*~*~*

"So, you going to talk to her? Have you talked to her?"

Daisuke nudged Miyako with his foot, the girl shooting him a glare.

After filling him in on what had happened -Daisuke taking to the gossip like a fish to water, V-mon bouncing off to go play with Hawkmon-, the pair sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. It was rare for both of them to sit so still, but Miyako understood Daisuke’s desire to do just that.

She let her gaze trail to Hikari, who had walked back into the temple just moments ago, prompting Daisuke’s comment.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Must you be so nosy?"

"You're the one who spilled all of your troubles to me!" Daisuke let the false look of hurt cross his face before he grew serious. "So, she kept a couple of things from you. What's the big deal? There’s always something being kept from other people."

"The digital world is..." Miyako trailed off with a sharp shake of her head. "It seems like something that you don't keep from your partner."

Daisuke frowned. "Don't you two have any secrets?"

"Do you and Ken have secrets?" Miyako demanded, rolling her eyes at the statement. She was picking at her cuticles, her nails ragged from the adventure so far.

"Touche."

The pair sat in silence, Daisuke shifting and trying to get comfortable once more. The floor was hard, the blanket only offering minimal comfort. He could understand the importance of _secrets_ being kept, but...

"I think you should talk to her," he admitted when it got too much to bear. "Clear the air, at least make it so it's not so tense between you two anymore. I hate seeing you fight. It’s not right, and you’re letting your anxiety run rampant. It's as bad as when you tried to have a crush on Ken."

"You've _never_ seen us fight before. And... really?" Miyako gave him a look, Daisuke just shrugging.

"Exactly."

Miyako sighed. "What's your point?"

Daisuke met Miyako's gaze, shaking his head. "You and her? You two don't fight. I can't recall a single time that you've fought in all of the years that you've known each other. You know we all have things that we keep from each other. Why should Hikari be different? Fact is, you know everything now. What's the point of not talking to her? What’s the point of letting this fester between you?"

Miyako sighed, her gaze trailing to Hikari and Tailmon. The pair were in their own corner, Hikari's head hung low while Tailmon tried to cheer her partner up. They had returned after Ken left, withdrawn as silent.

Miyako pushed herself off the ground, touching the bruises on her face with a groan. " _Why_ do you, of all people, Motomiya Daisuke, have to be right about my love life?"

Daisuke gave her a lazy grin and Miyako tossed her hair over her shoulder. She hesitated, Daisuke reaching out and poking the back of her leg.

"Because I was right when I called you a giant lesbian. Get moving, Inoue. You’ll just hate yourself more if you don’t."

She tossed him a playful glare before heading towards Hikari. She paused when Tailmon looked up at her approach, flicking an ear back. "Do you... have a moment? I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked, fidgeting as the full weight of the digimon's gaze settled on her.

"No," Hikari promised, gesturing for her to sit.

Miyako did so, the silence between the two lengthening as she tried to come up with something to say. She opened her mouth, shutting it and looking away. When she met Daisuke’s gaze, he rolled his eyes, making a shoeing gesture. She turned back to Hikari, biting her lip as the other spoke first.

"I'm glad you're safe." Hikari threaded her fingers through Tailmon's fur as she spoke. Tension she had been ignoring for days lifted when she saw Miyako offer her a small, tired smile.

"I've been an asshole. The argument-"

"I should have told you-"

The two women looked at each other as they both started, Hikari letting out a laugh and gesturing for Miyako to continue.

Miyako only shook her head and pointed at Hikari. "You go first."

Hikari nodded, looking down at Tailmon next to her. Her fingers stilled, her eyes distant. "I should have told you about the adventures when I was younger. Even though you didn't know why I was sad, you still helped me through a lot of it. I- I want to thank you, now, for everything you did for me back then. You didn't have to do any of it."

“Did you think you couldn’t trust me?” Miyako asked.

Hikari let out a sigh, making her hand into a fist on top of Tailmon’s back. “My brother and the others had lost months of time wandering the digital world. Very few moments had passed in our own time, that’s true. But they spent months here, the first time. And more months besides, the second time when I was with them. I only talked about our experiences with the others because they could understand growing up without... growing up.”

“I could have tried,” Miyako began and Hikari shook her head.

“Would you have believed me?”

The words were meant to be soft, but they came across as harsh, Miyako opening her mouth before she shut it, scanning the temple.

It was beautiful, in a way that Miyako couldn’t express. The gold gleamed, radiating with enough light for them to see by, even as the sun disappeared.

“No,” she admitted, her gaze landing on Hawkmon, who was shaking V-mon off of him and turning to look at her, his beak pulled into as much of a smile as it could be for a bird. “I wouldn’t have.”

“But, you still helped me, by being there for me. Every single day,” Hikari explained. She reached out, touching Miyako’s cheek. “And I appreciate that more than you trying to humor me without ever knowing what the digital world is.”

Miyako nodded, shifting closer to Hikari and leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. Hikari placed her hand back on Tailmon’s head, smiling at Miyako.

They sat like that for several minutes before she lifted her head up to meet Hikari's gaze. "I want to apologize for the argument. It was stupid. I know you have your reasons for not telling me and neither of us can go back and change the past. I'm just glad that you're safe. I was worried. We never fight, Hikari. You could have been hurt and I was angry over stupid shit."

"Tailmon will always protect me." Hikari dropped her gaze to the digimon, picking her up and hugging her tightly. Miyako wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Hikari moving closer and leaning against her girlfriend.

“I’m still going to worry,” Miyako murmured and Hikari nodded.

She shifted, her eyes trained on where Hawkmon and V-mon were playing once again, Tailmon twitching her ears back.

“Even if you did not have your own partner, I would protect you as well, Miyako. When I first met Hikari, times were dangerous. We had not met under the best of circumstances and yet…” Tailmon glanced at her partner, "we made the best of it."

Hikari shook her head, dropping a hand to Tailmon’s head. The digimon repositioned herself on Hikari’s lap, tail draped over her leg. “Digimon partners are someone that you bond with forever,” Hikari responded.

“It’s our responsibility to protect our partners, no matter what.” Tailmon looked up, eyes flashing as Miyako met the digimon’s gaze. “And you are someone Hikari cares deeply for. I will offer you that same protection, if you so desire it.”

“Thank you, Tailmon.” Miyako reached out her free hand, stroking the cat’s ears.

“Of course,” Tailmon responded.

"I love you, no matter what happens" Miyako whispered, pressing her lips to Hikari’s hair and tightening her arm around her.

"Love you, too,” Hikari responded, snuggling closer.

Miyako smiled down at her, the lingering feelings of doubt giving her a small pause before she pushed it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's that about Osamu and Ken, hmmm?
> 
> Quick note: I am going to be working on finishing edits of the rewrite this weekend! If i do that, I'll post the next chapter annnnd update the 21/? With the amount of actual chapters it will be. So keep an eye out. 
> 
> And, if i manage that, i may bump up to posting twice a week.


	22. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday updates feel weird.
> 
> But! Here we are, in our new updating schedule! This is officially a finished rewrite! I'm not gonna dump twenty chapters on you at once and go on my way.
> 
> As for future fic plans: Maybe a fic with a darker undertone? Crest corruption? Lucemon? I'm working on something, but we'll see if it takes off. As for this fic, it now updates on Mondays and Thursdays, so keep an eye out for that!

Daisuke watched the exchange, too far away to get a good idea of what either of them were saying but he relaxed when he saw them snuggle up to each other. He leaned back against the wall, his smirk being wiped away as V-mon jumped onto his lap.

"Can we go now?"

Daisuke frowned at the digimon, shaking his head. "I don't think so. There's probably stuff that Hikari and Takeru need to do. Well, you know, I don't know anything about what's going to happen next. We're so behind." He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the grittiness of sand when he did so.

The image of Ken in the strange get-up returned, Daisuke grimacing.

"Are you upset?" V-mon shifted on his feet as he asked the question, a look Daisuke couldn’t place settling on the small digimon’s face.

He frowned at the digimon, shaking his head and sticking his hand in his pocket. Next to his digivice, he felt the heaviness of the rectangular device and grinned.

He pulled it out as he began to speak again, "nah, I'm actually okay with missing all the craziness of the last couple of weeks. As long as we can get caught up, I don't think it'll be a problem at all. And hey,” here he lowered his voice and moved closer to V-mon, scooping the dragon up, “before they distracted me with everything that's been happening, I got my crest."

He smiled when V-mon's eyes lit up, the digimon beginning to bounce in his lap once more. "Which one is it?"

"Perseverance." Daisuke winked at V-mon, looking up when there was a scuffle next to him. He looked over to Wormmon, holding his hand out to the small digimon. "Ken's not back yet?"

Wormmon hesitated, looking for Daisuke’s face to his outstretched arm before he hopped on. His face seemed to droop as he dropped his gaze. “No,” he said, voice tinged with sadness.

"I've known Ken for a lot of years. When he gets in his moods, he just has to go for a walk to clear his head, ya know? He's not upset with you." Daisuke frowned, watching as Wormmon shifted, settling on the knee that Daisuke had rested his arm on.

"I know he's not upset with me," Wormmon began before he looked around, his antenna twitching, "I would have thought that he realized that we were real."

Daisuke felt lost at the subject matter, glancing down at V-mon. "Did something else happen while I was out of it?" he asked, trying to recall what Miyako had said about arguments and general confusion.

Wormmon hesitated, his gaze darting to the side before he looked back up at Daisuke. "There was a discussion about the digital world and it acting like it has a mind of its own."

"Well, it does, doesn't it? This is all real, just as real as our world. If it weren't, blondie wouldn't be here." Daisuke turned to look at V-mon. “There’s no way that you aren’t real.”

Wormmon met Daisuke's gaze with a blank look, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ken's an ass," Daisuke began, “he’s always been that way. It’s just… him, though he tries to keep it under wraps.”

"He's been wonderful, I just... worry," Wormmon admitted. "It seems so hard for him to come to terms with this... I don't want him feeling like he's left out."

"I'll talk to him," Daisuke promised. He raised his gaze, looking the way that Ken had gone earlier. "Why didn't you go with him when he left?"

Wormmon offered a shrug. "He asked me to stay."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "He does that a lot. Need time alone, that is. I'll give him about ten more minutes to cool off, then I'll go look for him. Have you been having a good time otherwise?"

Wormmon brightened at the question, nodding in agreement. "I've been having a lot of fun traveling with Ken! I've seen many amazing things with him and we've been able to help Iori. He's very kind."

"He is," Daisuke agreed. He closed his eyes, opening them in time to see Wormmon seem to droop once more. He nudged the small digimon closer to him, worried. "What's wrong?"

"We killed Starmon..." Wormmon hedged on the words, shaking his head. 

Daisuke nodded, resting a hand on Wormmon's head and meeting his gaze. "I can't tell you if you did the right thing or not, that’s up for you and Ken to decide. However, it sounded like the digimon had it coming to him. He left someone out in the heat to die. That's not something that can be forgiven. But," he paused and looked around at the group, "I understand the hardship that you're facing. And if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll listen to you."

"Thank you," Wormmon whispered, turning when they heard footsteps.

Takeru stepped into the temple, glancing around before making a hasty retreat to the small area he had claimed for himself, Angemon trailing behind him. A heartbeat later, Ken ducked in, spotting Daisuke and walking over to him with purpose.

"How are you feeling?"

He felt unnerved when Ken knelt in front of Daisuke, his mouth set in a tight line. He reached out, touching Daisuke’s knee and taking a breath.

“Better, how are you?” he asked, his voice soft.

"I'm just fine." Daisuke shifted, reaching out and touching Ken's cheek with his other hand. "Wormmon was worried about you, though."

Ken's gaze drifted to the small digimon, the man turning his attention to him. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Wormmon weighed the words before nodding in acceptance and turning to look at the walls once more. Ken glanced from Wormmon to Daisuke, moving to sit with his back against the wall, his hand resting on Daisuke's knee.

The silence was comfortable, each of them weighing their own thoughts. Daisuke was pleased to see Wormmon curl up with Ken when they decided to sleep, the light of the temple dimming when everyone was down.

Daisuke reached over, looping an arm around Ken’s chest and dragging him back, the man pressing the back of his head into Daisuke’s chest.

He smiled, V-mon already asleep on his other side. He looked up to see Takeru retreating to a side tunnel, the light too low for him to make out the other man. He let out a breath, releasing himself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"Excuse me?"

Takeru looked up when he heard the voice, meeting Iori's gaze. Behind him, Angemon was snoring, leaning against the wall while Takeru worked on his journal. The light was brighter in this tunnel, the others already down for the count. He was surprised to find Iori still awake.

"What can I do for you?" Takeru asked, gesturing for Iori to sit and join him. He moved over on the ledge, the boy looking pensive before he sat. They had spoken a few times before, one on one, but Takeru still felt the weight of judgement from the younger man.

"You have a single-mindedness for serving the Harmonious Ones." The words were spoken with finality, Iori offering him no room to maneuver away if he wanted to.

Takeru nodded, setting his journal to the side. The pair sat in silence, Takeru retrieving the journal as Iori shifted, letting out a sigh. His hands were folded on his lap, his eyes distant.

Takeru picked up his pen, beginning to write once more. It was quiet for several minutes before the silence was broken once more.

"How do you justify it?" he asked.

"Justify... what?" Takeru asked, placing the journal back down and focusing on the younger man.

"The pain that they deal in. The deaths they have you met out."

Takeru wondered if this is how he sounded, speaking so decidedly on matters. Iori spoke with a somberness, his eyes downcast as he asked the question.

Takeru shook his head, glancing to the other side of the temple. "There is pain to living, it is how we come to live."

"And it's up to you, to met out their justice."

Takeru tipped his head, measuring Iori and considering the merits of the conversation. He was impressed, as the conversation lengthened, by the stillness within Iori. He turned to look towards the entrance of the temple, nodding.

"If that is how you look at it, yes. I was taken in by the Harmonious Ones, even as they try to rectify their mistake. It was not something that they could do on their own, and so, I picked up a mantle I thought was fitting for myself. One can argue that they didn't try hard enough. However, I've made my peace with being here,” Takeru responded. There was little justification he could give to cover his work with the Harmonious Ones, now that he thought about it.

"What did you think happened to your friends? If you were willing to make your peace being here..." Iori began.

"That they had died. I am going to sleep. You best do the same. We will have some peace, while we are here. We are protected. You have a good night, Iori." Takeru stood, moving towards his partner.

Iori watched him go, looking back towards the main room of the temple.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru perched on the half stone wall outside the temple as he watched the sun begin to rise.

It was early in the morning, the talk with Iori still winding through his thoughts as he considered the angles he could have changed it. He pushed the thoughts away, watching the sun with a distant urge to do something other than sit there.

To be on the move.

To talk to the Harmonious Ones and make them make him understand, everything.

The sounds of footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, Takeru looking over his shoulder and offering Angemon a half wave of greeting. The pair had switched off watch twice that night, leaving the others to sleep. They exchanged a handful of words, easily slipping into their routine as partners.

"What are the plans following this?" Angemon crossed his arms over his chest, standing just to the left of Takeru.

Takeru shook his head as he turned to look at Angemon. "Not sure, to be honest. I was hoping we would have more... direction. There's only so much to do in way of triggering evolutions without putting them in danger. And the generals..."

"Putting them in danger would help them get further along."

"I am trying to avoid them getting hurt." Takeru met Angemon's gaze, the digimon nodding along in agreement. "You already saw what happened to Iori. That was one Gorimon that he tried to take on my himself."

"Takeru, they are doing nothing more dangerous than we have done in our time here," the digimon reminded him.

Takeru looked up, meeting his gaze. "Thirty five days of trying to find them..." He shook his head. “We never got hurt, not in blood. Not the first time.”

"They managed to evolve, in that time. And Miyako managed to evolve Hawkmon up to Silphymon. They are learning, and no, you did not. It is no more dangerous now than it was then, however. They have the ability to be great, if you give them the space," Angemon remarked, turning to look over at the sunrise. “You have to face each day as it comes. And they will come, Takeru.”

"And what are we going to do about Daisuke?" Takeru asked, looking towards the temple as his partner looked out. He felt the reassurance in his partner’s stance and the fact that the others were slow to wake, indicating they had found a fraction of peace that night.

Angemon hesitated, tilting his head towards Takeru. "Did you trust the others to protect you, when we were first here?"

"I... what's the point of that question?" Takeru asked.

Angemon shifted. "Did you trust them? It may have been long ago, but did you trust them?"

Takeru let out a sigh, shifting. It felt too distant between then and now. "Yes, I suppose I did."

Angemon nodded. "You have to let them grow at their own pace. There's nothing you or I can do to push them towards evolution. We simply have to be in the right place, at the right time. Or, mistakes happen." Angemon cleared his throat, turning back to Takeru.

Takeru stared at Angemon's metal eye cover, turning away and looking out into the desert. "I don't know where to move on from here. We have the crests..."

"Perhaps the Harmonious Ones have tasks that they can perform?" he suggested.

Takeru frowned at that, shaking his head. "Our task now is to fight Millenniumon and his generals. I doubt the others would accept anything else from them."

When Takeru turned back to the sunrise, a glint of metal caught his attention. Angemon glowed next to Takeru, who climbed onto the back of Pegasmon. Pegasmon took a couple of steps forward, outstretching his wings to take off.

Takeru gripped his knees tighter against the digimon’s side as they flew. When they got close, he saw the mane of Leomon as the digimon trotted through the desert.

He was twitchy in his movements, constantly casting glances over his shoulder, an attack prepped. Pegasmon moved closer, Takeru lifting a hand to call out. He saw Leomon look up, his voice not carrying far as sand erupted behind him, spraying the digimon and human with a cry.

"Cosmic Ray!"

Pegasmon dodged to the side of the attack, spreading his wings in order to bank. He was thrown off-target as the multi-colored bird swooped between Leomon and Pegasmon, leaving his back unguarded.

"Shooting star!"

Leomon looked up in time to see the attack, darting under the digimon and struggling to reach Pegasmon.

The digimon swerved away from Pegasmon's attack, laughter spilling from its beak. "Little lion man, how do you expect to flee from Millenniumon's generals?"

Takeru jerked his head up when he heard the words, the voice chilling him to the core. "Who are you?" he called, his voice drawing the bird's gaze to him. It smirked, opening its beak and he understood without answer.

"Cosmic Ray!"

Takeru jumped off Pegasmon as the digimon swerved in the opposite direction, rolling in the sand as Leomon leapt out of the way, swinging his sword towards the digimon.

"I am Ornismon, general to Millenniumon.” The digimon cackled as it spoke, spraying sand with a gust of his wings as Takeru picked himself up. "We have met before, Takeru of Hope. Is your memory truly so terrible, my friend?"

His gaze slid to Leomon, the digimon sparing him no glances as he tightened his grip on the sword.

Takeru froze, looking up and watched the bird fly, swooping and darting closer to him.

"Your fight is with me!" Leomon shouted, Ornismon turning its attention to him once more. She swooped down with a wide cry, Takeru seeing Pegasmon swoop back around, aiming an attack. Ornismon flew out of the way in time for Pegasmon’s attack to strike Leomon.

Leomon stumbled, Ornismon tilting her head. Leomon turned away from Pegasmon, the digimon already moving towards the sky, wings high as he prepared his next attack.

“What do you want?” Pegasmon demanded, voice carrying across the sands.

“Milleniumon will return to the digital world to what it once was. The Harmonious Ones can not stop us from taking our revenge,” Ornismon stated, eyes flashing as he swiped his tail, letting it thud into the ground. The resulting crash nearly sent Takeru back to his knees, Leomon letting out a cry.

The lion digimon surged forward, his blade flashing once again as Ornismon reached out. She snapped her beak shut around Leomon’s middle, giving him a shake and throwing him to the side. Ornismon looked down at the Leomon, her face offering Takeru the image of a beak grinning.

“This is the fate of the followers of the Harmonious Ones,” Ornismon proclaimed, using her wing to knock Pegasmon from the sky. The digimon was unable to dodge, his body crashing into the sand and covering Takeru in dust.

“We won’t let you get away with this!” Takeru cried, rushing to his partner’s side.

Ornismon clacked her beak, laughter rolling across the sands. "We will fight you, until the last. To take what you have fought for, Takeru. To be with them, once more." She spoke the words as the human ran across the sand, dropping to his knees in front of the disappearing digimon.

“Leomon!” Takeru shouted, pressing his hand to the lion’s chest.

He smiled, raising a paw. “You know what to do.”

Takeru closed his eyes as the digimon disappeared completely. While Takeru had knelt beside the digimon, Ornismon had disappeared into the early morning sun.

“Takeru.”

Takeru jerked his head up when Pegasmon called his name, the digimon standing next to him. He hadn’t heard him approach, his body frozen. To see the Leomon that he had befriended, die once more, made him angry.

“Why didn’t they tell us?” Takeru whispered. Pegasmon stepped closer, dropping his muzzle to Takeru’s shoulder. Takeru moved to push him away, his hands curled into fists on his thighs.

Pegasmon let out of a huff, pressing his nose to Takeru’s shoulder anyway. “There are many things that the Harmonious Ones feel it is not right to share with us. This is only one more of those things.”

“It’s not fair,” Takeru whispered, “they offered so much…”

“We do not know if it will be the same as the others. Perhaps this is a coincidence. You are right in that they never told us.” Pegasmon suggested, his eyes distant.

"The same as the anger that we faced?" Takeru let out a sharp laugh, his body freezing. "How often will we be pitted against them, Pegasmon? How often?"

"I don't know, Takeru."

Takeru shook his head at the digimon’s words, moving to stand. His hand curled around a leather strap. He hefted it out of the sand, looking at the small bad that had been where Leomon was laying.

"We're screwed," he whispered, letting out all of the feeling in those two words.

"We don’t know that," Pegasmon responded, pushing Takeru up and shaking his head to clear it. "We will have to fight them, no matter what. The others-"

"Do you think..." Takeru hedged on the question as he pulled himself onto Pegasmon's back, the digimon taking off and allowing his partner the moment to think. "How many do you think there will be? How many more deaths must they suffer?"

"As many as they need. Their hurts span countless seasons, to be ingrained so strongly even after all this time. They will find their peace, when they understand that there is nothing to be gained from this.”

They were quiet as they made their way back to the temple, Takeru resting the bag that Leomon had brought in front of him. He riffled through it, finding several pieces of encoded paper, which he returned back in there for safe keeping as Pegasmon landed. He resumed the form of Angemon once Takeru was safely on the ground, the pair halting when they heard a noise.

Takeru looked up in time to see Miyako standing the entryway, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at them. He was surprised to see her up, wondering if they had been awake before he left, just silent and keeping to themselves.

"What was that noise?" she asked, unbothered that her voice would carry.

"There was a fight,” Takeru responded, his voice hollow.

Miyako rolled her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides. "Yeah, I saw the flashes. By the time I was ready, you were already heading back here. You're not just running off and leaving us behind, right?"

"No." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, wondering if Leomon would be reborn once more. Angemon rested a hand on his shoulder, Takeru realizing Miyako was still staring.

"He died to get us the bag. You should see what is in it. There’s messages that we need," Takeru began.

"Who died?"

He glanced up when he heard Ken's voice, watching as the young man narrowed his eyes at him. "Leomon; he was headed towards the temple but was caught off-guard by Ornismon."

"Who's that?" Ken inquired, the spike of attention making Takeru want to take a step back.

"An Ultimate digimon thought to be extinct. However, Ornismon is one of the four generals of Milleniumon. Very few digimon can withstand a fight with her. We need to keep an eye out as we travel. There's a digimon, Unimon, who may-"

"I met him! He and Leomon had a lot of interesting things to say." Miyako took a step back when Takeru shot her a look. “What did you do to him?”

Miyako ignored Takeru's look of indignation at being interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest once more. The conversation had brought the other three out from the temple, watching .

“We did nothing. We tried to help Leomon!” Takeru snapped, bristling under the accusing gaze of Miyako. “Ornismon called herself a general of Millenniumon and she is. A pretty elusive general, at that. If she is half as strong as Millenniumon, we need to be on guard.”

"So, we gotta take down the generals first, then?"

Takeru bulked as the five people looked at him, opening his mouth before snapping it shut. It was several minutes before he sighed, gathering himself. "That would be the place to start, I guess. If we get his generals down, maybe Milleniumon will be easier to fight. They... have been a plague to us for longer than I would like to admit."

"Let's do it!" Daisuke grinned, V-mon nodding and jumping up and down in excitement. Takeru stared at the pair, watching an enthusiasm he hadn’t seen before seem to spread through the group. Miyako gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"If we're stuck here, we might as well work, huh?" Miyako groaned, leaning down as Hawkmon walked over.

"It won't be so bad, Miyako," Hawkmon promised, a smile in his eyes.

Takeru looked up when he felt Hikari's gaze on him. He met it, the girl crossing her arms over.

"Isn't it... convenient that the Harmonious Ones forgot to tell us about these generals of his?" Hikari asked, catching everyone’s attention on her.

"While the Harmonious Ones may not have told us, we knew that the generals were a pain." Takeru looked at the others, dropping his gaze back down. "Now we know at least who one is, from their own mouth. Tailmon would have mentioned them, when you first got here."

"I did tell them that the generals were the reason digimon couldn't go out at night, after all. And they chased us on the plains." Tailmon looked up, meeting Takeru's gaze. "The handful of times we've run into them, there wasn't much we could do, but we managed."

Hikari stared at him, irked that he wouldn't meet her gaze but would meet Tailmon's gaze. It was several long minutes, the other four giving each other anxious glances before Hikari spoke.

"Do we know where they come from?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Takeru shifted, finding himself fidgeting as Hikari stared at him harder.

"Okay, we don't know where these generals are from. So, what's in the bag?" Miyako asked, her eyes narrowing in on it. “Are you getting secret orders from them? They plan on trapping us here?”

"I'm not working with Millenniumon or his generals, thank you very much." Takeru seethed. “Leomon had the bag with him.”

“Did the resistance find something worth our while?” Hawkmon asked.

Takeru glanced at him, opening the bag tto reveal several pieces of paper. Miyako and Ken shared a glance, Hikari stepping closer as Iori watched the events unfold with Daisuke. Angemon moved, plucking the papers out of the bag and scanning the words that were there.

"It's a note warning of the additional movements of the generals." the digimon explained. Everyone turned to look at Angemon, Takeru raising an eyebrow while Tailmon lurked just inches behind Hikari.

"Wonderful."

They all glanced at Tailmon, the small digimon glaring at the taller digimon.

"It's all levels, like in a video game, right?" Daisuke asked, stepping forward. "We may not want to look at it that way, but that's what it is."

"It doesn't matter," Ken grumbled, "we're here, we might as well do the thing, right?"

The others glanced at each other, wariness crossing their faces. Takeru weighed his options, tucking the note into a pocket when Agemon passed it to him. "We're going to debate the point back and forth. If you would rather, perhaps we could find a way to get you... home?"

"No."

Takeru looked startled when Daisuke spoke, the man crossing his arms over his chest. "I get that I was out of the game for several weeks. I haven't had the first hand experiences that everyone else has. But, if we're here, then we have to do it, right? There's no sense in wasting our time looking for a way home when you've been convinced that there is no way home until the generals and Millenniumon are gone."

Takeru sighed, rubbing his temples. The logic was simple, but he hated that Daisuke was right.

"Besides, the eyes made it clear that we weren't leaving without completing this task anyway."

"Eyes?" Miyako raised an eyebrow, Daisuke scratching the side of his cheek.

"So, while I was passed out, there was this pair of eyes that I was chatting with. He told me a lot of interesting things. Also, he showed me a lot of interesting things. Called the place the Dead Lands that we were in. Said that _they_ created something out of their control. Twelve kids was always the plan, wasn't it?" Daisuke asked, meeting Takeru’s gaze.

He tensed, his mouth pulling down into a frown.

"A pair of eyes, Daisuke, really?" Ken inquired, eyeing his boyfriend in worry.

"Look it was a lot better than seeing an alternate evil you, okay? I'll stick with the creepy eyes over _that_ any day." Daisuke muttered, glancing away.

"Evil... alternative me?" Ken asked, confusion spreading on his face.

Takeru met Daisuke's gaze as he spoke, feeling lost amidst the words. It was Miyako, speaking, which brought him back to the present.

"And what did these eyes look like?"

"They were red, surrounded by a sort of... golden eyelid? Looked like maybe a scale could have gone over it. And, when it turned to the side, there were three eyes, but when it looked at me straight on, I could only see the first pair of eyes. Honestly, I thought I was hallucinating. But... uhm..." He snapped his mouth shut as Takeru stared at him, Ken moving to rest a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He felt his boyfriend's grip tighten, the taller man moving to stand next to him.

"Evil... alternate... me?" Ken asked again, looking at him.

Daisuke shook his head. "I'll explain it later," he offered.

"What," Takeru began, "does this have to do with anything?"

"It's possibly the same voice I heard," Hikari spoke up, Takeru's gaze dragging towards her. She cleared her throat, Tailmon tensing as she met Takeru's gaze.

"I heard a voice as well, while I was in the desert. It spoke to me while I was claiming my crest,” Iori responded. “It was pleasant to listen to.”

"Yeah, I heard a voice, too, during the Passion crest claiming trial thing," Miyako piped up.

Ken glanced at the others, raising an eyebrow. "Am I the only one that has not heard voices?"

"I don't hear them either," Takeru supplied.

"So, why did I get the creepy, floating eyes if everyone else just got a voice?" Daisuke asked, glancing towards Ken as the teenager pulled his hand away. "I mean, it spoke like they knew the Harmonious Ones. And it thought I was one of the original eight kids, but that got cleared up."

"What else did it tell you?" Takeru took in the information, finding himself unbalanced as Daisuke paused, glancing down at where V-mon was looking at him, eyes wide.

He scratched the back of his head as his face seemed to drop. "I, don't... I don't remember. Not really, not very well."

"But there was more?"

Daisuke glanced up when Angemon spoke, offering him a shrug. "Of course there was more. There was a story that he told me to. I just don't remember details about it, is all. We're here for a reason and that's to help take Millenniumon down. If it means taking his generals down as well, we'll do it."

"I want to hear more about this evil alternate Ken," Miyako commented.

Ken glanced at her, sighing. "How about we not?" he suggested, Daisuke nodding in agreement.

"Trust me, not pleasant. Won't speak about it. Don’t want to _think_ about it."

"I just want to get out of the desert," Armadimon spoke up from where he was sitting next to Iori, Daisuke and Ken exchanging a glance.

"And we will." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, considering the possibilities. There was a sharp _clang_ , Wormmon scurrying away from the wall he had been studying while the others talked. It began to slowly fall, Ken looking down at his partner.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know?" Wormmon offered, hurrying to his partner's side. Takeru brushed passed them, looking down at the pathway that had been revealed.

"Think it's safe?"

Angemon and Takeru shared a glance, the man taking a step towards it and resting his foot on the top step. The air was cooler down there than the heat that was leaking through the desert. He glanced up when there was a rumbling, watching as sand burst upwards. It was only feet from the temple entrance.

"Doesn't matter, run!" he snapped, ushering the others and their partners inside as there was a rumbling. The wall began to roll upward once all twelve of them were on the other side, Takeru watching as the last of their light disappeared once the door was sealed.

*~*~*~*~*

There was a large crack, Ornismon banking as she spread her wings. Next to Ornismon, Mervamon bounced on her heels, tensing. The female digimon next to him rested her weight on the blade that she held in her right hand, the arm that ended in the snake's head pointing towards the temple. She laughed, hair wiping wildly as the remains of Ornismon's tempest caught her.

"I don't believe that they were still there. They _knew_ we knew where they were hiding."

Her voice was breathless as she leaned forward, eyes gleaming. She was delighted to watch the destruction of the structure.

The bird next to her hovered, Ornismon clacking its beak and shaking its head. "You think they would be smarter than to stay where the Lords once fought them. And even after I showed myself."

Mervamon turned, the snake helm on her head sliding down just enough to guard her gaze from the harsh sun. "He's lost his touch."

"They will have gotten crushed."

Both of the digimon looked over as Titamon settled next to them, taking a step forward when he began to sink into the sand. He shared a glance with Mervamon, the digimon watching as the fourth member finished destroying the temple, leaving it a pile of rubble. The black digimon flashed forward, seeming aggravated that there was nothing left before it turned, meeting the other three's gazes.

"If they keep being a problem after that, we really got our work cut out for us," Mervamon sighed, Titamon nodding along in agreement. Ornismon gave each of them a glance, taking off once more as GrandisKuwagamon circled the desert, in search of where they may get out if they managed to escape.

"We should leave it. They won't have escaped."

Mervamon rolled her eyes as Titamon leaned on his sword, gaze trained on their two air-borne companions. They let the silence consume them, each of them lost in their own thoughts.


	23. Twenty

The walls pulsated, as the group of eleven moved through the tunnel. Above, they could hear the crashing of stone, though it sounded further away than it had been when they entered the tunnel. Angemon had stayed behind, ensuring that their escape route was safe.

“This place smells terrible.”

Miyako was the first person to speak out of the group, wrinkling her nose as Takeru swung a glance at her. He was at the front of the group, keeping his mind off the smell. He could see far enough in front of him to now that nothing was in the immediate area, but Takeru had opted to not stop and dig out the lantern he had tucked away in his bag.

“It smells stale,” Ken commented.

“I bet no one has been down here in years,” Wormmon observed, Takeru allowing himself a chuckle at the digimon. V-mon was asleep in Daisuke’s arms, while Tailmon stalked back and forth between Takeru and Hikari. She dropped back to discuss something with Angemon, though Takeru couldn’t pick up on the conversation.

“Koushiro would have loved to study this.” Hikari paused, turning to look at the words on the wall as her voice echoed around them.

“I’m sure he would have. He always had his nose in his computer.” Takeru grimaced as he answered, glad that the rumbling of above had stopped. It was a little over an hour, if he was counting correctly, and he could feel his skin threatening to come off his muscles.

“Well, it still smells,” Miyako grumbled.

“Could be worse,” Takeru observed, filing away the fear of enclosed spaces for future contemplation.

“And how do you come to that conclusion?” Miyako asked, turning her gaze on him. Hawkmon was fluttering next to her, dropping down to walk when Miyako slowed down.

He glanced over her shoulder, letting himself smile. “We could be in Mugendramon’s sewers.”

Hikari let out a laugh. “Anything would be better than that place,” she agreed, “though the Numemon were cute.”

“Numemon?” Miyako asked, Takeru lifting his hand to rub at his temples. The dull ache was not something he wanted to be dealing with.

“They’re these little green digimon that throw poop for their attacks,” Tailmon grumbled, returning from her conversation.

“Mugendramon had enslaved them, to work under his city. In the end, we helped free them before he was taken down." Hikari glanced at her partner, smiling. "That was right after Mim and Jou split off... and so did Yamato."

"That was one of the Dark Masters, right?" Miyako asked.

“Yes, let’s be grateful that these tunnels seem to have been undisturbed for years.” Takeru let his gaze slide to the walls, shaking his head. He wished he had the time to stop and study the words, but knew it would take ages to understand anything that it spoke of.

“I don't believe this was anywhere to where we've been before," Hikari mumbled.

Takeru let out a hum, turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Daisuke stared at him, eyes unwavering as they locked on Takeru's face. “Do you think they’ll come after us down here?”

He met Daisuke’s gaze, cocking an eyebrow. “I doubt, even if they found the entrance, any of the generals would fit down here. I don’t think the Devas would fit, even if they tried.”

“Then what were the tunnels used for?” Ken inquired, picking up his pace to walk on the other side of Takeru.

“Possibly an escape route for younger digimon, if the temple was ever attacked. I knew there are tunnel systems under the temples, but I never had a reason to explore them. They were something that was just… there, you know?” Takeru frowned at his own explanation, Wormmon studying him.

Ken glanced towards the walls, feeling stifled in the small area. “It seems like there is a lot you do not know, for having spent so much time here.”

Takeru met Ken’s gaze, shaking his head. “I was busy doing things. And I did explore, just never went near the temples. It was never something that needed to be explored. I had been to them, I needed to know where to find them if they were ever needed, but never down here. This was a place that wasn’t needed at the time.”

“Do you think all of the temples are connected?” Dasiuke asked.

Takeru just shrugged. “Maybe they are. It would make sense, if they were used to evacuate temples for attacks. There’s just so much… I don’t know. Even if I had all the time in the world, I would never be able to understand everything that the digital world has to offer. There's just too much.”

“Even if the temples _were_ connected, how could they traverse that much distance?” Miyako stopped, glancing from the way they came. “The temples are nowhere near each other, are they?”

“No, they aren’t. I don’t know where else they would go, however.” Takeru glanced towards the darkened tunnel, letting out a huff as Daisuke grinned.

“Well, then where would they go? If not the temples?” Miyako pressed.

“So you can admit it.”

Takeru sighed as Daisuke’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face. “Admit what? And I don’t know, Miyako. Maybe there’s something that connects them. The digital world is a strange place, you have all seen that.”

“You know that you’re just as human as the rest of us.” Daisuke elaborated.

“I am aware, yes.” Takeru turned when he heard someone stumble. Just on the verge of his sight, he could see that Hikari and Miyako had stopped, Iori pressing a hand to steady himself against the wall.

Takeru backtracked the couple of steps, leaving Ken and Daisuke to stay where they were. “Are you okay?” he asked, taking in the paleness of Iori’s face.

Iori glanced up at him, his gaze wavering. “My chest is hurting, that's all. I’ll be fine.” Armadimon picked up his head, watching his partner.

“We should call for a break, here.” It frustrated him to call for a stop now, but Takeru could see the effort it was taking for Iori to keep up. “You were hurt recently. We aren’t going to get much further in these tunnels before we need a break anyway.”

“Thank god, I’m hungry.” Daisuke flopped onto the ground where he had been standing, Ken rolling his eyes.

“Are we sure that these tunnels are safe?” Miyako asked, Hikari helping Iori to sit as he winced, one hand pressed to his chest.

“They’re safe as long as the entrances and exits are sealed. If anyone were to come towards us, we would know. This is a good of a place as any to stop. After we rest, we can continue on. Hopefully, the next exit won’t be too far.”

Takeru pulled off his bag, rifling through it and gathering together materials for his lantern. He lit it, the green flames throwing up strange shadows on the wall. He passed out his supply of dwindling food, his unease rising in the silence.

*~*~*~*~*

"Generals?"

Takeru jumped when he heard the voice, raising his staff and turning towards the source. He lowered his staff as Angemon appeared out of the shadows, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I don't have an answer to that one, either." Takeru raised his lantern, watching the light flicker along the walls of the tunnel. "Do you think they remember?"

They were down a side path, the others still resting, Iori having settled into an uneasy sleep. Takeru had been unable to sit still, unease following him with every step.

"I believe they do, even if their memories have been... warped." Angemon turned, looking at the walls. "It's ancient writing."

Takeru gave a small hum of agreement as Angemon returned his gaze to the writing. He drifted closer, looking up at the area that Angemon was concentrating on.

He moved his free hand towards Angemon, taking hold of his partner's hand. "But does it give us any information we don't already know?"

Angemon glanced down at him, shaking his head at the question. "I haven't been able to make much out of the writing. This is the Temple of Huanglongmon."

"Miracles," Takeru corrected.

"It may be Miracles, but it was Huanglongmon's homebase. These would be his writings." Angemon gave a nod towards them, running his free hand over the writing, his own weapon leaning against the wall.

“Or his thoughts, written by others.”

Angemon gave a hum, looking around the space. “I suppose he wouldn’t fit down here, would he?” He dropped his hand from the writing, thoughts swirling around his head.

They stayed like that for several minutes, the silence a comfortable companion for them.

"Are you happy that there are others?"

Angemon looked towards Takeru when he voiced the question, his mouth pulling into a frown. "I think it benefits both of us, for there to be others. We have spoken on this before, haven't we?"

Takeru sighed, lowering his gaze and pulling away from Angemon. "Benefits, yes, but happiness...."

Angemon shook his head. "I am glad that you are not alone, Takeru. There is a chance that you will leave with them, yes, but I am willing to accept that. It makes my heart ache to think of you leaving, but you belong in the human world. It’s where you’ve always belonged."

“I don’t want to belong there.”

“What of your brother?”

Takeru looked away, his gaze scanning the walls as the pair traipsed further away from the group.

“I don’t know what I want anymore, Angemon. It’s been years. What if I’m too different for them? What if _I_ don’t want to leave? My whole life is… here. With you.”

If Takeru strained, he thought he could make out the faintest of noises that would be the others talking amongst themselves. Sound travelled too well down these tunnels. Even their footsteps echoed. He only hoped that the others hadn’t picked up on their conversation, that they made enough noise to not hear his conversations.

“You have managed to get along with the others.”

“Only after a lot of trouble trying to fit in. Even then, it took us being separated..." Takeru trailed off. "I don't think I belong, Angemon."

“I do.”

The pair fell silent as they walked closer to the end of the hall, Takeru pausing when he heard the sound of water dripping. He looked towards the end of the tunnel, pressing his fingers against the trickle that came in from the top. He raised the lantern higher, squinting at the writing on the walls before he found the crack at the top.

Angemon opened his wings, moving up the small distance and placed his hand along the crack.

Takeru raised the lantern as high as he could, watching as the wall shuddered before it slowly began to fall, revealing stairs up. The pair exchanged a glance, Angemon stepping back onto the ground and moving to walk up.

The sound of water reached Takeru and he moved, catching Angemon’s wrist and grimacing. The pair pulled back in time to avoid the full rush of water, though it had been close.

They waited for the stream to end, Takeru releasing Angemon's wrist and letting his partner walk upwards while he took several steps back to see what awaited them on the other side. He joined Takeru back in the tunnel a moment later, a grin appearing on his face.

"The Temple of Passion is just above us. That puts us back in the mountains."

“How are we…”

Angemon just shook his head. “If there is a deeper influence to these tunnels, such as Huanglongmon’s influence, we would be best to not question it. Perhaps there was an unseen Piccolomon portal still stashed away that allowed us to move such a distance.”

Takeru chewed over the information, weighing it and nodding, deciding to set aside the obvious. “That will be a good starting place as any, I suppose. It would be the generals we’re after, right?”

“I believe so.”

Their conversation halted as sounds of hooves clacking came down the stairway.

"Hope, it has been a while. What are you doing in the tunnels?"

Takeru looked Pajiramon up and down, offering the ram digimon a shrug. "We got caught up in a storm while we were at the Temple of Miracles. What can I do for you, Pajiramon?"

"The Harmonious Ones seek your presence in regards to the new developments."

Takeru looked over his shoulder as the Deva spoke, the ram taking a step towards him and crossing her arms over her chest. She just barely fit in the archway of the stairwell, her head hitting the top of the ceiling.

"Let me just inform the others..." he began.

Pajiramon raised an eyebrow. "Meet with the Harmonious Ones soon. You can show the others how to exit the tunnels and then be on your way. They will be expecting your physical form. As always."

Takeru hesitated, Angemon frowning. "Their partners are young still, do we trust them being alone for as long as the meeting may take?"

The Deva scoffed. "They have their partners, yes. They will be perfectly safe while you do your duties, Hope. They will be expecting you in their home within the week. I would suggest going to Qinglongmon's home. You'll be off in the morning, then?"

Takeru nodded, bowing as the ram Deva turned away, heading back up the stairs. Angemon and Takeru shared a glance, both of them returning quickly to their companions. The walk was tense, the quietness of the tunnels grating once more on Takeru’s nerves, even as the ground beneath them pulled at his shoes, the mud glistening in the light of his lantern.

When they returned to the group, he found Hikari still staring at the flames of the fire, her back against the wall. Her fingers stroked Tailmon’s fur, though the digimon was sound asleep.

He walked over to her, sitting next to her and setting the lantern down between them.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?"

Takeru frowned at the question.

"In a moment, or I can go take first watch, if you would prefer to sleep. However... I have to make a journey tomorrow. I found an exit to the tunnels that will place us in the mountain region, at the Temple of Passion. Would you be able to keep watch over the group while I do this?" he asked, searching Hikari for the sign of the child that had fallen ill during their journeys.

Hikari weighed the words as she watched Takeru, glancing away. "Are you going to be gone long?"

The others were already asleep, the lights too dim to bother them.

Takeru paused, shrugging his shoulders. "It's to meet with the Harmonious Ones once more and discuss the developments that have happened since we've regrouped."

"We just got back together. And they didn't offer us any help when we spoke with them the first time..." Hikari began.

Takeru nodded in agreement, his gaze landing on the others. "I understand that, I just wish I did not have to do this. They got us to the Temple of Miracles. It saved us a lot of time traveling."

Hikari stared in silence, turning to look up at him. "Where should we go, then?"

"I don't have any idea, honestly." Takeru hated to admit that he was lost, his gaze setting on the floor as he thought about what might happen in the meantime if he were gone. "It'll be like when we were younger."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the statement. "Then, we knew what we had to fight."

"And we know what we have to fight here," Takeru argued. "Perhaps I could summon Piccolomon and he could guide you through the mountains and to a safer place until I return. And, when we first got here, we didn’t know what to fight. We were attacked by gear controlled digimon. It was only when you joined us, that the path was clear in the digital world."

Hikari shrugged, the fight dying from her eyes. "Just as long as we're out of these tunnels. How will you know where to find us?"

"I'll find you." Takeru glanced over at the wall, watching the light of the fire reflect oddly off the text that was imprinted on it. They let the silence wash over them, neither of them finding sleep to be easy that night.

*~*~*~*~*

"How did you end up finding this exit?"

Takeru looked over his shoulder as Daisuke spoke, the man quickly passing him and bounding up the steps, V-mon close on his heels.

"It was an accident. We made sure that there would be no water when we opened the door again."

Takeru took the moment to let Angemon answer the question, waiting for the others to pass him by. Hikari met his gaze as she and Tailmon passed last, Takeru taking up the end of the train. It felt nice to be out of the tunnels after several days of enclosed spaces.

He took a moment to stretch, enjoying the freedom.

"Hey, we've been here before!"

Miyako was running across the temple proper, skidding to a halt in front of the carved crest. She recoiled when she saw the writing scrawled over the wall, Takeru raising his gaze as Ken took a step forward.

"That wasn't here before," Miyako mumbled, her excitement deflating.

Angemon was moving closer, Takeru moving to stand next to him and read the badly scrawled writing.

"Your days are numbered?" Ken asked, raising his eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Takeru read the words, exchanging a glance with Angemon before shrugging.

"It may just be digimon messing around," he offered.

He glanced over to the others, watching them. Iori was near the back of the group, Armadimon standing next to him. Hikari had her arms crossed, her gaze set on the wall, examining the crest.

"It reminds me of Sora's."

Takeru shook himself out of his thoughts, nodding in agreement to Hikari's words. "It does have aspects of Love's crest, as one could expect from something like Passion."

Ken glanced between them, Wormmon nestled in his arms while Daisuke glanced between the two of them. He opened his mouth, Takeru turning to meet his gaze.

"I have a meeting to attend to. Angemon and I will be back within two weeks' time. I don't expect you to stay here, but I trust that you'll be able to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He let the statement hang in the air, feeling guilt eat at him for having to leave.

He watched the four adults exchange a glance, Ken frowning at him.

"Didn't we just manage to find everyone?" he asked.

"If it weren't important, I wouldn't be off doing it," Takeru responded, watching as Angemon waited by the door. With hardly a flash, Pegasmon was sitting there, muzzle pointed towards the air outside the temple. "I'll be able to find you as soon as I am done."

"But-" Daisuke began, Iori letting out a sigh even as Miyako scoffed.

"Yeah, run away," she grumbled, cutting into Daisuke's comment.

"I am certain that Takeru would not be leaving unless it was important," Tailmon muttered, "and for the Harmonious Ones, everything is important."

Hikari shifted, glancing up at Takeru. "You'll be okay, won't you?" she asked.

"I'll be back," Takeru promised as he pulled himself on top of Pegasmon's back, the digimon taking off.

The others watched the pair draw away, Daisuke throwing his hands up in confusion. "You all spent a month and a half looking for each other, but it's okay for him to go prancing off whenever he wants?" he demanded, once certain that Takeru wouldn’t be returning.

"It's a test, isn't it?"

Hikari looked up at Ken's question, a frown taking over her features before she shook her head. "I can't tell you what's going on in Takeru's head. But I don’t think it's a test. It’s important to him that we stay together. Him breaking off wouldn’t be… it wouldn’t be something he would be keen to do."

Miyako turned, meeting Hikari's gaze. "We know that the digital world is dangerous. He's been putting that into our minds since we've been here. Now, he has to go off on a trip while we deal with... what, the generals _and_ Millenniumon?"

"We can stay out of their way, I'm sure,” Hikari tried, "there's no reason to put ourselves in danger."

"Why don't we take the fight to them?" Daisuke demanded, raising his gaze to meet her gaze. "We know that we have to fight them. We can do it without Takeru. Just because he's been here longer doesn't mean we can't fight without him."

"I, for once, have to agree with Daisuke," Iori spoke up, "there's no reason for us to stay here."

Hikari sighed but nodded in agreement, looking at her friends. "Then we'll head out and see what information we can find on the generals."

Tailmon let out a snort. "Better to do something than be idle. Who knows how long Takeru would have been go for, anyway."

Hikari moved to stand next to her girlfriend, taking Miyako's hand and glancing at the others. Iori pushed himself away from the wall, Armadimon walking next to him. Ken hesitated, glancing down at Wormmon.

"It's better than doing nothing," Iori muttered, joining the group. There was a look of determination on his face that Ken agreed with as he nodded.

"Then, let's go!"

Miyako was the first to run out of the temple and into the mountain air, while Daisuke and Ken followed more subduedly and Hikari and Iori took the rear, Tailmon and Armadimon just a few steps ahead of them. Hikari looked back over her shoulder, watching the temple light flicker before she sighed.

"It's going to be okay," Iori spoke, dragging her attention to him with a frown. He nodded up at the others, before shrugging. "We're going to have to do this, with or without Takeru. We're stronger together as a group and this gives us the chance to prove ourselves, doesn't it?"

"And if someone gets hurt again?" Hikari asked, looking over the trio in front of them.

"That's just the chances that we have to take, don't we?"

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru stepped into the clearing, feeling the last of the branches tug at him as he looked over his shoulder. Agemon was several steps behind him, the pair pausing when they heard Baihumon step into the clearing. The tiger digimon paused, looking into the forest and spotting the two.

"Welcome, Hope."

Takeru faced him, bowing to Baihumon. "Greetings, what can I do for the Harmonious Ones this evening?" Takeru asked, fighting the urge to glance over his shoulder.

It had been several days since he had left the group and being away made him anxious. He felt something like guilt creep through his stomach as the digimon inclined his head.

"Come, sit with me."

Takeru hesitated, Baihumon watching him before he finally took the step forward, out of the forest and into the clearing. It felt colder, out in the open on File Island. Takeru looked at Angemon, the digimon right behind him and took comfort that his partner was there with him.

He sat beside the giant Harmonious One, his hands placed in his lap. "What can I do for you, Baihumon?" he asked again, feeling the desire to get to the root of the problem bubble up in him.

The digimon cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Takeru in thought. "There is much that you don't know about our world, Hope, despite you having been here for many years. What say you, to your path that has been laid before you?"

Takeru frowned at the question, regarding it for a moment before he shook his head. "There isn't much that can be done to change my situation, is there?"

Baihumon nodded in agreement at Takeru's words. "You have to realize that those that have been brought here can help you as well, Hope."

Takeru grimaced at the words. "Was I brought here to only be spoken down to?" It was easy to speak the words, when he could pretend it was someone else he was speaking to. But he understood, as soon as the words were spoken, that it may have been an error on his end.

"No, that is not why you were brought here at all." The voice was filled with ire, each word jabbing at Takeru like a stick.

Takeru hesitated, watching Baihumon as the tiger swung his head towards the pond.

"You wish to protect them, do you not?"

"Yeah...?" Takeru questioned, turning to look at Baihumon.

"They have to learn to grow on their own, Takeru. If you constantly hover over their shoulder, they will not grow as they need to."

Takeru gave the digimon a look, dropping his gaze to the pond and watched the scenes unfold in front of him. He grimaced when he saw his brother and Gabumon leave on the swan boat. Baihumon nodded his head.

"It is what you did, when you were younger. You separated to learn to grow."

Takeru snorted. "It was because Courage was taken from us that we drifted apart."

"And did you not learn how to grow, while he was away?" Baihumon inquired, his voice rumbling through Takeru’s body.

Takeru weighed the answers he had at hand, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.

"We were broken, then. We proved that we were always stronger when we are together," Angemon spoke in place of his partner, watching as Takeru let out a sigh but nodding in agreement.

"So you admit that you need them to defeat Millenniumon?" Baihumon inclined his head, Takeru finding himself trapped between the Harmonious One and his partner.

The silence lengthened before Takeru finally sighed, accepting defeat and relenting on the matter. "We are stronger as a team."

Baihumon nodded, watching him in thought. "You all have the power to evolve to the highest point. It will be what's needed in order to defeat Millenniumon and his generals."

"I am aware of that, Baihumon." Takeru closed his eyes. "Is that the reason you brought me here?"

Baihumon shook his head, moving forward and touching the pond with one, huge paw. Takeru hurried to his side when the Harmonious One beckoned him with his tail. He stared, watching the destruction of the digital world while the human world unravel before him.

"What is this?" Takeru asked, jerking his gaze away from the scene that played out.

Baihumon let out a low hum. "This is what will happen to the worlds if you are unable to restore the balance."

Takeru watched the destruction, his gaze darting to Baihumon before the image shifted. It showed him the view he could remember of Tokyo, the slow decay of buildings and-

"Stop it, Baihumon."

His gaze was ripped away from the pond, turning to meet Qinglongmon. He took a breath, hands folding over his chest when he realized just how badly shaken he was.

"How can the digital world have so much effect on the human world?" His voice was small, though he was proud that he could still speak.

"We are interlinked," Qinglongmon began and Baihumon snorted. Qinglongmon glared at him, the tiger digimon lowering his muzzle and letting out a low rumble. The dragon digimon turned his attention back to Takeru. "As I was saying, the human and digimon world are interconnected. While we began our existence from them, there is not a way for our two worlds to keep living without each other."

"How? Why?"

Qinglongmon met Takeru's gaze, his eyes flashing. "We take data that the human world no longer needs or wants and use it to continue the living of the digital world. Without that drain, the human world would soon become corrupt with overrun data and they would decay."

Takeru listened to the words, crossing his arms over his chest. "We have to purge Millenniumon."

"And his generals, yes," Qinglongmon agreed.

"We know of the generals, but who were they before?" Angemon asked, stepping next to Takeru. His stomach lurched at the question and he knew, by the way Qinglongmon’s eyes flashed, that there would never be truth spoken to them.

Not on this matter.

"Mervamon, Titamon, Ornismon, and GrandisKuwagamon, as you know them. Millenniumon promised them riches that they would not otherwise receive, being where they were, who they were. He was able to force them to evolve to Ultimate and, so, they swore service to him." The tiger shifted, watching the generals dance on the pond in front of them, each one bowing to Millenniumon.

Takeru jerked his gaze to Baihumon, nodding at the information. "They have been a problem for some time. Why did you only now call the others? Were we not strong enough to take down the generals ourselves?"

"No, they are meant for the others to test themselves against."

Takeru froze at Qinglongmon's words, turning to stare at the dragon. He opened his mouth as Qinglongmon surged towards him, reaching out his muzzle and resting it against Takeru's forehead.

"Sleep," he breathed. Takeru felt the heaviness collide into his body before he collapsed, boneless, on the ground. Angemon wavered, the digimon devolving fluttering to his partner, yawning.

"Was that necessary?" Baihumon asked.

Qinglongmon looked up, settling down on the ground and dragging his muzzle across the pond, destroying the ruined image.

"Yes. He would only ask more and more questions. Now, we can continue on our path." The dragon shifted, looking at the unconscious chosen and his partner. He gave a small smile, relaxing as the images of others appeared on the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I gotta say: Fuck the Harmonious Ones, am I right?


	24. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved the last scene from the beginning of the last chapter and tucked it into this chapter. It felt... I dunno, weird in either place. So... it goes here now.

_He could remember seeing his partner go up in fragments._

_It was a slow picture, his mind struggling to comprehend it right that moment. It was similar to seeing a distorted picture through water, a dream that a child couldn’t remember in the morning. At the time, it had been hazy and it hadn’t made sense._

_Now, looking back at it, was high definition, the clearest memory he had, the one that haunted him more often than any other._

_The only other thing that was that crystal clear was seeing that the others were leaving. He didn’t know why he had been left behind, but he had been. He could see their faces, and his brother’s was the one that popped up, looking, worried, shouting his name when they realized he had been left behind._

_Conversations with the Harmonious Ones, Gennai’s reassurance that the gates will open again. Years passing by and nothing being said, while there was always _something_ that was trying to attack the digital world._

_Rising up to the task, because he had nothing else that he could do._

_Nothing that would settle him._

_Wherever he turned, even in the dark, Takeru could feel the presence of Angemon, the promise that he could always be there for Takeru, until he was able to return to the human world._

_And the years that passed, and the things that passed between them._

_Now, it tasted like dust, and he could see the destruction that lay on the digital world, eating it one piece at a time, until he would be consumed by the darkness, nothing left to give…_

Takeru groaned as he sat up, finding the ache in his head to be unpleasant. It was cold as he sat up, the breeze bringing with it the smell of water. When he looked out, he saw that the ocean was next to him, a blanket underneath him to prevent sand from getting everywhere in his clothing.

"Good, you're awake."

He turned his head when he heard the voice, confusion washing over him as a digimon came to stand next to him, a hard look on her face. He took in the skull that rested atop her head, his gaze sliding down to the sword that she was leaning on.

It travelled farther down.

Until it rested on the pink cowboy hat was pinned by the weapon.

"Who...?"

The image blurred as he blinked again, watching her phase in and out before she solidified in front of him.

"You know who I am and you're an idiot, child."

Takeru frowned, trying to get a picture of the digimon but she moved, sitting on the sand in front of him. She tipped her head to the side, a snake that was attached to her arm laying her lap. He blinked again, unsure if he really was seeing the digimon in front of him.

He had been known to see things before, and he could never be sure what was correct.

"You serve the Harmonious Ones."

It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway.

"You are the one they call Hope."

He nodded again.

"It is such a wonder..." Her gaze softened, for just a moment and Mervamon moved to peer at him more closely. She narrowed her eyes, sitting back up and shaking her head. "I suppose it doesn't matter, however. You have been in the digital world for years now. Far too long for what you should have been here for. You are dedicated to the Harmonious Ones, which makes you my enemy. I wish we were not enemies, Takeru. It should have never been this way."

He was used to digimon knowing his name. He was used to them using it as curses, or threats. He was used to digimon that were frightened of him, but he was unused to digimon that sounded wounded when they said his name. He was groggy, his mind struggling to fight against the bank of confusion and the unconsciousness that beckoned just beyond it.

"Who..."

"I already told you who I am, Takeru." She stood once more, examining him. "I am a general of Millenniumon. We met, before. Most recently was at the Temple of Miracles. We destroyed it, just so you know. I was wondering how you managed to sneak out. But, once the dust settled and Titamon had his fun, we found the tunnels underneath. We want our vengeance against the Harmonious Ones."

"Angemon?"

He couldn’t see his partner anywhere and if she wanted to attack...

"Oh, the adorable flying pig is safe, I assure you. I just wanted to see you before I parted ways and we were enemies once more. You know, we didn't have to be enemies. But," she heaved a sigh and Takeru swore her boobs seem to jiggle as she spoke, "it was not meant to be. You are loyal to your cause. And I... well, I have a new cause to serve, I suppose. Until we meet again, Takeru."

She jumped into the air then, leaving Takeru alone on the beach. The fog was lifting from his mind and he was able to sit up, taking in his surroundings. He sat up, taking a look and placing a hand on the sand.

It was warm, the sound of the ocean soothing him. The beach had been one of Takeru’s comforts shortly after his brother had left. Any source of water that would remind him of the ocean around Tokyo, of home.

The bitter sense of loneliness crept along with the feeling of peace.

"Takeru!"

The man sat up straighter when he heard Patamon's voice, his gaze swinging around before the digimon flew into his chest, burrowing into his clothes.

He only took a moment to enjoy the sensation before he jumped to the matter at hand.

"Do you remember how we got here?"

Patamon looked up long enough to frown at Takeru, shaking his head. "We were with the others, then we were called to..." he trailed off, burrowing his face back into Takeru's chest.

"Hey, I'm here now." Takeru rested his hand on Patamon's back, pressing him into a tight hug. The fact that he was seeing Patamon more and more should have frightened him, but it was nice to see his partner in child form. He looked up, watching the water lap against the shore.

"We're on an island," Patamon said after a moment, squirming out of Takeru's grip. "I flew around the entire thing, then I heard a voice talking to you and came back as soon as I could. Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't hurt me. She just... wanted to warn me, I believe." Takeru confided.

"If I were there-" Patamon began and Takeru shook his head.

"It's okay, neither of us are hurt. Do you think you can fly us off this island?" he asked, watching as Patamon's ear wings drooped.

"No. We're too far out."

Takeru let out a groan, flopping onto his back and staring at the sky. "Great. I left the others for who knows how long. We have generals running around fighting _for_ Millenniumon. Hikari has this stupid quest to find the other partnered digimon... and we're stuck here."

"Maybe Whamon will show up?" Patamon dropped to Takeru's chest, nuzzling his partner. "I don't have the energy to fly across the ocean, I'm sorry, Takeru."

"Hey, that's not your fault." Takeru rested a hand on Patamon's head, opening his eyes. "How do you think we got here?"

"Maybe it was her," Patamon suggested and Takeru shook his head.

Even now, he couldn’t see any of the generals harming the humans.

"I remember talking to the Harmonious Ones. We were..." He scanned his memories, trying to remember what they had been talking about. Everything was groggy and it was only the sound of beeping that got him moving again. He sat up, Patamon leaping off his chest and the pair scrambled through the sand, finding the object that was beeping.

"S.O.S. Stuck in Cave?" Takeru looked at the computer screen, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Patamon asked, moving closer to Takeru's shoulder.

“Don’t know.”

Takeru frowned as he read the words on the screen, reaching out to touch it. The world shifted around him, the object swallowing him and Patamon whole.

*~*~*~*~*

Daisuke grunted as the weight of AeroV-dramon came crashing into him, the laughter of the digimon spilling across the mountain valley. It had been a little over two weeks since they had seen Takeru, Hikari growing worried and despondent the further they traveled without him.

Now, they were facing an enraged Ornismon with both Ankylomon and Silphymon both down for the moment and taking a breather. Daisuke groaned, feeling a bruise begin as AeroV-dramon picked himself up, offering his partner a hesitant apology.

"Hey, it's okay!" he promised, picking himself up and brushing the dirt off himself.

Ornismon had managed to separate himself and Iori by collapsing a tunnel the group had been travelling through. Miyako had been caught on one side and Silphymon on the other, the digimon launching himself into the fighting when Ornismon renewed his attack.

Daisuke shook himself off, watching as the oversized raptor came screeching their way, its Cosmic Ray flashing at the rock wall near them. Daisuke cursed, watching as Iori picked himself up and groaned.

"Iori!" Ankylomon's voice reverberated through the air, Daisuke closing his eyes as AeroV-dramon took to the air again. Ornismon clacked her beak, eyes following AeroV-dramon before she zeroed in on the chosen.

"You're working for the Harmonious Ones, aren't you?"

Daisuke comes up short when the digimon asked him the question. He glanced towards AeroV-dramon, the digimon halting in his attack.

"What's it to you?" he demanded, staring the bird down.

Ornismon came closer, wings flapping as Daisuke met her gaze, waiting for an answer. She clacked her beak twice, laughing once.

"They're going to poison you. They're going to use you. And then they'll toss you for the trash they see you as. There’s no love for you, not where the Harmonious Ones are concerned." Ornismon shifted, wings spread wide. "They've done it before and they'll do it again."

AeroV-dramon let out a wordless snarl, darting towards Ornismon and letting out a cry of pain as the tempest Ornismon summoned struck him in the chest.

Iori stepped forward, a grimace on his face. "We're here to get rid of the trash. It doesn’t matter what happens after we do that." He leveled the stick he had found last week at the digimon. He rushed forward, a cry of frustration leaving him. Daisuke moved to try and catch the younger man, fear spiking his adrenaline higher.

Ornismon reared her head in laughter, Ankylomon moving to stand in front of the humans, tail lashing. AeroV-dramon continued his charge on Ornismon, the attack missing by a wide range as Ornismon jumped out of the way.

"I don't think a stick will-"

Daisuke yelped as Iori turned it on him, whacking his hands away. He took a step back, holding his hands up. Iori met his gaze, turning as the fight began anew, Ankylomon being practically useless as he was trapped on the ground.

"I only have so much patience for this flying rat." Iori spoke in an oddly cool tone, his gaze darting to his partner and back to Daisuke. "While Ornismon is distracted, we need to find a way out. We need to find Ken, Hikari, and Miyako."

Daisuke found himself staring at Iori's back, Poromon sticking a wing awkwardly out of the bag Iori wore. He looked back to Ankylomon, taking a step back as the digimon began to glow. There was a flash, Ankylomon being replaced with a dinosaur that Daisuke couldn't name.

Ornismon squaked as the digimon swung his head at him, AeroV-dramon using the motion to launch his own attack.

"Brachio Bubble!"

Ornismon flew backwards at the stream of bubbles, moving to avoid the horn on the digimon's head. It turned then, taking to the skies and disappearing. Daisuke was surprised as a stream of flames hit the air where it had been, the pink dragon descending with Miyako, Ken, Wormmon, and Hikari on her back.

"Cool!" Miyako called, sliding off Holydramon's back and looking at Branchimon. She held her digivice up, looking at the reading in amazement. "Branchimon?" she asked.

The digimon nodded, ducking his head to meet Iori's gaze. He brushed his head against the teenager's chest before devolving, Iori catching Upamon as he fluttered to the ground.

Hikari slipped off Holydramon, reaching out and touching the dragon's snout before she devolved to Tailmon, landing on her feet. She reached out, Hikari leaning down and picking her up. Miyako casted her gaze about, worry suddenly flashing through before Daisuke nodded at Iori's bag.

V-mon came bounding over, looking at his partner. "Are you okay?" the small digimon asked, Daisuke bending to pick him up.

"I feel like I'm going to be a giant bruise in the morning, but I'm fine," Daisuke promised. Ken's head jerks towards him, the teenager coming over.

"What happened?" Ken demanded, resting his hands on Daisuke’s shoulders and looking him over.

"Ornismon tossed AeroV-dramon at my face and I caught him with my body." Daisuke grinned at Ken, feeling the man's hands already tugging at his shirt.

"Look at you go, Ichijouji. We don't need to watch you strip Daisuke!" Miyako gave a whistle, Ken going beat red as Daisuke looked to the side, feeling laughter build up inside of his chest.

Ken grabbed Daisuke's arm, dragging him and V-mon to a secluded corner while Iori and Miyako crooned over their partners, ensuring that they were safe. Daisuke pulled his shirt up as V-mon jumped out of his arms, looking at the blotchy bruising that was starting to form on his chest. V-mon looked guilty as Ken pressed a hand to Daisuke's chest.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked.

"I thought V-mon was going to devolve. I didn't expect him to crash into me like that," Daisuke admitted, tugging his shirt back down. His gaze travelled to Hikari, his mouth tugging further into a frown. "Has she said anything to you today?"

Ken sighed, shaking his head. "Not since we found..."

He hesitated and Daisuke understood.

The destroyed Kuromon village, with the words 'Courage Breaks' scrawled all over. Hikari had found the image of the crest of Courage carved into the wall and slashed through. That had been three days ago. And Ornismon had attacked them there, too. That had been XV-mon's time to shine, the digimon managing to evolve to Aero-V-dramon in the same fight to protect everyone.

"If Takeru doesn't come back soon, I don't know what we'll do," Daisuke admitted. They were in a different mountain range then where the Temple of Passion was hidden and Daisuke was beginning to wonder if they made the wrong choice.

Takeru, at least, had an understanding of where they were going.

Of the layout of the digital world.

He let out a hiss of pain as Ken hugged him, fingers curling into his shirt before he was released.

"Next time, don't try to catch an evolved digimon with your body." Ken suggested, tapping his shoulder.

Daisuke sighed. "You would have tried to catch Stingmon."

The devolved digimon in question looked up, watching the pair as V-mon kicked at the dirt with his foot. "I'm sorry, Dai," the digimon whispered.

Daisuke dropped to his knees to hug the digimon, pulling him close to his chest. "No buddy, it's not your fault at all! You did amazing in the fight!"

V-mon nodded, hugging his partner and Ken sighed, looking at Wormmon. Daisuke picked him up, groaning as the pain stabbed through his chest.

"At least you didn't break a rib, but maybe you need to lay off the food," Daisuke suggested.

V-mon sniffed at him before bursting out laughing. Daisuke relaxed as his partner laughed, moving to set him back on the ground.

"No more trying to catch AeroV-mon," the digimon suggested, Ken watching the pair and forcing himself to relax when he was certain that they were both okay.

*~*~*~*~*

Hikari watched the group, sitting with her back to the wall of the valley, Tailmon sitting in front of her.

It was night, the pair having opted for the first round of watch in case Ornismon decided to drop back in. Hikari closed her eyes, dropping her head to her knees.

"Hikari?"

She looked up when she heard Tailmon speak, blinking at her. "What?" she murmured.

"Are you upset about Agumon?"

Hikari hesitated at that, opening her mouth before shutting it again. The images of the ruined village came to her, a coldness seeping into her skin.

"If the Kuromon he was staying is destroyed, what about the others?" Hikari demanded, meeting her partner's gaze. "What happened while we were gone, Tailmon?"

The digimon opened her mouth, dropping her gaze and looking away. "I... don't know. We went our separate ways. I was hoping to find Wizarmon again."

"Did you find him?" Hikari asked.

Tailmon shook her head. "If he was reborn, he probably took a different path. I never found him. Just like the others, he's disappeared."

"That's what worries me," Hikari whispered. She dropped her head into her hands, feeling Tailmon's paw on her knee.

They sat like that for several minutes, Tailmon sighing.

"We need to find Takeru,” Hikari mumbled.

"He'll find us when he's ready." Hikari picked up her head, meeting Tailmon's gaze. They let the silence drift back on them, neither of them daring to speak any more.

*~*~*~*~*

The silence persisted over their group as they made their way through the mountains. Every minute, they felt the urge to look over their shoulder, to make sure there was no sound of wings in the air.

Even when a friendly digimon passed by -though that grew rarer and rarer the longer they were there-, they flinched and ducked.

It was hard to say how many days and nights passed, Miyako watching Hikari drawing further and further into herself. Even when one of the few Unimon left had stopped to speak with them, Hikari had tensed and watched, her eyes distant in a way that Miyako hated to see.

Miyako looked up at the night sky, watching the stars and thinking about the concern that Daisuke had expressed earlier that night when Hikari barely touched the food that had been made. She stood, striding over her to her girlfriend, wondering how to ensure that they would make it out of this alive.

She had seen Hikari wake Iori, giving him the night watch, but she still sat, her back to the mountainside and her head turned upwards, watching for something that no one else could see.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough."

Hikari stopped when Miyako turned to her, meeting her gaze. It was late, that much Hikari could tell. Tailmon stirred next to her, the digimon opening an eye to look up at Miyako. They had passed on the watch, but Hikari had been unable to fall asleep.

She tilted her head, tensing as Miyako moved forward, resting her hands on Hikari's shoulders.

"Say something!" she snapped. "Anything! You're scaring me, Hikari!"

Hikari opened her mouth, Tailmon jumping to her feet and narrowing her eyes. The digimon stayed near her partner, tail twitching.

It was Hikari who broke the tension.

"What do you want me to say, Miyako?" she asked, meeting her gaze.

To the side, she could see Iori standing watch, his gaze drifting towards the pair before he looked away again.

"Anything. You're scaring me, Hikari."

Hikari took Miyako in, feeling the wall crumbling as she moved to wind her arms around Miyako and pulled her tight into a hug.

"I'm scared," Hikari whispered, "seeing the village shook me, in a way I hadn't thought. We're fighting this Millenniumon, and the digimon that are calling themselves his... generals. There's only so much we can _do_ , Miyako!" Hikari snapped, burying her face in Miyako's shoulder and sobbing.

Miyako froze, moving to wrap her arms around Hikari to comfort her. "No, no, you... I didn't mean... Hikari, we're going to be okay. I'm scared because you were being so silent. You're never quiet. Not even when you're down. You always..." she trailed off, holding Hikari tighter as the girl cried.

"They were their partners. And they're gone, most likely destroyed by the generals. What else are we going to find, Miyako? Who else is going to die?" Hikari demanded. It felt like a well, bubbling out of her. “I’m afraid, Miyako.”

The stricken look that crossed Miyako’s face made Hikari want to take the words back, but they were there now.

“Even when I was here with Taichi, I wasn't truly afraid. I knew that we could rely on each other, but that involved having each other to rely on.” Hikari continued, closing her eyes. "Even when we split, we were still strong. We had... proven ourselves. But, what have we proven now? That we're still just scared children, not understanding what's wanted from us."

“Are we not good enough to rely on?” Miyako asked, gesturing behind her. “There’s four more of us, not just Takeru here. I know that you went with him, before. That maybe it’s easier to _rely_ on him than us, but you have to trust us, too!”

“And what if you get hurt?” Hikari snapped back, hands curled into fists, “we don’t have medical training and we’re getting hurt. Our partners are getting knocked to the side, even when they try their best. We barely manage to drive off the generals. At least, before, we had a purpose. Now, we’re just wandering until we can… do what, Miyako?”

"Hikari..." Miyako began.

“Are we going to wander around until more digimon die?” Hikari demanded, jerking back a step and staring at Miyako, looking up to meet her eyes.

"No one else is going to die, Hikari." Tailmon bounded over to her partner, pressing a paw to the girl's leg. "We're going to protect the others. We're going to find them and give them what protection we can offer. And we are going to destroy Millenniumon and his generals, for daring to hurt us."

“What if it’s not enough?” Hikari whispered, “what if we’re not enough?”

Miyako slid up to Hikari, wrapping her arms around her. “We’re going to win and, like Tailmon said, no one is going to die.”

“But digimon already have.”

“And we’ll fight for them. We’ll make sure that no one else dies,” Miyako promised, “and we will win.”

"The generals and Millenniumon will still have to die." Hikari whispered, taking a breath and tightening her grip on Miyako.

“Sometimes… sacrifices have to be made, right? They’re the bad guys here. We have to take them down to protect everyone else here. All the innocent, baby digimon that live here. Don’t they deserve to know peace?” Miyako asked.

Hikari opened her mouth, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “Is it really fair to us that the Harmonious Ones are forcing us to do this?”

Miyako let the question hang in the air, her eyes flashing. “Is it fair that they’re causing all this chaos?”

Hikari pressed her lips together, letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"Please don't shut me out, Hikari." Miyako returned the hug, letting go when Hikari began to pull away. "Please?"

"I will try not to," Hikari promised, meeting Miyako's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Miyako shook her head, moving to sit where Hikari had been sitting prior. "No, I should..." They exchanged a glance, Hikari cracking a smile.

"We're together, that's what is important."

Miyako nodded, glancing over to her partner as he watched from a distance, before hurrying to join them at Miyako's beckoning smile. They sat together, Hikari looking up and watching the stars that had not been there the previous nights. It was colder, up in the mounters, and she was grateful when Miyako settled in close, pressing against her.

“It’s peaceful up here.”

Hikari stirred at those words, glancing at Hawkmon. Miyako was dozing against her, Tailmon opening an eye at the words.

“It is,” Hikari responded, “and thank you, Hawkmon.”

“What for?” the digimon inquired.

“Protecting Miyako.”

Hikari let the digimon blush, turning her gaze back to the sky. Worry still nagged at her, but she couldn’t disrupt the other’s peace.


	25. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, only about 3.3K. Sorry about that! Though, it was originally 2.5K, so nearly 1K in additional edits is not bad!

After another day of travelling in the mountains, Miyako was fed up. It seemed that, no matter which way they turned, they could never find the way out. Even with Aquilamon scouting above for them, their paths seemed to twist.

“Was it this hard to get back from the Temple of Passion?” Daisuke grumbled, sitting on a rock as he looked at the fire Ken was preparing.

“No, but there was a path down that wasn’t this,” Miyako muttered, glancing up from where she was rubbing at her ankle, “and I’m stick of this.”

“Well, if Aquilamon found the fastest way out, he could fly us,” Hikari offered, “And I’m sure if Tailmon evolved in Holydramon, she would be able to carry us as well.”

“There’s no end to the mountains, it seems.” It was Hawkmon that spoke up, looking from the stream, several gleaming fish lying by his side.

“Then we have to keep walking.”

Miyako let out a huff, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “As long as it doesn’t snow…”

*~*~*~*~*

Hikari noticed that the temperatures were getting colder, the longer they walked around the mountains.

And none of them were dressed for cold weather.

Hikari ran a hand over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. It was still light out and the ground was starting to slope downwards. Tailmon had taken to riding on Hikari’s shoulders to offer the girl what little warmth she could.

“Hey, do you wanna stop and rest?” Daisuke asked, dropping back to her.

“No, it’s fine if we continue on.”

Daisuke eyed her, glancing at the sky. “Ya know, I’m hungry. Hey, what do you all say to stopping? We’re still near enough to a stream that Tailmon and Hawkmon can go fishing!”

The two digimon in question gave Daisuke a look, but no one complained. Hikari just shook her head, grateful about the rest as she moved to sit, Miyako flopping down next to her.

“Why is it always our partners that have to do the fishing?” she asked.

“They’re better at it,” Hikari responded, “and they’re less likely to scare the fish away. Could you imagine if Armadimon tried to fish?”

Miyako glanced at her, letting out a snort. "He'd fall right in."

Hikari nodded, leaning back and looking at the sky. "So, it's better that the cat and bird fish. V-mon can't sit still long enough to catch fish, either."

Miyako laughed, watching the sky and the clouds with Hikari.

It had been the second day of not seeing Ornismon and the peace was nice. Quiet, giving them time to rest when they needed it the most. Hikari appreciated that the most, though the tension that had settled between the adults seem to fade.

Every once in a while, she would see Ken staring over the edge of a cliff, his gaze distant until Daisuke called his name.

And, even then, she had seen a hesitance in Daisuke since he rejoined the group. He acted nonchalant, but whenever someone approached without making any sort of noise, he would jump.

She was worried when she noticed it was only Ken that it was directed at. While she kept her thoughts to herself, she had to wonder if he was alright or if what he saw during his trial was still bothering him.

He had refused to elaborate on anything regarding the comment of “evil alternate Ken” and pretended he had never said a word against Ken.

*~*~*~*~*

The third day of not seeing Ornismon brought the digimon in question back to them. It was a little after midday when Unimon came galloping across the sky. V-mon had stepped in front of the group before they quickly retreated into the cave they had been looking at moments before, trying to decide if they needed to stop or not.

"Okay, what the hell do we do now?" Daisuke asked, peeking out of the entrance of the cave. They could hear the furious cries of Unimon fighting against a bored Ornismon.

With Unimon’s back to them, the exit that they had been seeking was blocked, which frustrated Daisuke to no end. When he glanced back, he could see the look Hikari was giving him, shaking her head.

“What do _you_ think we will do, Daisuke?” Miyako demanded, her gaze hardening.

“Well,” Daisuke began.

Ken looked up, his arms tight around Wormmon as he interrupted Daisuke. "We should fight."

Daisuke twitched at those words but nodded in agreement.

Hikari nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh. She could sense the tension rolling off the others. Her breathing was uneven, and she felt exhausted as she raised a hand to her mouth, muffling a cough.

"We don't-" Miyako began and Iori snorted.

"No, we may not have the power to fight him. But Ornismon will slaughter Unimon, if we don't help him. We may not be on the best of terms with the digimon, but we can still help.” Iori interjected.

“This is Unimon’s territory,” Tailmon relented, “and we are probably the reason that Ornismon is here.”

"We can help!" Armadimon spoke up.

"Brachimon and Ankylomon are useful when we're not near the edge of a cliff or in a cave, sorry Armadimon." Iori spoke as he dropped next to his partner, resting a hand on his shell. The digimon eyed Iori but agreed with a sigh, withdrawing into himself.

"Hawkmon?" Miyako asked, her gaze darting to her partner and he nodded, taking center stage in front of the cave entrance. V-mon hopped down to join him, Hikari watching the pair grip their devices, while Ken gripped Wormmon tighter, his gaze distant.

"Ken?"

He looked down at his partner, releasing him and nodding. Wormmon scurried over to where Silphymon, AeroV-dramon, and Angewomon had already taken to the sky. They heard the cawing of Ornismon, the great dinosaur digimon sinking his teeth into Unimon and destroying the adult digimon.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted, standing on the edge of the cave. He waved his arms at the beast, Ornismon turning his head and staring into the cave.

"I will eat you all!" the digimon cried, snapping her beak and scrabbling at the entrance. When she backed away, the adult digimon leapt out.

"Who pissed in her cheerios this morning?" Daisuke muttered, taking a step backwards as a stray attack hit the cliff below them. He could hear rocks _crack_ and he wasn’t sure they would be getting out of this anytime soon.

AeroV-dramon and Stingmon flew around each other, Ornismon struggling to keep both in view. Angewomon hovered, unsteady from the aftershock of an attack as Aquilamon banked under them.

"You're outnumbered, Ornismon!" Daisuke yelled, the digimon letting out a snort. Hikari locked eyes on her partner, feeling fear surge through her body, her hair standing on end. She felt Miyako’s hand on her shoulder, glancing towards her.

“What’s up with Angewomon?” Miyako asked, voice soft as the three guys stood near the edge of the cave, joining in the egging on of Ornismon.

“I’m not feeling well,” Hikari grimaced, tracking her partner, “and I fear it may be affecting her.”

"Why didn't you say anything?" Miyako asked, voice low as she gripped Hikari's shoulder tighter.

Hikari shook her head. "I thought, with the air being so thin, it would go away once we got further down the mountain."

Miyako eyed her, concern plain. They both turned back to the battle when Ornismon spoke.

"You are the ones that have to use multiple digimon in order to come close to defeating me. I've eaten digimon stronger than you for breakfast." Ornismon screamed, her tail flashing and her wings brewing up a tempest.

Daisuke backed himself further into the cave, feeling his hair blowing every which way. When he next looked up, he saw Tailmon and Hawkmon on the cave floor, their partners running over.

"Miyako?" Daisuke called, glancing backwards. AeroV-Dramon held his position, eyes narrowing as Stingmon moved closer to Ornismon, his purple bladed attack gleaming.

“They’re fine!” Miyako called back. Daisuke nodded, turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

Ornismon snorted, her gaze flashing as she dodged Stingmon's attack. "What, do you really think an adult digimon can take me down?"

Ken opened his mouth, letting out a cry as Ornismon batted Stingmon into the wall. Daisuke leapt forward, his hands curling into fists.

"You leave him alone!"

Ornismon turned her attention to Daisuke, her eyes narrowing. "Or you'll what?" she asked, voice soft. "You'll run crying? You have been unwilling to face me this entire time! You turn tail and flee the moment you get! Your Perfect level digimon are no match for me! You will rue the day you tried to take on any of us!”

AeroV-dramon glanced from Ornismon to Daisuke, spreading his wings further and banking as Ornismon laughed.

"There is nothing you humans can do. Not even the so called Hope of the world could save you now," she whispered, eyes trained on them. "You know serving these humans will only get you killed, don't you?" she asked, turning towards AeroV-Dramon. "The Harmonious Ones will do the same as they did to their friends! Look what they have done to them and to us!"

Daisuke shook his head, unwilling to look away from the battle. He heard AeroV-dramon let out a growl.

Hikari looked up, her eyes wide in fear. She and Miyako have moved towards the back of the cave, neither of them willing to accidentally get knocked off the cliff with their partners down for the count.

"They've offered us nothing but kindness!" he snarled, surging forward. His wings were spread, the heated V blasts surging forward and Ornismon shook his muzzle as it landed, turning to face AeroV-dramon.

Ornismon's wings surged, sending her Tempest at the digimon. From the corner of his vision, Daisuke saw Stingmon peel himself from the wall, shaking his head. When he tried to move forward, Ornismon caught him with a flick of her tail, sending the digimon into the wall once more.

"Your fight is with me, Ornismon!" AeroV-dramon snarled, jaw snapping shut as the Ultimate digimon laughed.

"I can destroy you all."

Daisuke let out a low laugh. "Why do you hate us so much?" he asked, standing on the edge of the cliff. He could feel the wind buffet his face as the tempest died down, Ornismon turning to face him with narrowed eyes. "What's the point to your anger? You're doing this for Millenniumon, right? What did he promise you? Your only end is death if you keep down this path! Don’t you understand that?"

Ornismon narrowed her eyes, Daisuke feeling Ken brush past him as Wormmon devolved on the fall down. "Do you love your partner, child?"

"Of course I do!" Daisuke responded, allowing only the briefest flash of confusion to pass across his features.

The feel of a whip against skin, the ghosting sensation of a hand touching his cheek before pain erupted.

Even through all of that, through what he had seen, he loved his partner.

"There was one, once, that I loved such as you love him. They were taken away from me, because the Harmonious Ones had no use for them. We were cast aside, left to be forgotten. Millenniumon offered us a path to return to greatness. Remember that, chosen child," Ornismon sneered, "they will drop you like the toys they see you as. Your partner will be driven to madness in their service! As they have done to us in the past!"

Ornismon turned, Daisuke feeling his hand clench around his digivice, the motion an unconscious decision on his part. "There's a lot of things I don't understand," he snapped, eyes fixed on Ornismon, "if you loved this digimon so much, why are you fighting us? Can't we help you?"

Ornismon surged forward, her wings a blur as her beak closed on AeroV-dramon, the dragon struggling to get a claw on the bird. Daisuke's gaze flashed, his heart picking up speed as he tried to find a way to his partner. Ornismon began to close her beak further on AeroV-dramon, wings throwing up tempests with every beat.

"AeroV-dramon!" Daisuke shouted, feeling his breath be tugged away. Just behind Ornismon, he saw a flash of gold. In his hand, the digivice glowed and the glow overtook his partner. Daisuke took a step back as the white and gold plated knight took AeroV-Dramon's place.

"You seek justice," he commented, voice mellow as he stared Ornismon down. Purple wings flowed from his back, the ends in tatters, his hands glowing as he raised them from his sides. "You wish to harm these children for crimes that are not theirs. You will be punished. There will be no justice here, Ornismon."

Ornismon spread her wings, struggling to gain altitude as the energy pulsed from Dynasmon, forming into phantom dragons as it flew from him. Ornismon screeched, snapping her beak at each dragon, Dynasmon jumping into the air, his hands glowing once again as he thrust at the digimon.

Daisuke threw his hands up as the energy blew back on them, lights dancing in his eyes and blinding him.

"The others will come," Ornismon croaked, her body bursting into data. It swirled upward, her laughter sending chills through them all.

Dynasmon took a step back, bowing his head, before devolving in a flash of light, Daisuke reaching out to catch Chibimon before he hit the ground.

Hikari stood next to Daisuke, watching the small form in the data before it disappeared completely. She turned her head in time to feel Miyako brush past her, throwing her arms around Daisuke.

"That was so awesome!" the girl squealed, hugging Daisuke tight. He smiled at her, Hikari looking back towards the sky and shaking her head.

"Is everyone alright?" Iori asked, making his presence known once more. Ken clung to Wormmon, his eyes wide as he looked towards the edge of the cliff. They all came to attention as Takeru appeared on Pegasmon, the digimon struggling to reach them.

The pair slowed when they saw the group huddled just away from the edge of the cave. It was easy for them to clear out of the way when Pegasmon landed, tossing his head and glancing from each person and digimon.

"What happened here?" Takeru asked, sliding off Pegasmon and landing on his feet. He was unsteady, having been on the digimon since early that morning, after they had been spit out on the edge of the mountains. The sound of fighting had attracted their attention, alerting Takeru to the danger.

Daisuke turned to meet Takeru's gaze. "Ornismon attacked us. Chibimon and I took care of it."

Takeru frowned, his gaze darting between the group. His fingers curled into Pegasmon's mane, nodding. "I am glad to hear that she was driven off."

"No, Takeru, she was killed," Hikari whispered. Takeru met her gaze, seeing the tremors in her hands and he nodded. He let his gaze slide to the ground, taking a breath.

"I am glad you came out of it unharmed," he murmured, quickly pushing the pain away. He could deal with it another day, that he was certain. He looked up to see Hikari staring at him, the mask slipping for a fraction from his own face.

He was too tired to deal with this.

"What happened to you?" Iori asked, Takeru glancing at him.

"I was with the Harmonious Ones, gathering intel. There wasn't much they could give me... but it seems as if you did well on your own." Takeru glanced over his shoulder, Pegasmon nodding at him. “I am sorry for my absence. It seems as if more time passed while I was with them than I imagined.”

"You didn't just leave us to do whatever you wanted?" Ken asked, Takeru glancing at him and shaking his head.

“No, I did not want to leave,” Takeru admitted, “but they can be… nightmarish if you do not listen to them.”

“Why does anyone listen to them if they can’t handle this themselves?” Armadimon asked, his eyes shining in innocence.

Takeru gave him a glance, electing to ignore the statement as he took stock of the others. He was assured that they were, for the time being, in one piece. He could start with that and work his way down the list, later.

"There's a passage to get out of these mountains at the end of this tunnel. We should... head out in the morning," Takeru decided, needing to get away from the stares.

"Where have you been?" Hikari asked, stepping in front of him. He let his gaze slide past her, looking at the others before focusing on her.

"I spoke with the Harmonious Ones, as we have before." Takeru responded, pushing down his doubts as he stepped around her. He cast them a tired glance, shaking his head. "We can talk, soon. Have any of you had dinner yet?"

“But they still made you leave. You should have told them no!” Miyako protested, hugging Hawkmon to her chest. The digimon let out a wheeze, Miyako loosening her grip.

“They are not the ones that you would be wise to ignore, Miyako.” Angemon shifted, his gaze dancing across the others. “While Takeru and I are human and digimon partners, we still have a duty to the digital world. This is part of that duty. And, as part of that duty… it is wise to know when we should step back and be confident that you can handle yourselves.”

“Was that what this was supposed to be about? Us proving ourselves?” Iori asked, his chest giving him a twinge of pain. Armadimon looked between his partner and Angemon, his mouth pulled into a frown.

“If that was all this was…” he began.

“Let the little servant run to his masters. It’s not like we need him, right?” Daisuke muttered, “we’ve been doing great on our own!”

Ken shook his head, Chibimon looking deflated.

“Are we going to argue over this?” he asked, looking up at Daisuke.

Daisuke opened his mouth, the four of them giving each other uneasy glances. It was easy to get frustrated with Takeru, but he hadn’t even tried to defend himself.

Daisuke shook his head and held Chibimon closer. "Whatever, we can talk about it later. Since you got so much intel while you were gone, how many more are left?" he asked, his voice wavering at the end of the question.

They had seen them, seen all of the generals, at one point or another. And it was starting to sink in just how dangerous this really was. He ached from the bruising and ached from the dreams his trial had left him with.

And Ken was growing distant, the same way Hikari had been. And even Daisuke hadn’t been able to really pull him out of it.

"Three."

Takeru walked towards the inner wall of the cave, turning to face the others. "You don't have to do this."

They gave each other side glances, turning to look at Takeru.

"What do you mean by that?" Ken asked, his gaze glued to Takeru. His voice held a hint of coldness that cause Daisuke to freeze in place, searching his face without really looking at him.

He shook his head. "I... appreciate what you are doing, for the digital world."

The words were stiff, formal as he moved away.

Daisuke just snorted, his arms tightening around Chibimon. "I want out of the mountains, now."

Iori nodded in agreement, Miyako letting out a sigh. "It'd be nice to be on solid ground again," she agreed. Takeru let his gaze drift over them, seeing Pegasmon still at the front of the cave, the digimon having not followed him.

"Let's leave the mountains. We can rest once we are out of them." Angemon agreed, the others turning to look at him. “The path down will be best accessed through the tunnels. Come, let’s go.” He gestured towards the path at the end of the cave, his mouth set in a hard line.

Takeru met his gaze, tilting his head before he nodded in silent agreement, turning his attention to the back of the cave and walking forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the spin off doesn't really tie into the story, except as maybe nightmares Daisuke experiences every once in awhile? But, him having a slight twinge of fear every so often around Ken... Ya know, he just tries to be a good boyfriend, but hey, I don't blame the guy.


	26. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I still love this chapter to pieces.

The path out of the mountains had been an easy one, the rock at their back offering them a measure of protection. It was with grace that Takeru stopped just outside the forest, the mountains rising behind him. It was easy to shepard everyone to bed after throwing together a quick meal.

The silence between everyone was heavy, something that Takeru didn’t wish to navigate. The others hadn’t protested to Takeru’s instructions, just followed. They hadn’t filled him in on what had transpired since he left, just accepting that he was back for the moment.

Takeru listened to the night sounds, his back to the fire. It was near midnight, the others already deep in their slumber. He stood when he heard footsteps, watching as Angemon trekked into the clearing.

"All is silent."

Takeru nodded at his partner, raising a hand and resting it on Angemon's shoulder. "Earlier today..." he hesitated, swallowing as Angemon turned to look at him. The digimon waited, Takeru finally pulling his hand away. "It seems as if they at least trusted me to get them out. But, what if that doesn’t continue? What if they think I purposely left them?"

The rest of the afternoon had melted before Takeru, relaxing him. It was more like when he had first been here, with the others. But still, he felt anxious. Even the relaxed mood couldn’t get rid of the fact that they had been alone for far too long, in Takeru’s opinion.

He was proud for Daisuke and his accomplishments and still wished that they hadn’t been needed.

"You will need to trust each other. Otherwise, what will you do when it is time to face Milleniumon?" Angemon asked.

Takeru frowned at the words, his hand curling around the staff. "I disappeared on them. I have no answers. We woke up on an island, for gods' sake. No idea where we were. Got an SOS from the mountains, from Unimon, I would assume. But... he's dead now, thanks to Ornismon. I feel as if I have failed them. Minervamon... was she right?"

Angemon considered the words, lowering his head to look Takeru in the eye. "The only way to fail them is to truly leave them on their own. We can keep finding them, even if you don't believe it. They did great on their own, as well. And the digimon was probably trying to lie to us, Takeru. We can't trust her. She’s not who she was."

Takeru ran his hand down his staff, considering Angemon's words. "V-mon evolved to ultimate, while we were gone."

"Do you think that the Harmonious Ones had anything to do with it?" Angemon inquired.

Takeru paused at those words, shaking his head as slow as he could manage. "They wouldn't want to impede our progress, Angemon. We serve them."

"Do we?"

Takeru chewed on the inside of his lip, considering the statement before he let out a sigh. "We have to trust them."

Angemon nodded, his gaze turning to the mountains. "There is no mistake, we were with the Harmonious Ones before we ended up on the island. We were gone for at least two weeks, if not more. As before, I caution that we don't trust them, Takeru."

Takeru chewed over the words, his gaze distant as Angemon looked at him. The digimon moved, standing in front of the young man.

"If it were not for you staying behind, where do you think I would be right now, Takeru?"

Takeru closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. It was loose, hanging around his face. Angemon moved, pushing it behind his shoulders and taking in his partner.

"The Harmonious Ones… they have their reason for doing things the way they do. Regardless if we understand them or not, we must consider that they are acting against us,” Angemon pressed, “we cannot pretend to be blind to the facts.”

"If they are acting against us, who can we trust?" Takeru whispered, opening his gaze and looking at Angemon.

"Each other and our friends," Angemon responded. He smiled, turning his attention to the mountains, "and know that we are on the path that is set for us, regardless of what is thrown our way."

"Isn't that sweet?"

Takeru turned when he heard the voice, his hand gripping his staff tightly as the digimon stepped forward, his sword slamming against the ground.

"If I'd known you'd be here, I would have come earlier. I do so miss these reunions of ours, Takeru."

"What do you want, Titamon?" Takeru asked, taking a step backwards. The others were still asleep, though he couldn't count on that for too much longer.

"It's a pleasure to know that you know us generals of Milleniumon so personally. However, I will not fall so easily as Ornismon did. She was burdened as I am not. As I once told Millenniumon, the battlefield is not a place for being led by their heart." Titamon raised his blade, Takeru taking another step back.

It was dark, dark enough that Takeru was uncomfortable. The forest cast their shadows towards them, Angemon stepping forward.

"Takeru?"

Titamon grinned as he raised his sword once more. "Your time has come." he warned.

"Get everyone up." Takeru called when he heard Ken's voice once more, this time a note of urgency in it. Angemon had already stepped between him and the other digimon, his hand tightening on the staff.

"It's like the Dark Masters all over again. They will come to us, one by one, and we will defeat them." Angemon murmured. Takeru jerked his head, seeing that Ken had come towards the fight, rather than wake the others. Wormmon trailed behind him, Ken staring at the digimon.

Titamon turned, taking in the newcomer with interest. "I can fight, though that is not what I was meant to do tonight. I was taking stock. There is much that you do not understand of this world, Hope. There is much that many of you will never come to understand, for we shall have our revenge."

Ken tilted his head, his eyes flashing. "Why do your type always monologue?" he inquired, his hand tightening on his digivice. His gaze cast to Wormmon, the small digimon nodding as he scurried forward to stand next to Angemon.

"A child and an adult, not much, is it?" Titamon asked, Angemon already moving. The flash of evolution caught Takeru off guard, both men dropping their heads to avoid the light ruining their night vision.

Stingmon was moving when they looked up, Ken glancing at Takeru.

"Daisuke's getting the others up," he explained, stepping closer to Takeru.

He gave Ken a small nod, watching as Titamon moved his sword up, lazily blocking Stingmon's Striking Finish and Angemon's staff before he flung them both to the side.

Angemon swept upwards into the sky, swinging his staff at the digimon while Stingmon ghosted around, aiming towards his back. Ken moved towards his partner, Takeru reaching out and clutching at his wrist. Ken glanced at him, his eyes narrowing before he saw the concern on Takeru's face.

"You can't run in there yourself," Takeru warned and Ken looked at him, his gaze sliding down to Takeru's hand.

He took a moment, studying the tense lines in Takeru's face before he turned back to the battle. “Is that why you learned how to fight?”

Takeru grimaced at the question. It had been hard watching his partner fight without the help of others. They had gotten hurt too many times and it was worse when the digimon started going after Takeru, rather than Angemon.

Titamon had hardly moved, his sword sweeping through the air to block more attacks. Ken's other hand clenched at his side and he could hear Daisuke move behind them, quietly waking the others.

"We have to help," Ken began, unable to come up with a finishing statement.

He settled his gaze on Stingmon, watching the digimon waver as Angemon pushed him out of the way, his staff striking the sword and knocking it to the side.

Takeru shook his head, Ken letting out a slow sigh. He looked back at Titamon once more, nodding at Ken. “Yeah, I hated sitting on the sidelines. But you also have trust that your partner will be okay out there, and know when to not run into a fight. Right now, we’d probably be sliced and diced like cheese, Ken.”

There was a moment that felt like Ken had been holding his breath, before he let it out. Takeru’s words echoed in his head, his gaze landed on Stingmon once more. Another burst of light took all of them off guard, both men blinking to rid themselves of the after spots now taking over their vision.

Titamon looked at the approaching enemies, his mouth widening into a grin. "It's like pigs to slaughter," he murmured. His blade gleamed, the moon dimming behind him.

Takeru swallowed, taking a step back with Ken as the newest evolution took to the scene, the bright green bug flitting between Angemon and Titamon.

The general let out a snort, raising his blade and nodding to himself.

"What do you want?" Angemon demanded, his voice barely heard above the rising storm. Takeru dropped Ken's hand as the other digimon took their places, the general just smiling.

"I want you to understand that there is nothing you can do against us. We'll keep coming back, like the waves against the shore. And, eventually, it will drag you down."

Takeru turned when he heard the monstrous footsteps coming towards them, trees being knocked over. In the brief moment he had taken his eyes off of Titamon, the digimon had disappeared.

"Mugen Cannon."

Light exploded through the area, Takeru and Ken stumbling to the side as Angemon shoved them towards a tree and out of the path of the attack. Pain flared in his shoulder when he was thrust into the tree, Angemon taking off as Takeru heard the others bolt upwards.

"Millenniumon, we have to be ready."

The words were hardly out of Takeru's mouth as several flashes of light alerted him to the evolutions taking place. Ken turned to look looking towards the mountains, where Titamon had disappeared, Jewelbeemon turning to face the forest.

"Takeru!"

He turned at Hikari's voice, raising a hand to catch her own. She tightened her fingers around his, the pair staring into the distance. He could see the curling body of Holydramon swerving through trees to catch up to the fight, Angemon bursting into light and evolving to HolyAngemon.

Even now, seeing his partner’s evolution brought a wave of fear crashing through Takeru. He could see the data as Angemon broke in the air, promising to return.

Silphymon was the next to take the stage, landing on a branch high above Millenniumon before throwing himself into the attack. Takeru felt his heart drop as Millenniumon raised a hand, batting Silphymon out of the way only to contend with Jewelbeemon in front of him, attack at the ready.

He heard the heavy footfalls of a Brachimon as Iori took a position next to Takeru, his gaze unwavering.

"We're sitting ducks in the dark."

Takeru gave a hum of agreement to Iori's words, feeling the presence of Ken behind him. With the attacks and movements, his night vision was ruined, the darkness as suffocating as the light that was their only illumination.

Daisuke wasn't far off, Dynasmon taking off to give Silphymon and Jewelbeemon much needed assistance. Daisuke let out a whoop as his partner worked, his attacks flashing brightly.

Takeru took a step towards the fight, feeling the weight of Hikari tug him back. He felt a twinge of pain run up his shoulder, glancing at her ruefully as she gave him a hard stare.

"Angemon hurt you when he threw you into the tree, didn’t he?" Her voice was low, the worry clear in her eyes.

“I’m fine, I can handle a little pain,” Takeru began, Hikari shaking her head.

“What do you plan on doing against Millenniumon? We have to be smart about this and retreat,” Hikari pressed, “HolyAngemon will be fine. She and the others can block our retreat.”

Takeru cast his gaze to to the fight, watching as HolyAngemon burst into light once more. Seraphimon settled in the air, watching Millenniumon as he kept himself entertained with the three Ultimates and three Perfects that were there.

Miyako cried as Silphymon caught a Mugen Cannon straight on, his form wavering before devolving into Poromon and falling to the ground. She raced to where he was, scooping him up and carrying him away from the fight. Takeru let go of Hikari's hand, his hand going tight at his side while his other clung to the staff.

He watched as the digimon toyed with their partners, battering them out of the sky one by one until only Seraphimon remained. The others had ran to protect their friends, dragging them away. His breathing caught as Seraphimon seemed to hesitate before setting his sights on the digimon. 

"Divine Breaker."

Takeru watched as Seraphimon darted across the sky, his sword flashing. He was tense, his hands tight at his side, nails biting into the palms of his hands. It was rare where he couldn't fight next to his partner as he flashed through the sky, the attacks of others catching him off-guard.

There was a rumbling laughter as Millenniumon shook of the attack, his gaze flashing. "Do you think a pesky angel could take me on? You've not even managed to defeat more than one of my generals. The-"

Millenniumon grew angered as the angel in question distracted him from the easier prey. He turned his attention, splitting it just for a moment as Takeru cried, watching one of his hands come down.

"Seraphimon!"

He ran across the space as the digimon swerved out of the oncoming attack, righting himself. They had broken free of the trees and Takeru was thankful that they had been on the border of the forest.

Thankful that they didn’t get any further into the forest.

Now, there was a whole strip of land for them to fight, the battle drawing out as the other digimon tried to regain their strength. He wondered, just for a moment, where Titamon had gone before he heard his partner’s voice again.

"Stay away from this fight, Takeru!"

The digimon's attention was diverted for no longer than three seconds, but it was enough as Millenniumon lunged forward, his claws slicing through Seraphimon. Takeru froze, watching his partner glitch in front of him.

He was back to being eight years old, the fight with Devimon still fresh in his mind as he clung to Patamon's egg. He had felt helpless then, just as helpless as he felt now with his partner glitching in the air.

He stumbled across the ground, feeling someone tug at his shoulders, drawing him back to the safety of the edge of the battle. His gaze tracked the fight, watching as Millenniumon’s attack pierced Seraphimon once more.

"ANGEMON!"


	27. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy making Takeru Suffer. I may or may not be gearing up to write a whole new story that starts out with Patamon dying and Takeru joining the "dark side" just so I can have one, tiny, tiney, scene.
> 
> It's going to be beautiful (PS, this was saved as a draft on 1/9/2020 soooo)

There’s a sense of quiet that descends the battlefield, as the data streamed upwards. It was a quiet that Takeru had experienced before, on File Island, when Patamon had first evolved.

Millenniumon watched the data, sadness overtaking the digimon as they watched on. He turned his attention to Takeru, taking in the small man and shifting himself, reminding him what _they_ were fighting for. And he laughed, pain echoing in every sound.

The world seemed to be holding its breath and Takeru was eight again, tears in his eyes. Then, he had been surrounded by people he could trust.

Another brother and this time, he was ten and alone. Angemon and him had been backed into a corner and no amount of maneuvering could get them out. Angemon had accepted the defeat, but he had managed to take down the Perfect digimon at the same time.

And that silence had stayed with Takeru, ghosting his every dream at night.

Watching the data now, there was neither cold nor silence that came with it. There was a fury at watching Millenniumon laugh above them, watching as the others scrambled out of the way.

And, while it was the anger that grounded him in the moment, it was a shattering sound that broke him from the silence.

He watched Angemon fall from the sky in a flurry of wings and lose feathers before he took off, running through the trees. The others, who he had forgotten about in the moment, called out his name, beckoning for him to come back.

The battlefield was the furthest thing from safe, but he didn’t care as he broke from the trees.

He threw his staff to the side to run faster, the digimon plumenting further with each step he took, trailing data behind him.

"Our ideals will never be defeated."

Takeru yelped, Millenniumon aiming an attack at him. He took several steps back to avoid the worst of the Mugen Cannon, watching as it was aimed towards the falling arc of the angel. The heat was brutal as he saw Angemon collide with the ground. He reached a hand up to his crest, finding broken glass digging into his palm.

"No."

Several thoughts crashed through his mind as Takeru screamed, the word torn from his mouth. His gaze flashed to the large digimon, the word transforming itself into a feral cry. There was only a second’s hesitation before he took off after Millenniumon, his shoulder twinging with every step.

“No, you can’t-” he whispered, feeling the vow to Patamon bubble up inside of him.

The vow that he would never let his partner be hurt again. The vow that he would protect Patamon, even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

From the darkness, the light was blinding. He cringed and stumbled backwards, covering his face as the forest and field was overtaken with light.

"Wave of Reformation."

Takeru felt the wind shove past him, the attack unfamiliar as Millenniumon lifted his head.

Millenniumon stared at the direction Angemon had fallen, taking a step towards it before he launched himself into the air and took off, uneven as he flew. Takeru turned his head to see what sent him running.

A winged beast pawed at the air, golden tail lashing in the wind. On its head, it wore a mask of green, the fur turning gold, then white along his bottom jaw, while there seemed to be green scaling running along its back. The color scheme alternated down its body, the digimon turning to Takeru. It dipped its head, horn catching the glint of the early dawn light.

"Well met, Takeru."

Takeru snapped himself out of the daze as the digimon spoke his name, taking several steps forward. It was a moment before the digimon wavered, devolving into Tokomon as he tumbled from the sky.

Takeru moved to catch his partner, pain flashing through his arms when he fell. His shoulder twinged and he clutched the digimon closer to his chest.

"Tokomon?" Takeru's voice was strained as he looked down at his partner, eyes wide with worry. He adjusted Tokomon in his grip, reaching up to grab his tag. He pulled his hand away when he felt a prick of pain, holding it up to see the shattered glass. The crest plate fell out, Takeru moving to grab it before it could hit the ground.

He looked at the cracked crest, turning his gaze back to Tokomon.

Tokomon opened an eye, squirming against Takeru's chest. "What was that?" the small digimon whispered, Takeru clutching him closer and shaking his head.

“I… I don’t know.”

The unknown made Takeru more afraid than any digimon he could ever face.

"Tyilinmon."

He turned when he heard Qinglongmon's voice. The air was tense as his friends looked up at meet the gaze of the dragon sovereign, Tailmon letting out a weak hiss from Hikari's arms.

Takeru dropped into a hasty bow, the sovereign looking across the ruined clearing, pain in his eyes. "Your time is drawing closer to the end, chosen."

"We're getting closer to defeating him!" Daisuke bounded forward, Chibimon tucked close to his chest as he faced the digimon down. "You can't send us home yet. The job isn't done."

Qinglongmon laughed at his words, shaking his head.

When Daisuke glared at him, Qinglongmon merely smiled.

"You are right in that the job is not yet done. You have made great strides towards claiming your power. There are still generals to be defeated, before you can take on the master. When you have claimed his defeat for your own, however, then your time will be at the end. With Millenniumon's defeat, you will return to your time. It is always darkest before dawn."

Miyako shook her head. "Our time over, sure. But what about our partners?"

"They will always be with you," Qinglongmon promised. 

Tailmon narrowed her eyes, her lips drawn up to show her teeth. “The same way that the others are still around?” she demanded.

Qinglongmon tilted his head, regarding the adult digimon before he nodded. “Because two ships never meet on the ocean does not mean you are the only ones here.”

“Then why didn’t you bring them back?” Tailmon demanded, Hikari reaching out to try and stop her partner.

Qinglongmon closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “Your partners, they still have a sense of childhood wonderment in them. The digital world is a place of young adults and children, not people who have jobs and families.”

Tailmon snarled, Hikari looking up at the Harmonious One. “You… watch us?”

Qinglongmon blinked, tilting his head. “We set forth a call and you were the ones that answered. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“That’s not-” Daisuke protested, Takeru’s quiet voice breaking into the argument brewing between them.

"Why did my crest... it broke." Takeru looked up, feeling the weight of the Harmonious One's gaze on him. He glanced back down at the broken crest, looking back up at Qinglongmon and then down to Tokomon.

He felt the gazes of the others on him as he relayed that information, Tokomon looking at his partner in concern. The sovereign nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a sharp hum. "You have grown beyond your nature of Hope, Takeru. When a crest no longer fits its bearer, it will break. You will be given a new crest, in due time."

"What's the nature of that crest?" Tokomon spoke up, watching the dragon with wide eyes as they both processed the information that had been given to them.

"Fate."

Takeru grimaced as he heard the word, shaking his head and beginning to protest before he fell silent.

"Tyilinmon, that evolution comes from fate?"

He hadn’t meant to ask the question, but it was out before he could stop himself. He was grateful that the others remained silent, Daisuke looking uneasy as Takeru spoke.

"Do not fear the unknown path." Qinglongmon looked up as he spoke. "It will offer new abilities for you to learn. For now, have faith that the path will be cleared to you in due time."

Takeru stared as Qinglongmon beat a hasty retreat, struggling to come up with the words that he wanted to shout at the digimon. He clung to Tokomon, tensing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, meeting Hikari's gaze.

"Are you okay?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, but I guess..." He glanced down at Tokomon in his arms, shoulders slumping. "Angemon has been my partner for so long-"

"Tyilinmon has a lot of power, Takeru." Tokomon struggled to sit up, meeting his partner's gaze. "It feels like being the same power level as when I'm Seraphimon. But as a younger digimon. He still has room to expand."

Takeru stared at Tokomon as he spoke, trying to process the words that were spoken to him.

The contact of Daisuke's fist against his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, a new wave of pain running along the muscle. He glared at Daisuke, tilting his head in annoyance.

"The old dragon's right, there are still generals to defeat. We should work on that first," he grumbled, “even if he did ignore the other half of that conversation…”

"There is much for us to do," Chibimon agreed, squirming to free himself from Daisuke’s grip, “and, until then, we can eat, right?”

Takeru let his gaze sweep over the group. He held Tokomon closer to his chest. "Do you want to try and go back to sleep tonight, or shall we just move on?"

He watched the others exchange glances, Hikari shaking her head.

"We may as well continue, we're up now. Dawn’s already here so the sun can’t be far off. We can make some food and then get a start on the day," Daisuke suggested.

There was a bit of mumbling, Takeru clutching Tokomon tighter before he forced himself to relax and nod along in agreement with the others.

*~*~*~*~*

Hikari glanced over her shoulder as the group walked. It felt nice to be in the forest, under the cool shade of the trees. Now, though, she could feel the heat begin to become oppressive as the day wore on.

“Something the matter?” Miyako asked, watching as Hikari’s gaze flashed from the front of the group, where Daisuke was trying to explain something to Ken, to where Takeru trudged that the back.

“Just worried.”

“You’re going to get sick if you keep on worrying.” Tailmon narrowed her eyes as she looked up at her partner, her tail twitching. “Are you trying to figure out what to do about Takeru?”

Hikari grimaced. “Caught me in the act.”

“It would be wise to leave him to his own thoughts.”

Hikari glanced over where Hawkmon hovered, the bird digimon seeming to flush when he found that the attention was on him.

“I know, but he’s been alone for so long that I don’t think he knows how to get out of his own head.” Hikari frowned as she considered her own words, shaking her head. “And, do you think they did it… on purpose? I mean, the lot of us, we’re all in our twenties. We’re just as adult as the others.”

“You and him seem to get along well enough. Why not just go talk to him? He can’t be any worse if you keep at it.” Miyako gave her an encouraging smile, touching her shoulder. “I don’t know… why would they want to keep the others from the digital world? I mean…” Miyako paused, chewing on her lip.

“Are the others okay?” Tailmon asked, perking her ears up.

Hikari shrugged. “They’re adjusting to fame and fortune. I was… Sora’s going to have a baby.”

Tailmon blinked in surprise, tilting her head. “Have a baby?”

“Yeah, she’s going to have a kid. I mean, I guess it’s best that she didn’t come here. Could you imagine a pregnant woman handling this?” Miyako asked, gesturing to the forest around them.

Hikari hunched her shoulders. “Okay, maybe they wouldn’t have been a great idea to bring back. But, something still bothers me. If Qinglongmon is so insistent that their partners are fine, where are they?”

Tailmon shook her head. “The digital world is as vast a place as your own world, Hikari. Maybe… maybe they left for another region. One where they weren’t well known.”

Miyako reached over, resting a hand on Hikari’s shoulder. “We can still keep looking for their partners. For now, go talk with Takeru, okay?”

Hikari nodded, dropping back to walk next to Takeru. Tailmon glanced back, eyeing the pair before shaking her head and turning to Miyako. “This is a bad idea.”

“Why is this a bad idea?” Miyako asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tailmon narrowed her eyes. “He’s not the same kid he was when we were here for first time. There’s something… off about him. And look at what happened to his crest.”

“Do the Harmonious Ones have that much influence over other digimon?” Hawkmon asked.

Tailmon shook her head. “They may keep the balance, but they can’t even control one on the rampage ultimate. They’re about as useful as paper clothing.”

“There’s more to us than just our crests, isn’t there?” Miyako asked, hearing faint noises from the conversation taking place behind them. “If he’s been here for so long, wouldn’t it make sense for him to grow out of his eight year old beliefs?”

Tailmon shook her head. “Yes, there is more to you than your crests, of course there is. But our power, as your partners, is tied into your crests. The older kids talked, once, about the dangers of forcing a digimon to evolve. It happened with Agumon and Taichi, if I recall correctly. Taichi was so set on trying to get his crest to work, Agumon evolved.”

“And that’s what was supposed to happen, right?” Miyako asked, frowning. “Or, no, Takeru called it dark evolution. He mentioned it during the early days and Hikari got upset.”

Tailmon twitched an ear back in thought. “Agumon evolved, but he evolved into SkullGreymon. A monster of a digimon that we didn’t mess with, even with Vamdemon trying to acquire power. Those sort of digimon are not to be messed with. Powerful and very dangerous. There was another SkullGreymon several years ago, but I never heard what came about it or if he was defeated.”

Miyako's eyes flickered in understanding and she nodded her head. "Man, I thought Takeru was just trying to scare us with the dark evolution crap.”

"He certainly did a fine job of it," Hawkmon grumbled.

“It’s a very real possibility for any digimon. A patamon can just as easily become a Devimon as an Angemon. Evolution is a net.” Tailmon nodded, watching as Daisuke and V-mon chatted with Ken, weaving their way through the forest. Iori hovered between the two men and Miyako, glancing back at her every couple of minutes.

Miyako furrowed her brow. “So, there’s something wrong with Takeru that caused his crest to break? Is that what you're getting at?”

“I think something smells fishy, is all. Same with the generals. They’re here, they were able to gather the energy needed in order to evolve, even with the Harmonious Ones and Takeru keeping a watchful eye on the place? They should have been taken care of long before any of you showed up, but they were allowed to do as they wished,” the digimon paused, glancing around with narrowed eyes, “and you can’t find any of the other partnered digimon. I haven't seen them in far too long than I'm comfortable admitting. Other than me and Patamon, the others vanished. But, even then, Takeru and Hikari are both here.”

Hawkmon landed on the ground to walk next to Tailmon, shrugging his shoulders. “Could they have moved on?”

“If they knew Takeru was here, I don’t think they would have left them behind. They were protective of the younger kids, even when I proved to be more than enough to protect Hikari. Probably something to do with their brothers. But, there’s something wrong here. I don’t doubt it.” Tailmon lifted her gaze to the sky, her eyes narrowed in thought.

“You told Hikari that the digital world was a large place. But now you’re saying…” Miyako frowned, twitching when Tailmon’s gaze landed on her.

She shifted, closing her eyes and dropping the stare. “I wanted to give Hikari a small amount of peace. I just don’t know what happened to them. For all we know, they disappeared because their partners were no longer needed.”

"Maybe it's for the best. I would hate to be in this world without you, Miyako," Hawkmon admitted, "now that I have you as a partner."

Tailmon let out a sigh but just nodded. "I still don't trust them..."

Miyako watched the digimon, feeling the fear course through her body.

*~*~*~*~*

“What do you think Tailmon is saying?” Takeru asked, glancing at Hikari. He watched as Hawkmon began walking next to the white cat, grimacing.

“Probably something about our siblings.” Hikari shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts, her gaze skittering to the side. “You aren’t going to close us out, are you?”

Takeru’s grip tightened on Tokomon, the digimon letting out a muffled protest. “There’s no intention of shutting anyone out. Where did you get that idea?” he asked.

Hikari shrugged. “I’m just making sure. How is Tokomon doing?” she asked, smiling at the small digimon.

Tokomon smiled, squirming out of Takeru’s grasp and launching himself at Hikari. She caught him, a smile crossing her features. “I feel better already! I can’t wait to evolve into Tyilinmon again!”

Takeru glanced up at Hikari, shaking his head. “He’s bouncing back a lot better than I am, which is good.”

Hikari nodded, stopping. “It’s going to be okay, Takeru. We’re going to get out of this.”

“It will be good to know that you will be home and safe.”

She frowned at those words, watching as he continued past her. When she looked down at Tokomon, the digimon was frowning, his tendrils drooping.

“I don’t want him to have to keep staying here.”

Hikari glanced down when he spoke, frowning. “Wouldn’t you be lonely if he left?”

Tokomon considered the question, refusing to answer.


	28. Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got some padding to it, I also changed some scenes that maybe? should have gone in the last chapter and put them in this chapter. I can definitely tell where I lost the interest in writing NT, due to how... patchy it seems, but I am working on making the chapters flow more smoothly and whatnot.
> 
> Cause it's funny: I edited and saved this as a draft on 1/10/2020

Takeru leaned his head against the tree, eyes trained on the branches above him. It was late, and he could see Iori still awake, staring into the distance. Patamon snored on his lap, Takeru dropping his gaze to the digimon.

He moved him off of his lap, standing up and walking towards the fire. He paused before taking a step closer and purposely making noise to announce his presence.

"Unable to sleep?"

Iori glanced at him when he spoke, offering Takeru a shrug. "I thought you may want the option of company."

Takeru shifted, seeing Armadimon move from his position by Iori's blankets. He settled his gaze on Iori, tilting his head. "What sort of company did you have in mind?"

The younger man shrugged. "You know it wasn't your fault, what happened today."

Takeru stiffened under those words, his gaze darting to Iori. He could still see Seraphimon be struck down, his data fragmenting. He shook his head. "These things happen. It is the fact of being in the digital world and fighting for it. It has been a long time, but..." He gave Iori a shrug.

"So it's happened to you before?"

Takeru shook his head. "Once, when I was eight. It was the first time we were in the digital world. We were on File Island, facing down the Devimon that had taken up residence there. When Patamon evolved for the first time, it was in that fight against Devimon. He sacrificed himself, to save all of us. The second time, we got pinned into a corner. Patamon was able to evolve, but to get us out..."

Iori glanced at him, giving him a subtle nod. 

It was several minutes before the other man spoke again.

"What do you plan on doing, once we defeat Milleniumon?"

Takeru frowned at that question, looking at Iori. "I stay here, of course."

"And if you received the chance to return with us?"

Takeru shook his head. "There's still much to do in this world, as of now. The digital world is unbalanced, while Huanglongmon slumbers. It would be unwise to leave it without a defender. Until he is restored..."

Iori just glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. When Takeru met that gaze, he wondered where the words had come from, and how much truth he had felt when he spoke them.

"One of our tasks is to restore the balance, is it not?"

Takeru watched him look back towards the fire, picking up the stick they had been using for a poker. "Yes. With this new evolution of Patamon's..." He grimaced, closing his eyes and considering the possibilities. "There is a chance it will be righted by the time you leave."

"Hikari was worried about you, when you disappeared."

Takeru let out a small hum, sitting before the flames and holding out his palms to them. The warmth crept through his body and, when he looked around, he was comforted to see four human shapes still sleeping, the four broken into pairs and drawn close together.

"I was worried that I would come back too late," Takeru admitted, his eyes gleaming in the flames. "There is a lot that I don't understand about the digital world, sometimes. It scares me, to know that you were alone. You understand less than I do, even."

"We had each other," Iori mused, "and our partners. You've faced some truly horrifying things while you were here, haven't you?"

Takeru just shrugged, folding his hands in his lap. "Would you like to take the rest of the watch?"

Iori glanced at him, nodding after a moment. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Takeru just shrugged, standing once more and returning to his own blanket. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"Of course."

Takeru lay down, resting a hand on Patamon's head before he closed his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

_"Takeru!"_

_The boy turned when he heard his name, smiling at the digimon that called out. He raised a hand, waving as he ran over to Elecmon._

_"I thought you and the others went home?" Elecmon asked, sitting on his hind paws._

_Takeru let out a shrug. "Baihumon and Qinglongmon are trying to figure out why I got stuck behind. It's... okay, though. I don't mind!" Takeru gave the digimon a smile, Patamon shifting on his head. "It's nice here, now that we don't have to fight."_

_Elecmon frowned, dropping to all fours. "You seemed upset the last time when you couldn't find your brother," he began and Takeru just gave him a smile._

_"I'll be back before they know I'm gone! Besides, if time is still running weird, I got all the time I need, don't I?"_

_Elecmon shifted, nodding his head. He stepped forward, reaching out to Takeru. "Be wary of the Harmonious Ones. They have their own agendas."_

_Takeru tilted his head but nodded, filing the information away as he wandered the Village of Beginnings with Elecmon, assisting with eggs where he could._

*~*~*~*~*

He opened his eyes when he heard others up and about. Their voices carried, though they were soft and the words were hard to make out. There was a small pain as Takeru turned over, looking at Patamon. The familiar ache of being alone flooded him as he sat up.

The others were already up, discussing the events of the night prior. They were further into the forest than Takeru had wanted them to be, but it was unavoidable, at this point, with Millenniumon still at their backs. The constant threat of the generals hung over them as well, Takeru wondering when the next would appear and who it would be.

Titamon's presence lingered in Takeru's mind as he got up, packing up his blankets and putting them in his bag. He straightened, heading towards the others and the low burning fire.

"We could go back to the house."

He turned his attention to where Patamon sat, the digimon stretching out his ears before flapping over to Takeru. He dropped onto his head, Ken and Daisuke looking up from where they had been supervising breakfast.

"The house?" Takeru asked, letting his gaze travel up to Patamon. He only saw the white coloring of the bottom of his partner’s head, his mouth tugging into a frown.

"It's been a while since we've been there," Patamon pointed out, "and it's a safe place."

Daisuke smirked, glancing between the two. "Well, isn't that a cute picture."

Patamon shot him a glare, turning his attention back to Takeru. "It would be a chance to regroup. We haven't been there in ages. I'm sure that we could find Piccolomon to send us there."

Takeru let out a sigh. When he glanced at the others, who had started listening to Patamon's words closely, he relented.

"It would be a good place to regroup. And, you're right, it does offer us protection. We're also near a Piccolomon's home." Takeru considered the idea before he nodded. They would be fine, they had to be fine. "How does that sound to everyone else?"

He watched them exchange glances, Miyako's eyes going wide. "We could have gone to your home instead of sleeping on the forest floor?" she demanded.

Takeru raised his hands, taking a step back. "Not... quite as easy as I made it sound, I will admit. The only reason it's a suggestion is because we are close to a Piccolomon who has a portal to the home. And if we had stayed there-"

"-we would have never found the crests, right?" Hikari asked, looking up and meeting Takeru's gaze.

Tailmon let out a snort. "The Harmonious Ones could have given him the crests and digivices instead of making you find them."

Takeru met her gaze, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now. And I couldn't have taken the crests. They were... behind a trial that you had to take care of yourself, weren't they? You all spoke to something, you all experienced something and gained something out of that experience."

Ken shifted, pulling the food out of the fire and setting it to the side. "What would the point be of going now, if you think it would have been pointless at any other time?"

Takeru shifted, his gaze sliding to Iori and Daisuke. "It would be a chance to regroup, as we stated. It wouldn't do to stay long, of course, as there are things we must do and we don't want to attract the attention of the generals when we're unprepared to deal with them."

"So, wandering around aimlessly is a better idea?" Daisuke demanded, his eyes narrowed.

“Come on, Takeru’s house is fun! Not as fun as travelling, though!” V-mon looked up at his partner, his mouth pulling into a grin.

Takeru let out a sigh. "Let's just... eat breakfast and then work on finding a Piccolomon that can take us there, shall we?"

The others grumbled but settled down for food, Takeru feeling the gaze of Iori on him as he joined them.

*~*~*~*~*

Finding Piccolomon and returning to Takeru's home base had seemed so easy when they were talking about it.

They weren’t far from where Tailmon remembered one of the Piccolomon lived and that Piccolomon had been jovial enough, accepting them into his home and treating them as all the Piccolomon treated a chosen.

Tailmon spoke at length to her friend, explaining the situation and gesturing to the group behind her. Piccolomon had seemed apprehensive when his gaze landed on Takeru, but it was washed away by the presence of the other partners and digimon.

He set out to giving everyone tasks to keep the greater worries at bay for the time being. When he finished with them, he had pulled Takeru aside, listening to the young man’s description of his home. With a nod, he agreed he could send them to the right location and Takeru was relieved by the fact.

While the first Piccolomon Takeru had met was no longer with this digital world, they all held the same sense of companionship he enjoyed.

After a day of rest, he and Hikari agreed that they would return first, Piccolomon holding the portal open. In case anything terrible had happened, they could escape back; return to safety and find where to go next.

It had seemed so easy.

Finding the home destroyed had been another matter.

Takeru stared at the smoldering ruins, taking a sharp breath and looked at Hikari. “What should we-”

"Welcome home, chosen."

Hearing the voice sent shivers down his spine, Mervamon standing before them. Wind whipped her hair across her face, sending the smoke swirling around her. She grinned, adjusting the weight that was placed on the arm taken up by the snake.

"It took you long enough to come. Who would have thought that you would scurry further away from us, upon killing our beloved friend. You know her blood is on your hands, don't you? You’ll pay for harming her, for killing her."

Her words were soft, each one holding the thorn that would prick the picker if they came too close.

Takeru felt frozen by the words. He was ten again, facing down the digimon that had tried to eat him. The sound of Angemon’s dying scream, the heat that flooded over him from the scattering of data.

There had been a fire that day, too.

"No, no it's not. It's on their hands." The words were forced out when Hikari nudged him with her shoulder. Tailmon was poised next to her, Angemon just a step behind him.

"You are a fool, Takaishi, if you believe that any of this is _their_ fault. They did not choose to leave, did they?" Mervamon moved, rising up her left arm. "Hebi Punch!"

Takeru and Angemon both surged forward, raising their staves in unison. Fighting like this was easy, letting themselves forget was even easier. Takeru felt the brunt of the Medullia strike his staff, hearing a clatter as it bounced off the metal of Angemon's. She took several steps backwards, eyes flashing.

But she smiled, her stance at ease. Angemon moved forward again and she raised her snake, striking fast, the angel’s back thudding against a cactus.

"This is not over, we will be back."

Mervamon was staring at him, her back straight.

"Takeru!"

He turned, dropping his staff and shaking out his arms as Hikari ran over. Mervamon’s gaze swung towards Hikari, amusement bubbling out of her in the form of laughter.

"What do you want?"

Hikari's voice was like a whip as she stepped up next to Takeru, her eyes blazing. Mervamon turned her attention to Hikari, eyes soft.

"You were all so young, weren't you? The world was cruel to you, as cruel to you as it was to us." She was no longer laughing, but her eyes are dark. “They will use you until there is nothing left to give. I do hope you understand that, Takaishi, Yagami.”

"Who were you?" Hikari asked and Mervamon offered a shrug.

"It doesn't matter." The digimon swung her sword around, pointing it at Tailmon's neck. Her snake was still pressed against Angemon' chests, Mervamon letting out a yawn. "You children, you came so far... it is such a shame that the Harmonious Ones only care for themselves."

"They don't-" Takeru began, watching as Mervamon moved, batting Tailmon with the flat of the blade and pressed the Medullia harder against Angemon.

"This is not your battle, Takaishi," she hissed, "just as we were driven from our homes so, too, shall you be. Remember that there is nowhere safe for you, not while Millenniumon walks the world. Not while we _remember_ what was done to us."

She vanished, Takeru throwing up his arms to protect himself from the blaze of light. When he could see again, the digimon was gone. He glanced at Hikari, seeing her reeling from the flash. When he reached out, she turned to him.

Tailmon was already gathered in her arms, the cat letting out a hiss of frustration.

"Why did she talk like she knew us?" Hikari whispered, her arms tightening on Tailmon.

Takeru shook his head, looking down at where his home had been. "I guess we'll have to keep moving on. If the generals are on the hunt, there will be nowhere safe."

Hikari glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that, or do you believe that there is nowhere safe for us to go?"

"Hikari."

Takeru curled his fingers into his palms, centering himself with just the name. Seeing her now, staring at him, it was hard to focus. His home, of so many countless years, gone in a flash of smoke.

"Hikari..."

He shook his head, Angemon already making his way over. With just a glance, they ensured each other that they were okay, ready to move on if needed.

"What?" she asked, loosening her grip on Tailmon.

"We'll keep moving on. Piccolomon will let us stay with him for a while longer. Perhaps I can assess where the others are at... Mervamon is right. They will just keep coming after us, until we or them are gone. It's a choice between them and us, Hikari. That's always the choice and I am going to pick us, every single time. I don't care how I get to that end but I am going to ensure that you and the others return home without getting hurt further."

He gritted his teeth, feeling the dull ache in his limbs.

Tired.

That was the best way he could describe it.

"Takeru, don't you think you should consider coming home... with us? When we leave?" Hikari asked. Tailmon stiffened, Angemon catching her gaze and frowning at the question. Though he didn’t say anything, Hikari could feel his stare.

"Hikari, if I leave, who will protect this world?" Takeru looked up, meeting her gaze.

He felt worn down, too open when, just over Hikari's shoulder, he could still see the smoldering ashes of his home.

“It shouldn’t be your job to protect it,” Tailmon insisted, “there are others that can do it.” She squirmed out of Hikari’s arms, landing on the sand to watch Takeru.

"The digimon can protect it." Hikari turned, striding towards the portal. "Come on, let's get back before the others get into trouble."

Takeru gave his home one last glance before he followed Hikari.

Their partners followed, tension and silence drowning the four of them.

“The digimon have protected the digital world before us.” Angemon paused as they were about to step through, turning to look at Takeru. “They would be able to do it again, if you were to leave.”

Takeru clenched his jaw, his gaze flashing as he heard Tailmon scoff.

“And what’d happen to you and me?” she asked, her tail lashing through the air. She looked towards Hikari before she met Angemon’s gaze. “Are we just going to be tossed to the side like the others?”

“I do not know. It is hard to say what happened to the others, Tailmon.”

Hikari glanced from Tailmon to Angemon, a question raising to the tip of her tongue.

“Let’s get back to the others. We can make better plans when everyone is involved.”

The digimon gestured towards the portal, meeting Hikari’s gaze. He tilted his head, Hikari glancing away first.

To their surprise, Miyako was waiting for them on the other side, turning when she saw them.

"What's with the long faces?" Miyako asked, taking a step back.

“Are you the only one up?” Hikari asked, Miyako nodding quickly.

“Piccolomon didn’t want to disturb them, but I’d figure I’d wait for you to come back anyway. Did… something happen?” Miyako's voice was soft, reminding them of how early in the morning it was.

With the fire, it could have been midday, for all Takeru knew. Down in the tunnels, it was always night to him.

"My home is gone," Takeru responded.

"We're either stuck here, or we keep moving on." Hikari crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a sigh. "I don't particularly care for either idea, not when the generals are mobile."

"The Dark Masters were mobile and that never stopped us before. We just have to move with caution." Tailmon stood next to her partner, her gaze darting to Miyako.

“Well, what can we do?” Miyako asked, watching Takeru slide her an uneasy look.

“I... guess we could help the resistance.” The words chilled Takeru’s heart as he thought of Leomon and the bag he left behind.

"Have we heard from them?" Angemon asked.

"Ornismon took out Unimon, before we could defeat him. If the generals were smart..." Hikari shook her head. “You haven’t told us a whole lot about the resistance or what they stood for, Takeru.”

"They're taking out the only way we may have of being notified, by anyone. And the resistance… their true purpose is to be as obnoxious as they need to be. Whether that’s getting in our way, the generals’ way, Millenniumon’s way, or any other way, they will do it. If the generals were smart, they would take down the most bothersome pest, the resistance in this case. As long as they haven’t gone to ground and decided that hiding was better than openly voicing their opinions." Angemon let out a sigh, Takeru seeing him tighten his hand around his staff.

“Are you sure there isn’t a few of the resistance members that would be willing to join the generals and Millenniumon?” Takeru muttered, his eyes hard as he looked at his partner. Angemon shook his head, looking back at Hikari.

"And they'll keep doing this until we fight them?" Hikari asked, wondering about the exchange between the two.

Miyako flicked her gaze from HIkari to Takeru, feeling a well of anger. “Then we should help them! We can’t let them be killed because of us, right?”

"I don't think it's about us. You and I are not the ones that the generals seem to be focusing on. They're focusing on the others..." Takeru shook his head. "We should stay here for another day, consider our options. Figure out..."

“Look, I’m going to see if I can get Daisuke up to get some breakfast. Will you two be... okay for a couple of minutes?” Miyako felt the tension, watching Hikari glance at her.

“Yeah. Let me know if you need help?” Hikari smiled when Miyako threw her a thumbs up, heading off in the direction of the others.

He felt Hikari's gaze on him once more and he wanted to run away.

"How did Taichi manage it?"

She frowned. "How did he manage _what_ , exactly, Takeru?"

"Leading."

She shook her head. "You guys split up, more often than not. You pulled together when you needed to, but... Takeru, I don't think that Taichi did a lot of leading. He worried, sure but..." she paused, shaking her head, "it also doesn't matter. He's not here."

"I only want to do what's best for everyone."

"Do you think that, maybe..." Hikari paused, her gaze meeting Tailmon's, "you're doing as good a job as Taichi ever did. And you know something, Takeru? You know this place, better than us. But I think... maybe you should consider coming home. This isn't the place for a human. Your family... Yamato..."

“I don’t think I could.” Takeru ground his teeth at the statement, feeling his skin crawl.

“What about your family? You know your brother is married now, right? He’s going to have a kid, too.”

Takeru’s jaw tightened, his hand clenched at his side. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen anyone. I don’t care. That is not my life anymore, Hikari.”

He watched as Hikari let out a sigh. “Fine, if that’s how you feel...” She turned, heading in the same direction that Miyako had disappeared down.

“She only asks because she cares, Takeru. I am sure your family misses you as well, you know.” Angemon moved, reminding Takeru that he was there.

“I know. Let’s go find Piccolomon. We have to figure out what we’re going to do now.”


	29. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'm averaging about 3-4K chapters currently, so hopefully that is a nice reading pace for everyone. I tend to go... out of focus when chapters get longer than 5, maybe 7K range and am trying very hard to not make these super dense chew threw reads.

"Come on, come on."

Daisuke poked at the food that was slowly simmering over the flames. He could hear Miyako and Hawkmon racing each other down the hallway, a bucket of soapy water at their disposal to clean. 

Staying with Piccolomon meant doing chores, but it was the happiest that Daisuke heard anyone since their reuniting in the temple.

He could still feel the burn of the crest of Perseverance in his pocket, the fight with Ornismon coming back as he poked at the stew. "The one she loved, huh?"

The images of what he had seen during his time in the golden forest caused a shiver to run down his spine and he closed his eyes, pushing them away. He could still see Hoslmon with the crest imblazened on his forehead, but looking at Hawkmon now, he couldn’t image the bird ever evolving to Holsmon.

"Watcha doing, Daisuke?" V-mon asked, hopping over and taking a sniff at the food.

Daisuke glanced at him, rolling his eyes. "I'm cooking, since that's the task that Piccolomon set me on. How are you holding up, bud?"

Piccolomon had been delighted to hear that Daisuke was a professional cook and had set him upon the kitchen, instructing him to use whatever he wished.

Miyako hadn’t needed help waking him up, as the digimon had already gotten him up. The fact that Daisuke was up this early didn’t bode well with him, but he wasn’t about to say no to their host.

Not when he heard Piccolomon and Ken’s voices from the room after he left.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, it'll be done in a few minutes. Are Takeru and Hikari back yet?" He heard voices as he asked the question, raising his eyes to see Hikari stride into the room.

"Well, we're not going to regroup there."

"What happened?" Daisuke asked, watching as Tailmon bounded up to Hikari's shoulder, her tail flicking in aggravation.

"Mervamon burned it down."

"Oh."

"And Takeru's not much help. We'll stay with Piccolomon a day or so more, then we'll move on, I guess. Not sure where he expects us to go… he’s upset about the turn of events." Hikari let out a sigh, shaking her head and she sat next to Daisuke. "How are you this morning?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Breakfast is almost ready. And he just had his home burned down, of course he's going to be upset.”

“And what are the others doing?” The question was more to fill the silence, than gather actual information. Hikari crossed her arms over her chest, wrinkling her nose. “Where you up before we got back? And how are you this morning?”

“Piccolomon has Iori training, Miyako cleaning, and Ken meditating or something. He's having nightmares again. At least, he was last night. He won't talk to me about them, though. And yes, we were up before you got back. Piccolomon had us up thirty minutes ago." Daisuke frowned, glancing towards Hikari. "Miyako came looking for me but found Piccolomon found me first instead."

"I can see if Ken will talk to me," Hikari offered, "but that doesn't answer the question about you."

Daisuke lifted his eyes, watching Hikari as she watched him stir the pot. "I'm worried. The longer we stay here, the more Ken seems to be slipping into a very... bad place. I'm worried he'll relapse. And... I've really not been sleeping well, either."

It was always the smell of blood and the desert of that other life that haunted what little sleep he did get. The Kaiser, imposed on the Airdramon and so much blood.

He shuddered at the thoughts of those dreams, adjusting his position in front of the fire.

Hikari nodded, sitting next to Daisuke. She picked up the spoon, giving it a twist to keep her hands busy. "We'll get out of here before anything bad happens, I promise."

"Bad things have already happened."

Hikari frowned at him, shaking her head. "Before anything else bad happens?" she offered.

Daisuke offered her a smile, though it was strained. He nodded, getting up and grabbing the bowls. "Breakfast is ready, if you see anyone else, you’re welcome to send them this way. V-mon will also go look for people.”

“I will?” the digimon asked, looking up at Daisuke.

“If you feel like eating, you will.” Daisuke flashed him a grin, catching sight of Hikari’s worried stare. ”Ken’s that way.”

“Of course.” Hikari pushed herself up, turning in the direction that Daisuke pointed out. When she found Miyako and Hawkmon, she let them know about breakfast, Tailmon catching sight of Angemon and heading his way.

Hikari stopped in front of the door, raising her hand and letting it fall against the wood.

*~*~*~*~*

“The world I dream of... it’s nothing but darkness and cold.” Ken opened his eyes as he listened to the digimon hum, feeling his head throb. It was too early, though he was certain that Daisuke would already be up, doing something with his boundless supply of energy.

“There’s a couple of places that it could be. But they’re not pretty. Can you tell me anything else about it?” Piccolomon asked, moving closer.

“I hear water all the time. I feel like I’m walking along a beach and I hear _something_ call my name. I don’t know what it is, though. I can’t make anything else out. I… I want to try and find this place. Is it in the digital world?”

The nightmares had grown since he had Stingmon dispose of Starmon. And they had grown worse when Daisuke reappeared, the other distant in a way he hadn't been in years. Maybe even worse than when his brother had disappeared and later died.

Guilt turned over in his stomach, dark circles under his eyes. He looked up at Piccolomon, forcing his hands to go still on his legs.

“Why would you want to go there?”

Ken listened to the pink digimon in front of him, running a hand over his face. He was tired, and the meditation had done nothing more than aggravate whatever was tugging at him.

“So, you’ve heard about it, then?”

“A lot of digimon know about the Dark World and the Dark Ocean.” Piccolomon flashed around the round chamber, pausing just in front of Ken. “It’s not a very nice place.”

“I know it’s not.”

“And yet, you want to go there?” The concern in the digimon’s voice was almost laughable.

Ken let out a harsh sigh instead. “I don’t think I have a choice. It’s the place I’ve seen in my dreams since I was young. There’s… someone there that I have to find.”

“It is a place of cold and darkness, as you described it. And there’s never been anyone who’s successfully returned from that place alive, you must understand.” Piccolomon let out his own sigh, turning his body to look away from Ken. “They trap and destroy any living thing that wanders there. Look at the fate of the balance and understand that you will not leave unchanged, if you manage to leave at all.”

“And if I still want to go, even with those warnings?” Ken pressed. “I need to know if what I’m hearing is something that has a physical place I can visit. Maybe… maybe I can lay to rest whatever is calling me. Find my own peace from the darkness.”

Piccolomon weighed his options, searching for an answer before he spoke. “Such a hard task for one so young. If the Dark World is calling you, you will be able to find it, no matter where you go. But, you have to let it flood your senses, if you truly want to go. That is the hardest part, I am sure. Speak with the Chosen of Hope, he knows of the dark world well.”

“Thank you.”

Ken closed his eyes, hearing Piccolomon leave. He opened them again when he heard a knock, his mouth pulling down into a frown.

“Come in.”

Hikari pushed it open, glancing around the darkened room before she found Ken, his back to the wall. He drew his knees to his chest when he saw who it was, resting his chin on them.

“You okay?” Hikari asked, walking into the room and shutting the door. The room was cast in shadows, several candles dancing their shadows along the walls.

Ken just shrugged, his gaze distant. Hikari made her way across the floor, sitting next to him.

“Breakfast’s ready.” she tried.

Ken nodded, glancing away from her.

“Where’s Wormmon?” Hikari asked, letting her gaze wander about the room. It was quiet in here now that the door had been shut once more.

“Still asleep, I believe.”

Hikari nodded, turning to look at the wall. With the candles flickering, she could just make out something scrawled there and, when she stood to get closer, she heard Ken sigh.

“It’s depictions of the last great heroes that came to the digital world. That would have been you and the others, wouldn’t it?” Ken asked, Hikari glancing back at him. "And the two chosen that came before them."

“Yeah, that’s right. I don’t think we’re great heroes, though. We were just kids, trying to figure out what we were meant to do, you know? And we were never told that others came before us.” she said, turning back to him. “What are you doing in here?”

Ken shook his head, moving to stand up. “I was trying to see if it would help with nightmares. Piccolomon suggested meditation. And there was two, before you. But, there names are lost to history.”

Hikari nodded, watching as he brushed off the back of his pants. “Did it help you at all?” she asked.

Ken shrugged. “There’s something that's calling me. Something that’s natural, maybe to the digital world itself. Piccolomon didn’t have much to say about its nature, but I don’t like it. The calling has only gotten stronger the longer we’ve been here.”

“What does it feel like?” Hikari asked, walking over to Ken. She was close, close enough to see the dark circles that were starting to form under his eyes.

He glanced away, shaking his head.

“An impending sense of doom.” Ken narrowed his eyes, looking down at his hands. “The idea that no one… can penetrate the darkness that lingers in the air. It’ll dig into the very depths of your mind, root around, seek out what you fear the most. It’ll pick at it, pick and pick and not let you rest. Not until it breaks you.”

He stood while he spoke, heading towards the door. When Hikari began to speak, he stopped to look at her.

Hikari nodded once she had Ken’s attention, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sora once spoke of a place that made her feel as if nothing would ever be good enough. She had a friend to remind her that we’re all here for each other. We’re here and we won’t let anything harm you, Ken.”

“It’s a call, Hikari. A push to come find it.”

Ken met her gaze, shaking his head. When he opened the door, Hikari was momentarily blinded by the light spilling in.

“What do you mean by that?”

He almost didn’t hear her question, but he caught the last of the words, turning to look at her.

“It’s like something physical is dragging me into the depths and I could hardly hold my head above the water. It’s the same feeling I got when Osamu died.” He walked away, Hikari hurrying to catch up with him.

“We’re here, you know that, right? Daisuke's here for you. You aren't alone, Ken.”

Ken stopped, turning to watch Hikari. “I know.”

She stared at him, her eyes flashing as she tried to reach out but she stopped herself, letting Ken lead himself through the maze that made up Piccolomon’s home.

He continued his way down the hall, following the smell of food. He could still hear Hikari behind him, but he didn’t mind, not as much as he would have if he didn’t know who was behind him.

His gaze flashed across the dining room as he stepped into it, finding Daisuke and sitting in the space left for him between him and Wormmon. Hikari, with one last look at Ken, took the seat between Tailmon and Miyako.

“Anyone see Takeru?”

The question broke the silence, Hikari glancing up at Iori’s question.

“He went to speak with Piccolomon.”

Hikari glanced over her shoulder, Miyako nudging her with an elbow. They all cast a quick glance around, Daisuke’s gaze settling on Angemon as he moved to sit at the table, Takeru and Piccolomon not far behind.

“Good morning, Chosen.”

Piccolomon darted ahead, his gaze casting about the group. The responses were hesitant, the digimon frowning.

“We’ve been discussing the turn of events with Piccolomon. While he has extended his hospitality for a couple more days, we must decide on a path from here. I spoke with Angemon and… perhaps we could locate what is left of the resistance. Maybe they have more information regarding the generals and anything else we might need. And… Leomon sacrificed himself to get us a message from the resistance.” Takeru glanced from the floor to the other chosen, taking the seat next to Angemon. “It would be in our best interest to return it to them.”

“What happened to going back to your home?”

It was Wormmon who put forth the question, Takeru’s gaze faltering back to the food that had been placed before him.

“It was burned down. There is no place to go back to,” Takeru grunted, “thanks to Mervamon. As the generals are now, they are the bigger issue. It's been proven that, while they are going after us, they are also targeting the resistance members. It’s important that we offer what help we can if there is still a resistance left.”

“We already knew they were a bigger issue. They’ve been _chasing_ us, Takeru. If that’s not a big issue, then what is to you?”

Daisuke’s question punctured the silence that Takeru’s statement left behind.

With a glance at the speaker, Takeru forced himself to respond.

“It is an issue that has to be dealt with. My main priority had been Milleniumon. However, it stands to reason that, as they are _his_ generals, they will not stop hounding us until they are dealt with. Ornismon has already been dealt with, thanks to you, Daisuke. We could look to see if the generals have bases, see if we could track them down. While it seems that they are free roaming, they must retreat when they grow tired. Even the Dark Masters had their bases.” Takeru glanced at them, watching Ken as he stared into his food.

“So, what, we find the resistance and say that we’re finally getting around to offering them help?” Miyako asked, snorting at the thought.

Takeru glanced at her. “We have been helping-”

“Sure, we took down Ornismon, but that was only because he was attacking us. How does that offer help to anyone other than us?” Daisuke asked, staring at Takeru. “We only took him-”

“Her,” Hikari corrected, “Ornismon was female.”

“-her down because she was attacking us. How do you even know that?” Daisuke asked, turning to stare at Hikari. He wasn’t sure if digimon actually had genders, now that he thought about it, glancing around their partners in confusion.

She opened her mouth, glancing away with a shake of her head.

“Ornismon, as we stand, is no longer an issue.” Takeru stated, breaking off any other arguments or disagreements that could start.

“Yes, we have only been covering our tracks because they’ve been fighting us. That is why now is a good time to go to the resistance. As it stands, the generals likely don’t know where we are. We will still bring a target with us, but we won’t be a direct lead to the resistance,” Angemon reasoned, “whereas before, they were still actively following us.”

“How do we know that they don’t know where we’re at right now?” Iori asked, his hand placed on Armadimon’s shell. "Mervamon knew you were going to go to your home. She burned it down, even."

Takeru’s gaze cut towards him, shaking his head. “We don’t. The fact that Mervamon predicted where we would be is reason enough to believe that they have eyes watching us. But, there was also a factor of chance. It was possible she just happened to be there and they don’t aren’t able to keep tabs on us at all.”

“So, we find the resistance. Then what?” Ken asked. “We wait for them to come after us? Wouldn’t that be putting more _innocent_ digimon in danger?”

Takeru bit back the surge of unease as he met Ken’s gaze, offering him only a small shake of his head. “We offer what protection we can. See what we can do for the resistance, if there _is_ anything they want us to do. And the resistance is far from innocent. They seek to destabilize the Harmonious Ones further.”

“And if there’s nothing they want us to do? They don’t seem to be very fond of you, Takeru.”

Takeru met Miyako’s gaze, finding himself unwilling to hold it for long. “Then, we go after the generals. They will be drawn to us, like moths to a flame. We leave the resistance out of it, ensuring that we keep the generals entire focus on us. That would be saving digimon, even.”

“You think we can take the rest of them down?” Iori’s voice was soft, his gaze harder to meet than Takeru would have expected.

“I think we can.”

The breakfast fell into silence, Takeru dropping his gaze down to the food. When the others broke off, he watched Piccolomon gather up their partners and taking them away with words of advice the others find something to occupy their time while they waited for the next portal to be ready.

The silence it left behind felt awkward, Takeru withdrawing into himself and heading down the hall, recalling a pleasant library nook he had found just yesterday.

His thoughts turned as he looked each way, following only a half remembered path before he found what he wanted. His hands slid along the shelves, finding a book that seemed interesting and he sat on a window bench, sans window. With the light overhead shining brightly above him, he opened the book and began to read.

*~*~*~*~*

Daisuke watched the digimon and Takeru leave, turning his attention to the others. “So, what do we do now?” he asked, leaning on the table.

Miyako wrinkled her nose, glancing from Hikari to Daisuke. “If the resistance hates the Harmonious Ones so much that they would oppose them, would they even accept us in their midsts?”

“Leomon wasn’t so bad when we met him,” Daisuke pointed out.

“But the generals killed Leomon before we were able to help him. And not to mention Unimon.” Iori grimaced, his eyes narrowing, “that doesn’t place us in a favorable light for the resistance.”

Daisuke shook his head. “So, do you think they’ll blame us for the sins Takeru has made in his service to the Harmonious Ones?”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?” Hikari asked, her gaze darting across the group. “He only-”

“Yeah, yeah, he only did what was right.” Daisuke snorted, rolling his eyes. “Just because he thought he was doing right doesn’t mean that he was doing right. What did you guys feel while you were traveling?”

Ken swallowed, meeting Daisuke’s gaze before it flashed to the others, staying on them for much longer.

“It’s dying.”

Daisuke craned his head to look back at Ken, frowning. Hikari shifted, glancing between him and Miyako. Miyako crossed her arms over her chest, eyes distant.

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that. It’s… it’s like the warmth has been sucked out of this place. There’s not a lot of digimon, is there?”

Hikari sighed, lowering her gaze. “I was hoping they were avoiding us, but… there has been a great deal less of digimon, hasn’t there? The last time we were here, they were all over the place. Now, with very few exceptions, there hasn’t been many at all. Do you think that’s because of the Generals?”

Miyako gave Hikari a shrug, Ken rubbing a hand up and down his arm. Iori shook his head.

“Even if there was a lack of digimon, the ones we’ve come across haven’t really been saying much either way.” Ken closed his eyes, letting out a breath. “Do you really think that the generals could have caused that much destruction?”

“Have we heard from the Devas in a while?” Iori asked, looking up at the others. “Maybe they would have some information that we’re missing. We’re obviously missing something.”

Hikari let an uneasy glance slide across the group. “I haven’t seen the Devas since before Takeru left us the last time. And he didn’t say if he had seen any devas since then, either.”

“So our only other source of information has vanished?” Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the table. “How are we supposed to figure out anything?”

“It’s not like they ever talked to us,” Miyako pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. They were all startled when Ken stood from his seat, scraping the chair back with a wince at the sound it made.

“I am going to go speak with Takeru, please excuse me.”

Daisuke watched him walk away, his face falling as he looked back at the group. “Well, I guess we’re done with this little get together.”

Hikari ran a hand over her face, Miyako glancing between Daisuke and Ken. “Did something happen between you two?” she asked.

Daisuke gave her a look, getting up from the table and shrugging. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m going to find something to do. See you later.”

Iori watched Daisuke retreat in a different direction, Miyako letting out a snort. “He’s acting odd, isn’t he?” she asked.

Iori and Hikari exchanged a glance. “When doesn’t Daisuke act odd?” Iori asked.

“Maybe he’s still bothered that he lost so much time?” Hikari suggested.

Miyako let out a scoff, rolling her eyes. “But, he’s already evolved V-mon all the way up to Dynasmon! That’s more than most of us!”

“But it still doesn’t take away the fact that he spent so long in extended stasis,” Hikari murmured, “and that has to take a toll on a person. If you’re so worried, why don’t you go check on him, Miyako?”

She opened her mouth before she rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat and walking out of the dining room as well. Hikari and Iori shared one last glance, each of them parting to go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts about the digital world dying? And the lack of actual digimon in the series beyond partners and some key points? Am I super forgetful and covering my ass with a pot hole cover? Who knows.


	30. Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole new scene(actually, a few smaller scenes that are new) in this that I actually think was quite needed!
> 
> I hope this split feels a lot less like Bullshit Yamato Reasons and more thought out. I've found that there were very few Ken/Takeru scenes and Daisuke/Ken scenes, so I think I shifted a bit of focus onto them in this chapter and the one prior. It was definitely needed(at least it made it feel more complete to me?). Let me know what you think!
> 
> *sniffs* I'm so proud of this chapter.
> 
> It's also.... long and a very boring chapter, in my opinion. But, next chapter is an intermission.

Takeru looked up from the book in his lap, listening to the sounds around him. The stench of smoke lingered and Takeru could see the home he and Angemon created together still smoldering any time he closed his eyes.

He hadn’t gotten any reading done, but he wasn’t surprised. With a sigh, he shut his book, setting it to the side and turning to look at the man standing in the doorway.

“Good afternoon, Ken. What can I do for you?” Takeru stood, his gaze sweeping the room. Even in the tunnels, he felt he needed to be on high alert, the narrow corridors and endless labyrinth causing his heart to race faster.

Takeru needed out of the tunnels as soon as he could make an excuse for them to leave. With a grimace, he tried once more to shove the thoughts out of his head. Nothing would come at him, not here.

“Piccolomon suggested I might pose a question to you. Probably since you’ve been in the digital world for so long.” Ken took only one more step into the room, casting a glance over his shoulder.

“What is it?” Takeru let his gaze land on Ken, his mind scrambling at the idea of what Ken would ask.

“What do you know of the Dark Ocean or the Dark World?” he asked, glancing up at Takeru.

Takeru frowned at the question, taking a long, hard look at Ken. “It’s known as a place of darkness. Not lightly walked in, even by the most dangerous of digimon. It has its own pull that, sometimes, can’t be resisted. It’s not a very nice place, Ichijouji. Why do you want to know about it?”

Takeru felt his stomach turn as he spoke, the tension coiling in the air.

“Can I find it in the digital world?”

Takeru hesitated, shaking his head. “It’s not a place you can just walk to, Ken. This place doesn’t exist on the physical plane of the digiworld _or_ the human world.”

Ken considered this, pressing his hand to his chin in thought. “If one wanted to go there, how would they get there? Piccolomon said you had to… let it consume you?”

Takeru shook his head. “It’s not the type of place you should be wanting to go. How’d you learn about it?”

“I asked-” Ken began.

Takeru interrupted, “you wouldn’t be asking Piccolomon if you didn’t already know. How did you find out about it?”

Ken glanced at him. “It’s what’s been whispering to me in my dreams for years and it's gotten stronger since Starmon was destroyed. There’s something out there that I’m meant to find.”

Takeru glanced behind Ken. “Something that you’re meant to find?” He hadn’t meant to repeat the question, but it slipped out.

“I don’t know what it means, exactly. But, it’s a place I’ve felt connected to since I was younger. That same connection is what is pulling at my dreams now. Surely-”

“-there is no need to go chasing after it.” Takeru didn’t mean to speak again, watching Ken’s gaze skitter to him and then back to just over his shoulder. He dragged in a breath, shaking his head. “They say that only things that need to be forgotten go there. It’s the hole Vamdemon drug himself out of, as well as the Dark Masters. Why would you want to go there?”

“I don’t know.”

Takeru grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. “But you’d still go there? There is a possibility that you would never come back.”

Ken nodded, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “This is something that I have to do. Something that I need to go chasing. It doesn’t matter that it’s dangerous.”

“I don’t know which direction would be best for you. But, I would try the ocean.” Takeru sighed as he spoke those words, letting his gaze drift past Ken. He set the book on the bench, wishing he could say more.

“What’s in the ocean?”

Takeru started towards the door, passing Ken with a glance. “Maybe digimon, maybe some fish. Probably not a dark ocean.”

“Have you ever been to the Dark Ocean?”

Takeru heaved a sigh, unfolding his arms. “It’s not a place you go to. If it wants to find _you_ , Ken, it will look for you. You will not have to seek it out, it shall find you. But…”

Ken waited as Takeru lapsed into silence, his comment hanging in the air.

“Takeru.”

“Yes?” Takeru was tense as he collected his thoughts, the frown etched further into his face.

Ken let out a sigh. “What if I wanted to go anyway? You have plans to go find the resistance, don’t you? Can’t I do this? Either you see us off, or we disappear in the middle of the night, without a direction or an idea of when we would meet up again.”

Takeru looked over Ken again, closing his eyes with a low sigh. When he was with the others, it never hurt them to go their own ways.

And it offered them something to talk about, when they would meet up again. A chance to grow.

“You can’t go by yourself.”

Even despite the use of the word ‘we’, Takeru felt the unease spread at the talk of Ken leaving the group anyway.

Ken let out a laugh, his tone humorless. “I don’t think I’ve been able to get Daisuke to leave me alone for years for longer than a couple of hours at a time. He would never let me go on my own. Not in a place like this.”

Takeru shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of you going away from the group, but…” he swallowed, finding the words hard to say, “you have your partners and you are here. That counts… for a lot.”

Ken looked surprised, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “When do you plan on leaving to find the resistance?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

Takeru nodded, turning back to his book. He picked it up, feeling no urge to go seek out food.

*~*~*~*~*

“Something on your mind, Ken?”

Ken looked towards Daisuke, settling on the couch next to him. He had found another reading nook in Piccolomon’s caverns, a book balancing on his leg. When Ken got a good look at it, he saw the action packed page of a manga.

“Where’d you find that?” he asked, leaning over Daisuke’s shoulder to see if he could figure out which one it was.

Daisuke shrugged, his right hand gesturing towards the shelves around him. “Found this place while I was trying to find Piccolomon and the digimon. Figured I would see what it’s like.”

Ken nodded, drawing in a breath. “I’ve spoken with Takeru…”

Daisuke marked his place in the manga, setting it to the side and turning to look at Ken. “And what did you two discuss?”

“Do you… remember the dreams I used to talk about?” Ken asked, opening his eyes when he realized he had closed them. There was a look of fear in Daisuke’s gaze, one that he struggled to place and understand why it was there.

Daisuke shifted, his mouth pulling down at the corners. “Yeah, when we were first hanging out. You… you talked about a darkness that felt all consuming, didn’t you?”

Ken nodded, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. The clothes were something Piccolomon had dug up for them, apologizing that they might not fit and they had made due. Their own clothes were packed away, the others almost hesitant to pull them out and be reminded that there was somewhere for them to go that wouldn’t be the digital world.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t mentioned having one of those in a long time.”

Ken shook his head, forcing himself to smile. He looked up at Daisuke, his gaze soft. “What happened when you were by yourself? Did something hurt you?”

Daisuke shifted, brushing the few strands of hair that had fallen on his face. “Nothing really… happened while I was gone. I just, dreamed a lot, I guess. It didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Fractured memories, stuff that I guess could have happened, if it was given the chance. But nothing that was important. Are you dreaming of the darkness again?”

Ken grimaced but nodded. “I have been, since… since we’ve been in the digital world, but it’s gotten worse. Since Stingmon took down Starmon, it’s been haunting me.”

“You should have told me!”

Ken shook his head. “Would you have pulled away from me as you have been?”

His gaze softened as Daisuke stared at him, horror filtering through his gaze. “I haven’t been… I mean, I haven’t meant to pull away from you. Maybe… maybe something that stupid dragon showed me did get under my skin, but it has _nothing_ to do with you, I promise!”

“And which dragon did you speak with?”

“He called himself a digimon long past, but he didn’t seem to _disagree_ when I called him Huanglongmon.”

“But did he agree when you called him by that name?” Ken asked.

“I mean, he told me he didn’t know what I meant by that name.” Daisuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as Ken nodded.

“He didn’t agree with you though,” Ken stated, “and that means you didn’t know his true identity.”

“Whatever, I’m pretty certain that who I spoke with _was_ Huanglongmon before he started to fade. Even if that’s not what he’s calling himself now. He did tell me a lot of things while I was there, though, before he sent me to that temple.” Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes boring into Ken.

Ken backed down from the argument, knowing when he had lost. “So, what did you discuss?”

“We spoke about a lot of things. The eight children, and the pair that came before them. That’s Osamu and Ryo, as far as I could tell.” Daisuke opted to ignore the flinch Ken expressed when he heard his brother’s name. “He talked about the Harmonious Ones and their… use of Takeru since had been trapped and how Fate had dragged him back. He also said that they were responsible for creating something that forced their hand in calling us to the digital world.”

“You think that they orchestrated this on purpose?” Ken raised his eyebrows, his mouth pulling into a frown.

Daisuke just shrugged. “I’m telling you what I was told. Whether it’s true or not is something else entirely. But, that’s not what you wanted to talk about. What have you been dreaming about?”

“Just, the darkness. I spoke with Piccolomon and there is a place that it could be, known as the Dark World. I was thinking of going to look for it.”

Ken held his breath, watching the emotions that ran across Daisuke’s face.

“Sure, why not?” he said with a shrug. “I don’t think going after the resistance is going to get us anywhere, really. If anything, it’s just more of a target on their backs and we’ve had enough of a hand in getting two of their people killed.”

“So you’ll go with me?” Ken asked, relieved as Daisuke nodded.

He smiled at Ken, his eyes dancing. “Of course I’m going to go with you. I’d be stupid to let you go alone and you know Takeru won’t let you go alone. He’ll be insistent that someone would go with you.”

“And yet he’s the one that gets to run off on his own at the drop of a hat.”

Daisuke rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh. “I don’t think the kid knows what he’s got coming to him. From the way Qinglongmon spoke…”

“Do you really think Takeru won’t stay in the digital world?” Ken asked.

Daisuke shrugged a shoulder. “We didn’t have a choice in coming. What makes any of them think we’ll have a choice in leaving? If we’re not wanted here, they won’t let us stay.”

“The others didn’t get to keep their partners.”

Daisuke’s mouth tugged back into a frown, his gaze darkening. “Yeah… and Takeru’s not convinced they’re still around. But, he told us digimon get reborn. So, even if their partners aren’t around, wouldn’t they get reborn?”

Ken shook his head. “That’s… hard to say. This place is weird, I’ll give it that much. Whether it’s the Harmonious Ones or something else pulling the strings, I need to go find the Dark World. The call’s there and I don’t know if I can take much more of it.”

Daisuke nodded, reaching forward and taking one of Ken’s hands. “We’ll get through it, together. And I’ll go with you. You, me, V-mon, and Wormmon can track down this dark ocean and make sure it never comes after you again.”

Ken smiled at him, his eyes lighting up in amusement. “You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

Daisuke grimaced, shaking his head. “There’s some stuff that I would draw the light at, but almost anything for you, Ken.”

Ken nodded, letting the silence fall over them, Daisuke picking up the manga and settling more comfortably next to Ken.

*~*~*~*~*

“Tailmon!”

The digimon yawned, looking towards Hikari’s voice. She waved a paw, rubbing her other eye. “Good afternoon, Hikari.”

The woman walked over, eyeing the digimon. “What were you doing?”

“I was taking a cat nap. Piccolomon was still talking to the children digimon when I wandered away.” Tailmon stretched, yawning once more. “What are you doing, Hikari?”

Hikari gave her partner a shrug. “I’m waiting for Daisuke to finish his cooking. He chased everyone out of the kitchen that was helping him, including Ken.”

“Is that strange for him to do?” Tailmon asked, twitching an ear back.

Hikari shrugged. “It’s rare for him to kick Ken out, but not anyone else. He likes his privacy when he cooks.”

Tailmon nodded, her gaze distant. “Have you been Takeru at all?”

“No, not since breakfast. Are you looking for him?”

Tailmon nodded, a thought crossing her mind. “There’s something I want to speak with him about. I’ll let him know dinner’s ready.”

“But, it’s not?” Hikari asked with a frown.

“Once I find him, it probably will be. Did Daisuke say how much longer he would be cooking for?”

Hikari considered the question. “Maybe twenty minutes to thirty? He didn’t give an exact time, per say, but that would be my estimate.”

Tailmon nodded. “Then I’ll let Takeru know that dinner’s ready after I find him. I’ll see you later, Hikari.” She flicked her tail at her partner, heading off in track of Takeru. The other digimon had already sought out their partners while Angemon had gone topside, wanting to verify that they were still safe.

Tailmon wrinkled her lips at the thought of the generals, pausing when she found the right tunnel. At the end of it, she could smell Takeru. She headed down it, the lights above seeming to flicker with each step of her presence.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru set the book to the side, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He sat up, blinking and shaking his head to clear it. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but the fact he did made him groan, his back popping.

“Takeru, why did you pick this particular Piccolomon?.”

He grew still when he heard Tailmon’s voice, turning to see the cat to his left.

The bottom half of this Piccolomon’s home was a maze of rooms and corridors. It was a sanctuary less visited by the other digimon, due to the confusing layout, but it was the second Piccolomon Takeru had met in his time there.

And this one had quite the collection of books which he loved more than anything.

“I like his book collection and he was the closest to where we needed to go.” Takeru frowned, his gaze wary as the cat eyed him.

“You don’t like tunnels.”

Takeru scoffed, looking at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She sighed, her ears drooping. “Of course you don’t.”

“What is it that you want, Tailmon?”

The cat looked him up and down, her tail flicking. He could see the movement of the Holy Ring and the flash of one of the lights catching it. It reminded him of how powerful even a lone Tailmon could be.

“I came to check on you. You’ve been down in that library room for several hours now.”

Takeru shrugged a shoulder, offering her a smile. “I like the books that Piccolomon has down there. Is that all that you came down here for?”

Tailmon twitched an ear back, glancing the way Takeru had come from. “Hikari sent me to collect you. Dinner’s almost ready and Piccolomon is done speaking with us.”

“Did you find your time with Piccolomon enlightening?” Takeru asked.

Tailmon pulled her lip up, revealing a tooth. “What Piccolomon speaks of is private from digimon to digimon. If you are interested in hearing about it, go find your own partner.”

“Very well. Thank you for telling me about dinner, Tailmon.” Takeru moved past her, shivering as he stopped.

He met her gaze once more before he continued on his way, hearing her footsteps fade when they were far enough apart. He took a breath to steady himself, ascending the stairs and into the main temple room.

The others were milling, reminding Takeru that he had skipped lunch. When everyone sat at the table, with Tailmon and Ken coming last, Daisuke dished out the food, the others beginning to chat among themselves.

“Is there something on your mind?”

Takeru glanced at Angemon, the angel tilting his head to acknowledge him. The man broke the contact first, turning back to his food with a shake of his head. “Just something that was asked of me, nothing more.”

Catching sight of Ken’s gaze, he realized just how likely the other was to go through with his plan.

Angemon pondered the statement, returning his gaze to the table.

“Yo, Takeru, think fast.”

Takeru blinked as the roll came his way, Angemon reaching out to catch it with a frown.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to throw food, Daisuke?” Miyako asked, her gaze turning to the man at the end of the table.

Daisuke let out a smirk, watching as Angemon set it on the table. V-mon jumped at his side, clapping his hands.

“Throw one for me, Daisuke!”

Miyako let out a snort. “Honestly, it’s a wonder how you’ve managed to keep yourself entertained on hikes.”

Daisuke turned to smirk at her, raising an eyebrow. “I’m curious as to which Digimon has the fastest reflexes. We have a couple more rolls to spare.”

Tailmon scoffed. “Obviously it’s going to either be myself or Angemon.”

Daisuke grinned, turning his attention to the cat. “Want to try?”

It was Iori who broke into the game first, frowning at Daisuke. “Perhaps now isn’t the best time to try and test a digimon’s skill?”

Daisuke rolled his eyes. “I want to know who would be fastest, is all. If it comes down to a battle, we need to know, right?”

“So would you have them all try while they’re in their adult forms?” Ken asked, “or would you have Angemon and Tailmon devolve to have everyone at child level?”

Daisuke grinned. “Have them evolve to perfect. That would be a fair playing field, wouldn’t it?”

Takeru shook his head. “If you want an even playing field, just have them all the same level, rather than trying to push their evolutions. And we can always work on training while we are in the field. And not indoors. Underground. Where we could be buried if the earth came crashing down on us.”

Takeru swallowed at Tailmon’s words, glancing up at the tightly packed dirt.

“But isn’t it just wrong to do more training while you’re already walking?” Miyako shot back, eyeing Takeru. “You already have a boring task, why add more to it?”

Takeru pulled himself back into the conversation when Miyako spoke to him, his gaze travelling to Ken. “You always want to be on your guard, even if you think that the place you’re at is neutral territory.”

Ken raised an eyebrow, listening to the words. When he glanced round, Ken noted that Piccolomon was gone, having not even bid the group farewell. The atmosphere was relaxed despite the whining from Miyako.

With a small cough, he drew everyone’s attention to him, the conversation breaking off. The room went from relaxed to tense, Ken accepting the gazes as he locked his own on Takeru and Takeru alone.

There was tension in the air, Ken setting his utensils to the side and meeting Takeru’s gaze. “I did some thinking and, with Piccolomon’s advice, have decided that, for the time being, I will be going in a different direction than what you have planned.”

Takeru arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. He nodded, accepting the words without issue.

“What! After everything we did to get back together? You can’t be considering just walking out on us now, Ichijouji.”

Miyako was the first to react, her voice rising in pitch. Hikari grimaced at the sudden noise, pressing a hand to her ear.

“There is something I feel as if I must do. And tagging along with you all, wherever you may go, does not seem like it will get me closer to my goal.” Ken’s gaze flashed across the table, resting last on Daisuke.

“Whatever you think we need to do, Ken. You know I’ll be there.” Daisuke smiled at him, his hand still next to the unthrown roll. He had stood up at some point during the conversation, his weight being held up by the table.

“Not you, too,” Miyako grumbled, “you’re a pain in the ass that caused us to worry so much, Daisuke. You seriously can’t be considering leaving.”

“It was not my fault where I landed!” Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Miyako, listening to the agonizing groan that followed.

“No, but-” Miyako began though Takeru cut into her.

“I won’t stop you if you wish to leave,” Takeru responded, “just know that there are dangers out there, which we discuss. You will need to protect yourselves.”

“Is this what we will always fall back to?” Hikari asked when she found her voice, Tailmon resting a paw on her leg. She looked up, her eyes darting around the group.

“I won’t let anyone leave by themselves, but I will not force Daisuke and Ken to stay with us, if they feel like they need to leave,” Takeru admitted, grimacing at the way the words sounded, “but it does no one good if we start arguing among ourselves, anyway. We’ll just continue to fight.”

His gaze cut across the table, landing on Iori.

“What do you think?”

Iori glanced up, meeting Takeru’s gaze. “You won’t change their minds, if they’re set on leaving, I’ll agree with that much. If them staying means there will be arguments and fights, let them go. It would be less stress on the group as a whole.”

Miyako shot Iori a glare, Hikari looking back down at her food. Takeru glanced back at Ken, unable to read what his eyes held. “We’ll meet up again, when it is time to take down Milleniumon, I am sure. Until then, I hope that you are safe, wherever your travels take you.”

Ken nodded, getting up from the table. “Good luck to you and yours as well. We’re going to start preparing. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“We’ll check in on the resistance, see what sort of help they need.” Takeru turned to the others, ignoring Daisuke and Ken as they headed for the door, their partners with them.

“You’re both cowards if you think you can just run!” Miyako snapped, her gaze trained on Ken. He glanced back over to her, frowning.

“What makes you think I’m running?” he asked.

She stared at him, narrowing her eyes. “It’s what you do, isn’t it? You get frustrated with something and then you just leave.”

Ken shook his head, pausing with Daisuke not far behind him. “It’s not running away if you’re looking for something, Miyako. Maybe it would be wise if you did a bit of searching yourself.”

“Is it possible that we can get through this conversation without an argument?” Iori asked, looking up from the table.

Miyako turned her attention to Hikari, her gaze full of hurt. “After what we went through? They think they could just leave?” she demanded, “how could you just let them leave, Takeru?”

Takeru sighed, setting his chopsticks down and turning to look at Miyako. “Yes, they can just leave. We will be fine without them, for a little while. And I have faith that they will be fine on their own. It may not be what we want, but it’s possible that this is what we need. We're adults, are we not? We have to be confident that Ken is making the choice best suited for him.”

“It is a custom, it seems,” Angemon spoke up, “that we always break up before facing the final enemy. And, every time we break up, we come back together, stronger than before.”

Ken turned back towards the door, walking out without another word. Daisuke hesitated, just a moment, before he looked at Miyako. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Miyako demanded, looking from Daisuke to Takeru. Daisuke just shrugged, jogging to catch up to Ken before he got too far ahead.

“We split up a lot, in the past. It was never on purpose though.” Hikari commented, voice icy.

Takeru shook his head. “No, we broke up a lot of times on purpose. There was a couple of times, before you joined us, that we broke up. You know, after Etemon sent Taichi back to the human world. We had been separated for months before Taichi came back. And then Yamato left, after the fight with Pinochimon. Then there was that time with Jou and Mimi, who didn’t show back up until we were on the cusp of the fight with Piemon.”

Takeru counted off his fingers as he spoke, glancing at Angemon. It had been so long since he thought about the others he wasn’t sure if he had it right.

“It’s a tradition by now,” Angemon concluded, “but we will meet back up with them when the time is right.”

Miyako’s gaze darted from one to the other, Hawkmon patting her leg as she stared in horrified confusion. “A tradition? Did they not miss the whole, ‘separated by Milleniumon’ act?” she demanded.

“And don’t forget their partners,” Tailmon cautioned, “and perhaps it’s right to say that Daisuke missed out on the separation of us. Let them go.”

Iori let out a sigh, straightening in his seat. “That was not unexpected. At least now, we know that they will be okay. They both have their partners. They aren’t unprotected as we were, in the beginning.”

“You-” Miyako began.

“Enough!” Takeru snapped, moving to stand. His gaze flashed, turning to look at Miyako. “Whether they realize the consequences of their choices or not, a choice _has_ been made. I have every belief that Daisuke and Ken will be able to handle themselves. And, if not, I will go looking for them myself. But, we have to give them time on their own. And, even if you want to include the Millenniumon incident, Daisuke did not have to worry about being split away from the others as he sid. And, do not forget, he has already managed to evolve to ultimate. They are well enough protected, if trouble were to find them.”

Miyako shook her head, staring him down. The anger she saw in Takeru’s eyes made her want to draw back, Hawkmon letting out a huff but nodding in agreement with his words.

“You are more than welcome to see if they will let you go with them,” Angemon suggested, “I am sure that they haven’t gotten far away from here yet. In fact, they mentioned that they would be leaving in the morning.”

Miyako glanced between them, throwing her hands up in frustration before she stood, scoping Hawkmon up and heading in the opposite direction. She grumbled under her breath, leaving the room and ensuring that she slammed the door behind her.

Takeru turned back to his food, only glancing up when Hikari let out a sigh. “Did you have to bring the others into this?” she asked.

“It is not my fault your friends never learned to express themselves in a manner that would be helpful later in life.” Takeru glanced up from his food, meeting Hikari’s gaze. “If Ken would like to go chasing the Dark Ocean, he is more than welcome. It is a place he will not easily find. We had spoken about it earlier. However, if there is a call, as he claims there is…”

“It’s a dangerous place, isn’t it?” Hikari asked.

Takeru just shrugged. “It’s as dangerous as any other place in the digital world. However, you cannot easily get to it. It’s not a place that you can simply walk to. There has to be a call, if you ever wish to find it. And, if there is a call, Ken will find it. Or, it will find him, unprepared. It is better that he knows what he's walking into.”

“The Dark Ocean is an aspect of a place known as the Dark World. Its nature, at its core, is the same, but it is always shifting and changing. There have been… thoughts… that this place is influenced by the state of the human world. More readily changed by their state, rather than that of the digital world,” Angemon explained, “and it is always changing to shape itself to a digimon’s aspect, to who it wants to get to bend to its will.”

“And I told Ken the dangers of this place.” Takeru’s gaze flashed, landing on Hikari before they slid to Tailmon. “I would not send him away, if I did not believe he would be fine.”

“Will it harm Ken?” Iori asked, looking up from his food.

The question settled over them like a blanket, neither Hikari nor Takeru moving, Tailmon glancing between Angemon and Armadimon.

“If he is unprepared, it will do more than harm him. It will try to destroy him, from the inside out.” It was Angemon who broke the news, Takeru biting back a response with a small snort.

“You can’t-” Hikari began.

“They will be fine.”

Takeru stood with his last statement, beginning to clean up the food bowls that had been left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't really think I could justify splitting this chapter up. But I think there's a more solid reason for Ken leaving now and it works better. Tell me what you think!


	31. Intermission: Darkness Speaking Through Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the last "intermission" of this story! I believe this whole scene/chapter is new to this story!
> 
> As of last chapter, we are now past the word count of the original Nodes Tollens. And I still have some scenes that I never put back into this baby. So, there was definitely room for improvements and I'm just, glad I bit the bullet and am rewriting/I rewrote it!

The dark waves lapped against the sandy beach, the figure that walked there looking out over the water.

They had been here before, though they would never remember the place when they woke. All of them had gone there, over the course of their years away from the digital world. They were dragged and tainted, reminded and acknowledged.

All their qualities, spat back out in mangled forms.

In this place, only the darkness lingered: the might have beens; the skeletons that walked across the earth. And their dreams were molded, tainted, brought to the front by them. And they called out, weeping and screaming.

They would wake, fear dragging them down, reminding them that their past was over. But still, the ocean called.

Even as their partners raged, returning to dust, they would still be ensnared by their hatred.

Ensnared by the injustice done to them.

He watched, red eyes trained on the ocean. It was a scene that played into many different paths, but it always ended up in the same ending.

One of pain and hatred, no matter who was pleased in the end.

The only disturbance to his jail, to the place he called out to, was the humans that woke there. The humans that claimed the crests once lost. He snorted, shaking his head from side to side with each thought that crashed down.

Even now, faded and destroyed as he was, he could summon forth the dreams and memories of other timelines. Of worlds were he still had power and of places where darkness was less and yet more prominent.

He had walked in those other times, walked in the dreams of others and he understood. Understood more than the Harmonious Ones gave him credit for.

Understood his presence in the Dark World long before they had even given him a purpose for his entrapment. 

“There is nothing left for them, and still they try. Who will you trap now?”

The faded digimon turned, dull scales still managing a faint gleam when he heard the thunder rumbling behind him.

“We are trying to right the balance.”

The faded beast sighed, lowering his head and touching his snout to the dark water. It surged and boiled, causing Qinglongmon to retreat further from the edge.

“When you play with fate, you will pay the price, Qinglongmon. There is a price for this.”

“The price will be a righted balance.”

“For how long?”

When the digimon withdrew his muzzle from the dark ocean, Qinglongmon was gone, leaving him to the silence once more. He shook himself from the thought, turning back to look at the darkness.

“So many have perished and still you try to claim for the good… when will you learn?”

He dipped his muzzle back into the waters, letting them wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one I'm really excited to hear your opinions on! Watcha think???


	32. Twenty Eight

Daisuke followed Ken along the pathways, watching the back of his head. When they reached their shared room, Daisuke stopped.

“Where are we going?”

His voice was soft, Ken looking over his shoulder to meet his gaze.

“I don’t know yet.” Ken’s gaze was drawn down when Wormmon let out a sigh.

“Even as baby digimon, we were told only bad things about the darkness.”

Ken glanced at his partner, turning to kneel in front of him. “Where were you born?”

Wormmon blinked up at him, his antenna drooping.

“We were hatched in the Village of Beginning, just like any other digimon!” V-mon interjected, bounding forward and looking up at Ken.

“How did you end up living with Tailmon?” Ken asked and watched V-mon hesitate, the digimon pulling off a frown.

“When we were hatched, one of the Devas came to us. They selected us four and brought us to Tailmon. She took care of us and we met Takeru a handful of times, but we were never told what we were there for. And he didn’t like coming to Tailmon’s home.” V-mon explained.

Ken listened to Wormmon, reaching out and touching his head. “Who told you two that the Dark Ocean was a dangerous place?”

V-mon considered the question, glancing at Daisuke. “Elecmon! He came around often enough to check up on us. Or maybe he was ensuring Tailmon was okay... but he filled us in on what we needed to know! Important things.”

“There are also things that Digimon just know.” Wormmon glanced at V-mon, shaking his head.

V-mon stuck out his tongue. “Of course there are things we know, but we’re also taught things, too!”

Ken laughed, reaching out and picking Wormmon up. “Of course there are things that you know and things that you learn. Have you learned a lot since I’ve met you?”

Wormmon nodded in agreement, Daisuke letting out a sigh.

“So…”

“I don’t know, not yet, Daisuke.” Ken looked up, meeting his gaze. “You didn’t have to agree to come with me. I don’t have a destination.”

“What, and leave you by yourself?”

Ken arched an eyebrow as Daisuke looked at him.

“It’s never a good idea to leave you when you get these sort of ideas into your head. You don’t know anything about the Dark Ocean or how to even find it, do you?” Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest, stamping out the flare of fear. This was his Ken after all. He would support him to the ends of the earth.

“I’ll figure something out.” Ken heaved a sigh, shaking his head. He was unwilling to meet Daisuke’s gaze, but he glanced up anyway, satisfied by the determination in Daisuke’s gaze.

“Of course you will.” Daisuke held Ken’s gaze until he looked away. “You do intend to do this safely, don’t you?”

“Isn’t that why I have you?” Ken inquired, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. He was standing again, Wormmon tucked safely in his arms.

Daisuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m the hot-headed one, not you. You can’t go take my title now, you know.”

Ken just smirked. “Then you’ll have to ensure that I don’t do something stupid. We’ll leave in the morning, after breakfast.”

Daisuke nodded, turning to look over the clean clothes Piccolomon had left for them. “You know, I can’t wait to get back to the real world after all of this.”

He had missed the simple comforts, and that was where his mind lingered the most from that strange dream.

“Oh?” Ken asked.

“What’s so great about it?” V-mon demanded, jumping up on Daisuke’s bed.

Daisuke grinned, reaching out and plucking the digimon off his head. “Food places where we don’t have to scrounge just to find something to eat. Annoying sisters that come along to remind you what’s good. And not to mention, just the variety of food you can find. And not to mention easy access to showers.”

“I can’t wait to go!” V-mon giggled, Daisuke tossing him up in the air and catching him.

“You’re going to have so much fun there, V-mon, I promise!”

Ken tightened his grip on Wormmon, listening to the carefree laughter of his boyfriend. He sank down onto his own bed, considering the digimon before him.

“Can you tell me what your world is like?” Wormmon asked and Ken smiled, relaxing into the conversation.

*~*~*~*~*

“Miyako?”

The girl jerked her head up when she heard Hikari’s voice, pulling her hands away from Hawkmon and running one through her hair instead.

“How could he think that this is a good idea?” Miyako asked, turning to Hikari. She ran her other hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears in frustration.

“Miyako, we both know Ken. Once his mind is set on something…” Hikari knelt next to the other woman, resting a hand on her shoulder. “The best that we can hope is that Daisuke keeps him out of trouble. And I believe that he’ll be able to do just that.”

Miyako let out a snort. “But…”

Hikari shook her head. “I know, there’s a lot of things that could go wrong. I’m worried. Every minute more we spend here is another minute that’s ticking by that we don’t know what’s happening in the real world.”

“How did you handle it, the first time?” Miyako asked.

Hikari grimaced. “It was like... “ she paused, struggling for the words, “no time passed in the real world. Each day here was… only a second, maybe two, there. And there’s no telling if it’ll be the same this time or if it’s been months since that stupid football game.”

“Do you think… they would keep looking for us, if it has been months?” Miyako whispered.

Hawkmon shuffled, his claws tapping against the stone floor. “I would imagine that they would keep looking, if they knew you were gone.”

Hikari nodded, smiling at Hawkmon. “He’s right, you know. And if no time passed at all, then they won’t have noticed us being gone. I’m hoping that no time passes at all. It would be..." she trailed off, frowning, "better that way.”

Miyako frowned. “How would it be better?”

“If we were put back without ever being missed. It would be easier. Maybe better is not the right word. We would still have the memories of this place. We would still have grown, as people. But no one would have missed us. It’s like time would collapse around us. They wouldn’t have to worry about us.” Hikari fidgeted as she explained, her gaze scanning the room.

Miyako rolled her eyes but she smiled. “What do you think, Hawkmon?”

The digimon glanced between the two girls, crossing his wings over his chest. He was sitting in Miyako’s lap now, and he didn’t protest when Miyako pulled him into a hug. “Well, it would depend on whether your want to miss several months of your families being worried or not.”

“Right…”

“Miyako, no matter what happens when we get back, this will still have been real.”

Miyako glanced at Hikari shifting to pull Hawkmon into a hug. “Did you ever feel like it was all some sort of… dream?”

She nodded. “For a long time, but there were the others that witnessed it as well. We could get together and talk about it. And… we would know that Takeru was missing.”

The silence settled around them, Miyako breaking it with a huff as she tightened her grip on Hawkmon.

“What about our partners?”

Hikari hesitated, shaking her head. “I don’t… I don’t know. They… they didn’t get to stay with us the first time. Maybe this time, it’ll be different. Maybe this is the digital world saying that it's willing to open communications with our world.”

Miyako nodded, Hikari shifting in her position. She reached out, touching Miyako’s shoulder.

“Anyway, we’ll have each other. No matter what happens. And,” Hikari smiled at Hawkmon, “your partner will always be with you.”

“So, where’s Tailmon then?”

Hikari glanced to the side at the question, rolling her eyes. “That’s not what I mean.”

Miyako grinned, leaning against Hikari. “I know.”

“It’s hard. It was hard as a kid, but in some ways it was easier. I was only eight. When you’re eight, adjusting to things is a lot quicker. Being in the digital world with my brother and his friends was…” Hikari drew in a breath, “it was something I wouldn’t have traded for the world. But this place…”

“It’ll change you.”

Hikari glanced at the entryway to the room, watching as Tailmon came in. She paused by the door, assessing the situation.

“The digital world,” she clarified, “whether it’s good or bad, you will be changed by it.”

Miyako looked up, her gaze tracking Tailmon as she came over to them.

“Just remember that your friends are here for you, no matter what.” Hikari wrapped her arm around Miyako’s shoulder, dragging her into a hug. “And I’ll be here for you. And, if it comes down to it, we’ll find Ken and Daisuke together.”

“And leave Iori and Takeru by themselves?” Miyako arched an eyebrow.

“That wouldn’t be so bad.” Hawkmon protested.

“They would get so bored.” Tailmon’s eyes gleam, her mouth curling up into a smile.

Miyako cracked a smile in return. “I think Iori would bore Takeru first.”

“Angemon would bore Iori before Iori would get a chance to bore Takeru.”

Hikari grinned at her partner, watching as Tailmon flicked her ears back, a grin crossing her face. “Want to make a bet?”

Hawkmon let out a disgruntled sigh. “Betting is so immature.”

“Sure,” Miyako grinned, “who would bore who first? Takeru or Iori?”

Hikari smiled at the warmth that flowed between them, closing her eyes as Miyako and Tailmon debated the options back and forth, each of them settling on their own answer.

*~*~*~*~*

Breakfast the next day was a somber affair. Hikari could read the tension between Miyako and Daisuke, the pair exchanging looks, while Ken kept to himself with a bag placed at his feet.

With a sigh, Hikari pushed herself up.

“Are you two sure that you’ll be okay?” she asked.

Daisuke looked up at her, grinning. “I’m going to worry more about you guys going without my cooking for so long.”

“We will be okay, but thank you for your concern, Hikari.”

Miyako glanced between them, narrowing her eyes in frustration. “It’s not safe,” she said, taking one last stab at persuading them to stay.

“Nowhere is safe.”

Daisuke frowned at Ken’s words, glancing to him as the man looked up at Miyako, meeting her gaze.

“Nowhere, either here or elsewhere in the digital world is safe, Miyako. Even in our home, it is not safe. But this is something that we learned to navigate when we were young. It’s going to be dangerous, I have no doubt about that, but there is going to be Daisuke, V-mon, and Wormmon with me.” Ken tilted his head, watching the frustration flash across Miyako’s gaze.

“Fine.”

The words were clipped and she nodded at them, her fingers curling into a fist.

“You have to promise to come back unharmed, though.”

Ken cocked an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“We’ll come back in one piece, promise, Miya.” Daisuke grinned at the words, meeting her gaze. He could see the worry that was settled in them and he dropped his own gaze to the table.

Miyako nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “Good.”

“If you’re finished eating, I would like to head out.” Ken was pushing away his food, Wormmon already finished with his own. Daisuke gave his own plate one last, longful look before he got up and nodded.

“Has anyone seen Takeru this morning?” Daisuke asked in one last attempt to delay them.

Hikari and Miyako exchanged a glance, though it was Iori who answered.

“He mentioned wanting to check something out, though he didn’t elaborate on what it was.”

Ken nodded, squaring his shoulders. “Very well. We shall see you soon. And, hopefully, we’ll both have found an answer to our questions.”

Tailmon nodded, her gaze thoughtful. “Don’t hesitate to find us, if something does go wrong.”

Ken smiled at the cat. “Of course.”

He grabbed the bag that was by his side, swinging it up to his shoulder before he picked up Wormmon as well. The four of them walked out, Daisuke linking his hands behind his head when they reached the morning light.

“Did you give any additional thought to where we’re going now?” Daisuke asked, his gaze flicking to Piccolomon’s home.

“You could have stayed, you know.”

“No way!” V-mon jumped ahead, turning to look at Ken with bright eyes. “You’re going somewhere exciting! And Daisuke told me that he could never leave you on your own. Besides, we promised that we would be there to protect you.”

“Yeah, this guy’s got it right.” Daisuke grinned, running forward and pulling V-mon up into his arms.

“I know, and you promised that you would stay with me. I appreciate that, Daisuke.” Ken smiled, his hold on Wormmon tightening just the slightest bit.

Daisuke smiled at him. “I’m going wherever you go, Ken. There’s no question about it. And besides, you talked to Takeru about the dangers of this, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Then, there shouldn’t be too much of a problem, right?” Daisuke asked.

“Takeru was very insistent that we wouldn’t find anything.” Ken frowned, repeating Takeru’s words back to himself.

“So, where are we going?” V-mon asked, squirming out of Daisuke’s grasp and looking at Ken. He glanced up from where he had stopped, his gaze scanning the forest around them. The destruction of Millenniumon was clear and he could feel pain for a world he didn’t know well.

“The ocean.”

Daisuke frowned, glancing at Ken. “How did you come up with that answer?” he asked, the four of them beginning to walk once more.

“I don’t know… I thought that, perhaps, there might be an entrance to get to the Dark Ocean at the ocean.” Ken glanced back, his arms tightening around Wormmon. “I don’t want to go, Daisuke. But there’s something there that I have to find.”

“Why do _you_ have to find it?” Daisuke asked.

“I don’t know, Daisuke.”

“The others are going to be worried about us. Miyako was already upset this morning. She wanted me to try and talk you out of this. I told her it was too late. It is too late, isn’t it? I can’t get you to change your mind?” Daisuke had stopped walking again, glancing the direction they had come.

It would only be a five minute walk back to Piccolomon’s home, a laugh and a shug as they tell the others that they had changed their minds, that Ken had changed _his_ mind. It would be so simple, to turn back down.

He could go back to pretending nothing was wrong. That he wasn't afraid.

The ease of the conversation shifted around them, reminding Ken that they would have a lot of ground to cover if they wished to get anywhere that day.

“You know, you didn’t have to tag along with me. You could have stayed with the others.” Ken met Daisuke’s gaze, watching the other shake his head.

“I don’t agree with us splitting up, but I wasn’t going to let you go by yourself. One, Miyako would never let me hear the end of it. Even more so because I already agreed to go with you. Two, I’m worried about you.” Daisuke grew serious, meeting Ken’s gaze.

Ken glanced down from Daisuke to Wormmon, shifting as he turned back to the path they had been following. “I don’t even know where I’m going.”

“You said the ocean, right?” Daisuke asked, a grin on his face once more as he caught up to Ken. “I bet we could get there faster if we evolve V-mon and Wormmon and have them fly us.”

Ken gave Daisuke a small smile. “Maybe walking’s half the journey.”

Daisuke stared at him, glancing at V-mon. “Come on, buddy, convince me that we should get a lift to the ocean.”

V-mon glanced from Daisuke to Ken, shaking his head and lifting a claw to point at Ken. “I’m not getting on his bad side.”

“I would like to fly.” Wormmon spoke up from his place in Ken’s arms, his tendrils perking up at the idea.

Daisuke grinned, turning to look at Ken. “Well, it’s two against one. I say we let them evolve and fly!”

“Two against one… are you not including your partner’s opinion?” Ken inquired, arching an eyebrow.

“Ah, he strictly said he didn’t want to get on your bad side. Thus, he is neutral territory and doesn’t count either way. So, two against one.” Daisuke grinned, picking up his pace to match Ken’s. With an ease, he swung his arm around Ken’s shoulder and tugged him close, throwing the teenager off balance. “We have however long it takes to get you to the ocean, see if we can find this dark thing you want. We can enjoy a bit of flying in the meantime, right? There’s no harm in having fun, Ken.”

Ken eyed him, letting out a huff. “I don’t want to attract the attention of something we can’t handle, is all.”

Daisuke glanced down at V-mon, bending down to pick the digimon up. “With V-mon able to evolve to Dynasmon, we won’t have any issues unless we run into the generals, which I don’t think will be a problem, at least not yet.”

Ken let out a snort. “It feels a bit…” He let out a hum, considering his opinion of it. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, setting V-mon down and pulling out his digivice. “Why shouldn’t it matter?” he asked, holding off on evolving V-mon for just a moment.

Ken shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it. Only, it feels like it doesn’t matter. There is something out there, that will be watching us, but it should have its attention on the others, while I work out what we’re supposed to be doing here. It’s like being guarded and called, all by the same force and they’ll protect us until we can no longer be protected.”

“Okay, that… doesn’t make sense.” Daisuke frowned, watching as Ken shook his head.

“Maybe… maybe I’m thinking that Millenniumon won’t come after us, because the others will distract him.” Ken looked at Daisuke, sighing.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. If his attention is on the main of the group, we should be able to do what we need, right?” Daisuke asked, “without interruption.”

Ken nodded, tightening his hold on Wormmon. V-mon bounded forward, his gaze darting to and from each of the humans, though it wasn’t him who broke the silence.

“I think Ken will be able to get us through,” Wormmon spoke up, his voice soft, “are we going to fly?”

Ken nodded, glancing at his partner. “Let’s fly, then. To the ocean.”

“To the ocean.” Daisuke gave him a look before the light of evolution overtook their partners and went on their way.


	33. Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is boring, sorry.

Takeru watched the pair depart, turning his attention to Angemon. The digimon tilted his head, expression hidden to the man.

“You are worried.”

“Of course I am.” He turned, looking at Angemon. “You haven’t been able to evolve to Pegasmon since…”

Angemon let out a small laugh. “That’s not what I mean at all. You are worried for your friends.”

Takeru lifted a shoulder in frustration, taking a breath and closing his eyes. “What if Millenniumon attacks them and we can’t help them? What if they lose their partners, or their lives, Angemon? Who will tell their families that they died, so far away from home?”

Angemon watched Takeru, judging the worry on his partner’s face. “Do you want to go home?”

“Why does everyone keep _asking_ me that?” Takeru snapped, frustrated as he looked away from Angemon, staring down the path.

“Perhaps it is because they are concerned about you, Takeru.” The pair in question were out of sight, leaving them on top of Piccolomon’s home, watching the sky. The clouds were light, the sky a bright blue.

“I still don’t know the answer.” The response was bitter, reminding him of what he had lost, what little he remembered. It scared him to consider how much he had to gain.

Angemon nodded. “It’s okay to want to go home.”

“This is my home. I spent…” Takeru let out a huff, shaking his head. “I can’t leave it behind, not now. This is my home, too, Angemon.”

The digimon nodded. “But you are worried for your friends.”

Takeru glanced away, giving him a shrug. “Millenniumon has gone silent. We’re being given a chance to recover. I don’t trust him. I don't trust the silence. I don't trust _them_. They know us too well, Angemon.”

Angemon looked at him, moving to rest a hand on Takeru’s shoulder. “Then we should use this respite to find what is left of the resistance. They will have more than enough information gathered. The others are open to speaking with them.”

“I want to know how they managed to gather so quickly. And without us noticing their gathering." Takeru let out a grunt. “Another mystery I’ll never hear the answer to, I’m sure.”

The statement lingered between the two, Takeru closing his eyes.

“Do you think there is foul play involved?” Angemon asked.

“Foul play? Where would you get that idea?” Takeru inquired, squirming at the thought of foul play. Already, too much weighed on him, reminding him of what was at stake.

Angemon glanced towards the forest, the destruction plain for them to see, even from a distance. “Millenniumon was enough of a threat to bring in others. The Harmonious Ones are scared, obviously. What if… they made a mistake and couldn't control the situation?”

Takeru shook his head. “They did not have faith that I could handle this on my own. While I would… I would like to argue otherwise, I think they were right. He is more than I could possibly handle. More than _we_ could handle. It mars their history.”

Angemon watched him, feeling the pain reflected in his bond with Takeru.

“They would not hesitate to betray us, Takeru.”

He nodded, closing his eyes. “I know, Angemon. They took us away from the fight. They called us to them, then we were gone for weeks, Angemon. And this resistance, surely they couldn’t… there must be more answers than what we can _see_.”

Angemon nodded, frowning at the thought. “We can only look into what we know. And we know that something is wrong, now that we can see it. And we will look, see what we can find.”

“But it means looking. And what if we don’t like what we find?”

“Then we will deal with it, as the time comes.” Angemon stepped forward, enveloping Takeru into a tight hug. “All we can do is keep holding out until we can find the answers, the right answers. Perhaps the resistance was correct, from the beginning.”

They stayed that way for a moment, Takeru breaking off the contact. He turned back to look at the forest, frowning. “I understand.”

“Good.”

They stayed like that for several more minutes, Takeru turning when he heard the flutter of wings, watching Piccolomon come near them.

“Is it truly the resistance that you seek?” he asked, his gaze flicking between the pair.

Takeru shrugged. “If figured it would give us a better idea of the forces that Millenniumon may be able to muster. We know of his generals, but not the extent of what they can do.”

Piccolomon nodded in thought. “There had been several that come through, just before you sought me out. Many of my brethren have been hosting others, as well.”

“Are you part of the resistance?” Takeru asked.

Piccolomon let out a laugh. “If I were, Mervamon would have destroyed my home along with your own. We are solitary creatures, with the mind to help those that need it. While we are not part of the resistance, we will work with them for as much as we can, even if it means just being able to host digimon that need a safe refuge for the night.”

“How is that any different than being apart of them?” Angemon asked, turning to Piccolomon.

The digimon smiled, his eyes dancing in amusement. “Millenniumon has not been in power for long and the resistance runs far deeper than that, as you know. They do not trust the Harmonious Ones themselves. That is what you will be dealing with, if you seek them out.”

He paused, looking from Takeru to Angemon.

"Many of the resistance are afraid of you."

“Piccolomon... if they are afraid of me, is there even a chance that they'll let us seek their council? Or will the image of the Harmonious Ones stand in the way forever more?"

Piccolomon shook himself, his mouth dropping to a frown. “You are the champion of the Harmonious Ones. Of course they would not tell you this. The resistance has festered, far too long to be ignored much longer. If you have a chance to leave with the others, Takeru, you should take it.”

He took a step back, eyes flashing at the statement. “I don’t…”

Piccolomon flapped his wings, his frown deepening. “Millenniumon may be the digimon you are fighting now, but there is unrest. You are a great friend to many digimon, but they will not hesitate to turn on you, if you continue the will of the Harmonious Ones. Think of how many of us have fallen, to one group or another. Even now, the forest are silent. If this keeps up, no one will be on your side.”

Angemon stepped forward, his mouth pulling down into a frown. “Are you threatening us, Piccolomon?”

The digimon moved backwards, twirling the staff he held, thoughtful. “I am merely giving a warning. Perhaps it would be best, like your friends, if you were to leave if you are given the chance.”

“And if we were to seek out the resistance?” Takeru pressed.

Piccolomon frowned at the question. “I do not have an answer for you, Takeru. The world is unbalanced and the Harmonious Ones do more damage than good.”

He nodded, squaring his shoulders as he rested a hand on Angemon’s shoulder. “We will leave your home today so you do not garner any unwanted attention yourself. Thank you for your hospitality, Piccolomon.”

The digimon kept his gaze watchful, nodding as the bare began to head for the stairs down.

“Just know that, while not everyone trusts the Harmonious Ones, you do have a great deal of friends, Takeru. It would be unwise if you were to put those friendships side.”

Takeru frowned, glancing over his shoulder. A question was on the tip of his tongue, but Piccolomon was already gone, leaving him and Angemon alone.

“Takeru?”

He turned his attention to his partner once more, shaking his head. “I suppose we’ll leave now, while it is still nice enough to be traveling. There’s a hot springs we can reach, if we need a place to stay for the night.”

“Very well.”

Angemon followed Takeru down the stairs, turning over the things Piccolomon had spoken of.

*~*~*~*~*

“Why couldn’t we have stayed with Piccolomon longer?”

Takeru glanced behind him when Miyako spoke up, the question grating on his nerves.

“He asked us to move on. Piccolomon’s home is a place to stop, not a place to stay long term. Even as Daisuke and Ken may be on their own journey, we cannot stop ours.” He was ahead of the group, Angemon at the back with Tailmon at his side, the pair’s conversation too soft for him to make out.

Takeru often found them together, though they always fell silent when he approached. Curiosity dug at him, made him wonder just what they could have been speaking of for all those hours.

“So, are we just… going to wander for a while then? How will the others know where to find us if they need us?” Miyako pressed, picking up her pace until she was next to Takeru.

He let out a soft sigh, ignoring the look she gave him.

“I would like to find Whamon, there’s something I have to ask him.”

The conversation with Piccolomon echoed in his mind, settling heavily in his gut. Often, the whale digimon had offered the pair a retreat when they needed it.

Now, Takeru was uncertain who else he could trust.

“And where’s Whamon located?”

Iori spoke next, his voice soft.

“In the ocean.”

“Isn’t that where Daisuke and Ken were headed?”

Takeru glanced over his shoulder when Hikari spoke, raising an eyebrow. “Ken is going to find the source of the Dark Ocean, or find someone that can tell him about it. I do not think that us going to the ocean will cause us to run into each other.”

“Where is the Dark Ocean located?” Hikari stepped closer to Takeru, eyes boring into him.

“There isn’t a place, not really.” Takeru shook his head. “At least, if there is one, I’ve never been told about it. There’s nothing tangible that will get him closer to it, either.”

“So you sent him off knowing that… what, there’s nothing for him to find?” Miyako demanded. “They could be in danger!”

“I already spoke with him regarding this issue. He knows the risks. He knows that there’s no actual gateway to reach the Dark Ocean. I would not stand in his way.”

Not even a day had passed and they had returned to the issue that Takeru had been hoping to avoid.

Now, he just sighed and shook his head. “I am sure he could find something, if that was what he needed to find. I don’t know every inch of the digital world, despite how long I have been here. Maybe he will have better luck than me.”

He was stiff while he spoke, the words feeling like bile across his tongue. He wasn’t certain how he felt about the other two going off, but he trusted them enough to know that they shouldn’t find much trouble.

He hoped.

“If there was something for him to find, it would have followed him anywhere to get to him. It would be better if we are not in its wake. I would rather not have everyone be dragged down by the darkness.”

Angemon strode forward, his gaze sliding to Miyako.

She turned to look at him. “So, you’re saying… this dark ocean would have come after him anyway?”

“If it wanted something of him, it would have.” Angemon’s gaze slid to Hikari, watching as she lifted her head. “The Dark World, the Dark Ocean… they are of a nature different from that of both the digital and the human world. It is from neither world that they stem from. It will reach and pluck anyone into its grasp, if it so desires. And, if one were to chase after it, it is unlikely that they would reach it. Not by any known means.”

Takeru nodded along to Angemon’s words, looking up to meet his gaze. “You haven’t been to many places here, but, so far, we haven’t seen a hint of the Dark Ocean. There has been some… debate about whether it infects some mental part of you, rather than the physical aspect of you.”

Iori frowned. “If you were to go to such a place, how would you describe it?”

“A place of coldness.” They turned to look when Tailmon spoke, the cat shrugging her shoulders. “It’s a place of coldness and fears that will eat you alive, unless you have someone that can pull you out.”

Takeru nodded, grimacing. “That is one of the reasons I did not want Ken to go alone. At least with Daisuke by his side, there is a chance that, if he were to be pulled in, he would not lose himself.”

“So you do say that there’s a chance for him to be caught in this?” Miyako demanded, her voice rising in panic.

“Just as much of a chance for him to be pulled in, regardless of where he is at.” Takeru pulled his face into a frown, glancing at Miyako from the side. 

“Miyako…”

The girl turned her gaze to Hawkmon, raising an eyebrow at him. “What do you have to say?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hawkmon let out a surprised squawk at being put on the spot, his gaze darting from his partner to Takeru. 

“You have to let them do what they want, Miyako.” Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes glistening. “Same as they would have done for us. We're adults, we can handle ourselves.”

Miyako slumped her shoulders, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine.” She picked up her pace, shrugging Hikari’s hand off and walking in front of the group.

“Is she always this…” Takeru searched for a word, watching Miyako flick hair over her shoulder, Hawkmon and Hikari quickly catching up to her.

“Passionate?”

He glanced at Iori, raising an eyebrow with a small nod. “Yes, and I suppose that is her crest.”

“Miyako will let her worry get the best of her, if she’s not careful. She wears her heart on her sleeve and knows it.”

The pair fell silent, Takeru watching the path in front of them.

*~*~*~*~*

Ken enjoyed the feel of wind in his hair, his back pressed up against Stingmon’s chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see XV-mon with Daisuke clinging to his back, just barely in the lead.

“You sure this is the way to the ocean?”

XV-mon glanced back, coming to a hovering stop so Stingmon could catch up. “It seems to smell that way.”

“Smell?”

The question was Daisuke’s this time, the man glancing up at his partner. “You mean you’ve never been there?”

“We were hatched in the Village of Beginnings, then one of the Devas took us to Tailmon’s home. There was never much time to explore. This is the most we have managed to be out.” Stingmon’s voice was rumbling against Ken’s ear, a comfort even as he passed along the news. “But, if XV-mon believes he can smell the ocean, it would be wise to trust his instincts. He has keen senses, after all.”

Ken cast a glance at Daisuke, seeing the teenager offer him a shrug from where he was perched. “We can always stop and ask someone. I think there was a restaurant somewhere not too far back.”

“Can we stop for food?”

Daisuke laughed, nodding as XV-mon descended, Stingmon following after. When they were back on the forest floor, the two devolved, V-mon jumping up and onto Daisuke’s shoulder.

“Where’s the food?” he asked, curling a hand into Daisuke’s hair.

Ken, with a look at the pair, pointed the way they had come from. “It shouldn’t be too far, if it’s the one that I’m thinking of.”

“Oh, it is!” Daisuke grinned, turning and jogging that way. Ken just sighed, looking down at Wormmon.

He picked up his partner, following Daisuke at a slower pace. They would get to where they needed to go, even if the distant nagging was still pushing at Ken’s conscious, pushing him in the direction that he didn’t want to go.

After several minutes of walking, he spoke up.

“Are you… sure this is the right direction?” Ken glanced over his shoulder at the way they had come. In the air, the forest had felt less oppressive. It felt dark the further they went and Daisuke stopped, turning to look at him with a grin.

“Yeah, can’t you smell the food?” V-mon asked, jumping down and darting in front of Daisuke.

Ken shook his head, Daisuke moving to catch up with V-mon before he got too far ahead. With a glance at Wormmon, they followed.

The path broke out into a clearing, Ken blinking in the sudden light as Daisuke came up to the window, peering inside. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s inside.”

Ken grimaced, Daisuke walking to the door and looking back at him.

“We shouldn’t be going in there.” Ken took a step back as he looked up at the building, feeling unease coil in his gut.

_You’ll only listen when it suits you._

The voice jerks Ken back to reality, eyes tracking Daisuke as the door was shoved open and they step inside.

“Daisuke.”

“What?”

“There’s… we shouldn’t go in there.” Ken stared at the open doorway, watching as the pair turned to look at him.

“Hey Ken, there’s nothing wrong here. No one’s in this place, it looks abandoned.”

Ken blinked, his gaze sliding to Daisuke and he felt the urge to pull back, but he walked forward, passing into the building.

Inside, it was dark but cool, reminding both of them that it had been hot outside. Ken set Wormmon on one of the righted tables, Daisuke frowning as he surveyed the damage.

“What do you think happened here?” he asked, turning back to Ken.

Ken raised his eyes, meeting Daisuke’s. “I don’t know, but are you sure we should be here?”

The unease coiled in his gut, settling heavily inside of him.

Daisuke shrugged, turning towards the back. “There’s a kitchen. We can at least see if there’s anything to cook. Maybe we’ll find clues as to what happened.”

Ken cast his glance to the disarray, eyeing the claw marks in the wood. “Think the generals had anything to do with it?”

V-mon shook his head, turning to look at Ken. “I don’t think this place would still be standing if they had something to do with it.”

“We should still be careful.”

Ken glanced at Wormmon, nodding his agreements as he fected one of the remaining chairs. While Daisuke looked through the back, Ken busied himself righting the front area, turning his head when the weight of being watched grew too much for him.

“Are you sure we need to stay here?” Ken popped his head into the kitchen, Daisuke shaking his head.

“Let’s stay long enough for me to make us something, then we’ll continue on. Maybe someone will come along and can tell us the way to the ocean in the meantime.”

Ken let his gaze travel from Daisuke to the rest of the kitchen, retreating back to the table and Wormmon.

“Something the matter, Ken?”

Ken turned to his partner, offering him a smile. “No, I don’t suppose so.”

Wormmon nodded, the pair turning back to the kitchen. They were both surprised when Daisuke came out several minutes later, placing four plates of food on the table.

“It’s not much, but it shouldn’t taste too bad.” Daisuke winked at Ken, catching V-mon before he jumped on the table. He set him down on top, turning his attention back to the other two. “Think there will be other digimon coming through here?”

Ken glanced towards the door, grimacing at the thought. “I hope that the owner doesn’t come back.”

“If anyone would own a place like this, it would be Digitamamon.” V-mon glanced up from his plate, eyes flashing. “They tend to run restaurants.”

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. “How do you know that?”

V-mon shrugged, shoving food in his mouth. Ken raised an eyebrow, Wormmon glancing at him.

“Tailmon took us to meet a friendly enough Digitamamon that she was friends with. We didn't visit often, but he always fed us when we did.”

Wormmon’s statement was met with a quiet shuffle, the four companions falling into silence. Ken felt the nagging at the back of his mind, glancing over his shoulder to the door. Even with Daisuke’s gaze heavy on him, he couldn't get the feeling of being watched out of his system.

Daisuke leaned forward, resting a hand on Ken’s wrist. “What’s the matter?” His voice was soft, but it still drew the attention of their partners.

“I just feel uneasy, is all.” Ken drew in a breath, raising his gaze to meet Daisuke’s. “I don’t think we should have stopped here.”

Daisuke nodded, easily getting up from his chair. “Well, if we’re done eating, we could be on our way.”

Ken nodded, dropping a hand down to the pack Piccolomon lent them. They were quick in their movements, but the sound of wood breaking alerted them to the presence of someone else.

“Did you think you could steal from me while I was out?” The speaker stomped into the building, eyes narrowed.

Ken took a step back, his hand tightening around the strap. “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“No one was here when we got here, so we thought we’d help ourselves…” Daisuke trailed off as the egg looked at him, up and down.

“Well, if you’re a paying customer, I suppose I can’t say no to that. What did you take?” He stepped closer, V-mon glancing from Daisuke to the egg before he jumped down.

“What happened to this place?”

“V-mon!” Daisuke’s gaze shot down to him, a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth. When his partner looked up at him, Daisuke shook his head. “Don't be rude.”

Ken turned his gaze back to Digitamamon. “It seems as if there may be a misunderstanding. We thought this place had been abandoned.”

“And it was, until whatever it was drove off Ornismon. That digimon hasn’t been back since. She had a stick stuck in her throat, if you ask me. Always going on and on, smearing the good nature of the Digitamamon by saying that we are cruel to others. We are honest, good working digimon. Just because we expect to be paid…”

Ken gave Daisuke a glance as Digitamamon mumbled to himself. “Ornismon has been gone for some time.”

The digimon nodded, his shell bouncing up and down. “Yes, and I’ve just now gotten back here. But, I come in to find two no good humans eating in my restaurant as if they don't have a care in the world. You’re going to be just as bad as the _other_ humans that came through here before. At least with Hope, he doesn’t bother us often. And he has legal tender to pay.”

“You know the other humans?” Daisuke asked.

“I knew them, sure. Before that blond kid got his panties in a twist and about fried me alive. His partner, now that’s the one I wonder what happened to.”

Ken edged towards the door as Digitamamon rambled, Wormmon clinging to his shoulder.

“What sort of payment would you want, since I ended up cooking for us?” Daisuke glanced up, Ken hesitating.

Digitamamon shifted, meeting Daisuke’s eyes and holding the gaze. “I suppose I won’t charge you anything, since I did none of the work. Are you two heading anywhere in particular?”

Ken froze, watching Digitamamon turn to face him. He straightened, looking down. “We’re looking for the ocean.”

“Then you’re going the wrong way.”

Daisuke glanced up, cocking an eyebrow.

“Could you point us in the right direction?”

Digitamamon shuffled, turning back to Daisuke. “Yeah, you wanna go south. It’s about a day, maybe two days, walk from here. Just keep following the path and you’ll find it.”

Daisuke nodded, picking up his own bag and V-mon before heading to meet Ken at the door. “Thank you!”

Digitamamon smiled, shuffling to the side and shutting the door. When he turned away, his smile widened and he retreated to the kitchen.


	34. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one at least begins with some pizzazz. Ya know, nightmare pizzazz.

_Takeru was the first to hear the sound of the waves, his mood brought up by it. With a small laugh to himself, he broke into a jog and burst onto the sidewalk._

_The waves were a crystal blue, lapping at the shoes and he could hear people behind him, laughing and shoving each other. But it was easy for him to be the first on the sand, his friends moving slower._

_“You’re going to miss all the fun!”_

_The thought that he sounded older slipped past Takeru as he set his towel down. With his hands free, he was tugging off his shoes and socks, leaving his shirt on as he walked to the edge of the sand._

_“Hey, wait for us!”_

_The voice caused him to frown and, when he looked up, the shapeless figures emerged from the sand. They were laughing, talking, and their words were running together._

_Takeru shifted, lifting his gaze from the faceless mass to the others he could pick out. The younger ones in the back, talking to themselves, laughing. When he moved towards them, they ignored him._

_“Guys?”_

_The question rebounded around him as he reached out, touching HIkari’s shoulder. He pulled away when she turned to stand, stepping back._

_“Angemon?”_

_When he turned his head, he saw that the other, faceless, figures were turned towards him, one tilting its head to the side, watching him. When Takeru took another step back, he felt wetness seep into his skin and a hand claw at his ankle. He turned to face the sea, his stomach lurching._

_“They betrayed you, Takeru.”_

_The monster’s voice was grave as it tugged Takeru’s ankle, causing him to pitch forward. He scrabbled in the sand, feeling the cold of the ocean seep into his skin. When he looked back, he could see the dark angel, four of the eight bat wings above the water._

_A grin crossed over its face and it lunged, dragging him deeper._

Takeru woke with a jolt, his blanket muffling any noise that might have escaped him. When he forced himself to relax, he could hear the others still breathing, anchored in sleep. When he saw the figure hunched next to the fire, he stood and made his way over to them.

Miyako looked up when he sat next to her, returning her gaze to the flames.

“Everything okay?” Takeru asked as he sat, keeping his eyes on the fire.

Miyako gave him a half hearted shrug. “It could be worse, I guess.”

Takeru let out a nod. “You’re still worried about Ken and Daisuke, right?” The hesitation had been almost forgettable, though the nightmare crept back to him as he asked the question.

“I guess I’ll always be worried about Daisuke. He doesn’t think too clearly, sometimes, you know?” Miyako poked her stick into the flames, nudging a log with it so it would burn better.

Takeru nodded, shaking himself of the last remnants of his dream. “What do you think of this place?”

“Huh?”

Miyako looked up at the question, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Takeru nodded at the area around them. “It’s not the first place I would have thought about meeting other humans. And, I guess… it’s been so long, I have to wonder what it’s like for others to experience, for the first time.”

Miyako frowned, her gaze glued to the fire. “I suppose…” she hesitated, chewing on her lip, “it’s different from what I would have expected. If Hikari had told me anything about this place before, I wouldn’t have believed her.”

Takeru nodded. “And now?”

Miyako shrugged. “I want to go home. How far are we from Whamon?”

Takeru shifted, resting his hands on his knees as he thought. “If he’s close to the surface, not far at all. Whamon doesn’t come to the beach often, so we might have missed him completely.”

“And you’re friends with him?”

Takeru glanced at her, meeting the gaze before he glanced away. “As well as I’m friends with anyone. Whamon helped us, when we were here for the first time. There’s still that old comradery between us.”

They let the silence fall between them, Takeru turning when he heard the beat of wings against the air. He was surprised when Patamon came careening into the clearing, burying himself into Takeru’s chest.

Miyako gave them an awkward glance, clearing her throat. “Do you want to take the last watch?” she asked.

“Yes, please.”

Takeru tightened his grip around Patamon as Miyako left, letting out a small sigh.

“Bad dream?”

Patamon nodded, his eyes shut as he huddled against Takeru’s chest. Takeru pressed his hand flat to Patamon’s back, comforting him as they waited for dawn to break.

*~*~*~*~*

Ken smiled when he heard the sound of the ocean, breaking free of the forest trees and looking out at the massive shore, and all the blue that lay beyond it.

“Makes you realize just how small you are, compared to everything else, huh?”

Ken glanced at Daisuke, rolling his eyes. “Is that all you can think of when you look at water?”

Daisuke shrugged, glancing back at V-mon. The digimon wrinkled his nose, plunging across the sand and directly into the water.

“There’s a lot of things I think of when I look at the water. I just can’t help but feel so small when I compare myself to it. It's massive, it holds a whole world on its back, doesn't it?”

Ken let out a hum, his gaze landing on the waters. He enjoyed the ocean, found the beach peaceful, when there wasn’t a crowd running to and from the waters, all of them enjoying themselves.

Now, it felt wrong to be standing before the waves.

“So, now that we’re here, what should we do?”

With his concentration broken, Ken turned back to Daisuke with a shake of his head. “We can enjoy some time just being here. Enjoy the fact that this is the first time we’ve been alone for several months now.”

Daisuke let out a snort, shaking his head. “Man, you know what I’m _really_ looking forward to when we get home?”

“A shower?”

Daisuke hummed in agreement, his words spilling around them, taking up the time that they needed to pass.

Even as Daisuke spoke, something about the words felt wrong. When Ken turned away, he saw the spread of inky blackness taking over the blue waters, the chill permeating the air.

Ken shuddered, taking a step back to call to Daisuke, but the words were lost. He opened his eyes, finding the darkness that had spread and reached, engulfing him wholly.

_Now, what is the Bearer of Kindness doing, walking these shores?_

Ken turned his head to locate the speaker, feeling the fear well up inside of him. He couldn’t find Wormmon, even, and he felt unsettled and weak.

“I’m not sure which shores these are.”

The darkness surrounded him now, whispering many things to him. Things that he could be, if he let himself feel the true power.

Dark things, that could conquer and force the digital world to return them to their home. Only if he worked with Millenniumon, only if he agreed to a partnership. To relent to the growing darkness.

When Ken glanced around, he leveled his gaze on a golden glow, following the ever brightening presence.

_These are the Dark World’s shores. You’re coming close to falling into an abyss that you will be unable to crawl out of, Ichijouji Ken._

Ken swallowed, letting out a small huff of laughter to hide the nerves that crawled over his skin. “I think I’ve been here before.”

The glow pulsated in front of him, Ken glancing over his shoulder. The shore was far behind him now, leaving him on a path where water once moved.

_This place-_

Ken nodded, interrupting the speaker. “After my brother died, the darkness felt alive. Felt like it was feeding off of me. That darkness was from this place, wasn’t it?”

The glow faded, Ken squinting to try and keep it in focus.

_You…_

Ken stiffened when the glow came closer, flooding his senses and warming his body.

The temperature dropped around him, and he felt himself choke, the glow brightening around him once more. The pulse grew bigger and the speaker let out a low laugh.

_You have never walked the world between these shores and those of your home, but you have been here. You have crossed over when you were younger and lost. But something pulled you from that darkness before it could consume you alive. It was close to consuming you, was it not?_

Ken froze as the glow radiated in him. He opened his eyes, swallowing hard and letting himself drop to the floor, his fingers curling in the wet sand. It had been close. There had been nights were the darkness felt alive, pulsing around him and consuming him from the inside out.

It had been a year of following that path before he was given a hand. A year of watching the darkness and everything around him.

He closed his eyes, his hands curled into fists at his side. "There's something here that I have to face. Are you what I need to face?"

The golden glow seemed to shrink on itself, the voice quiet for long enough that Ken thought he was alone.

_You bear a heavy burden in your heart._

Ken let out a sigh. "My brother died when I was young. My parents put a lot of pressure on me for a few years, until I about cracked under it. It was only with the help of Daisuke that I was okay by the end of it."

_Does he still walk by your side?_

Ken hesitated but he nodded. "After all this time, yes."

_Perseverance has seen you at your darkest, Kindness. There is little he would not do for you, isn’t that right?_

Ken smiled to himself, closing his eyes. "He would go to the ends of the earth for me. Is that fair in a relationship? Am I the one that is taking all his time for myself?"

Their first year living together, Daisuke had walked in on Ken, who had come home in the middle of a burglary. The aftermath had been horrendous and still the guilt crept over Ken. The thief had attacked and he had acted in self defense.

_Do you feel that way?_

Ken swallowed, weighing the question before he shook his head. "I don't know what I feel anymore."

There was a lull, Ken casting his gaze into the ocean.

"The darkness was consuming when I was younger. Daisuke helped pull me out of it. Lately, being here, it's grown stronger again. Have I grown weaker in my time being with Daisuke? Have I lost my faith?" Ken questioned, closing his eyes.

The cold wrapped around him, inviting him into its embrace. He could step further into the water, lose himself.

It was so tempting.

The voice let out a chuckle. _There are Miracles all around us, Kindness._

"Are you the same voice that guided the trial?" Ken struggled to see through the darkness, feeling his hands grow cold. 

_You are correct. I have been thrown into the darkness myself. Perseverance saw things that could have been and still, he stands by your side. Do not ever think yourself lost or alone, Kindness._

Ken shuddered under the words, looking at the ground underneath him. To each side, the darkness surged, the waters struggling to claim him but a barrier protected him, offering him respite from the coldness.

"What I could have been?"

Ken tried to take a step and faltered, watching the ocean lurch upwards and into the barrier. It came crashing down, images filtering through its murky depths.

There stood a teenaged Ken, a whip in hand. Golden sands surrounded him, his voice echoed as cold laughter rolled around him. A teenaged version of Daisuke, one with rather tacky clothing, stood before him, shouting something that couldn't be made out.

There was a flash, the whip uncurling and blood splattered the sands.

Ken recoiled, feeling the wetness of the ocean splatter him as it settled once more around him, the ground under his feet still dry.

_The Digital World is a cruel place, Kindness. Your brother understood that._

"Was it really the digital world that took him from me?" Ken whispered, closing his eyes. Osamu's disappearance, reappearance and subsequent death had nearly destroyed his parents.

He didn't want to be the reason they truly were heartbroken.

_Speak with Perseverance, ask him of his time in the other time._

"What if I don't want to hear it?" Ken whispered, closing his eyes. The images that the dark ocean showed chilled him, reminding him over another time blood had been spilled.

_Perseverance returned for you._

Ken lifted his head, his eyes wide as the golden glow drew closer.

_Be wary of the four that seek to use you. Only destruction will lie in their wake. Your time will come and it is coming to an end sooner than anticipated. Go forth, child of Kindness and know that you are cleansed. You found your way here, with no direction otherwise. You have done well, Kindness. Rest, for it is deserved._

Ken watched the darkness collapse around him, hearing the laughter of himself when he was younger, someone calling out his name before he, himself, collapsed on the sand.

“Ken!”

Daisuke’s fingers were curled into his shoulder, his face close and full of worry.

“Sorry, I’m fine.” Ken moved to push Daisuke away, feeling the hand that caught his. Daisuke threaded their hands together, pulling him upright.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked, voice soft.

Ken nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Why… am I wet?” The realization came to him slowly, but it did come. His clothes were clinging to his body and his hair was dripping. Daisuke glanced away, Ken following his gaze to where Wormmon was fretting near their stuff, V-mon bounding back over with a shirt in his hand.

“You… we were talking and you collapsed.”

Ken met Daisuke’s gaze, reading the concern that lay there. “Into the water?”

Daisuke nodded, his gaze darting to Wormmon. “We dragged you out, but you weren’t responding and…”

Ken reaching up, curling his hand into Daisuke’s shirt and resting his forehead against the other’s chest. “I don’t know what happened. We were talking and I felt something call me.”

“What did it tell you?”

Ken looked up, blinking at Daisuke. “What makes you think it told me anything?”

Daisuke shrugged, his gaze back on the water. “I don’t know... we get to the ocean and you collapse? Are you feeling okay, Ken?” His hand moved up, brushing Ken’s bangs to the side.

Ken reached up, taking Daisuke’s hand in his own. “I’m fine. I… I don’t know what overcame me, but I’m fine now.”

Daisuke let out a hum, tugging Ken away from the ocean. “Why don’t we get you out of the sun?”

He followed Daisuke back to their things, sitting down next to Wormmon. Wormmon crawled up into his lap, Ken resting his hand on the bug’s head. His mind chewed over the worlds of the golden glow, of a digimon long dead and he stared at the ocean, more confused than ever.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru broke from the edge of the trees, looking at the glittering beach. The nightmare still wore on him, each step feeling like it was an effort to get through.

“This place is beautiful.” Miyako followed closely behind, Hawkmon just above her. The bird took one glance at Takeru before he settled in the sand, keeping just out of the water.

“You have to admit, this place has some beautiful landscapes in general.” Takeru forced himself to smile at Miyako, turning his head when Iori and Armadimon joined them.

“It’s similar to the beach at home.”

Takeru’s gaze darted to Iori, watching as he settled himself in the sand. He kept his gaze on the water, Miyako letting out a smirk.

“Okay, so we’re here. Now what?” Miyako stepped towards the water, Takeru shifting as he twisted his staff in his hands.

“I… I don’t know. Since the ocean is so large, there’s no guarantee that Whamon will show up. Or, if a Whamon shows up, they might not be the one that I’m looking for. Angemon is going to scout, see if he can find the right Whamon, but we’re going to have down time.”

Takeru glanced over his shoulder, watching the last of their group trail out of the woods. Hikari looked almost lost in thought, Tailmon settled on her shoulder. Angemon was behind them, his mouth pulled into the slightest of frowns, though he only gave Takeru a shake of his head when he was given a look.

“I’m going with him.” Tailmon leapt down from Hikari’s shoulder, walking over to Takeru. “The two of us can look more quickly over a large space than just him.”

“Are you sure that you two will be okay?” Hikari looked up, dropping her hand from her mouth as she spoke.

Tailmon nodded, twitching her tail. “We only have to look for a digimon that can find us Whamon, correct?”

“You make it sound so easy.” Takeru smiled when Tailmon glared at him. “It should be that easy, yes. Find a digimon that can find the right Whamon. It’ll be the one that knows Angemon. The hope is that we find Whamon first.”

Angemon nodded, spreading his wings and flexing them. When Angemon looked at Takeru once more, he felt the wave of cold break through him, reminded of the nightmare. With a shake of his head, Takeru forced a smile.

“And you’ll do fine!”

Hikari sighed, but nodded in agreement, her hand clutching her digivice. With a flash, Angewomon was standing before them.

“Remember, you only have a couple of hours before you need to come back and rest,” Takeru cautioned, “even if you don’t find anything, don’t push yourselves too hard.”

The digimon nodded before they took off, heading away from the group and over the water.

“Does it feel… colder here?” Miyako asked, drawing Hawkmon closer to her as she sat in the sand.

“What do you mean?” Hikari asked, walking over and dropping down next to her.

Iori looked over the waters. “We just sent off the best two fighters to go find another digimon.”

Takeru just sighed. “I wouldn’t count yourselves out of the game, yet. There is still a lot of room for growth for you, both of you. Even if we can’t rely on Angemon and Angewomon right at this moment, you two are still plenty strong.”

Miyako gave him a sideways glance, a frown pulling at the edges of her face. “You really believe that we can take on anything that comes across our path?”

Taker sat in the sand, feeling much more at ease as he became eye level with Miyako. “I think that Hawkmon and Armadimon have just as much ability to protect us as Angemon and Angewomon.”

Takeru smiled at the digimon when they looked at him, Armadimon ducking his head and smiling when Iori rested a hand on his shell.

Miyako nodded, though her gaze was guarded. “I’m not saying that they don’t have the potential to protect us. I’m just… worried.”

Hikari rested a hand on Miyako’s shoulder, distracting her as Takeru turned his gaze out to the water, his thoughts turning over on each other.

It wasn’t long before the sound of wings flapping caught his attention, Takeru dropping his gaze to the ocean. The water was frothing, and he quickly brought everyone back as Whamon brought himself up, resting on the far end of the beach.

“I heard you were looking for me?”

Takeru smiled. “Yeah, I was. How are you, Whamon?”

He approached the digimon, Angemon and Angewomon -with the latter devolving quickly- touching down in the sand.

The afternoon sun shone brightly, Takeru stopping just to the side of Whamon to take him in.

“I’m doing well. Was on my way up north when Angemon waved me down. Any later and you wouldn’t have been able to find me for a long time, Takeru.”

He nodded. “Thank you for coming. I was hoping you had some information, regarding the resistance.”

Whamon let out a hum, his gaze darting to the other children. “And what, exactly, are you looking for the resistance for?”

Takeru gave him a shrug, hearing the footsteps of his partner approach. He looked tired, his wings seeming to drag behind him, but it was still him and not the leathery angel Takeru had seen come from the ocean in his nightmares.

“I wanted to see if they had any information that I did not when it comes to the generals. I was wondering, the generals existed even before Millenniumon formed, correct?” Takeru asked, resisting the urge to chew on his lip.

“Well, that is a stretch of a question. I could point you in the direction of where I knew one of the resistance homes lay… but what would you do if they did not welcome you?” Whamon asked. “Not everyone is accepting of the Harmonious Ones’ interference.”

Miyako let out a snort. “It seems like no one likes anyone around here. Can’t they all just sing a song and get along?”

Whamon let out a laugh, Miyako looking surprised by the reaction.

“I will become a land digimon long before the others learn to get along, chosen. It is the way of the land. Digimon will fight for the power structure, and they will protest the way it lies. Not all digimon are fans of the Harmonious Ones, but they have been the few that have managed to keep the world in balance.”

“But, are they?” Takeru asked, the words slipping from him.

“Having a change of heart?”

Takeru looked up at the question, shaking his head. “It just seems as if there is…” he paused, struggling for the words, “the resistance seems rather well organized for something that came into play for just Millenniumon running around. They were searching for the others, originally.”

“And how long has Millenniumon been your problem, Takeru?” Whamon asked.

Takeru exchanged a glance with Angemon.

“He wasn’t… he wasn’t a problem, not really, until the others came to the digital world. The generals were much more of a problem. They were the ones that were attacking us. The Harmonious Ones were… concerned with our ability to take him down on our own. They thought it was best to bring in new chosen.” Takeru picked his words with care, feeling the weight of Whamon’s gaze on him. He wanted to take several steps back, needed to distance himself from the other but couldn’t justify it. Not with the others watching him.

“Millenniumon has been a threat longer than the Harmonious Ones wanted to believe. He only recently became a threat to them. The Devas refused to fight him, you know.” Whamon’s voice dropped, his words somber as he spoke. “You are a great help to all of the digimon, Takeru. But you are only one person with a partner. Look for Leomon if you would like to know more about the resistance.”

“Ornismon killed Leomon, nearly a month ago.”

Whamon took the news with ease, letting out another hum. “Then, I do not know how to point you in the direction of the resistance. If they do not want to be found, then they will not be found. Perhaps there is another Leomon who would be willing to help?”

Takeru let out a groan, swallowing the words he wanted to speak. “Very well, thank you for your help, Whamon.”

“Is that it?” Iori demanded, pushing himself up. “We just accept the answer and go on our way?”

Whamon looked at the chosen, letting out a laugh. “Is that what you are going to do?”

Iori glanced at Takeru, the teenager meeting his gaze. “We’re still going to look for the resistance, it’s just a matter of finding someone who can help. Whamon cannot help us, so we must look at other means.”

“The resistance is all topside digimon. You won’t find much down in the ocean. The best of luck to you, Takeru. And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Hikari.”

Hikari started when the digimon spoke, frowning. “You’re…”

“I was lucky to retain my memories, after MetalSeadramon killed me and sent me back to my egg. I was one of the lucky few who did. Now, I must be on my way. Until we meet again, Takeru, Angemon.”

The whale pushed himself off the beach and dove into the water when he was far enough into it. Takeru shuddered, running a hand over his shoulder and closing his eyes. “Let’s find Ogremon, then.”

Hikari met his gaze, Takeru already heading into the forest once more. He waited long enough for the others to gather their things and follow before he picked up his pace, lost in thought.


	35. Thirty One

“Daisuke?”

Ken sat before the fire, watching it dance towards the lowering sun. Daisuke looked up from the fruit they had found, smiling at Ken.

“What’s up?”

Ken shifted, his gaze drawn to where V-mon and Wormmon were dozing. “What did you see, during your trial?”

Daisuke frowned, shaking his head. “I… I don’t know what you mean.”

“When I went to claim my crest, I saw myself. As a child, when I was young. It was one of the times I got lost and Osamu came back for me. He was always doing that, coming back and looking for me when he noticed I wandered off. The fear of being forgotten, of being left behind. That’s what I saw in my trial.” Ken grimaced, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

Daisuke frowned, looking away from Ken. “I didn’t really…”

“If you don’t want to talk about it…” Ken swallowed, glancing away. “When I was in the Dark Ocean, I saw… glimpses of what you saw or maybe something similar. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

Daisuke let out a humorless laugh. “I saw… things that didn’t make sense. After the first fight with Millenniumon, I woke up as a teenager. I spent… who knows how long in the other world, trying to get back. Takeru was there. You were…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Look, Ken, if I tell you it doesn’t matter?”

Ken met Daisuke’s eyes, watching the conflict that was portrayed. He grimaced, shaking his head. “I think we both know that it does matter. Did I… hurt you?”

Daisuke grimaced. “I think there were a lot of things that could have gone wrong in our lives. Osamu… well, he was dead in that life, too. But he never went to the digital world.”

Ken nodded, his eyes distant.

“You did, though. When you were young. Something… happened and it affected you. Not your fault, the things that happened. They were a could have been, but they didn’t happen.” Daisuke moved, resting a hand on Ken’s knee. “You’d never do anything to hurt me, Ken. And I’ll believe that before anything else that’s shown to me.”

Ken nodded, finding peace in the statement. “One day, you’ll have to tell me about the adventure within the adventure, though.”

Daisuke shifted, letting out a snort. “Maybe when we’re back home and have access to a therapist. But, right now, I’m going to get ready for bed. You plan on staying up later?”

Ken nodded, “at least for a little bit. You sleep well, Daisuke.” He smiled when the man grunted in response, getting up from the fire and grabbing his bedding. He laid it near the fire, turning his back to the ocean and yawned, V-mon sitting up and blinking at him before he scrambled to sleep with his partner.

Ken watched the fire for some time longer, listening to the waves and wondering if Daisuke was okay.

*~*~*~*~*

It was dark when Ken woke, the sound of the ocean to his left. He wasn’t sure when he had drifted off, but the fire was low, embers still viable. Above, he could see the stars scattered over them, their presence shining in a hundred different colors.

“Ken!”

“Wormmon?”

The name came out a question as he pushed himself upwards, seeing Wormmon hurrying over to him.

“Where’s Daisuke?”

The absence of snoring should have alerted Ken to the fact that his boyfriend was missing. Instead, he had been transfixed by the way the stars glittered.

Wormmon shook his head. “I don’t know. He wasn’t here when I woke up.”

Ken frowned, dragging his gaze down and sweeping the beach. It was colder than it had been and, when he stood, fear swelled in him.

“Daisuke?” he called, forcing his voice louder than he would want. Wormmon was up on his shoulder, clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“He’s not here, Ken.”

Ken swallowed at Wormmon’s words, shaking his head. Fear crept into his veins as he turned, the ocean now to his back and the forest full in front of him.

“Where could he have gone?” Ken whispered, curling his hands into fists. He took a step back when Wormmon just shrugged, his gaze darting to the water. “Daisuke?” he called again, stepping towards the shore.

“Ichijouji.”

He stopped moving when he heard his name. Turning to put the ocean at his back, he felt exposed, but he was certain that the voice came from the forest.

“Who’s there?” In the dark, his voice wavered, but it was only by the smallest bit. Ken jerked his head upward when he heard the thud against the sand.

“Have you forgotten us so easily, Ichijouji?” the digimon asked, shoving himself forward, the ocean glittering off his metal body.

“And which one are you?” Ken asked, narrowing his eyes as he took in the armoured covered digimon. 

“I am Titamon. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, Ichijouji.”

The teenager scoffed, watching as the digimon leveled his sword at him and his partner. “Why would you want to keep an eye on me?” His gaze darted behind Titamon, the question lying between them.

“You have wandered, to the dark ocean and back. It is strange when anyone feels the need to go there.” Titamon dropped the hilt of his sword, glancing towards the ocean. “Stranger still that you would come back unmarked.”

“There was a calling and I answered.” Ken knelt down, placing Wormmon on the ground and nodding at him. His fingers curled around his digivice in his pocket as he stood back up. “Did you have something to do with Daisuke’s disappearance?”

Titamon let out a laugh. “I haven’t touched the other chosen. My interest lies with you, Ichijouji.” He swung his sword down, eyes trained on Wormmon. “And your partner.”

Stingmon flashed before him, wings buzzing behind as he stood between Ken and Titamon. “What do you want with us?”

“Is this the furthest you’ve been, in the evolution chain?” Titamon’s voice was pitched low as he looked between Ken and Stingmon, amusement hiding in his words.

Ken’s gaze hardened. “You shouldn’t underestimate us.”

“And why not?” Titamon asked. His sword was still resting on the sand in front of him and he didn’t move when Stingmon flashed in the glow of evolution once more, Jewelbeemon standing before him.

“You don’t know anything about us.” Jewelbeemon rose his spear up, leveling it at Titamon.

“You were the first to gain your crest, but you were not the first to evolve. Does it not frustrate you?” Titamon pressed. “Do you feel as if you have not grown? Is that why you answered the call to the Dark World?”

Ken turned to look at Jewelbeemon, watching as the digimon fidgeted in front of him. “I thought it was something that would bother me, but it doesn’t. Because I know that we will get there, in time. Now move, you’re standing in our way.”

“And how do you know, Ichijouji?” Titamon asked, stepping closer to the pair. Ken took a step back, proud when his partner didn’t waver.

“We have no reason to give an explanation to you, _general_. What do you want with us?” Jewelbeemon pressed the tip of his spear forward, Titamon stepping just out of striking range. For a large digimon, he was quick on his feet, his sword some distance away from him.

He let out a laugh, and moved forward, drawing his sword out of the sand. “I stand in no one’s way. You have been thrown to the wolves, Ichijouji. There is nothing to save you now.”

“Jewelbeemon!”

The digimon darted out of the sword’s way in time for Ken to let out a breath, watching them both.

“This will be the deciding fight. Prepare yourself, for I will not go easy.”

Jewelbeemon flicked his way across the sand as the sword came down once more, sending up a spray. Ken forced himself backwards, finding the solid ground of forest floor beneath him. Within a minute, he felt desperation flood him as Jewelbeemon was unable to get close to Titamon to attack.

The shockwaves struck out across the water and the sand, Titamon finding ways to evade them, sword dragging against the sand.

When the sword came too close, Jewelbeemon flinched away, darting out over the water. He looked up, his gaze sliding to Ken. With a nod, he moved once more, Titamon letting out a scoff.

“Are we going to play a game of cat and mouse all night? I do have places to be.” He turned to follow Jewelbeemon’s path, dropping his sword down. “I thought you were going to prove more of an interesting fight, Ichijouji. But, perhaps, I was wrong.”

When Jewelbeemon landed next to Ken, he gave his partner a helpless shrug.

“Any suggestions?” he asked, eyes keeping locked on Titamon.

“Keep him in the sand?” Ken offered, watching as the digimon stopped to stare at them.

“Traceless Phantom Blade.”

Ken was yanked out of the way as the attack came hurtling towards them, Jewelbeemon setting him down further away. Titamon turned to keep them in his gaze, resting the tip of his blade against the ground.

“Are you going to keep running away?” The irritation was seeping into the digimon’s voice now, his movements fidgeting. 

Jewelbeemon’s face flicked to Ken’s before it returned to Titamon. He moved closer to the digimon, spear held closely. Ken only spoke when several shockwaves were making their way towards the ocean, Titamon bracing himself against them.

“The path you are on will do you no good in the end.” He didn’t think about the words, only picturing Takeru as he spoke. The teenager turning his back, insisting that they could be fine. Though Ken was surprised when his words weren’t drowned out by the ocean.

Titamon grinned, his laughter bellowing between them. “There is no path that we can walk that will be right, Ichijouji. The mark of the chosen has tainted us all, and we will never know peace, not until we are brought down and returned. And even then, isn’t this all just a repeat? We will never find peace, not after they corrupted us.”

Ken curled his fingers into a fist, his gaze trained on Titamon. Even in the brightening dawn, it was still hard to make him out.

“Do you want to be free?”

His voice was soft and Titamon strained to hear it over the ocean.

When he realized what had been spoken, Titamon grinned though Ken wouldn’t see it.

“What freedom could you offer me that the Harmonious Ones would not reject?” Titamon cocked his head. “We are in this position, because of them.”

Ken felt his blood run cold, his eyes closing and he recoiled, feeling Jewelbeemon’s hand on his shoulder.

“Would you rather be hated?”

Titamon considered the question, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. “Your words mean little, Ichijouji. You are a chosen child, and Millenniumon would rather you were dealt with. There is nothing that you can do for me now.”

Ken jerked his head upwards, his eyes flashing. “There was always someone telling me that there are things that just can’t be done. But, if you offer someone enough time to get it, they usually will surprise you.”

The glow Ken felt radiated from his chest, the feeling of the golden voice from the depths of the darkness flooding him.

“I don’t know who you are, or why you chose to follow Millenniumon, but there is always another path.”

Titamon inclined his head, his gaze skirting to the digimon that stood before Ken.

“Explosive Thunderstorm!”

The humming of insects surrounded the red and black beast in front of Ken, the swarm flying itself at Titamon. When the explosions started, Ken felt the desire to step backwards.

“We carry our feelings with us, Titamon.”

The voice was deep, a depthless emotion threading through each word and Ken felt his heart throb with pride.

Titamon took another step back, his hand loose on his blade.

“It was pride that drove us to Millenniumon, so you are aware. We are the ones that failed our friends. But, we… we were failed first, when they came after us for no better reason than we knew too much. Pride, Ichijouji, is a fault that many digimon may have.” Titamon looked down, shaking his head. “But, for some of us, it is all we have _left_.”

“And, yet, most of us manage to grow past it.”

Ken watched, mouth pressed into a thin line as the fight raged on, BanchoStingmon impaling Titamon from the back, golden drills pierced through his heart.

Titamon let out a smirk, closing his eyes. “What a shame… that he never… knew…”

The words were faint as his data glitched, scattering to the wind and Ken wavered, feeling a hand grip his shoulder.

“Let’s find Daisuke, Ken.”

He nodded, letting BanchoStingmon take him from the shore. He clung to his partner, feeling the breeze tug at his hair.

*~*~*~*~*

“What are you doing here?”

Ogremon dropped his club as Takeru pushed his way into the clearing, his gaze scanning the trees around them. It had hardly taken any time to find Ogremon, Angemon in the lead the entire time.

“Good morning, Ogremon, how are you?” Takeru asked, stepping next to his partner. They shared a glance before Takeru focused on the digimon.

“Been doing fine. You haven’t seen Leomon around recently, have you? He went looking for you and disappeared a while back.” Ogremon stared at him, Takeru straightening his shoulders. The question was innocent, but there was bile that rose in Takeru’s throat.

“He was taken down by Ornismon, prior to the Temple of Miracles being destroyed.”

Ogremon stared at Angemon, his eyes wide. “That was… months ago, wasn’t it?”

Takeru nodded, already pulling his bag off his back. “There was something he left behind. I’ve been trying to find someone in the resistance-”

“What happened to Unimon? He’s also gone missing.”

Takeru frowned. “He was… also destroyed by Ornismon, some time ago, but after Leomon… sacrificed himself. That is what I was told by the others.”

Ogremon nodded, frowning. “And I suppose Ornismon is gone, too?”

Angemon let out a hum of agreement. “Daisuke and his partner destroyed Ornismon, while they were still in the mountains.”

“And where were you?” Ogremon asked.

The accusation lay between them, set like a trap to be sprung at any moment.

Takeru took a step back. The others were going to be to the clearing soon. They had stopped to make something to eat, but Takeru had insisted that he would press on. “I was dealing with something else at the time. The others are chosen children too, and they are just as capable as I am.”

Ogremon let out a snort, unfolding himself. “Capable of licking the feet of the Harmonious Ones, maybe.”

Angemon tightened the grip on his staff, stepping forward. “Do you have a problem with us, Ogremon?”

“Good digimon have been killed and you only now brought the news to us?” Ogremon demanded. “Is there nothing that you would not do to break us, Takeru?”

“Break you?” Takeru asked, taking another step back as Ogremon approached. He didn’t feel threatened. Even if Takeru had been by himself, he felt that he could take on Ogremon without an issue.

It didn’t mean that he wasn’t wary enough to step back from dangerous digimon.

“The Resistance. It’s gotten under the skin of the Harmonious Ones, hasn’t it?”

Takeru swallowed, Angemon moving to step between him and Ogremon. “I must admit, I know little of the resistance, and even less as I have not been told of you. I have only managed to pick up a little here and there. And if I did something to gain your anger, I am sorry, Ogremon.”

The digimon let out a snort. “Gain our anger… as if you didn’t know what you were doing. We told you we were searching for them, in the beginning.”

Takeru frowned. “I must say, I don’t know what you’re doing. You say you wanted to find them. But what would have been the point? I haven’t heard a lot of the resistance from the Harmonious Ones, so they must be worth something if they’ve been able to stay underground all this time. Leomon told me... he told me about the resistance. This was his last message, to you.” Takeru pulled the bag out of his own, handing it to Ogremon.

He took it, looking from it to Takeru with a suspicious gaze.

“Are you planning on running to them to tell them what we’re doing?” Ogremon asked, picking up his club once more.

“No.”

The response surprised Ogremon and he dropped the club again, his gaze resting on Takeru. “You’ve changed recently, haven’t you?”

Takeru considered the question, nodding though he was hesitant to agree. “I suppose I have. I have friends now.”

Angemon glanced back, watching as Takeru let out a sigh.

“The resistance, it’s been going on for much longer than Millenniumon has been a problem, hasn’t it? The generals have been a plague for too long. Millenniumon will be dealt with as well.”

Takeru took a breath, not even needing an answer though Ogremon nodded in agreement. He ran a hand through his hair, regretting it when he pulled chunks from the braidl. It was easy to slip the strap out of his hair and into his pocket, letting it unwind on its own.

“I didn’t come here for answers, other than that. I have every intention of leaving the Resistance alone. I… I am sorry that I was unable to do anything for Leomon or Unimon.”

Ogremon watched him, picking up his club once more. “This isn’t a joke, is it?”

Takeru shook his head. “No, I… I have been blind to a lot of things, it seems.

“Is that what you would call it?”

Takeru turned his head when he heard Indaramon’s voice. The horse Deva slid out of the trees, his gaze darting from Takeru to Ogremon.

“And there was so much _hope_ for you yet, Takaishi.”

Takeru took a step back, Indaramon tipping his head back at the sight. “What do you want?” he asked, gripping his own weapon tighter. Angemon moved, keeping both the Deva and Ogremon in his sights.

“To remind you that you have a problem to take care of, chosen. And that the problem is not being taken care of.” Indaramon’s gaze flicked to Ogremon, his eyes narrowing. “This is just another problem that will have to be taken care of, later.”

Takeru felt the response on his tongue, but a cry caught his attention and he was running from the clearing, Angemon quick to follow.

Indaramon watched the pair leave, turning back to Ogremon. “Or, we can deal with it now…”

The attack was whispered and, when the Deva left, the clearing was free of any other digimon with only data floating upwards into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devas disappear, then reappear to just... straight up murder Ogremon. Poor dude.


	36. Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru learns the meaning of "letting people do what they want"
> 
> IE: Don't be super overbearing mother hen to adults.
> 
> Also, more shoddy fight scenes. One day, I'll be real good at them. Also, shorter chapter, coming in at 2.6K, oops.

“Daisuke!”

BanchoStingmon landed in the forest clearing when they found Daisuke several hours later. The sun was shining, warmth returning to Ken as the night seemed to slide off of him.

Daisuke was struggling against a web, his gaze darting from Ken to BanchoStingmon, who quickly devolved.

“What happened… here?” Ken asked, stepping forward and beginning to pry Daisuke away from the web. Wormmon quickly jumped in to help, though he seemed to only get in the way.

“I had to go take a piss, so I did. And, on the way back to the beach, I got ambushed by some spider digimon. They left me here, said it was all they needed to do. What happened to you?” Daisuke asked, rubbing his wrists when he was set free.

“We were attacked by Titamon. I woke up to find you gone and… he showed up.” Ken ran his hands over Daisuke’s face, moving to check his shoulders and arms.

Daisuke turned his attention to V-mon when he jumped between Ken and Daisuke. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you, Daisuke.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay. There was nothing that we could have done about it. Besides, we’re safe now.” Daisuke’s gaze flicked up to Ken, the man quickly nodding his agreement.

“Titamon is defeated.”

Daisuke looked up, eyes wide in shock before he glanced at Wormmon. “Good job!” He reached out, patting the top of Wormmon’s head.

Ken let out a hesitant smile, the four of them jumping when they saw Takeru bolt into the clearing, eyes wide.

He quickly gathered himself, eyes darting from Ken to Daisuke. “Is… everything okay?” he asked, his gaze travelling over them.

Ken stiffened, turning to look at him. “Have you been… following us?”

“Absolutely not. I have been looking for the resistance. Which I found one of their leaders, Ogremon, prior to finding you.” Takeru looked over his shoulder, Angemon shaking his head. “He just happened to live in this stretch of woods.”

He looked less ruffled than Takeru, pausing long enough to look behind him. “We heard screaming.”

Daisuke glanced towards Ken. “No screaming here.”

“But… I could have…” Takeru looked from Angemon to the other four, straightening his posture. “Of course, thank you.”

“Did you find what you were looking for, Ken?”

Ken considered the question, watching as Angemon shifted, his wings spread behind him. They were quiet for a moment longer before he sighed. “I suppose I did find what I was looking for. Does that mean we should go back to you, now?”

“Do you want to come back?” Takeru asked, surprising Daisuke and Ken with the question. He rubbed the back of his neck, unwilling to meet their gaze. “I won’t make you join us again, if you still need time on your own.”

“Titamon’s gone.”

Takeru glanced at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow. He shouldn’t be shocked, but he was still shocked, anytime the others surpassed his expectations. “You… saw him?”

“Before dawn, out by the shore of the ocean. I woke up to find Daisuke gone and he showed up, not much later.” Ken stepped forward, feeling Takeru’s gaze settle on him.

His frown deepened and his gaze skirted to Wormmon, watching the digimon stand next to his partner.

“I would like to continue on our own.”

“What?”

Daisuke looked up by Ken’s statement, his own exclamation escaping him. He glanced from Ken to Takeru, dropping his gaze down to V-mon with a groan.

Ken nodded, ignoring Daisuke’s comment. “I don’t know what else is out there, but I would like to see more of the digital world. And now we have the help of two ultimates, in case anything happens.”

Takeru nodded, taking a breath and a step back. “Very well. I am sorry for running into you like this.”

Ken nodded, watching as Takeru backed away before he disappeared back into the forest.

“You don’t think he was following us?” Daisuke asked.

Ken turned to look at him. “We would have noticed eight others trailing us if they were. Now, are you up for some walking or would you like to rest longer?”

Daisuke just groaned, flopping onto the ground. “Can we wait here a bit longer? I don’t think the blood is flowing in my legs properly.”

Ken nodded, taking a seat next to him and trained his eyes on the forest around them, content to stay for the moment.

*~*~*~*~*

“Iori?”

Iori looked up when Miyako spoke his name, watching the way that Takeru had gone. They could hear raised voices and Hikari was itching to go after Takeru, to ensure that he was alright, but they stayed where Takeru told them to, at least for the moment.

Long enough for them to stop and make food.

“Yes, Miyako?” he asked, drawing his gaze back to the conversation. Now, it wasn’t Takeru he was worried about, but he thought he had seen a dark shadow to their left, beckoning to him.

“You okay there?”

Miyako watched as Iori turned in his spot, scanning the woods. His gaze flicked back to Miyako, offering her a half shrug.

“Is something wrong?” Armadimon picked his head up from Iori’s lap, the digimon’s gaze full of concern. Iori reached out, touching his partner’s head.

“Just thought I heard something. I think I’m going to check it out.”

He was already moving when Tailmon looked up from her spot in Hikari’s lap. “Don’t wander too far, you understand?”

Hikari frowned, glancing down at her partner. “Maybe you shouldn’t be wandering off…” Hikari cautioned and Iori shook his head.

“I’ll only be gone a moment. Besides, Armadimon will come with me. Won’t you?”

Armadimon paused, glancing from his partner to Hikari and back, shuffling his feet before he nodded. “We won’t be gone long,” he promised.

Miyako and Hawkmon shared a glance, Hikari nodding. “Just, be safe. We don’t know what’s out here.”

“Of course.”

Iori gave them a sort of bow before he headed deeper into the woods, Armadimon at his side.

“Where are we going?”

Iori glanced down at his partner, blinking at the question. “I don’t know.” His words were cut off as he stepped into a clearing, staring at the water that was tumbling down the rocks. “But, I think I found it.”

There was a dark shadow hovering above the water, watching it come crashing down. It wasn’t until Iori let out a small cough that he turned to face the pair, his face shifting.

“What do we have here?” he murmured, unfolding his arms.

Iori took a step back, looking up at the digimon. “It seems as if I have stumbled upon your territory by accident, I’ll just be… leaving now.”

The digimon cocked its head, darting around Iori and landing on the path he had taken.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, chosen.”

Iori swallowed, Armadimon standing in front of him, his mouth pulling into a grimace as he growled in his throat.

“Gran Killer!”

Iori braced himself as he stumbled backward, falling into the pond with a splutter. The digimon moved faster than he would have thought possible, Armadimon only barely dodging the attack.

“So, we meet at last.”

Iori cocked his head as the general spoke, watching him with a frown. Despite the sudden attack, the digimon seemed calmer now, dropping to the forest floor with a grin.

“I didn’t know you were looking forward to meeting me.”

The words were almost lost as Iori pulled himself out of the pond, grimacing at the way his clothes clung to him. He was glad that it had been so hot out recently.

“There is a lot that you don’t understand about us. I don’t think it’s something that you will ever know in full, either. There are questions that will never be answered, when you are gutted on the ground before me.” GrandisKuwagamon let the sun reflect off his claws before he moved, ignoring Armadimon for a second time as he went after Iori.

Iori stepped as far away from the general as he could, his gaze flashing towards Armadimon. “Don’t we get a say in this?”

“I have been instructed to fight you. I think, in another time, we could have been friends, Hida Iori. But now, we must fight.”

The effort of dodging made Iori stumble and he backed into the water again, feeling his digivice pulsate in his pocket. He pulled it out, nodding at Armadimon. It was to GrandisKuwagamon’s disgust that Armadimon evolved in a flash of light, Ankylomon creating a larger target.

“Are you going to keep hiding while your partner does all the work?” GrandisKuwagamon turned his attention to Iori, batting the adult digimon away from him when he became too distracting. “Are you always going to wait until the end to get where you need to be?”

Iori shook himself, looking up from the water to GrandisKuwagamon. “What happened to you?” he whispered, feeling the pain in his chest at how much _bigger_ the general was compared to his partner.

“What happened to me?” GrandisKuwagamon considered the question, watching as Iori rubbed his arms, the chill settling into his bones. “I was given a reason to fight against those that would have put us down, that’s _what happened to me_.” His voice was a sneer and Iori clenched his jaw, closing his eyes.

The flash of another evolution and Branchimon standing in front of him saved him from the gleaming claws that had been heading towards him.

GrandisKuwagamon took several steps back, assessing the fight and tilting his head. He grinned, launching into another attack, moving faster than Iori was able, or willing, to keep up with.

Brachimon’s head swung too and fro, bubbles flooding the field even as they were slashed down in seconds. With another layer of bubbles, Iori made his way to his partner, flinching when the claws came too close to them.

“We can’t stay here forever.”

He was still cold and the water behind his back offered him little hope. The thought that they others might hear leapt into his mind and he fought the urge to just scream.

“What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know.” Iori winced as the distraction was enough to take Brachimon’s attention, letting GrandisKuwagamon land a solid hit. Branchimon staggered backwards, quickly laying on several more layers of bubbles to protect themselves.

“Do you plan on hiding behind bubbles all day?” GrandisKuwagamon backed up several steps as the bubbles littered the area between him and his prey, laughter following his words. “You’re never going to win that way.”

Iori’s gaze darted to the digimon, his free hand curling around the crest that lay on his chest while his other gripped his digivice.

“No, we’ll find a way around your defenses.”

Several more minutes and Branchimon did just that, striking with his tail. GrandisKuwagamon let out a sound of pain, falling to the ground with a grunt. It was only a handful of seconds before he was back up on his feet.

This time, he looked more cautious as he prepared for his next strike.

“You have patience.”

“I can keep this up, all day if we have to.” Branchimon lunged forward again, Iori dropping the crest to reach out towards his partner as those silver claws glinted, falling towards Brachimon’s neck.

It was only the soft glow of the evolution that caused Iori to stumble to a stop, his eyes wide.

The mammoth sea creature hovered in the air before it thudded, half in and half out of the pond, sending water over the clearing. It stretched its neck, eyes flashing and the tufts of, what Iori assumed was fur, bristled along his neck.

“Sorrow Blue.”

Iori watched GrandisKuwagamon pause in his movements, lowering his sword in confusion. “W... what have you done, child?”

The question caught Iori off-guard and he sees Plesiomon pause in his movements.

The white and purple sea monster let out a low sigh. “All of your sorrows will be heard, if you lay your will to fight to the side.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

The question caused Iori’s stomach to revolt, his mouth turning down. He was grateful, in a way, that he hadn’t eaten anything recently.

“Why are you so intent on dying?”

“There’s someone… someone that I can reach, if I just let myself go.” GrandisKuwagamon frowned, looking towards the sky. “There’s someone that we’re all trying to reach. And we were… we were promised that we may be able to save them, if we just helped Millenniumon destroy the barrier.”

The words are muffled and Plesiomon glanced towards Iori.

“Let me free, Hida. It would be a blessing, to be able to let go.”

The word no gets caught in Iori’s throat, Plesiomon turning back to the general. With a nod of his head, he opened his mouth, Iori clasping his hands over his ears.

The supersonic screech caused Iori’s eyes to water, the general before them smiling as he began to dissolve into pieces.

“Thank you.”

Iori turned when he heard his name, feeling hands pry his own away from his head. Armadimon is sitting next to him, a look on the digimon’s face that he can’t place.

“Are you okay?” Miyako’s in his face now, her eyes full of concern.

Iori nodded, swallowing down his fear. “I… I don’t know what happened.”

“We heard you scream out…” Miyako glanced over her shoulder, meeting Hikari’s gaze. “Takeru’s still not back yet and we were worried about you, Iori.”

“Iori!”

Armadimon rushed over to his partner, pressing his nose to the chosen’s chest. Iori glanced from Armadimon to Miyako, choking back on his tears. If he looked closely enough, he could still see the glittering remains of GrandisKuwagamon.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru shoved his way through the trees, running as fast as he could manage. Angemon was not far behind, both of them worried by the sound of screaming that he could have sworn was Iori.

It had come again after he retreated from Daisuke and Ken, and he had been more than willing to leave the haunted look in Ken’s eyes alone.

When he burst into the clearing, Miyako and Hikari were already there, Miyako’s arms looped around Iori and holding him tight. Armadimon was pushing his snout into Iori’s chest and Hikari looked helpless, standing back.

He swallowed, turning to Hikari. “What… happened here?” he asked, voice soft though he saw Armadimon turn to look at him.

“GrandisKuwagamon attacked us. We fought him.”

The digimon’s words should have been punctured with pride, but there was sadness lingering in each spoken syllable..

“Where did he go?” Takeru swept the clearing, glancing once more at Iori and Armadimon. He was on the defensive now, ready to fight for when the black incest returned.

Iori swallowed hard, rubbing his arm across his face. “We… defeated him.”

Takeru felt a chill run through his spine, glancing over his shoulder. “We should… we should move on.”

Iori nodded, Takeru already fishing through his bag for a change of clothes. He handed them to their youngest member, stepping back as Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What did you find?”

Takeru reached up, running a hand through his hair. “I found Ogremon and had an… unpleasant conversation with him. But, I was right that the resistance was here longer than prior to Millenniumon’s appearance. They were started in order to find the other partnered digimon, but they changed to something else.”

“Did they ever find the other partnered digimon?”

Takeru grimaced, narrowing his eyes at the question before he shook his head. “They never found them, no, that’s why they shifted their objectives. I can understand why the resistance never trusted me. Let’s just… move on, okay?”

Hikari nodded and they followed Takeru away from the clearing, the waterfall at their backs reminding him just how alone he felt.


	37. Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a good week, almost two that passed between chapter 32 & 33\. It just got super boring to write a bunch of them wandering around the forest/ocean/whatever. So, there ya go. And we're winding down to the final fight. Who's ready?

“Ken?”

Ken paused when he heard Daisuke’s voice, turning to face him. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed since they came across Takeru in the woods, but he could feel something tugging him in the direction that they had been walking for nearly three days now.

“What?”

Daisuke paused, glancing over his shoulder. “Do you think we could stop for a break?” he asked, “we’re getting close to the end of the forest and, if it’s the same direction that we came from, all that’s going to be on that end is going to be more desert.”

“When we reach the edge, we can take a break.”

“Are you okay?”

Ken glanced down when Wormmon asked the question, a frown pulling at his lips. He racked his brain for an answer. “What makes you think I’m not?”

Daisuke glanced from Wormmon to Ken, chewing on the inside of his lip before he shook his head. “You just seem… out of it. Does this have to do with what you saw while you passed out at the beach? Or… what I told you?”

Ken shook his head. “No, it has nothing to do with that. I just want out of these woods. When we first got here, they were teeming with digimon, and the only digimon we’ve seen other than the general, was Digitamamon and Piccolomon. And that was days, maybe a or so week ago. I don’t want to be here any longer.”

Daisuke nodded, reaching out and touching his shoulder. “You don’t think that the generals had something to do with everyone up and disappearing?”

Ken shook his head. “No, it… it has to be something else, Daisuke. We’ll stop, just as soon as we are out of these woods, I promise.” He bent down to pick up Wormmon, his eyes glittering when he met Daisuke’s gaze. “Okay?”

Daisuke nodded and let out a sigh, knowing it was better to agree than argue with Ken at this point. He picked up V-mon and the pair began walking, their partners subdued by the quiet that lay around them.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru looked up, his eyes scanning the sky. They were resting in the shadows of the forest fringe, the water bubbling past in the creek to their right.

Hikari looked up from her sandwich, watching his gaze. “Something the matter?” she asked, watching him tense.

He shook his head, standing and gripping his staff tightly. “I don’t think so.”

To their left, Miyako and Iori were already asleep, partners tucked up next to them. Tailmon and Angemon had retreated to share a conversation, promising the pair they would keep an eye out in case anything changed.

“I’m worried about Ken and Daisuke. It’s been weeks since we’ve last seen them. Are you sure that we can’t go looking for them yet?” Hikari’s voice was soft as Takeru took his seat once more, his back to a tree.

“I’ll give it another week. We also haven’t heard anything from the generals or Milleniumon. Other than...” Takeru trailed off, his gaze darting back to Iori. He had been shaken up by the fight. So shaken up, that no one had been willing to press for details.

“Nor the Harmonious Ones.”

Takeru glanced away when Hikari mentioned them, letting out a sigh.

“I’m concerned that it’s been so quiet, Takeru.”

Takeru glanced up at the sky, considering the options. “We have to keep waiting. There’s no telling what’ll happen or when. And, if the other two don’t turn up by the end of the week, we’ll start looking for them, I promise.”

He wanted to be urged into telling Hikari that he had seen them, not so long ago. But, he kept his silence, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood.

Hikari narrowed her eyes, staring into the embers of the fire. “What’s your end goal, Takeru?”

He looked down when she spoke. “My end goal?”

“You told us, before, that you were going to stay here. In the digital world. We’re your friends, Takeru. Maybe we don’t want to leave you behind.” Hikari stared at him, her eyes flashing. “Even if you have lived here for so long… we’re still your friends, too. And we would be upset if we had to leave you behind. If _I_ had to leave you behind, again.”

Takeru glanced away, chewing over Hikari’s words. “But… my place is here.”

“Is it?”

Takeru crossed his arms over his chest, considering the question. “You and Miyako are close, correct?” He waited, watching as she considered the question before she nodded. “Leaving her behind would feel like you’re leaving a piece of yourself behind, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Takeru glanced over her shoulder, watching the forest beyond her. It was the opposite direction that Angemon walked in, but Takeru wished he could see his partner from where he sat.

“That’s what it would be like, for me to leave Angemon alone, here.”

Hikari sat, letting the silence spin between them. Takeru let out a sigh, glancing away.

“You don’t think it wouldn’t be the same for us?”

Her voice surprised him and he glanced to Hikari, opening his mouth to say something, anything. He didn’t get a chance to.

She held up a finger. “No. I know that you have spent the last _however many years_ of your life here, with Angemon. Sixteen years in the human world, a hundred and sixty here. You have a deeper bond than what I could imagine that we share with our digimon. However, that doesn’t mean that we won’t be… upset when we leave our partners behind. There’s nothing to guarantee that the digital world stays here.”

There was a pause, heavier this time. Takeru felt his fingers twitch.

“You know what happened to them, don’t you?”

Takeru bit back a response, feeling his discomfort bubble over. There hadn’t been a moment, not recently, where he felt like this. Pinned between Hikari’s stare and the tree. He wanted to retreat, pull into himself but Hikari held him there.

“I don’t, I’m sorry.”

When had it become so easy to lie about their friends' fates, Takeru wondered, as he stared Hikari down.

She glanced away, letting out a sigh. “I thought we would get answers with Ornismon dead, but they seemed to…”

“Retreat?”

Hikari’s gaze flicked to him, pinning him against the tree once more. “You don’t think they went after Daisuke and Ken, do you?”

Takeru shook his head. “Not even the resistance could find anything on them.” The words were bitter and he felt himself choking. “There’s only one more general left, Hikari. And the digital world is a big place for them to find places to hide.”

“One? I thought there were two left?”

Takeru licked his lips, glancing down at his hands and the scars that crossed over them. “I… when we were in the forest near the ocean, I ran into Daisuke and Ken. It is one of the reasons I haven’t been as worried. Ken took down Titamon, on his own.”

“And you didn’t think-” 

A branch cracking caused both of them to look up, Hikari standing when Tailmon bolted into the clearing, jumping up to her partner. Her words were already forgotten as she tried to soothe the cat.

“Mervamon, not far behind.”

Takeru stood, his gaze darting to Hikari. He arched an eyebrow, the woman letting out a huff as she leaned down, claiming her bag. Takeru’s gaze darted back the way Tailmon had come, his fingers curling around his staff.

Miyako and Iori were already on their feet, the noise of Tailmon’s approach having woken them.

In an instant, all four were ready, Takeru heading towards the noise of the fight while the others debated, just for a second, before following him. When Takeru reached the clearing, he grimaced, watching the giant, black bug knock Angmon to the side.

“Hey, ugly!” Miyako’s voice echoed across the clearing and Mervamon looked up, letting out a laugh.

“Your end has come!” She barreled forward, another burst of light catching them off-guard. She shimmered in the air for a brief moment before she disappeared.

Miyako drew backwards, Iori’s gaze flashing as the footsteps pounded on the ground.

“Children.”

Takeru jerked his gaze upward, watching as Millenniumon paused in front of them, his hands curling into fists.

“Children, don’t you know what a foolish ploy it is to split yourselves apart, willingly? You have no idea how long your friends have been _dead_.”

Takeru froze, his head jerking upwards. “We would have-”

He had seen them, not long before GrandisKuwagamon had been destroyed. They would have been fine on their own, they had to be fine on their own.

The cannons were moving and Takeru ran out of the way as the attack lights up the forest, the air sizzling around him. His ears ring under the sound of the screeching and then there was blackness.

*~*~*~*~*

Daisuke was almost glad when they broke out of the trees and saw the desert before him. He wasn't happy, not by far, but Ken seemed to be determined.

He moved forward, V-mon glancing behind when he noticed Daisuke was hesitating.

"Is something the matter?" V-mon dropped back to his partner, looking between Ken and him as Wormmon frowned.

"Ken?"

Daisuke's voice was quiet, but it caught Ken's attention and he turned, meeting Daisuke's gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?" Ken asked, watching as Daisuke fiddled with the water bottle in his hands.

"Did… getting rid of Titamon, did that cause…" Daisuke struggled to find the words he needed, his gaze darting from side to side. “Are you okay, knowing that Tiamon’s gone?”

Ken was silent for several minutes, his gaze landing on Daisuke as he tilted his head. He weighed the question, closing his eyes with a sigh. "You know, when I was in the ocean… I felt like everything had washed away. Even though it was the Dark Ocean, I felt more refreshed than I had been in a long time. Things could have been different, but we’re here now."

Daisuke grimaced but he nodded. the heaviness that weighed on him for days felt suffocating and he hadn't caught a decent night's rest since he had been back. The silence just shoved it further in his face that he was wrong. That something was wrong with him.

"Do the dreams of the other place haunt you still, Daisuke?”

Daisuke shifted, letting out a breath. They had talked about it, but it hadn’t been in too many details. "I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it now. It’s just… a thing we have to deal with, right?”

The desert, the blood. Too much. Fear and the painful slow death. Between the dream and the darkness and the forest, there had been a long one. One he couldn't remember. Just the shorter one, with Ken painted as the villain.

Even with what they had spoken of, he hadn’t been sure he could ever explain it.

"Were you hurt while you were there?"

Daisuke looked up, watching Ken and letting out a sigh. "It was only a dream, of something that didn't happen. We're safe, you and I. We're good, aren't we?"

It was almost a relief to see the flare of sympathy in Ken's gaze. He stepped backward, reaching out and taking Daisuke's hand. Even with the smallest part of him begging to pull away before something _bad_ happened, Daisuke stayed.

"We're good." Daisuke promised. "It's nothing that can't hurt us. We're together and we're safe. let's find the others and ensure that they're safe, too, okay?"

Ken nodded, closing his eyes and taking enjoyment in the moment. When he pulled away, he did it with a smile. "One day, you'll have to tell me everything you’ve dreamt of."

Daisuke grimaced. "Maybe, I don't know if I want to, though."

Ken nodded, his smile faltering for the briefest moment. "It's only if you want to, of course."

Daisuke nodded, turning to face the desert. "We'll rest, right? And then we'll head into the desert?"

Ken nodded, his gaze calculating as he studied the sands before them. Their digimon were silent, neither sure how to break the silence.


	38. Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... forgot today was Thursday?

Miyako grunted as the black orb hit near her and Hawkmon, the digimon not pulling away fast enough for either of them to dodge.

The sensation of being absorbed was something she remembered, though it was distant. And, when she and Hawkmon were spat out, the desert sun was beaming down on them and she groaned.

They hadn’t been far from the desert in the first place, but there was no telling how far in time they were from the others now.

“You okay?”

Hawkmon dropped down to her side, reaching out a wing to her.

“Yeah, just… disorientated.” Miyako adjusted her glasses, turning to look around at the place. “Any idea where we are?”

“A coliseum.”

Miyako let out a grunt, moving to sit back and winced at the cramping in her side. “How much time do you think has past?”

When the digimon gave her a shrug, Miyako let out another grunt. She hurt from the impact on the hard ground, her vision blurring as she pulled off her glasses to clean them.

“I don’t know…” Hawkman began, “but we should see if the others are around.”

Miyako stood at Hawkmon’s pushing, shaking her head. “Y-yeah, I suppose we should. Damn, I was hoping to never have to see the desert again.”

The left side of the building had collapsed over time, sand coming in on the breeze.

“I’m sorry that I get to crush that hope. But it won’t be the last thing I crush for you.”

Miyako looked up when she heard the voice, watching as the digimon strolled across the cracked floor.

“Back in my prime, this used to be one of my favorite spots to fight. When I was younger, I never liked fighting. But, once Lord Millenniumon set my mind free, I realized what sort of beauty you can find in it.”

Mervamon let out a laugh, placing her sword in the ground in front of her.

“W-what do you want?” Miyako took a step back, watching the sun glint on the blade.

Mervamon glanced her over, tilting her head. “Your hair is so lovely, dear. Perhaps I want your scalp for my collection!”

She drew her sword up, aiming her snake arm at Miyako.

“Medullia Mist.”

Miyako let out a grunt as Aquilamon knocked into her, his wings a flurry as he cleared the air. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to see him evolve, with Mervamon standing in front of her. 

“Your fight is with me, Mervamon.”

The digimon let out a sigh, watching as Aquilamon prowled in front of Miyako.

“My fight is with whoever landed in front of me. Darling, I do hope you understand that _none_ of this is personal. It’s just a job I have to do.”

Her laughter caused Miyako to grunt, shoving herself up and brushing the front of her jeans off.

“Bring it.”

Her teeth were gritted, her heart pounding in her ears as Mervamon moved.

*~*~*~*~*

“Do you think this is the right place?”

Daisuke glanced up from where his digivice was blaring at him. He stopped when he looked up, watching the ruins that seemed to merge out of the hazy desert morning.

“Can’t be any different than the others that we checked out.”

His gaze was dragged to the sound of metal striking metal, V-mon freezing at his side.

“Millenniumon?” the digimon asked, turning his head to look up at Daisuke.

“He doesn’t use a sword. Come on, let’s go!”

Ken watched Daisuke rush forward, looking down at Wormmon before glancing around the area. It was hard to determine where they had been, but the sounds of fighting had spurred them quickly through the desert.

When Daisuke’s digivice started to go off, there was no argument to the fear that flooded both of their veins. Ken glanced to the side, stopping when he heard a cry.

“Hikari?”

He stepped towards the other group, stopping when he saw Iori and Armadimon, the former rubbing his head as he stared at the desert.

“Iori!” Ken moved to kneel in front of him, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Iori blinked, frowning as he glanced around. “What… happened?” he asked, voice low.

Iori shoved himself up, shaking his head. “I don’t know. We were in the forest, Millenniumon attacked-”

His head whipped to the side, Iori standing up and brushing himself off. “Takeru told us to run. We got hit by the black orbs and were deposited here, I suppose.”

Ken nodded, steadying Iori as he glanced over his shoulder. The sounds of fighting drew his attention and he nodded. “Daisuke ran off in that direction, shall we go see if we can find him?”

Iori took a breath, looking up at Ken. “Do you think our time here is nearly done?”

Ken paused at the question, his gaze trained on Iori. “I don’t know, but I wish I did.” He let his gaze slide to Armadimon, offering the digimon as much of a smile as he could muster.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Armadimon’s question caught Ken off-guard and he looked down, meeting the digimon’s gaze. “I think so.”

They lapsed into silence, making their way towards the sound of fighting.

*~*~*~*~*

It was getting hard to breathe.

The sound of the blade scraping against the arena floor reached her and, though she couldn't see anything, it made her shudder. Her fingers ached and she was tired. Silphymon was staring down the digimon, hands raised.

Protecting her.

Mervamon laughed. "Do you think you can take me down?" she asked, leaning forward. Her weight was balanced on her sword, the tip of it digging into the stone floor. "There is so much that we could have done together, Miyako, you know that?" She pulled her hand away from the blade, standing up straight and grinning. "But look at how far you've fallen. You can't even keep up a fight on your own, can you?"

"That's not..."

The mist was denser than when the fight had started. Miyako tried to shrug the stupor off, but it was hard.

"Miyako!" Silphymon's voice, piercing through the cloud. The one person who, on the entire trip, was by her side.

Who had been by her side the entire time.

The others had been so quick to leave, hadn’t they?

Mervamon was walking closer, reaching out her empty hand towards Miyako's chin and the girl looked up. It was hard to remember where they were. How had the generals managed to draw them apart?

Right, Milleniumon had attacked. And, while he had kept his focus on Takeru, he had sent the others into places unknown with those black orbs of his. It was sudden, hard to keep track of. Now, they were here. The arena, where people had been cheering, shouting Mervamon's name. Only, it hadn't been people at all.

They were in the digital world, after all.

And the arena was so quiet.

Miyako took a breath, feeling the hand touch her cheek.

"Where has your passion gone, little one?" Mervamon whispered, kneeling down in front of the girl. "There were others, just like you. Idealists who would crack as soon as the pressure became too much. Are you like them? Will you let yourself fall before you get a chance to spread your wings?"

Miyako felt the grip on her face hardened, Mervamon's eyes flashing.

"This entire arena is poisoned, and you will suffocate. Just as your partner will falter and fall."

A glance over Mervamon's shoulder showed where Silphymon had staggered, falling to his knees. He was trying to say something, something that Miyako couldn't make out.

"It's just another failure for me, isn't it?" Miyako whispered, letting out a sigh. "Another failure that I'll have to explain away. Hawkmon was too good for me, too good to me."

Mervamon just nodded, her gaze softening. "Yes, yes he was. Digimon are too good for humans."

Miyako's gaze clouded, and she sighed. "You're beautiful, you know that?" she said, leaning forward and resting her weight on Mervamon.

Mervamon blinked, looking down at Miyako. "Beautiful?"

The girl nodded, looking up at her. "You remind me of a friend. I... shouldn't call her a friend, I only know her cause 'Kari came here with her. And they were kinda friends, since Mimi... mmm, that's not right. I can't think clearly." Miyako struggled to push herself up, Mervamon letting the girl go.

It was a moment before Miyako gathered enough of herself to speak again.

"I know a wonderful woman, who always talks about the beauty in nature. She has a room full of plants. And her prized plant is a cactus that blooms with pink flowers. She talks about that plant, a lot. Even has a name for it." Miyako let out a bubble of laughter, closing her eyes. "She loves lilies and roses, too. But that cactus is her pride and joy."

Mervamon let out a sigh, dropping her gaze to the girl. "What are you rambling about?"

Miyako shook her head. "We all find our passions in life, right? Something we enjoy doing? Is this something you enjoy doing?"

Mervamon grimaced as Miyako met her gaze. Behind her, she could hear the Silphymon still struggle to move. The mist in the arena was dense, and she didn't understand why Miyako hadn't fallen to its embrace.

"Silphymon, I'm sorry."

Miyako pushed herself up, backing away from the digimon. She turned her attention back to her partner, swallowing.

"I'm so sorry."

Mervamon took a step back, retreating to her sword when the digimon started glow. With a curse, she ripped it out of the ground, leveling it towards the new foe.

There was a danger in facing newly evolved digimon, one that was powered by the crests that the chosen had. They had the powers of their partner behind them, making them stronger than they should be. The first time any digimon evolved was always their most powerful, with the raw energy coursing through them.

Now was no different as Valkyrimon took to the arena. His sword was already drawn, the bird on his shoulder tweeting a steady stream of information to him.

Miyako was still standing and, when Valkyrimon swiped at the air, the mist turned to ice around them. Mervamon watched it come shattering to the ground, a grin spreading across Miyako's face.

"I don't want to fight anymore."

Mervamon looked down at her sword, tossing it to the side and spreading her arms wide.

"Wait-"

The word was hasty, called across the arena and Valkyrimon stopped, just short of his sword touching Mervamon's neck. His gaze slid to Miyako's face, his cape of feathers rustling in the wind. "What would you have me do?"

"Can't we let her go?" Miyako asked.

"Let me go and I will tell Milleniumon exactly how to get under your skin, girl. Just do your worst and send me back to the data. Maybe, when I'm reborn, I'll turn into a flower myself." Mervamon shook her head. "Please, don't hesitate on this matter."

Miyako bit the inside of her cheek, watching as Valkyrimon rested his sword just at the tip of Mervamon's neck. The ice was slow crawling before he pushed it in.

"Thank you."

It felt wrong to watch the ice overtake the digimon. Miyako shuddered and folded her arms over her chest, cold as Valkyrimon removed his sword and sent the digimon into a million ice pieces. She swallowed, turning to her partner.

"She will no longer bother us."

"But was it right?" Miyako whispered, watching as the flash of light signaled Hawkmon's de-evolution. The bird digimon made his way to Miyako, jumping up to her chest. She caught him, holding him close.

"She asked for mercy."

"Miyako!"

Her gaze drifted to the side, surprised to hear Daisuke calling her name. She saw him waving a hand as he and V-mon burst into the arena.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you okay?" Miyako asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, Ken found whatever he was looking for. Speaking of, he’s just behind us. I heard him talking to Iori, and… did something happen?” Daisuke asked, glancing between her and Hawkmon.

"Mervamon." Miyako brushed past him, offering the one word without a glance back. Better to not think about it.

“Mervamon…” Daisuke’s voice is soft as he looks Miyako up and down. He kept close to her even as she pushed him away, towards the door. “You guys took down a general?”

“Daisuke!”

Miyako sent up a small prayer of thanks as Iori and Ken emerged from the shadows, following them to where they had stopped.

“What have we said about running off like that?” Ken chided, Daisuke rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t in any danger _and_ I found Miyako! She took down Mervamon, you know.”

Ken’s gaze slide from Daisuke to the girl, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head, clutching tighter to Hawkmon.

“There are… other things to worry about.” Iori’s voice was not as steady as he wanted it to be but, when he looked up, there was a darkness that was blotting out the morning sky above them. Daisuke took in a breath, his gaze tracking the movements.

“Guess we’ll have to catch up later. Do you know what happened to Hikari and Takeru?” he asked, turning to look at Iori, then Miyako. Neither of them answered, Ken shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter, let’s just… if we walk towards where that’s going to land, we may yet find them.” Ken suggested.

There was a small muttering of agreements from the digimon, Miyako picking up the back of the group. She looked down at Hawkmon, blinking back tears.

“Are you mad?” Hawkmon asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

Miyako sucked in a breath, eyes full of tears. “No, you… you did the right thing. She asked for mercy.”

Hawkmon nodded, his words getting lost as the dark descended on them, taking them away once more.


	39. Thirty Five

“Takeru!”

He jerked his head up as he pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the throb of his pulse under his fingers. His head hurt from where he had fallen, blood seeping into his hair from a gash.

“Where are the others?” he asked, voice wavering as Hikari knelt next to him, Angemon hovering on his other side.

She grimaced, glancing over her shoulder. “We got separated. But I think they’re going to be able to find us just fine.”

Takeru glanced at her, furrowing his brows at her. “What do you mean by that?”

Hikari’s gaze glanced upwards and Takeru sucked in his breath. On the far side of the field, Millenniumon sat, his arms resting on the ground.

“There is a choice you two must make.”

Takeru’s gaze flashed to Angemon when the digimon tensed, his knuckles gripping his weapon tightly.

“And what choice is that?” Hikari demanded, staring up at the digimon. “Aren’t you more of the ‘shoot first, offer suggestions never’ type?”

Millenniumon moved a hand, pressing it further into the field.

“You have a choice.”

He picked up one clawed hand, extending it towards Takeru.

“Turn away from this path, or you will be defeated.”

Takeru opened his mouth to protest as they stared at him, eyes unblinking, arm unwavering.

He shook his head when he realized Millenniumon was waiting for an answer.

“I serve the Harmonious Ones. We will walk this path until you are defeated.”

Weeks of guilt and doubt crept into his mind, even as the words left his mouth. He felt Angemon’s fingers curl into his shoulder and his vision swam. It was distant, but he could hear the others.

He only wished they were there, now.

Millenniumon glanced from side to side, dropping his hand from Takeru. He stood, shaking himself and stretched, his hands clasping above his head.

“Your choice is final?”

HIkari swallowed, reaching out to touch Takeru. “What are you-”

“This is our choice.” Angemon was the one that answered for them, his form glowing before Tyilinmon stood at Takeru’s side. He tossed his head to the side, turning to stare at Millenniumon once more.

“Your choice will destroy you. If not here, then later, in the dark. It will creep and crawl and you will doubt. You have forsaken us, Takeru. You know who we were and you have _destroyed_ us. In turn, you will be destroyed.”

There was a flash of darkness, black orbs appearing. When they cracked open, Hikari was surprised to see their friends drop, Millenniumon taking a step back.

“Destroyed?” Takeru questioned, more to himself than the others, but their friends were running towards them now, Miyako reaching out to catch Hikari in a hug.

Hikari clung to her, her fingers turning white as they dug into Miyako’s shirt. “What happened?” she whispered.

“Miyako fought Mervamon and we won. It’s only him and GrandisKuwagamon left. Ken took down Titamon a while ago,” Daisuke breathed, struggling to take in air.

“No, GrandisKuwagamon was defeated, after we broke off from you. I… took care of him,” Iori whispered back, “I just didn’t get a chance to say anything.”

“Really?”

Hikari sucked in a breath, watching as the sky seemed to darken, Millenniumon falling into a rage. Whoever had spoken next, their words were lost.

Millenniumon lurched forward with a scream, past Tyilinmon and towards Takeru.

With a single pass, he was on the other side of the field, cannons raised.

“Come on!”

Takeru stood, feeling the pressure of the blow affect him. His balance was off and his eardrums were screaming in protest, each movement causing him to wince.

“Hikari!”

Tailmon was bounding in her partner’s direction, the glow of evolution taking her. The dragon knocked Hikari out of the way, her nose touching her chest before Miyako was tugging her further away from the fight.

Millenniumon let out another noise of protest, Takeru glancing back over them.

“Are you guys in any condition to fight?” he asked, watching as there was hesitant nods. Their digimon stepped to the side, partners clasping digivices tight.

In a way, Takeru felt his heart swell, watching the evolutions overtake them, revealing the final forms. Even with Hawkmon having just fought Mervamon, he was still willing to fight against Millenniumon.

Dynasmon joined Holydramon in the front, Tyilinmon already lost to the sky as Millenniumon begun attacking in earnest.

With the five ultimates on the field, Takeru felt his fear ease, watching Millenniumon be driven back.

The mad digimon’s retreat didn’t last too long before he was on the advance, knocking their partners aside anytime they got too close to his hands.

And, when Millenniumon turned his attention to the humans, Takeru felt his heart drop.

There was nothing to stop the digimon from attacking them, forcing their partners on the defense. Tyilinmon was too far away when Takeru felt the sting of the blow from Millenniumon, dropping to one knee and propping himself up with his staff.

He heard the shouts of others, saw Valkyrimon sprawled on the ground, the Mugen Cannon attack ceasing. Takeru pushed himself back up, his gaze scanning the field. Dynasmon was still struggling in the air, BanchoStingmon kneeling on the ground next to Ken who had been struck, while Plesiomon moved to protect Valkyrimon until he could recover. Takeru dragged his gaze to the sky, eyes tracking the galloping grate of Tyilinmon.

"Watch-" his words were ripped away as Millenniumon roared, head swinging to track Tyilinmon. Takeru froze, tilting his head back and letting out a breath.

"TYILINMON!" he shouted, watching the digimon falter. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look into the hopeless eyes of Hikari, Holydramon darting away from the attack.

"Dimension Destroyer."

Takeru tightened his grip, moving to push Hikari to the ground as the explosions rained over them. He heard Miyako let out a cry of pain, Daisuke pushing himself up while Iori gritted his teeth and shoved himself further to the ground while Ken braced himself against a tree.

"It's alright, Takeru."

He blinked when he heard the voice, watching the light filter across the field. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, swallowing as he saw Tyilinmon hanging in the air, his wings bearing holes in them from the attack. He spread them further, raising his jaw up to face Millenniumon.

The fear of seeing his partner hurt, again, threatened to overwhelm him.

"The root of evil that has spread its shadow across the digital world lies before us." Tyilinmon's voice was clear as he spoke, the light shining down on them. Takeru felt the bright light filter through him, easing his sore muscles and offering him a chance to breathe for the first time since the battle started.

Valkyrimon was shoving himself up, the other digimon turning to face Tyilinmon.

"Darkness and light are a balance," Takeru breathed, feeling the eyes of the chosen on him, even as their digimon looked towards his partner. "Millenniumon causes that balance to be disrupted. This is the path that we walk. Tyilinmon, go forth and do as you must! Hope still shines, even in the darkest of moments."

His heart ached as he stared Millinneumon down. HIs own fault, his own fears. Everything tied up in one digimon, in two digimon that had wanted nothing more than to be with their friends.

It was his fault.

The digimon turned, bowing his head to his partner. Takeru lifted a hand, nodding as he saw his partner evolve in a brilliant flash of light, the thud of the earth bound dragon striking the ground and causing everyone to stumble. Takeru tightened his grip on Hikari, holding them in place against the rising storm.

"Huanglongmon."

The word stilled the air, Millenniumon tilting his head before grinning at the newly evolved dragon.

"Silent you had fallen, gone you were thought to be. But here you hid, only to be met with death!" Millenniumon threw himself forward, Huanglongmon holding himself in place. "They _betrayed_ us, as you have now done, showing your true colors."

"Yellow Circle."

The voice was strong, Takeru nearly knocked off his feet as the digimon lunged forward, Plesiomon bracing himself while the other took to the air. Millenniumon laughed, lunging towards Huanglongmon, seeming confused when a barrier stopped him from moving.

"Qinglongmon, I thought you were to not meddle in the fight of the chosen?" Huanglongmon's voice was slow, the digimon turning his head as the Sovereign dragon descended.

"It was always our plan to help defeat Millenniumon, when the time came. And the time has come, Huanglongmon. We promised to help and we are here."

Takeru's gaze darted towards Baihumon as the digimon bounded onto the field, Zhuqiaomon swooping in and landing before Huanglongmon, facing Millenniumon.

"He perished, and you were waiting for a new center." Millenniumon’s voice sank through the field, Takeru feeling the words chilled his blood as Xuanwumon lumbered onto the scene, letting out a sigh.

"Bronze cannon!" Baihumon aimed the attack, Millenniumon shaking his head to clear it.

"Purgatory Claws." Zhuqiaomon swooped down, talons outstretched. Takeru began to back away, pulling Hikari with him as he noticed the other chosen doing the same. Hikari struggled as Holydramon swept across the field, drawing attention to herself before releasing her own attack.

"Apocalypse!"

"Bloody Finish!" BanchoStingmon swooped in, gliding under Holydramon. The digimon covered his approach, pulling out of the way just in time for Dynasmon to retaliate.

"Breath of Wyvern."

Takeru glanced up as Dynasmon righted himself, following the attacks of his friends.

"Black Hail!"

"Blue Thunder." 

The last of the Harmonious Ones attacked in unison, Takeru and Hikari finally making their way to the other four chosen. Iori looked up at the battle unfolding, Takeru gritting his teeth as he felt himself swim. He could feel the blood drip down his forehead, though it hadn't hit his eyes yet.

"Why are they here?" Ken asked, reaching out to steady Takeru when he nearly slid in the mud. He moved to sit, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Sorrow Blue!" The song echoed around the battlefield, the chosen and their partners unaffected as Millenniumon cried out in pain. Takeru's gaze darted across the field, his eyes landing on Huanglongmon, his _partner_ of all digimon.

"Sanction Storm!"

Miyako let out a yell of encouragement as Valkyrimon attacked, sword flashing.

Huanglongmon seemed to shake himself, gaze sweeping the battle field. Millenniumon lifted his head, resting it on Huanglongmon.

"How did he perish?" The digimon asked, cocking his head though Takeru could hear the desperation in his voice. "How did a god of the digital world, the center of the Harmonious Ones, perish?"

"You speak untruths."

Takeru flinched as Qinglongmon spoke, venom in his voice.

"You caused his downfall." Millenniumon laughed, Huanglongmon's head lifting.

"The center has returned, with the power of faith and by the path of fate, I have returned. Now will be your doom, Millenniumon." The dragon raised his head, taking a breath before speaking one last attack, "Taiji!"

Takeru clasped his hands over his ears as he heard the screaming, glancing from side to side to see his companions do the same. He felt his body shudder as Millenniumon thrashed, screams becoming higher and higher pitched. Then it was silent and he looked up, meeting Huanglongmon's gaze.

"Huanglongmon the original was destroyed before you and the others came to the digital world. It's... strange." He tipped his head, pressing his nose to Takeru's chest. He glanced around, seeing the rain suspended. "I do not remember knowing this before. You have treated me well, my friend."

Takeru lifted a hand, touching Huanglongmon's muzzle. "I will always be by your side, Huanglongmon."

"I am sorry, but this is not the place for you." Huanglongmon pulled his head back, shaking it slowly. "You and I, we have done well in our service to the digital world. But you, you must return home."

"I... don't understand, this is my home." Takeru began, looking up and seeing the Harmonious Ones behind Huanglongmon. "No, you can't- you're my partner! I don't have anywhere to go! What did you do the others! PATAMON!"

"They were laid to rest, so they could be honored." Qinglongmon spoke this time, the dragon looking at Takeru, voice somber. "They would have been in the way, otherwise. Milleniumon used him as he saw fit. Like the others, they had to be destroyed."

"Patamon!" Takeru tried to reach out, stumbling as everything _crashed_ around him. He found himself falling, his already pounding head smacking something hard, though there was grass. He scrambled to stand, fingers brushing his staff. Angemon had offered to teach him to fight, when he was ten. He had admitted that he felt terrible, watching his partner-

He couldn’t leave him behind, not now.

*~*~*~*~*

"PATAMON!" Takeru screamed, scrambling to stand though he was bleeding. He twisted, feeling a hand on his shoulder. There was too much noise, too many people. Too many laughing voices, too much-

"Takeru?"

He turned, raising the staff up as Hikari took a step back, eyes wide. "Holy shit, you're bleeding we need-"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Takeru snarled, backing up and tripping. He felt heavy, his breathing jagged as he tried to make sense.

"Yo, Hikari, what the hell?"

"Is that guy... okay?"

"Where did he come from?"

"Dude, you're bleeding, like, everywhere."

" _This_ is exactly why I bring the emergency bag with me everywhere. Give me some space-"

Takeru watched the blue haired man pushed his way through the ring, blinding grabbing the staff and pointing it at his chest.

"Don't you dare touch me," he growled, his chest heaving, "no, no no no, damn it, TAKE ME BACK!"

He was up on his feet again, staring at the sky. He froze when he felt Ken hand, the faintest sensation of touch brushing his shoulder.

"I... I don't think you can go back Takeru," he breathed. "Take a seat, let Kido take a look at you. He's a nurse-"

"No," Takeru snapped, turning a wild gaze on Ken and jerking away. "This is not-"

"Oh for fuck's sake-"

Takeru flinched as Daisuke moved, pinning his arms behind his back and Iori pulled the staff away from him, handing it off to Miyako, who took it a safe distance away. Takeru struggled against the grip, realizing with a slow building fear that he couldn't find the strength to continue to fight.

"I pity the fool who tries to take you to the doctor's." Iori said, soft voice cutting through Takeru's panic.

"They- I... Patamon," Takeru whispered, finally succumbing to the darkness.

Daisuke stumbled as Takeru fainted, moving to lay him down with a grunt. "Damn, he's heavy," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Okay Jou, do your thing!" He moved to pat Jou on the back, Jou looking at the five younger kids and odd newcomer.

"It was just a game of football... wasn't it?" he whispered, almost seeming at a loss.

Daisuke moved to look at his group, smile slowly fading. "Hey Ken... how do you feel?"

"I believe my ribs are bruised, but nothing’s broken." Ken said, frowning. He moved to touch the cut on his forehead, looking at the blood that came away on his fingertips. "Did we... win? Does this mean we won?"

"I think so," Hikari said, collapsing next to Takeru and moving to take off the surcoat he wore. She hissed at the crossing bruises and lacerations he had taken, raising her eyes to Jou. "Is this... a good place to even do this?" she asked.

"Damn, this was a new shirt too and now it has blood on it." Miyako whined, collapsing next to Hikari and pressing her face into the other girl's shoulder. "Did that really happen?"

Iori moved to sit down as well, running a hand through his hair and grimacing as he aggravated a cut on his arm. He hadn’t even remembered receiving it, but it was there. Daisuke glanced at Ken, the teenager shaking his head.

"Okay, start over, what the hell happened?" Taichi asked, pushing his friends out of the way so Jou could begin administering medical care to Takeru. "And who the fuck was flipping out?"

"It's a long story..." Hikari sighed.

"Man, we went to the digital world and this blond dude was all like, 'you can't fight,' and we sure showed him! Man, we took down super strong digimon-" Daisuke began, ramping up with a store of energy that Ken wondered where he was keeping it.

"Digimon?"

Hikari's gaze darted to Yamato, the man standing stiff by Taichi's side. "You went to the digital world in... we were just playing a game and talking about food. Then there was the wind and that died down and you're back, bleeding and bruised, and with..."

"Takeru." Hikari said, raising her gaze to Yamato's face.

"Fuck." Yamato whispered, falling to his knees. Jou's gaze darted to him, reaching out to steady him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Sora appeared when Jou called her name, the man turning to him. "Take Yamato to the shade, call... probably not his father. Takeru needs help. A lot of help. Hopefully, he pulls through."

"That's... my brother." Yamato breathed, feeling Sora and Taichi both bring him back towards the shade. Jou began to work on Takeru, Mimi standing by his side and assisting him as he needed. He looked at the others, Koushiro letting out a low breath as he sat next to Hikari.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The wind took us to the digital world." Hikari said, feeling Miyako groan next to her. As gentle as she could, she pushed the purple haired girl towards Jou when he gestured for the others to start lining up and get checked out.

"Then?" Koushiro pressed.

"We met Takeru, he was a complete ass all like, 'I don't need you to fight' but man, he totally needed us to fight. Angemon was all nice enough, but kind of vague. We met our partners and-"

"Where are they?" Ken broke into Daisuke's ramblings, glancing around in consider. "Did we... actually win?"

Hikari took in a shuddering breath, her gaze darting to the sky. "Tyilinmon evolved, into Huanglongmon. The... the Harmonious Ones, they ended up fighting with us, at the end. I think Huanglongmon sent us... back." she whispered, pressing her hands to her face.

Mimi moved, touching Hikari's shoulders. "How long were you there for?"

"Several months, couldn’t say how long." Hikari's voice was low, the feeling of tears choking her. "Tailmon-"

Jou looked up as he moved on from Miyako, kneeling down in front of Hikari. "Take a deep breath, you're starting to panic." He said, handes gentle as he looked her over. He frowned, "you're in one piece, that's good. Were you actually fighting with your partners?"

"Takeru started it." Hikari turned to look at where the man lay, his face looking terrified even now. "He, he fought alongside Angemon, for years. We weren’t trying to fight the digimon, per say, but that last battle was… hectic. Too much going on at once to keep track."

"That explains the expert staff waving." Koushiro glanced up from his laptop, shutting it. "Every single piece of data I ever had on the digital world is completely wiped from my hard drive."

Ken laughed, a bitterness creeping into his tone. "We're not needed anymore, why would it stay around?"

Iori tilted his head, Jou moving on to him. "Doesn't mean we didn't go, right?" he asked, wincing as Jou poked at the cut on his arm.

"That's infected, how long have you had it?" Jou inquired.

"I’m… not sure?" Iori frowned, a breath hissing through his teeth. Jou looked up as he finished cleaning it out, bandaging it and turning to Ken. The group was quiet as Ken and Daisuke were checked out, Hikari moving to stand with Mimi's help.

Mimi pulled Hikari into a hug, hiding her face. "Did you find Palmon?"

"No."

Hikari let the bitterness seep into that one word, turning her head as she heard someone scream. Their group jumped when they realized that other people had come across them, Jou already standing and instructing them to be careful, a doctor was on scene and everything was being taken care of.

"He can come with us," Sora spoke up, moving towards Jou, Taichi and Yamato hanging back. "Yamato insists."

Jou nodded, "of course, let's... get everyone there, okay?" The adults shared an uneasy glance, Ken taking a step towards Daisuke and linking their hands together. Iori hovered behind them, Miyako edging towards Hikari when she realized they were being stared at.

"Takeru's gonna flip when he wakes up," Miyako breathed, "worse than he just did." she clarified.

Hikari nodded, "yeah..."

With the help of Jou, Taichi, and Yamato, they maneuvered Takeru out of the park, Hikari and Miyako sticking close if they needed help. Iori negotiated a ride with Sora, Mimi and Koushiro agreeing that they would meet at Yamato's, though he also agreed to stop and pick up take out for everyone to eat.


	40. Thirty Six

Takeru opened his eyes, looking at the light that filtered through the window. He felt terrible, his body aching in ways that he thought he had long grown used to. He turned his head towards the wall, the dreams filtering hazily over his thoughts.

"Yo, Angemon, you'll never believe the dream I had!" he said, beginning to push himself up. He frowned when he felt a hand restrain him, blinking at the unfamiliar blue haired person that stood over him.

The man cleared his throat, his mouth tugging down into a frown. "You have a concussion. I wouldn't move quickly if I were you. Normally in these cases-"

"Who are you?" Takeru asked, voice going flat. He reached out, his hand gripping empty space next to him.

The man sighed. "My name is Kido Jou, I'm-"

"Sincerity," Takeru cut him off. "You... Gomamon… Ken."

"Yeah," Jou nodded, taking the conversation as a good sign. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hell." Takeru said, slumping into the bed and wincing as he jarred his head.

Jou frowned, "I don't think that's... no, it's not hell."

"Yes, it is!" Takeru snapped, moving to push himself up and out of the bed. "You don't understand what I gave up for them and to just be booted out like some-"

"Enough!"

Takeru winced as Hikari came into the doorway, her tone making even Jou freeze as he tried to push Takeru back into bed. "You're back on earth, where you belong. You're home."

"This is not home!" Takeru snapped, teeth bared as he glowered at Hikari.

"It has to be," she said, voice gentle. "Everything about the digital world is gone. Koushiro had a bunch of files and they're wiped. No way to go back now. That's what your precious Harmonious Ones did when we were no longer needed."

Takeru stared at Hikari, sitting back down on the bed with a harsh thud. Jou's gaze darted from Hikari to Takeru, the man running a hand through his hair. "You should be resting." he told Hikari.

"I know, I just..." She gestured towards Takeru. "Yamato asked me to check on him. Told me what happened yesterday. More of this, I would assume?”

Jou shrugged. “There’s confusion, and that’s normal in these cases…”

“He called their father." Hikari’s gaze cut to Takeru, turning back to Jou.

Takeru bristled under the words, laying back down as the world swam around him. He found that it felt better to do that, rather than try and sit up. "I don't-"

"When will he be here?" Jou asked.

"Tomorrow." Hikari responded.

Takeru scoffed, staring at the ceiling. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No."

Hikari and Jou stared at each other, Jou cracking a smile. "He's healing well, though... how did you get these scars?"

Takeru glowered at him. "I fought the digimon with my partner."

The man was silent, turning to Hikari. She offered him a shrug, stepping to the side as a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Miyako's here."

"Of course, I'll see you later. If you need anything, call me." Hikari said, turning to look at Yamato. The man hesitated before he nodded. She walked out of the room, Jou running a hand through his hair.

“I’m going for the day. But, if anything changes, let me know.”

Yamato nodded, unfolding his arms and letting out a sigh. “Of course, thank you.”

Takeru was already sitting back up in the bed, his gaze scanning the room before landing on Yamato. "Can we talk? Alone? Later today?" he asked, voice strained as Jou tensed at the question.

“Yes, later. Let me see Jou out.” Yamato said, heading towards the door with Jou in tow.

It hadn’t ended well, for anyone, the day prior when Takeru had asked the same thing.

He had been sleeping on and off for the past several days, never lucid enough to get an answer of where he was. Now, the cold shock or reality was spreading through him.

He wasn’t going to get to go back.

The Harmonious Ones betrayed him, one last time.

The thought made his stomach turn, his eyes narrowed. There had been a dream. A dream of a golden dragon apologizing. In that dream, the others had been there. Mervamon, with a sad, lost smile. Titamon with a grimace that could shake mountains. Ornismon with a keening cry that made his heart ache. GrandisKuwagamon shaking his head, expression lost.

Millenniumon, sitting behind them all, his final words echoing over the clearing. And their six child counterparts, watching in subdued sadness as Takeru was dragged away from them, further and further into the darkness he couldn't control.

How many times had they insisted that the Harmonious Ones were wrong?

How many times had he insisted that the Harmonious Ones were right?

And all it got him was more and more heartache.

Takeru turned over in the bed, ignoring the pain that surged through his body and he cried, buried under the blankets. The others had left, Yamato making sure the door was shut properly.

*~*~*~*~*

Jou backed out of the room as Takeru grew silent. He shut the door, letting out a sigh and rubbing his head. On his way down the hall, Yamato stopped him. "How is he today?" he asked, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't disturb Takeru further.

"He's healing, though he does keep insisting this is a dream." Jou frowned, Yamato nodding. "Sixteen years is a long time to be in the digital world, Yamato."

He sighed, "I'm not surprised he's acting the way he is, then. If he wants to think that it's all a dream, let him. But I couldn't not tell our father that his missing child showed up out of the blue." He tilted his head towards the door, hearing Takeru stand and walk around.

"How are Sora and Taichi?" Jou asked.

"Getting used to the idea that he may be staying here. It's... they understand." Yamato said, lowering his gaze. "They understand and are willing to let him heal. Sora's having a tough time adjusting, but she thinks it's for the best. She wouldn't... she wouldn't abandon him, not now. My father though-"

"Right," Jou nodded, pushing his glasses up and rubbing at his eyes, "I'll be on call if you need me. I would suggest getting him to an actual hospital but..."

Yamato grimaced. "Not yet, he's already going to have enough issues without the media making a spectacle of him. Thank you, Jou."

"Of course." The doctor turned, heading out as Yamato braced himself, stepping into the room. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard crying. Giving himself to the count of fifteen, he pushed the door open and walked in again.

“You wanted to speak with me?” he asked, gaze darting around the room. Sora’s desk was shoved to the side, designs scattered here and there still out. Takeru hadn’t bothered to go near it, preferring to leave it well alone.

"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." Takeru commented as he pulled on a fresh set of clothes that Yamato had shoved in the dresser. He tugged at the collar of the shirt, Yamato shrugging.

"You know how doctors are-" he began, regretting the words as soon as he said them.

"I don't, actually," Takeru responded, voice flat, "I don't remember, that's the point I've been trying to get across. All of this," he gestures towards the room, "may seem natural to you, but it's almost foreign to me. Sure, I had my home and all its comforts in my world, but this isn't-"

"There is no going back, Takeru." Yamato said, voice harsh, "there is nothing to even say that the digital world ever existed. Why are you clinging to some child's fantasy?"

"Sixteen years, that's longer I spent in my home than I ever did here. That's what the other told me. Tailmon said that time was working differently in the digital world. So many more years, countless season upon season, spent there until all of this was a mere dream. Something I thought wasn't real," Takeru snapped, "I was left behind and you never-"

"We looked, mom and dad never gave up hope. Mom was heartbroken and dad-" Yamato began.

Takeru cut him off with a sharp laugh, rolling his eyes. "That's rich, they were split before we even went to that stupid camp, weren't they? I remember hearing fighting and... that camp day was the last time we would spend time together. You can't tell me that they actually cared about a kid going missing?"

The memories had been hard to face, but he had eventually dug them up. Found a journal before he left his home of those few human world memories he had. It had been so long ago, he could have sworn that they were dreams of wanting to be among his own kind.

But he remembered the humans' partners.

Yamato grunted, his hand curling into a fist as he faced down his younger brother. "You went through hell and back in that place. We all did, when we were there."

"I was left behind." Takeru's voice wavered, the man sitting on the bed as he struggled not to cry again. He hadn't cried since he was nine and had hurt himself but now he was crying nearly every day. Patamon had been there, offered to become Angemon and never look back. Now, he had to be strong for his partner. "I served them and they kicked me out like I was nothing. I gave them _everything_ and I got sent away like a child! I-" he broke into sobs once more, Yamato looking startled as he moved to sit next to his brother, hesitating before he reached out, pulling him into a hug. He couldn't make out the words that Takeru was saying but he held him, wishing he knew how to make it better.

They sat that way until Takeru forced the tears to stop, unwilling to show weakness even in the face of others.

To survive, he had to be strong. He had to rely on that image and he had to ensure that he didn't lose it, not after all the years he spent building and crafting it.

*~*~*~*~*

Takeru stood in the kitchen, his gaze focused on the dishes in the sink. It was early, though he wasn't sure of the exact time. It was something he had trouble dealing with, the passage of moments, since he had come back.

The thought made him grimace and he dunked the plate back into the water, scrubbing at the caked on food, several thoughts coming to mind as he glanced towards the other dishes that were left to do, though he didn't blame anyone that had decided to leave their dishes there.

He turned when he heard footsteps, aggravating the still healing cuts along his back. He watched as a shadow passed by the door, drawing a step back in the kitchen when Yamato's shadow appeared, the man calling over his shoulder.

"Make it yourself!"

Takeru remained tense as Yamato turned to look at him, emotions of surprise then confusion flashing across his face.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked, stepping towards his younger brother.

Takeru took a step back, maintaining the distance he felt comfortable as Yamato stopped. "I'm fine," he said, his gaze sliding to the dishes. "There are things to do. It’s been three weeks, if I rest anymore, I’ll go crazy."

"Okay then, dad's coming over today." Yamato said, watching as Takeru flinched at the words. He ran a hand through his hair, sending up a quick plea for patience. "I'm leaving Monday on a tour. It's the last big one until I go to only local shows. However, I can put it off though, the fans won't mind. I'll tell them there was family issues."

"Please, don't go out of your way to try and make me comfortable." Takeru tensed as Yamato leveled a stare at him, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at his younger brother for several more minutes before he laughed. "You think I'm trying to go out of my way to make you comfortable? Maybe I'm trying to ensure that you don't disappear."

"Oh, they all made certain that I couldn't get back, big brother!" Takeru said with a cheerful smile as he met Yamato's gaze. "There's nothing in this hellhole that could possibly bring me back to my home. Besides, Mervamon burned it all down, didn't she? One last fuck you from both sides of the field." He moved when Yamato did, meeting his older brother with a loud crash as Yamato yelped.

He was thrown backwards, sliding on the tile before he regained his balance.

"They killed any hope I ever had of having a normal life! And then they took my partner, molded him into something that I couldn't follow and prevented me from ever returning! What more reason would I have for disappearing, big brother?" Takeru demanded, inches away from Yamato as he pressed the older man towards the wall. "How is that for ensuring that I 'don't disappear' again? How about-"

"Hey, knock it off!"

Takeru froze when he heard the voice, his gaze darting from Yamato to the figure standing in the doorway. He took several steps back as Taichi entered the kitchen, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, does Sora have to reinstate the 'no fighting before noon' rule? She would have come in herself, but she's a bit distracted at the moment." He maneuvered between Yamato and Takeru with the casualness of someone who couldn't read a room.

"No." Yamato moved to step around Taichi, the other mirroring his motions. He scowled, Taichi raising an eyebrow.

"You going somewhere?" Yamato asked, stepping closer to his partner and grinning. Takeru let out a grunt, turning his back on the pair and returning to the dishes. It was several seconds before he heard the sounds of kissing, the younger blond merely turning on the water and focusing harder on the dishes.

He waited another moment before a grin flashed across his face, taking the nozzle attachment and glancing over his shoulder, pointing it at Taichi and spraying him. The man spluttered as he jumped back from Yamato, eyes going wide to see Takeru laughing.

"You really do need to rinse off your dishes." Takeru turned back to the sink as he proceeded to do just that, hearing Taichi's footsteps. He tensed, feeling the anger that was hiding under his skin ever since he found out he was back for good boil before he stepped to the side, Taichi slipping in water on the floor and falling with a sharp cry.

Yamato snorted as he moved to help Taichi up, shaking his head. "Dad's coming over today,"

"Fine."

Taichi sighed, glancing at Yamato. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

Yamato grimaced. "I don't think he... would understand."

"Yo, Takeru, wanna hear something messed up?" Taichi asked, brushing himself off.

Takeru sighed, closing his eyes as he finished cleaning the dish and set it to the side. "What?"

"Your mother died, shortly after you went missing. Doctors' said it was grief." Taichi watched Yamato flinch at the words, looking away as Takeru turned to meet Taichi's gaze.

"People die all the time." Takeru's words felt like blades to Yamato as the blond watched Taichi. "It does not surprise me that she is dead. That’s what happens at the end of a life. They die and they don't come back."

"She's your mom," Taichi frowned, "don't you care?"

Takeru let out a sigh, unplugging the sink to let it drain.

"Five hundred sixty seven." He turned, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

When the others continued to stare at him, confused, Takeru shook his head. Angemon would have understood. He wouldn't need an explanation. Here, now, it was all down to him to explain and make the others understand him.

"That is the number of deaths I caused during my one hundred and sixty year stay in the digital world. I suppose with this information, I can tick that number up to five hundred sixty eight, if you implying that my disappearance is inherently related to our mother's death. Oh, sure, they may have just been digimon, but they were so. Much. More. Do not ever think I do not care, Yagami."

Taichi took a step back as he saw the _look_ Takeru leveled at him. He felt like he was trapped between a show and a wall, a bug about to be squashed and killed without a second thought.

"I would like to be left alone now." Takeru walked out of the kitchen as he spoke, Yamato letting out a sigh.

"I have another two weeks left for family emergency leave. Coach isn't happy, but as long as I'm back for the final game... Then it's four weeks off and practice will start up again. I can definitely move up my retirement to just that final game, rather than the final game and one last practice season to help with new recruits." Taichi offered.

Yamato looked at him, shoulders slumping. "They turned him into a... into that," he gestured at the way Takeru left, "and thought it would be okay to just dump him here?"

He was moving as he spoke, picking up on the dishes where Takeru had left off.

Taichi considered the options, meeting Yamato's gaze. "There's a couple therapists that know about digimon. Maybe he could go see one of those?"

Yamato sighed, recalling the months of therapy each of the chosen had gone through after their initial visit. "I'm going to call Daisuke."

"Daisuke?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, moving to follow Yamato.

"If you throw two thick headed idiots together, maybe they'll get through to each other." Yamato wandered off as he spoke, Taichi following him with a shake of his head.

"I think that only works for us. And a lot of Sora helping balance things out." He moved forward, resting a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "He needs time."

"How much time?" Yamato turned, Taichi taking in the dark circles under his eyes. “How much time before he should be fine, Taichi? How much more time do we spend walking on eggshells? A year, two years? It’s only been three weeks, but when will it be enough?”

"As much time as it takes for him to get better." Taichi shrugged. "Hikari told me a small portion of what they went through. Feels strange, to not be apart of it. You would have thought they would have wanted us there, not just some new kids who didn't know what they were doing. Hikari looked, by the way, for our partners. But she never did find them. She and Takeru saw Piyomon, once, in a vision, but never in reality. Once they used us for their wars and we took care of their problems, they tossed us aside. Same for him. It took us a long time to recover just from the couple of months we spent there. Imagine ten years of spending time there. He needs patience, kindness, understanding... A dash of a miracle, even, to help him settle back in. But it all boils down to time."

Yamato gave a small, dry laugh. "I got my brother back, but it's not the same kid I remember. Fate's a bitch like that, isn't it?" He let Taichi pull him into a hug, both men standing there until Sora appeared from down the hall, looking for them. They split apart, Sora nodding at them in understanding as she pulled them away, mind on other things that would help them all settle down once again.


	41. Epilogue: One Year Later

Takeru listened to the rain fall against the windows, his gaze trained on the laptop in front of him. With a frown, he pressed the backspace, letting out a frustrated sigh.

When the cafe door opened, he glanced towards it, tensing as the group walked in, their laughter prickling at the back of his neck.

Even now, he was uncomfortable around people. He was okay at home, with Sora and his brother and Taichi and the young one that had never known the horrors of the digital world. It really was the baby that had made Takeru grow out of his shell.

He had caught up on the things that happened while he was gone, his emotions a mess, even with therapy and all the help his brother and Taichi could afford for him. He was happy to stay home, away from people, and just watch and help Sora with the kid.

It had given him a new sense of purpose.

Hikari sat across from him, Takeru shutting the laptop.

“How’re you, Takeru?”

She lifted her gaze, watching as the man frowned at the question before he shrugged.

“Been better, been worse. Can’t really complain today, other than… I haven’t made much headway on my story. Been helping Sora a lot. That's been okay.”

Hikari nodded, glancing at the drink that was untouched. She folded her hands on the table, leaning back in her chair. “What’s this about, anyway?”

“How are you and Miyako?”

Hikari raised an eyebrow at the question, offering him a shrug after a moment. “We’re fine. Miyako’s doing well in her job. I suppose you’ve heard from the others recently?”

“Daisuke has gotten it into his head that I need company at least once a week.” Takeru shrugged, glancing over his shoulder once more as the group of girls left the cafe. “I don’t know if he enjoys hanging out with me or Taichi more.”

Hikari nodded. “How is Yamato?”

“Fine.”

“And Sora?”

“You have a phone if you want to talk with them, you know.”

He hated the meaningless questions. Sometimes, they were good for filling space. He wasn't sure, not quite, how he felt today, with his emotions running rampant. His fingers tapped against the table, his gaze turning to the window, watching the people pass in the streets.

“Just making conversation.”

The pair lapsed into silence, Hikari reaching over and stealing a sip of Takeru’s drink.

“So, what _is_ this about, then?”

“I wanted to talk to you about the… generals and Millenniumon.”

Takeru let himself sweep the cafe once more, glad for the tourist season. While it meant more people, he was able to blend in better, to be anonymous in the wake of the country at large upon hearing he returned.

Because the digimon was something _everyone_ remembered.

“What about them?”

From the tensing of her shoulders, Takeru knew he was poking at an uncomfortable topic. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, though it was only for a moment before he reopened them and looked at Hikari.

“What do you remember about the generals?”

Hikari rolled her eyes, sitting up straight and staring him down. “I know what you told us. Which, honestly, wasn’t a lot. They served Millenniumon. I never faced one, not by myself. Maybe the others would remember more about them.”

“They were the others’ partners.”

Hikari frowned, her gaze flicking from Takeru to the people at large. No one paid them any mind, their attention solely focused on their destinations.

“Their partners.”

Takeru dropped his gaze, taking in a breath. “Years after you left, the others disappeared. I lost track of them but something... something happened. Digimon started appearing, taking more and more territory. They were…” Takeru leaned back, searching for the words as he stared upwards, unwilling to meet Hikari’s gaze. “They were corrupted. They were the first digimon I had to deal with, on a major scale. That was also the first time Angemon evolved to Seraphimon.”

Hikari nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Go on.”

Takeru looked down, meeting her gaze, before he looked away again. “The Harmonious Ones… I don’t know what they did, but they…”

He fell silent, staring at his hands, With a grunt, he pulled them under the table.

“They took their partners and changed their essence. To turn into something they wouldn’t be able to escape from. Forced them to evolve, made them into the generals.”

Hikari raised an eyebrow. “Have you told the others this?”

Takeru looked away. “And tell them what? That their partners were, at their very core, destroyed to be remade into something that we could kill in turn? That _I'm_ responsible for everything that happened to them? That _I_ ensured their deaths?”

“There were only four generals. Did the same thing happen to Millenniumon?”

“Agumon and Gabumon…” Takeru grimaced, meeting Hikari’s gaze. “They became the terrors that were known as Chimeramon and a rehash of Mugendramon. Skullgreymon was probably cuter.”

“Did they know?”

“What?”

Hikari placed a hand on the table, scooting her chair back and standing up. “Did they know who they came from? Who they were?”

“They knew. When I was sent to destroy Mugendramon and Chimairamon, they knew. They knew what would happen if they were killed so close together, too. And it was staged. I didn't want to see it, but I saw it, Hikari.”

“We… killed their partners.”

Hikari sat down again, gaze distant. Takeru grimaced, glancing away. “You didn’t kill anyone.”

Her gaze snapped back to him, opening her mouth. “You think this doesn’t affect us, too?”

“That’s not what I said.” Takeru looked up at Hikari, tilting his head to the side. “You, personally, did not kill any of the digimon, Hikari. That fault lies with me and me alone. I should not have never let Daisuke and Ken leave us. I should not have never let the Harmonious Ones-”

Hikari cocked an eyebrow. “Do you think they would have listened to you?”

Takeru let out a long, slow breath. “They had no intentions of keeping me in the digital world, I understand that now. They didn’t need to bring in any others, any of you, not unless they wanted me out.”

“Takeru…”

“I am sorry for bothering you.” Takeru grabbed his laptop, shoving it in the bag at his feet. He picked it up, hoisting it over his shoulder. He was out of the cafe before Hikari moved again, ignoring the way the rain came down and soaked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will probably add in more additional stories of how the others turn out, just in the series and not to this one.
> 
> This rewrite was.... very hard for me. Very emotional. I started it in 2018 before my grandfather past. I spent hospice sitting time working on it and lost a chunk of writing when my laptop got moved and the battery popped out.
> 
> I think this is a whole hell of a lot better than it had been. I think I added on something like 30K worth of writing and I still have a couple of scenes I took out and never put back in.
> 
> So, thank you all, for reading along as I worked on this. It was... it was very much needed and I feel a whole lot better about this story. And, I forgot how much I loved this story, somewhere along the way when I was just trying to finish it the last time, because I hate unfinished things. So, thank you.
> 
> Thank you for reading the original, thank you for reading this version. And thank you for sticking it through.


End file.
